kunfu panda el tigre y dragon
by ezcu
Summary: han pasado 2 meses desde que venció a shen , tigresa empieza a notar sentimientos por el guerreo dragón que antes no tenia con nadie
1. Chapter 1 pesadillas

**Nota: ninguno de los personajes de kunfu panda me pertenecen solo los utilizo para esta historia y no busco enriquecerme con ellos solo soy un fand que se le o curio una buena historia**

Capítulo 1: pesadillas

En la ciudad de gongmen tigresa veía como shen con su cañón disparaba para darle fin a la vida de po, sin que ella pudiera hacer nada ve como el disparo acaba con po, de pronto tigresa despierta, sudaba y jadeaba

Tigresa: otra vez tuve esa pesadilla, se está haciendo más frecuente des de que volvimos de gongmen

Ella se levantó dejando caer la sabana que la cubría `tigresa no acostumbraba dormir con ropa puesta´ lo que en ese momento permitía ver su sexy figura, ella rápido se vistió abrió la puerta de su dormitorio y salió, en ese preciso momento vio a mono y a grulla

Mono: tigresa buenos

Grulla: buenos días

Tigresa: `saludo con su manera fría habitual´ buenos días van a la sala de entrenamientos

Mono: si

Tigresa: los de más ya se levantaron

Grulla: si mantis y víbora se adelantaron, po sigue durmiendo pensábamos despertarlo se hará tarde y el maestro shifu se enojara con el

Tigresa: adelántense yo despertare a ese oso gordo y dormilón

Tanto grulla como mono se fueron dejando a tigresa en ese lugar, tigresa espero a que se fueran para entrar en la habitación del guerreo dragón, cuando los vio lo suficiente mente lejos se acerco a la puerta y la abrió cuando lo hizo vio a po completamente dormido, la mirada de tigresa cambio un poco cuando lo vio

Tigresa: (susurrando) párese un oso de felpa gigante `riéndose sola´ poya es hora de despertar

PO:(entre sueños) no shen no tigresa

Tigresa:(se debuto un momento y dijo) tú también tienes pesadillas con gongmen pobre po , paso su mano sobre la cabeza de po por alguna razón hizo que se pusiera más tranquilo

PO:(entre sueños) tigresa no quiero perderte te Q... fue sustituido por un ronquido

Tigresa: (se alejó del su corazón latió muy rápido unos segundos preguntándose qué quería decir PO) ya despierta grito ella enojada

PO: (po solo se giro)

Tigresa: a no quieres despertar he `de pronto se le ocurrió una idea´ ella grito po unos ladrones se metieron al palacio planean robar toda la comida y dejar tofu en su lugar

PO: `de pronto po salto de su cama en posición de combate 'donde están acabare con ellos el tofu no es comida

Tigresa: (enojada) no hay nadie solo lo dije para que despertaras

PO: (bostezando) es muy temprano todavía

Tigresa: los demás ya se fueron solo quedamos tu y yo, oye po te puedo hacer una pregunta

PO: si dime (somnoliento)

Tigresa: ¿tenías una pesadilla?

PO: si como lo sabes

Tigresa: te escuche cuando entre hablabas dormido

PO: (se sonrojo mucho) que escuchaste

Tigresa: (tigresa pensó en no decirle todo) solo que soñabas que peleabas con shen

PO: ha si solo soñaba cuando estábamos en gonmen peleando con shen

Tigresa: o nada en especial dijo ella

PO: (lo pensó un momento)no nada en especial

Tigresa: está bien entonces vayámonos

Ambos maestros caminaron juntos tigresa miro asía donde se encontraba el árbol de cerezo planto por el fallecido maestro ougey

Tigresa: ya viste ya floreció el árbol de cerezo

PO: (volteo) tienes razón se ve hermoso, no te gustaría tener una flor

Tigresa: no olvídalo es el árbol más sagrado que hay en el templo , pa... digo shifu te mataría si te ve arrancando una flor

PO: no creo que por una flor mate al guerreo dragón (dijo el de pronto no se dio cuenta y se tropezó lo que provoco que tigresa riera)

Tigresa: ajaja

PO: te está riendo

Tigresa: no,no me reí `aguantando las ganas de reírse´

PO: enserio `se levanta pero se resbala lo que provoco que tigresa no pudiera aguantar más y riera mas fuerte´

Tigresa: ajajajajaja

PO: ahora no me engañas está riendo

Tigresa: no es cier... ajajajajajaja

PO: ajaja tu risa es muy linda

Tigresa: no digas tonteri...ajajajaja

PO: ya tranquila respira profundo y pon tu mente en blanco

Tigresa: `escucho a po y lo hizo paro de reír´ gracias po `cansada de reír´

PO: jamás había escuchado tu risa es muy linda

Tigresa: O/O gracias no suelo reírme mucho

PO: ya lo note

Tigresa: estaba lista para fruncir el seño

PO: pero me gustó mucho escucharte reír, creo que se nos ase tarde una carrera a la sala de entrenamiento `salió po corriendo con ventaja´

Tigresa: `se sonrojo mucho´ por alguna razón sentía un sentimiento extraños y pensó por un rato lo que había soñado ´`cuando se dio cuenta el oso ya llevaba bastante ventaja´ hey espera `se colocó en cuatro patas y empezó a correr a toda velocidad´

Ambos corrían rápido y llegaron al mismos tiempo a la sala de entrenamiento po y tigrera entraron y gritaron al unísono gane

PO: llegue antes

Tigresa: saliste con ventaja pero yo ganes

Una voz dijo desde mi perceptiva fue un empate ellos voltearon era el maestro shifu

Tigresa: `se inclino con un saludo´

PO: `hizo lo mismo´

Shifu: llegan tarde

Tigresa: lo sentimos maestro

Shifu: no se preocupen su compañero ya me dijeron y que bien que mientras venían aprovecharan para entrenar con una carrera amistosa

PO: fue mi idea

Shifu: bueno a empezar hoy iniciaremos con unos combates

PO: si estoy listo

shifu: pero no cualquier combate `de pronto saca unas cintas rojas de diferentes tamaños´ pongan celas en la cabeza , su objetivo es quitar serla al oponente sin que les quiten la suya listos tomen posiciones `el guerreo dragón y los 5 furiosos´ listos ya.

En ese momento la pelea inicio mantis ataco a a víbora mientras que po se lanzó contra grulla, mientras que mono arremetida en contra de tigresa

Mono: aajaja nadie me ganara yo tengo pulgares opuesto (burlonamente de pronto tigresa intento quitarle su cinta mono asuntado salto asía a atrás, víbora le daba de coletazos a mantis cuando de pronto este le quita su cinta)

Mantis: muy lenta víbora, no noto que po salió de la nada y le quito su cinta

PO: ajaja tu también mantis

Solo quedaban 4 mono grito a grulla

Mono: grulla equipo para que los venzamos

Grulla: si tienes razón (levanto a mono en el aire)

PO: tigresa equipo vence a equipo

Tigresa: si ahora lanzarme (extiende el brazo)

PO: la lanza derivando a mono y grulla cuando caen po y tigresa aprovechan quitando les sus cintas

Tigresa: solo quedamos tu y yo po deberías darte por vencido ya

PO: nunca yo ganare (en ese momento ambos salta y chocan en el aire y caen po cae de espaldas y tigresa cayó en su estómago en ese momento ambos abrieron sus ojos y por unos segundos se quedaron viendo fijamente el tiempo se detuvo `po podía escuchar los latidos de tigresa y ella los de po´ ninguno se movía era un momento que parecía mágicos)

Shifu: `hizo un sonido como aclarándose la garganta´ ujum

Ambos se incorporaron y con reflejos rápidos tigresa le quito su cinta a po

Tigresa: gane `sonrojada mucho´

PO: si ganaste `sonrojado ´

Shifu: muy bien es todo por hoy sigan entrenando los veré después

PO: dijo iré a la cocina a preparar fideos alguien quiere

Mantis: a mí me vendría bien un poco

Mono: yo igual po

Grulla: a mí también por favor

PO: gustan tigresa y víbora

Víbora: si me encantaría

Tigresa: está bien po

PO: y lo demás se fueron mientras tigresa se quedaba atrás

Tigresa: que me paso por qué me detuve, porque se sintió bien caminaba lentamente a la sala del comedor

**Gracias por leer el primer capítulo de mi primer fanfic pronto publicare el capítulo 2 de esta bella historia que espero que se de su agrado**


	2. Chapter 2 platica de chicas

**Nota: ninguno de los personajes de kunfu panda me pertenecen solo los utilizo para esta historia y no busco enriquecerme con ellos solo soy un fand que se le o curio una buena historia**

Capítulo 2: platica de chicas

Después de acabar con el entrenamiento los 5 furioso y el guerreo dragón se dirigieron a la cocina, comedor po preparaba sus fideos especial mientras los demás platicaban sobre los combates efectuados,

Mono: creí que íbamos a ganar con nuestra combinación grulla

Grulla: nunca se nos ocurrió que ellos también podían hacer equipo

Mantis: al menos yo pude quitarle una cinta a alguien

Víbora: solo porque me distraje un segundo, al igual que tu cuando po te quito la tuya

PO: es cierto estuve bárbaro, me gustó mucho cuando arroje a tigresa asía mono y grulla `mientras ponía los platos de fideos en la mesa´ aquí tienes mono y mantis

Mantis: 'sorbió un poco´ esta delicioso como siempre

Grulla: es cierto po

PO: gracias pero nunca será mi sopa tan bueno como mi padre `colocando los platos de mono y víbora´

Mono: no digas eso po te queda siempre deliciosa

PO: gracias me alagan

Víbora: sabes que no te mentimos po

PO: okey `colocando el plato de tigresa´ ten tigresa

Tigresa: gracias po `en ese momento ella voltea y se cruzan sus miradas por unos segundo´

PO: `po lo nota pero voltea rápido, solo ellos se dan cuenta a excepciona de víbora po empieza a comer fideos de un plato ´

Víbora: oye tigresa porque cuando caíste sobre po, porque se quedaron viendo fijamente

PO: `por poco escupe todos los fideo, pero los trago de golpe´ a yo la vi para ver si no se había lastimado nada en la caída `muy nervios´

Tigresa: yo también no me moví porque pensé que po se había lastimado con la caída `intentando aguantar los nervios y el sonrojo´

PO: voy por más panes a la cocina

Tigresa: a recordé que tengo que hacer algo `dejando medio plato de fideos´

PO: `regreso de la cocina´ ¿y tigresa?

Grulla: dijo que tenía algo importante que hacer

PO: entonces creo que mis fideos no son tan bueno, ella no se los termino

Víbora: no digas eso po, se fue con mucha prisa debió ser algo importante

PO: tal vez `suspiro´

Mientras tanto tigresa corría a toda velocidad asía lo dormitorios

Tigresa: que me pasa porque, porque a mi `llego a los dormitorios , abrió la puerta del suyo y entro se sentó en el piso 'primero las pesadillas ,luego cuando po hablo de mi risa me sentí mareada ,luego cuando caí sobre el me sentí extraña al ver sus ojos, y cuando víbora hablo del tema , me sentí avergonzada que me pasa estaré enferma necesito hablar con alguien ya se víbora es la única en la que puedo confiar ella debe poder ayudarme , pero tengo que esperar a que anochezca para que podamos hablar en privado `se quedó ahí sentada meditando y pensando que podría tener

Ya había anochecido el día paso volando para po y los demás furiosas, a diferencia de tigresa que las horas se le hicieron largas esperando en su habitación, pronto en peso a escuchar voces que reconoció

Grulla: que descanses

PO: buenas noches chicos de las chinche no los piquen

Mono: cuales chinches

PO: era un chiste mono ya duérmete

Mono: igualmente po y buenas noches mantis y víbora

Mantis: qué descanses víbora

Tigresa: 'se levantó y se acercó a su puerta para espiar el momento en que mantis entrara en su habitación´

Víbora: buenas noches mantis

Tigresa: 'salió rápido y susurro´ víbora necesito hablar contigo sígueme `ambas salieron, subieron al techo de los dormitorios

Víbora: de que querías hablar tigresa `soñolienta´

Tigresa: creo que estoy enferma víbora

Víbora: que tienes dime

Tigresa: le explico todo a su amiga con detalles

Víbora: amiga conozco esos síntomas pero no estoy segura de que sea una enfermedad

Tigresa: que es dime no aguanto mas

Víbora: no se si soporte lo que te diré

Tigresa: dímelo sin rodeos `frunciendo el ceño´

Víbora: estas enamorada de po

Tigresa: queeeee? Eso no puede ser cierto

Víbora: si lo es cuando po hablo de tu sonrisa no te sentías mareada, estabas alagada y cuando lo viste a los ojos sentiste atracción hacia el

Tigresa: víbora no bromees por favor, como yo puedo estar enamorada de ese panda tonto y gordo

Víbora: no te engañes amiga si no me quieres creer, responderme como te sentiste gongmen cuando pensaste que po había muerto y no me mientas pude ver tu mirada

Tigresa: en gongmen bueno en ese momento sentí una gran tristeza, no se comparaba con la de mi infancia en el orfanato, por un momento sentí que mi corazón era arrancado de golpe , es como si me vieran quitado algo que quería mucho de golpe peor que cuando tailong , ataco el valle de la paz y el maestro shifu se quedó a pelear con el yo en ese momento que pensé que po se había muerto perdí las ganas de seguir luchando no sabía qué hacer , pero cuando po nos rescató apareció , y luego cuando venció a shen el me abrazo sentí como el alma me regresaba al cuerpo y me sentí feliz y con ganas de seguir

Víbora:ves es verdad tu sientes algo por él, las pesadillas son tu subconsciente diciendo que no quieres perder a po y no quieres que le pase na

Tigresa: pero como no me pude haber enamorado de el de la noche a la mañana no puede ser, no es posible

Víbora: tigresa no fue de la noche a la mañana, desde que po está con nosotros has cambiado antes eras más fría y seria con todos, al principio lo odiabas mucho

Tigresa: si lo adiaba pero no me gustaba la idea de que un panda gordo que no sabía kunfu fuera el guerrero dragón, pero después de derrotar a tailong vi que estaba en un error y creo que después lo empecé a considerar como un amigo

Víbora: si pero después de eso ahora eras más amble y comprensiva, el con sus acciones se a ganado un pequeño lugar en tu corazón

Tigresa: creo que tienes razón víbora

Víbora: qué bueno que lo aceptes ahora tus sentimientos podrán fluir de manera natural, pero ahora hay algo importante que quiero decirte

Tigresa: que es te escucho

Víbora: creo que po también siente algo por ti

Tigresa: 'en ese momento tigresa se sonrojo mucho y sintió mucha felicidad´ pero como él te lo dije

Víbora: no lo note siempre le gustan ver tus peleas y estar cerca de ti , pero hoy cuando no te terminaste los fideos que el té sirvió, suspiro como de tristeza como si el los viera echo solo para ti

Tigresa: un `pensó un rato´ pero aun así lo nuestro no sería posible yo soy una tigre y el un panda, y si no le gusto

Víbora: el amor es más fuerte que la diferencia de razas a demás no lo sabrás si no lo intentas, si el siente algo por ti eso no le importara

Tigresa: no sé si pueda decirle a po lo que siento por el toda via

Víbora: yo creo que por el momento lo más importante es que averigües si el siente los mismo por ti

Tigresa: ¿pero cómo lo hago?

Víbora: tendrás que pasar más tiempo junto a po para poder averiguarlo

Tigresa: 'avergonzada´ es a única forma

Víbora: si y tendrás que ser paciente con el entiendes

Tigresa: si, gracias por ayudarme con esto víbora, por favor no se lo digas a nadie

Víbora: tu secreto está a salvo con migo

Después de eso ambas maestras bajaron del techo, víbora entro en su habitación pero tigresa se detuvo en frente de la puerta de la de po, por alguna razón abrió la puerta y entro, vio al panda durmiendo en el suelo

Tigresa: y si le pregunto a po `susurrando´ no víbora me dijo que fuera paciente, pero quiero saber `se acercó a po y después lo toco con su mano po giro ella se asustó y se hizo para atrás el quedo con la cara frente a ella, tigresa se acercó e le susurró al oído´ po despierta , `en ese momento ella no noto po levanto y bajo el brazo dejándola atrapada la mano de po había quedado apretando un de los pechos de tigrera´po que estas asiendo pervertido `de pronto noto que el panda seguía dormido y era un movimiento involuntario tigresa intento quitar el brazo pero po se modio de nuevo y termino atrapándola en un abraso tigresa quería zafarse pero ese momento le agradaba , decido esperar a que po se volviera a mover para poder salir , tardo un rato de pronto po levantaba el brazo , pero tigresa hizo un molimiento involuntario y se volvió a cubrir con el ´ porque lo hice `ya no tenía otra oportunidad estaba más atrapada que antes ya era muy tarde y estaba muy cansada sus ojos se espesaban a serrar , y se quedó profundamente dormida

**Gracias a todos los que leen mi fanfic de kunfu panda no saben mi emoción cuando vi que en menos de 24 horas tuve 62 visitantes por esos he adelantado el capítulo 2 pronto publicare más y espero que les siga gustando**


	3. Chapter 3 extrañas emociones y fideos de

**Nota: ninguno de los personajes de kunfu panda me pertenecen solo los utilizo para esta historia y no busco enriquecerme con ellos solo soy un fand que se le o curio una buena historia**

**Y gracias a todos los que han comentado sus palabras de aliento asen que quiera escribir más**

Capítulo 3: extrañas emociones y fideos de amor

en ese momento tigre no podía ver nada todo era oscuro, ella sentía el cuerpo completamente pesado , estada atusada su cuerpo no respondía , de pronto sobre su pecho sintió un sentimiento cálido que la hizo sentir mejor , pronto pudo ver una luz se acercó a ella y despertó avía abierto los ojos lo primero que vio fue el brazo de po que seguía sobre ella él no había notado aun que ella había dormido con él esa noche lentamente levanto el brazo del panda se disponía a salir de pronto po empezó a hablar

PO: `entre sueños´ tigresa noooo,shen pagaras caro por esto

Tigresa: de nuevo pesadillas `hablando en voz baja´ se acercó a po se metió entre su brazo y acaricio su frente luego lo abraso y dijo´ no te preocupes ya me salvaste estoy bien po

PO: `por un momento su mirada cambio y siguió durmiendo más tranquilo´

Tigresa: es hora de salir de aquí

PO: `en ese momento po bostezo y abrió los lentamente ojos´

Tigresa: `en ese momento tigresa se petrifico quería levantarse pero las piernas no le respondían´

PO: `al abrir los ojos y ver a la maestra tigresa en su cama se asustó viendo que estaban abrasados ´ ha maestra tigresa `gritando ,se levantó pero se resbalo¨ qué ase a…..

Tigresa: `asustada antes de que el panda dijera algo con su mano tapo su boca´ shii, será mejor que guardes silencio o te golpeare hasta que cambies de color blanco a morado entiendes

PO: `el asintió con la cabeza´

De pronto escucharon una voz proveniente de fuera de la habitación

Mono: `que apenas había salido de su habitación y había escuchado gritos en la habitación de po´ po estas bien `se pone en posición de pelea frente a la puerta de po´ tranquilízate voy a entrar

Tigresa: ` más atusada´ rayos, po te quitare la mano de la boca pero actúa normal y evita que mono entre aquí entiendes `susurrando y después levantando el puño´

PO: mono espera estoy bien

Mono: a es que escuche gritos, decías tigresa `un poco confundido mono´

PO: piensa rápido `en su mente´ no yo grite que belleza de día se ve genial

Mono: `lo que extraño a mono porque ese día estaba lloviendo, pero no le dio mucha importancia´ okey po pero es extraño que te levantes temprano no quieres ir a entrenar

PO: `podía ver la sombra de los pies de mono bajo la puerta´ no es que voy a limpiar mi habitación está muy sucia

Tigresa: rayos es lo mejor que se le pudo ocurrir no podrá engañar a mono `pensando´

Mono: bueno po nos veremos más tarde `mono se fue de ahí en dirección a la sala de entrenamiento

Tigresa: `pensando: creo que debí tener más fe en la historia de po´ po espera todavía no hables espera un poco y te explicare `sonrojada´

Estuvieron un rato ambos ahí sin hablar el silencio se hacía más incomodo, conforme pasaban los minutos ambos se daban vistazos cortos, de pronto se escucharon las voces de grullas, víbora y mantis.

Grulla: buenos días como durmieron

Mantis: mal dormí con un ojo abierto no quería que las chinches de las que hablo po me picaran

Víbora: mantis no lo entendiste era un chiste

Mantis: con razón nunca llegaron `desilusionado´

Grulla: mejor vallamos a la sala de entrenamiento

Víbora: vamos

Los tres maestros salieron de los dormitorios

Tigresa: listo ya puedes hablar

PO: `desconcertado´ maestra que hace usted aquí

Tigresa: `no sabía que decir, po la ponía nerviosa´ veras este bueno todo sucedió muy rápido, este en la noches

PO: `gritando y sonrojado´ toda la noche estuvo aquí y porque estaba acostada junto a mi `avergonzado´

Tigresa: `tengo que inventar algo´ veras yo este `se lo ocurre algo, recordando lo que le comento víbora la noche anterior´ vine a pedirte disculpas

PO: ¿disculpas?

Tigresa: si es que ayer, Salí rápido del comedor no termine mis fideos y creo que mal interpretaste, el que me halla ido me dijo víbora que te pusiste triste porque pensaste que no me gustaban, pero yo llevaba mucha prisa por eso no me los termine

PO: en serio te gustas

Tigresa: me encantan nunca te lo a vía dicho, anoche vine para decírtelo intente despertarte, pero solo te movías, luego intente decírtelo al oído pero levantaste el brazo y me atrapaste con un abrazo y no me pude liberar

PO: `avergonzado´ lo ciento maestra tigresa se `agacha y ase reverencia´ perdóneme, me viera intentado despertado

Tigresa: lo intente pero no respondías, me canse y luego me senti cansada y me quede dormida pues ya sabes lo demás yo desperté estabas dormido con el brazo encima de mí todavía luego despertaste tú y aquí estamos

PO: perdóneme por mi culpa tuvo que pasar toda la noche aquí

Tigresa: `mortificada porque po se echaba la culpa´ no te preocupes po no me molesto dormir aquí `se sonroja´

PO: nada más una pregunta

Tigresa: cual po

PO: porque no querías que nadie supiera que estabas aquí

Tigresa: veras po pedir disculpas es un signo de devilidad es algo que no hago a menudo ,no quiero que las personas piensen que soy débil por hacerlo , no quiero que cambie la forma en que me ven los demás , po prométeme que no le dirás a nadie

PO: si no te preocupes será un secreto entre los dos `avergonzado' ya se para disculparme hoy le are un plato extra espacial de fideos solo para ti

Tigresa: 'cuando lo escucho tigresa sintió que su corazón latía rápido´ solo para mí lo miro `a los ojos´

PO: si un plato tan especial como tu...`también la miro a los ojos´

Tigresa: gracias po `en ese momento tigresa se sentía en la nubes sin saber la razón´

PO: este, creo que iré a la sala de entrenamiento nos veremos después `po salió de la habitación y se fue´

Tigresa: 'en ese momento no sabía si sentirse feliz estaba en las nubes por lo que le había dicho po , que ella era especial luego pensó pero en qué sentido seré especial para él ,pronto sintió remordimiento por haberle mentido a po ella salió de la habitación y se dirigió a la sala de entrenamiento y preguntándose' Que fue lo que cenit porque abrase y acaricie a po ¿que son estos sentimientos y porque se sienten tan bien? será esto el amor y ¿porque no tuve pesadillas cuando dormí junto a el ?

Mientras tanto po ya se encontraba en la sala de entrenamiento ahí asiendo calentamiento sentado en el suelo, se veía en su rostro que estaba pensativo y a la vez feliz

PO: 'pensaba en el momento en que despertó y vio el rostro de la maestra tigrera pudo ver sus vellos ojos y su hermosa boca, de pronto sacudió su cabeza' tonto en que estás pensando 'se dijo así mismo' al menos sé que le encanta mis fideos ' sonrió muy feliz'

Grulla: dormiste bien po

PO: `nervioso´ si muy bien

Mono: po terminaste de limpiar tu habitación

PO: `nervioso´ así, si claro, habitación sana cuerpo sano

Mantis: no se dice, mente sana en cuerpo sano

PO: a es que este dicho es original mío

Grulla: bueno empecemos a entrenar

PO: si deja que me levanté `intenta levantarse sin éxito´ rayos creo que se me durmieron la piernas

Mono: deja te ayudó `le jala un brazo para levantarlo´ eres demasiado pesado

Grulla: espera `agarra los hombros de po´ ala de 3 lo intentamos 1, 2 y 3 `ambos lo levantan con tanta fuerza que po cae asía enfrente quedando encima de mono´

Después de varios intentos po se incorporó y los chicos empezaron a entrenar cada uno una técnica diferente

Tigresa: `estaba entrado a la sala´

Víbora: buenos días amiga, como dormiste

Tigresa: bien `intentando esconder sus emociones´

Víbora: que te pasó amiga

Tigresa: `pensando: que acaso el panda no sabe guardar secretos´ nada porque preguntas `nerviosa´

Víbora: te ves diferente, sonríes está feliz

Tigresa: no, digo no se ¿parezco feliz?

Víbora: si de echo ase resaltar tu belleza natural

Tigresa: riendo, si creo que estoy feliz

Víbora: y eso algún motivo en especial `señalando con la cola a po´

Tigresa: no, ningún motivo especial

Víbora: `se dio cuenta que mentía pero la veía feliz, noto que se ponía nerviosa y decidió cortar con el tema ´ok entrenamos juntas

Tigresa: me gusta la idea `más tranquila´

Como todos los días una sesión de duro entrenamiento por parte de los 5 furiosos y el guerrero dragón decidieron ir al comedor excepto tigresa, que decidió ir a golpear un árbol como entrenamiento final, después de acabar fue al comedor estaba entrando vio a grulla salir entro no había nadie a excepción de po que estaba cocinando

Tigresa: `empezó a dar paso en dirección contraria a la cocina´

PO: `la ve´ a tigresa te estaba esperando

Tigresa: a mí `ocultando que estaba emocionada´

PO: te prometí algo unos fideo especial siéntate

Tigresa: `se sentó´

PO: `regreso con un plato de fideos, lo coloca en la mesa y regresa a la cocina ´

Tigresa: `sintió un olor delicioso que emanaba del plato bajo la mirada hacia él , era increíble no solo olía bien se veía bien los vegetales estaban acomodados te tal manera que decía su nombre tigresa y con un rodajas de tomate po había hecho un flor que flotaba en el plato ´ gracias po se ve increíble

PO: no es nada te prometí unos fideos tan especiales como tú, anda pruébalos

Tigresa: `tomo unos palillos y probo un poco, estaban deliciosos era la mejor comida que había probado en su vida cuando podía sentir el amor y el empeño que po había puesto en preparar ese plato´ po esto esta delicioso es lo mejor que he probado en mi vida

PO: `se avergonzó po´ no digas eso no son tan buenos

Tigresa: no claro que no son buenos, son perfectos `no pudo parar de comer hasta que acabo´

PO: `se sentía halagado por los comentarios de tigresa¨

Tigresa: gracias estuvo delicioso `le da el plato vacío a po´

PO: no hay porque darlas por mi culpa pasaste mala noche `recibiendo plato de tigresa, en ese momento sus manos se encontraron en el plato tigresa alzó la mirada y po también el silencio se hiso presente se miraban ambos fijamente a los ojos ambos se sentían raros `po se sonrojo mucho y tigresa igual´ el silencio se rompió cuando po dijo´ te pasa algo tigresa te noto extraña, te sientes bien

Tigresa: no po estoy bien

Po: `de pronto sin advertencia puso su mano en la frente de tigresa´ estas roja caliente no tienes fiebre

Tigresa: `el corazón de tigresa latía rápidamente´ no po debe ser porque estaba entrenando `nerviosa´

Po: `baja su mano y llevándose el plato ala cocina´ si tú lo dices, pero cuídate no te vayas a enfermar

Tigresa: tranquilo po lo are `ella salió de ahí su corazón seguía acelerado cundo po toco su frente, fue como si tuviera cientos de mariposas en su estómago decidió ir al antiguo árbol de cerezo, un lugar tranquilo donde pudo relajarse estuvo ahí el resto de la mañana, a lo lejos vio a víbora que se acercaba con una bolsa en su cola´ que traes ahí víbora

Víbora: recuerdas que ayer hablábamos que tenías que pasar más tiempo con po para que se conocieran mejor

Tigresa: `la desconcertó lo que dijo víbora´ que quiere decir

Víbora: se me ocurrió un plan infalible, para lograrlo

Tigresa: que hiciste víbora `asustada por lo que pudo hacer su amiga´ que hiciste

Víbora: po le pidió permiso al maestro para bajar a la ciudad hoy a compra víveres y ver a su padre, cuando se fue no noto que le quite la bolsa con el dinero para comprar los víveres

Tigresa: que estás loca, por qué hiciste eso al pobre de po

Víbora: fácil `suelta la bolsa´ se su heroína, llévale la bolsa y dile que la encontraste

Tigresa: no, no puedo hacerlo el maestro se enojara si salgo del palacio sin avisarle antes

Víbora: no te preocupes si pregunta por ti le diré que po se le callo su bolsa y tú se la llevaste

Tigresa: no me niego me voy `se empieza a ir´

Víbora: okey pero solo piensa imagina que po compra los víveres y no puede pagar, su cara de desilusión al saber que bajo para nada y se entristecerá

Tigresa: `tigresa se detuvo sintió un golpe en el corazón cuando víbora dijo eso se imaginó a po triste llorando dio media vuelta y recogió la bolas´ dile al maestro shifu que no tardares

Víbora: no te preocupes tárdate lo que quieras `feliz de haber logrado su cometido´

Tigresa: `salió corriendo de ahí a toda velocidad´ no te preocupes po yo te llevaré tu bolsa `pensando´

**Pues con esto concluye el capítulo 3 yeha estoy feliz que a muchos les ha gustado mi historia me estoy esforzando para el capítulo 4 ya está en redacción y gracias a todos los que comentaron sus comentarios asen que me inspire más muchísimas gracias a los que siguen la historia de tigre y el dragón**


	4. Chapter 4 historias de un padre

Nota: ninguno de los personajes de kunfu panda me pertenecen solo los utilizo para esta historia y no busco enriquecerme con ellos solo soy un fand que se le ocurrió una buena historia

Capítulo 4: siguiendo al panda y la historias de un padre

Después de que el plan de víbora funcionara, tigresa ya había salido del palacio bajaba las escaleras en dirección a hacia la aldea corría en 4 patas para aumentar la velocidad al final de los escalones salto asiendo un mortal en el aire y cayendo de pie

Tigresa: donde estará po, un seguramente en la tienda de fideos de `siguió caminando mientras que observa que la gente del pueblo la miraba con asombro al pasar, no era de extrañar la maestra tigresa solo bajaba al pueblo cuando había problemas´

Mientras tanto efectivamente po se encontraba entrando en el negocio de su padre adoptivo el

PO: papa hola

: po que te trae por aquí `abrazando a su hijo¨ tiene tiempo que no te veía

PO: ya sabes papa, esto de ser el guerrero dragón absorbe mi tiempo, pero pa hay algo que quería preguntare

Sr. Ping: dime `entusiasmado´

PO: me gustaría mejor se podemos hablar en privado

: si quieres vamos a la cocina

PO: está bien `ambos entran a la pequeña cocina´

Tigresa: `divisa al panda entrando a la cocina con el pato´ ahí está pero esta con su padre, sería malo si los interrumpo tiene tiempo que po no bajaba del templo, lo más probable es que quieran hablar un rato esperare aquí `se sube en un árbol y se sienta en un rama, levanta la bolsa de po´ se la daré cuando salga del restauran

Mientras tanto en la cocina del restaurant de fideos

: que querías preguntarme po

PO: bueno es algo embarazoso

: po si no le puedes decir tus problemas a tu padre entonces a ¿quién?

PO: está bien ¿Cómo puedo hacer para gustarle a una chica?

: queeeeee, po estás enamorado de una chica, quien es la conozco

PO: papa, por eso no te quería decir pero ya enserio dime, como puedo hablar con las chicas

: bueno a ver `recordando su juventud´ lo siento po nunca fui bueno con las chicas, por eso tengo un restaurant de fideos `picando rábano´

Po: papa enserió `sarcasmo´ un yo pensé que me podías ayudar gracias de todos modos `en tono de tristeza´

: `deja de picar las verduras momentáneamente después de ver la expresión de po´ po hay una parte de mi vida que no te he contado nunca, no siempre fui cocinero de fideos en este restauran antes de que tu abuelo me heredara el negocio de los fideos, en ese entonces ya había tenido el sueño de los fideos pero tu abuelo no estaba seguro si estaba listo ,y me puso un prueba me dio una hoja en blanco me dijo que si quería el negocio antes debía conseguir 100 firmas de 100 jefes de aldea que pensaran que mis fideos eran magníficos yo acepte tener el restaurante era mi sueño, solía viajar volaba de un lado a otro en busca de firmas

PO: espera un momento y eso que tiene que ver con mi problema

: se paciente po `continuo con el relato´ en ese entonces ya había a completado 99 firmas me faltaba 1 la última sería la más difícil, había estado en muchos pueblos no savia donde más ir, decidido viaje hacia las montañas de nieve nunca contemple que hubiera una ventisca me congelé en pleno vuelo y caí lo último que recuerdo fue que me desplomaba en el aire

PO: `anonadado por la historia´ y sobreviviste

: po estoy aquí

PO: así sobreviviste

: así en que me quede `siguiendo con el relato´ caí en la nieve para mi suerte cerca de un poblado, una chica de la aldea ellos me acogieron en su aldea, pase unos días con ellos prepare mis mejores fideos a todos los de la aldea les gustaban a excepción de un chica, la que me había salvado su nombre era maya era la hija del jefe de la aldea por alguna razón me odiaba, por alguna razón me sentía atraído así ella

Po: `intrigado´ y que paso después

: en un principio no le di mucha importancia a su indiferencia `continuando´ intente hablar con ella, ella me ignoraba intentaba pasar mucho tiempo con ella halábamos con el tiempo empezó a abrirse un día en que notros estábamos solo ella me explico que me odiaba tanto es porque en el fondo sabía que me iría en algún de la aldea y eso no le gustaba en ese momento ye me le declare le dije de mis sentimientos, luego ella también se me declaro ambos nos amábamos

PO: increíble, no te sentiste nervios cuando te le declaraste

: si de echo grazne por error 3 veces `continuando´ desde ese entonces empezamos a andar juntos, le encantaban mis fideos, charlábamos pronto la gente de la aldea se dio cuenta que entre nosotros había algo lo único malo fue que el jefe de la aldea se enteró y eso nuestra relación no le parecía bien

PO: cuéntame que más paso `sirviéndose unos fideos´

: al enterarse el me mandó llamar

(Conversación de jefe de la aldea y ping)

Jefe: ping te he llamado aquí porque hay algunas cosas que quiero aclara con tigo

Ping: que cosas

Jefe: las demás personas de la aldea menciona que tú y mi hija son más que amigos `un poco enojado´

Ping: si señor nos amamos

Jefe: ping como te atreviste, te aceptamos en la aldea te acogimos y me pagas así quiero que tomes tus cosa y te vallas de la aldea mañana

Ping: ` por primera vez en su vida se puso rudo´ no me niego yo la quiero y ella me quiere, no me iré

Jefe: ping no tenía que llegar a esto escuche de algunos aldeanos que hace tiempo hiciste un trato con tu padre, se lo de las firma y que te falta 1 te la daré yo si te vas de aquí

(Conversación po y )

Po: o dios que hiciste cuál fue tu decisión

: la más sensata

(Conversación de jefe de la aldea y ping)

Ping: no sacrificaría mi sueño de ser necesario, solo para poder estar con ella

Jefe: `vio la determinación en los ojos del joven ping´ ágamos un trato ping deseo que me hagas un plato de tus mejores fideos pero quiero que sepan mejor que los que has hecho anteriormente demuéstrame que puedes y les daré mi bendición pero si no te iras para siempre

(Conversación de po y el )

: ese día me prepare tome mis ingredientes y cocine mientras lo hacía pensaba en los mejores momentos que avía pasado con maya, cuando termine lo serví y se lo entregue a el jefe

PO: que paso como acabo dime

: 6 meses después volví ala valle de la paz, mi padre se encontraba en la cocina me vio llegar

(Conversación de abuelo. Ping y Ping)

Abuelo ping: veo que has vuelto como te fue

Ping: bien papa aquí esta lo que me pediste `entregando la hoja firmada

Abuelo ping: `revisando la hoja´ ajaja 99 firmas y una X, no se te ocurrió una idea mejor si no conseguiste la firma 100 no tenías que poner una X

Ping: el jefe de la última aldea no sabía escribir y puso una X en su lugar

Abuelo ping: ajaja crees que nací ayer no me mientas

Se oye una vos fuera del negocio: no él dice la verdad, mi padre no sabe escribir

Abuelo ping: y usted quien es

Ping: papa quiero presentarte a maya ella es mi esposa e hija del jefe de la última aldea ala que fui

(Conversación de po y )

PO: que te casaste, entonces al jefe de la aldea la gustaron tus fideos

Sr:ping: le encantaron mucho se comió 12 platos ,luego nos dio su bendición y nos casamos en la aldea y como regalo de bodas nos dio una bolsa con joyas y la última firma que me faltaba era la X luego a tu abuelo nos cedió los derechos del restaurante y vivimos muy felices

PO: o increíble

: al principio a tu abuelo no le agradaba, pero con el tiempo la empezó a aceptarla

PO: `notando algo´ y que paso con ella

: desapareció cuando tú eras pequeño

Po: que la conocí

: `me emociones hable de más´ no po no dije eso

PO: papa si lo hiciste dime la verdad

: por es algo, que no te dije cuando te explique que te encontré y que yo no era tu verdadero padre era para que no estuvieras triste

Po: que quieres decir

: cuando te encontré maya decidió ser tu madre aun recuerdo cuando te vio la primera vez, el mismo día que te encontré maya había ido aun poblado vecino en busca de especias en ese entonces escaseaban en el valle de la paz cuando volvió recuerdo su mirada de sorpresa

Maya:` entrando al negocio y ve al pequeño po con ´ amor eso que veo ahí es un panda

: si lo es lo he encontrado mientras cocinaba ayer

Maya: lo encontraste, como lo encontraste

: venia en una cesta de nabos

Maya: en una cesta, y que piensa hacer con el *mirada*(¬¬)

: pues ya pregunte en el valle, nadie sabe acerca de el avía pensado en adoptarlo

Maya: mi amor creo que no es buena idea todavía somos jóvenes un niño es una gran responsabilidad y mas si es un panda

: pero yo pensé que el podría ser nuestro hijo

Maya: lo se amor pero….`observa al pequeño po que se acerca a ella y abrasa su pierna´ oye que ases `lo levanta del suelo y lo ve bien´

Pequeño po: sonríe al verla

Maya: `al verlo sonreír ella sonríe´ tienes razón amor el será nuestro hijo

: en cerio

Maya: si `abrazando y dándole cariño al pequeño panda´

: hay que pensar un nombre para el yo estaba pensando en

Maya: creo que no mejor como mi padre shen po , y de cariño le diremos po

: esta bien desde ahora los 3 seremos una familia feliz

PO: enserió ella era mi madre adoptiva

: si ella te quería mucho los siguientes 3 años de eso vivimos muy felices pero un día en un viaje aun pueblo vecino por especias, ella desapareció la busque como loco pedí ayuda a los vecinos, pero nunca apareció `soltando en llanto´

PO: ` abrasa a su padre´ no llores mas papa, todavía la extrañas

: mucho cada día desde que desapareció `secándose las lagrimas´

PO: gracias por contarme esto papa me gustaría decirle a ti…digo la chica que me gusta mis sentimientos pa pero es muy difícil pude que me rechacé

: `mas tranquilo´ por que dices eso po

PO: es que somos de diferentes razas

: po eso no importa si ella siente algo por ti eso no le importaría, oye po te gustaría conocer a tu madre

PO: si pero tu dices que ella desapareció ase mucho

: espera aquí ` bajo al sótano del negocio y subió con un pequeño baúl´ haber estaba por aquí ` buscando entre las cosas del baúl y empieza a sacra cosa un pergamino, una llave grande, una figura de acción antigua del maestro ouwey´ aquí esta `saca un pedazo de tela de oleo que estaba enrollado y se lo da a po´

PO: que es esto

: una pintura que nos hicieron antes de que maya desapareciera, nunca tuve tiempo de enmarcarla y la guarde aquí donde gurdo mis cosas importantes

PO: `abre el royo y la ve se sorprendo era una pintura excelente podía reconocer a su padre perfectamente bien de pronto a su derecha en la pintura se vio a el mismo de pequeño, lo estaba sosteniendo una´ ella es mama `sorprendido´

: si ella era mi amada maya

PO: `incrédulo en la pintura en la que aparecía el en ese momento lo estaba abrasando una leopardo muy bonita, compleción delgada, de ojos plateados, en la imagen se veía que su tamaño era mayor que el de el ella llevaban n kimono amarillo con unos pequeños encajes negros´ es muy bonita pa

: lo era po, si de verdad te gusta una chica po intenta pasar mas tiempo con ella, háblale descubre lo que le gusta y no le gusta y lo mas importante se tu mismo no importan las razas el amor sigue siendo el mismo hijo

PO: gracias papa lo recordare siempre ` enrollando la pintura y dándosela a su padre´

: no po quiero que tú la conserves

PO: pero es el único recuerdo que tienes de ella

: no te preocupes hijo, esto te lo mereces tu yo todavía la recuerdo , tu eras muy pequeño por eso no la recuerda por eso quiero que la tengas para que no te olvides de ella

PO: no se que decir

: espera hay algo mas `busca en el baúl´ esto es lo único que encontré de ella cuando se termino la búsqueda `le da una especie de argolla grande mas de lo normal y se la entrega´

PO: un esto es una pulsera

: no po es el anillo de bodas de tu madre, quizás te de suerte o se lo puedas dar en una ocasión especial a tigresa jijiji

PO: papa como lo supiste `guardando anillo en su bolsillo´

: ajajaja son cosas que los padres deben saber

PO: `de pronto abrasa a su padre´ gracias pa siempre me haza dado mas de lo que necesitaba y as cuidado de mi, gracias por compartir estas historias con migo y estos regalos siempre te estaré eternamente agradecido

: es el deber de los padres ayudar a los hijos

PO: ya me tengo que ir pa

: lo se hijo espero verte pronto

PO: lo prometo

PO salió del negocio de los fideos mientras el se quedaba en la cocina

: maya como nos ases falta a mi y a po `divagando´

Po ya había salido del negocio y se dirigía a hacer sus compras

Tigresa: `sentada desde el arbola lo ve y baja rápidamente de un salto´ ahí esta

PO: `caminaba camino ala tienda de te´

Tigresa: po espera `gritándole´

PO: `voltea y ve a tigresa´ tigresa que ases aquí

Tigresa: `se detuvo y le mostro la bolsa´ olvidaste esto

PO: esa es mi bolsa `revisa uno de sus bolsillo´

Tigresa: se te olvido en la cocina

PO: estaba seguro de haberla tomado, pero muchas gracias no sabes que del problemas que me salvaste ` de la emoción la abraza´

Tigresa: `su corazón latía rápido y corresponde un poco al abrasó unos segundos´ po bueno creo que debería volver al palacio de jade `sonrojada´ camina en dirección asía el palacio

PO: `po recordó lo que le dijo su padre´ tigresa espera

Tigresa: `se detuvo y volteo´ que sucede po ` nerviosa´

PO: no te gustaría acompañarme a hacer las compras, no tardaremos mucho y podemos hablar un rato

Tigresa: no po `recordando la platica con víbora´ si po te acompañare

PO: genial toma de la mano a tigresa y la lleva caminado junto a el

Tigresa: `el corazón de tigresa empezó a latir normalmente y sus nervio cambiaron por felicidad sin que ella pudiera hacer nada sentía la calidez de la mano de po tomada con la de ella´ PO `lo dijo con un tono de vos muy bajo´

PO: dijiste algo tigresa ` volteo con una gran sonrisa de felicidad ya que tigresa había accedido a ir con el y estaba tomados de la mano y tigresa no se había enojado´

Tigresa: `vio su sonrisa ´ nada po `pensando: estará bien que deje que me sujete de la mano no creo que sea algo malo y extrañamente se siente bien´

Nota: gracias por la paciencia andaba inspirado, se que a muchos les parecerá que esta parte de la historia esta un poco fuera de lugar pero para el desenvolvimiento de la trama de algunos capítulos era necesario gracias a los que cementan y pronto subiré el siguiente capitulo espérenlo


	5. Chapter 5 de compras

**Nota: ninguno de los personajes de kunfu panda me pertenecen solo los utilizo para esta historia y no busco enriquecerme con ellos solo soy un fand que se le ocurrió una buena historia**

Capítulo 5: de compras

Po llevaba de la mano a tigresa de tienda en tienda lo que avergonzaba a la maestra pero era controlable ya que quería pasar tiempo con po, a su vez po estaba feliz porque la maestra quería acompañarlo

Primero fueron a comprar te

Tigresa: `se quedó sorprendida en la forma en la que po escogía él te , muchas personas para saber su estado lo preparaban con agua caliente pero po solo comía la hojas´ porque comes la hojas po

PO: para saber qué tan frescas están las hojas de te

Tigresa: y eso como lo sabes

PO: `le da una hoja de te´ prueba

Tigresa: la prueba

PO: como sabe amarga

Tigresa: `frunce el ceño´ esta amarga

PO: cuando están amargas quieren decir que están frescas y el té que se haga con esta será delicioso `le da otra hoja´ ahora prueba esta

Tigresa: `la prueba y cierra los ojos´ un esta no está casi amarga

PO: eso quiere decir que ya se está pasada y el té que se haga con esta no sabrá bien, más bien regular

Tigresa: po quien te enseño esto

PO: lo descubrí yo solo cuando era un niño, mi papa dejo un tazón con hojas de té de lichi y por error me lo comí

Tigresa: `se ríe del corto relato de po´ ajaja encerio

PO: se lo peor es que papa no me dijo nada hasta que noto que ya no tenía te en el restaurante

Tigresa: ajajaja

PO: que bueno que ríes me gusta tu expresión cuando lo haces

Tigresa: enserió `sorprendida´

PO: si es linda `avergonzado´

Tigresa: gracias `se sonroja´

Acabando de comprar el té fueron a recoger un paquete para el maestro shifu a la tienda de antigüedades del pueblo y curiosearon un poco

PO: `se probaba un casco samurái´ y se ponía en posición de pelea y daba golpes en el aire

Tigresa: `ella veía algunas armas´

Dueño de la tienda: `saca un paquete´ perdón por asarlos esperar tenga cuidado es un poco pesado

PO: no se preocupe el fuerte guerrero dragón lo llevará `intenta levantarlo pero es muy pesado´

Tigresa: `seguía viendo cosas en la tienda hasta llegar a una pared donde habían varios espejos, era la primera vez que veía uno solo avía visto su reflejo en el agua de los ríos pero diferente a las otras veces estos eran largos podía ver su figura completa en ellos, por un minuto se enamoró de su reflejo´

PO: `Había dejado el paquete en el mostrador y buscaba a tigresa, de pronto la vio cómo se veía en los espejo la veía que hacía gestos, sonreía caminaba de un lado a otro parcia un poco feliz sin que se diera cuenta po se volvió a ir sin que ella lo notara fu a hablar con el dueño de la tienda´ oiga discúlpeme las cosas en las que uno se refleja que están al fondo de la tienda cuánto cuestan

Dueño de la tienda: a los espejos balen 50 monedas de oro

PO: o no me alcanza solo tengo 25 `levanta el paquete´

Dueño de la tienda: antes tú dijiste que eras el guerrero dragón y la que viene contigo es la maestra tigresa

PO: si lo somos

Dueño de la tienda: ustedes hace un mes detuvieron a unos ladrones que robaron parte de mi mercancía más valiosa, como agradecimiento creo que te lo puedo dejar en 25 monedas

PO: muchas gracias pero abría una forma de que la maestra tigresa no viera que me lo está vendiendo es algo como un regalo

Dueño de la tienda: no se preocupe aquí tengo unos `el espejo era igual que en los que se veía tigresa pero el marco tenía figuras de flores de madera´

PO: es perfecto me lo llevo

Dueño de la tienda: `lo envolvió con una manta y unas cuerdas´ aquí tienes

PO: gracias, tigresa es hora de irnos `grito po´

Tigresa: `vio lo espejos por ultima ves´ y se fue junto con po

PO: tigresa puede llevar esto `le da el espejo cubierto con la manta´

Tigresa: que es

PO: algo de decoración que compre es frágil cuídalo bien por favor `recogiendo el paquete pesado de shifu´

Tigresa: otra ves comprando cosas inservibles

PO: cuando he comprado algo inservible

Tigresa: cuando compraste los dientes de dragón en un frasco que luego descubrimos que eran falsos

PO: el que me lo vendió se veía tan convincente

Ya habían salido de la tienda ya casi había anochecido en el tiempo que estuvieron comprando

Tigresa: solo faltan los víveres

PO: de eso no hay que preocuparse solo les dejare la nota y el dinero, ellos lo llevarán mañana temprano al templo `cargando el pesado paquete´

Tigresa: `veía exhausto al panda´ si quieres podemos descansar

PO: no estoy bien

Tigresa: `se enojada´ po no te hagas el fuerte te vas a lastimar ahora mismo baja ese paquete

PO: po lo baja de inmediato con la orden

Ambos se sientan en una banca que estaba cerca de ahí estuvieron en silenció un rato después de que tigresa regaño a po

Tigresa: po quiero disculparme por lo de hace un momento no debí enojarme tanto , solo no quería que te lastimaras `sonrojada un poco´

PO: no el que se debe disculpar soy yo

Tigresa: porque po si yo fui la que te grite

PO: si pero tu tenías razón si viera seguido me abrí lastimado uno de mis brazos y no viera podido hacer kunfu gracias tigresa

Tigresa: po nunca lo he entendido porque eres tan bueno con todos, y te llevas bien con los demás y ellos as u ves contigo

PO: es mi forma natural de ser

Tigresa: en cambio mi forma de ser no suele gustarle mucho a la gente me cuesta hacer amigos `soltando una pequeña lagrima´

PO: te equivocas tigresa a mí me gusta mucho tu forma de ser

Tigresa: `levanta la cara´ en serio lo dices de verdad

PO: desde que te conocí me gustó mucho tu forma de ser

Tigresa: pero cuándo nos conocimos yo era mala contigo

PO: lo sé, me agrada que digas la verdad tal y como es que no mientes dices lo que en verdad sientes y piensas por eso me agrada que seas mi amiga

Tigresa: `su expresión cambió nunca espero una respuesta así de po´ pero abecés me enojo mucho con los demás

PO: eso también me gusta eres de carácter fuerte y no dejas que los demás se aprovechen de ti

Tigresa: `podía ver en rostro de po que todo lo decía con sinceridad´ po muchas gracias

Ya era de noche

PO: mira cuantas estrellas `mirando hacia el cielo´

Tigresa: `levanta la mirada´ son hermosas

PO: verdad `hiso un movimiento involuntario con la mano quedando encima de la mano de tigresa´

Tigresa: `sintió la mano de po sabré la suya pero no dijo nada el silencio se hiso presente un rato´

PO: `Decidió romper el silencio´ mira esa estrellas de allá son la constelación del tigre

Tigresa: `observó´ tienes razón, como las reconociste

PO: papa me la mostro cuando era pequeño

Tigresa: shifu también me la enseño a mi cuando era pequeña

Ambos empezaron a a hablar de cuando eran pequeños

PO: en serio shifu se enojó porque por error tomaste un baño en estanque de lágrimas sagradas ajajaja

Tigresa: quien lo dice el que se comió todos los muebles de bambú de su padre ajajaja

PO: ya es muy tarde

Tigresa: tienes razón creo que es hora de irnos

(Al decir eso ambos escondían que durante sus charlas sus manos nunca cambiaron de lugar desde que empezaron a hablar)

Tigresa: po te importa si cambiamos de paquete

PO: está bien pero está muy pesado

Tigresa: `lo levanta sin dificultad´ vámonos po

PO: guao que fuerte eres `toma el espejo y emprenden el camino asía el palacio de jade´

Tigresa: `se siente feliz con el alago de po´

Justo terminaban de subir las escaleras después de 12 paradas por el cansancio de po

PO: tigresa te importaría si cambiamos de nuevo los paquetes, quiero entregarle el suyo a shifu

Tigresa: está bien `asen el cambio´

PO: `lleva el pesado paquete y ambos entran por la puerta del palacio´

De pronto ven a shifu

Shifu: ya se habían tardado mucho `enojado´

PO: lo ciento maestro me quede hablando con mi padre y se nos hiso tarde

Tigresa: maestro yo…

Shifu: descuida me lo explico víbora, pero porque no volviste después de darle el dinero

PO: es mi culpa le pedí que me ayudara a traer algo que compre en la tienda de antigüedades

Shifu: otra vez comprando dientes de dragón panda

PO: no está ves no

Shifu: hablando de antigüedades trajiste las cosas que te pedí

PO: él te está aquí `le da un frasco´

Shifu: y el paquete

PO: aquí esta `baja el pasado paquete´

Shifu: `lo abre´

PO: que tiene ese paquete es muy pesado acaso una piedra enorme

Shifu: como supiste panda acaso lo abriste `saca una piedra enorme de la caja´

PO: que me mando al pueblo por un piedra , hay muchas en el patio

Shifu: si pero esta fue bendecida por los mojes de los 10 elementos en la dinastía sii

PO: genial

Shifu: si ahora vayan a descansar los demás ya están durmiendo no hagan ruido

PO y tigresa llegaron a los dormitorios

Tigresa: po ten tu paquete

PO: tigresa esto no lo compre para mi

Tigresa: entonces para quien es

PO: es un regalo para ti

Tigresa: para mí que es

PO: eso tendrás que descubrirlo tu `entra en su habitación´ buenas noches

Tigresa: `desconcertada entra en su habitación y coloca el paquete en una esquina se quita su camisa y su pantalón quedando completamente desnuda se preparaba para dormir iba a apagar su lámpara cuando recordó el regalo de po saco una de sus garras corto despacio la cuerda que lo ataba quito la manta y lo vio era un espejo como los que había visto en la tienda pero este era más bonito con detalles de flores en el marco, se paró frente a él y admiro su cuerpo toco sus pechos s cintura mientras veía su reflejo y su bella figura por primera vez se sentía hermosa viéndose así misma pronto apagaría su lámpara y se acostaría sin antes decir susurrando´ gracias po te amo

**Con esto concluye el capítulo 5 gracias a que bebí una taza de café lo pude publicar después de publicar el 4 el mismo día de nuevo gracias a todos los que comentan y los que siguen la historia del tigre y el dragón **


	6. Chapter 6 la misión inicia

**Nota: ninguno de los personajes de kunfu panda me pertenecen solo los utilizo para esta historia y no busco enriquecerme con ellos solo soy un fand que se le ocurrió una buena historia**

Capítulo 6: la misión inicia

Tigresa estaba despertando había pasado una buena noches, durmió plácidamente observó un momento su cuarto y vio el espejo que le regalo po

Tigresa: `sonrió ligeramente ´ entonces no fue un sueño se levantó y se puso su ropa `se miró un rato al espejo y salió de su habitación ´

Víbora: como te fue ayer `aparece de repente´

Tigresa: `nerviosa´ de que hablas

Víbora: ya sabes de qué hablo, te estuve esperando hasta que anocheció y ustedes dos no llegaban que estuvieron haciendo

Tigresa: nada

Víbora: está bien si no me quieres decir le preguntare a po

Tigresa: no espera, te diré pero baja la vos y sígueme `ambas subieron al techo del palacio´ aquí está bien te diré `le conto con detalle todo lo que había pasado el día anterior´

Víbora: entonces él te dio ese regalo

Tigresa: si pero, pienso que en la tienda de antigüedades me vio viéndome junto a la otras cosas que reflejan y no me di cuenta

Víbora: se llaman espejos tigresa

Tigresa: así se llaman, pero el que me regalo se ve más bonito que los que vi en la tienda

Víbora: si te lo regalo por algo será

Tigresa: a que te refieres, solo somos amigos

Víbora: a los amigos no se les ase regalos así, bueno también me dices que toco tu mano y tú que hiciste

Tigresa: no hice nada `sonrojada´

Víbora: porque

Tigresa: porque me gusto `avergonzada se tapa la cara´

Víbora: enserio tigresa

Tigresa: si no solo eso descubrí creo me gusta estar con el `baja la mirada´ y pienso que hay una posibilidad que el también sienta los mismo

Víbora: no le preguntaste

Tigresa: no ya todo te lo he dicho

Víbora: está bien tigresa, no has pensado en decirle lo que sientes

Tigresa: no víbora `se pone triste´ tengo miedo de que po no sienta lo mismo por mi

Víbora: pero tu dijiste

Tigresa: se lo que dije, pero antes de decirle quiero estar segura si no puede que arruine la amistad que tenemos

Víbora: pero por qué dices eso

Tigresa: sigues olvidando lo más importante amiga él es un panda y yo una tigre

Víbora: no importa el amor es más grande que las razas

Tigresa: está bien seré un poco más optimista, a hora será mejor que nos vallamos a entrenar ya es tarde `empieza a bajar del techo a gran velocidad haciendo saltos´

Víbora: `sigue a tigresa´

Ambas llegan a la sala de entrenamiento tigresa observa a po entrenado posiciones de pelea de pronto po la ve y la saluda con la mano directamente, ella ase los mismo y se pone a entrenar

De pronto llegó shifu

Shifu: buenos días

Todos: buenos días maestro

Shifu: traigo noticias mis alumnos

Tigresa: díganos maestros

Shifu: Tengo una misión para dos valientes, atreves de un mensaje se nos ha hecho llegar la noticia que en un pueblo un poco lejos de aquí es asechado por una banda de ladrones llena quien ese el primer voluntario

Tigresa: `dio un paso al frente´ yo iré

PO: `al ver que tigresa lo así también dio un paso´ yo también voy

Shifu: que bien alumnos míos, tigresa estas a cargo de la misión, panda ayúdala todo lo que puedas y no te metas en problemas mañana temprano partirán preparen sus cosas, los demás protegeremos el valle de la paz `shifu se va´

Tigresa: ` tigresa se acerca a po´ po yo creo que no es buena idea que vallas

PO: no te preocupes tigresa, además eres mi amiga no dejaría que fueras sola

Tigresa: pero será peligroso ` preocupada por po´

PO: no te preocupes peligro es mis segundo nombre o lo sería si tuviera segundo nombre

Tigresa: no me refiero a eso

PO: tranquila tampoco seré una carga

Tigresa: no po es que yo

PO: lo ciento tigresa me voy a preparar mis cosas

Tigresa: po espera `po se fue corriendo y no escuchó a tigresa´ un

Víbora: `se acerca´ no te preocupe son solo un banda de ladrones no le pasara nada a po

Tigresa: quien está preocupada, yo no `frunce el ceño y se va´

Más tarde po se encontraba en su habitación metiendo cosas en su mochila

Lista de cosa de po

2 mantas

1 caja de dulces

2 caja llena de bolas de arroz

1 lámpara con una vela

10 velas de repuesto

1 cuerda

1 cuchillo chico de súper vivencia

6 pantalones de remiendo

Po buscaba que más meter en su mochilá, de pronto diviso algo sobre su mesita echa de bambú, era un rollo pero no cualquier rollo si no el que le había dado su padre alado de él estaba también el anillo que le regalo abrió el rollo y vio la imagen pasada de lo que para él pudo ser una familia feliz no podía dejarlo ahí lo metió en su maleta, la serró y guardo el anillo en su bolsillo

PO: ya todo está listo, me dormiré temprano así madrugares y preparare unos almuerzos para el camino

Mientras tanto en la habitación de tigresas ella preparaba una mochila pequeña con unos cambios de ropa, solo necesario para ella

Tigresa: no puede ser iré con po, no quiero que lo lastime `preocupada´ no que cosas digo él es el guerrero dragón venció a tailong y a shen de que me preocupo creo que debo descansar mañana saldremos temprano `puso su mochila en el suelo´ se acostó a dormir

Ala mañana siguiente tigresa se levantó, se vistió tomo su mochila, salió de su habitación y toco la puerta de po

Tigresa: po estás listo ya es hora de irnos `al no oír respuesta, entro pero el cuarto estaba vacío decidió salir´

Al salir una voz le dijo te estas tardando estoy aquí esperando desde ase media hora

Tigresa: `ve a po parado afuera de los dormitorios con una gran mochilá y una bolsa en la mano´ no crees que llevas mucho

PO: solo lo necesario panda precavido vale por dos

Tigresa: genial ahora llevamos el doble de carga y no hemos empezado ` chiste sarcástico se ríe ella sola´

PO: ajaja eso fue una broma creí que no las acostumbrabas, siempre eres muy seria

Tigresa: `alegre´ no solo tú puedes ser el gracioso abecés, ya vámonos

PO: en marcha

En la puerta del palacio de jade los esperaba el maestro shifu y los 4 furiosos restantes

Shifu: ten tigresa con este mapa llegaran a pueblo de guai sen guan caminando se hacen 4 días sigan hacia el sur tomen el paso de la montaña y llegaran fácilmente si no hay inconvenientes `mirando a po´

PO: `Distraído´

Shifu: tigresa si gustas otro maestro te puede acompañar

Tigresa: no maestro así está bien

Shifu: entonteces les deseo buen viaje

Grulla: cuídense mucho

Mantis: tráiganme un recuerdo

Mono: regresen con bien

Víbora: cuídate tigresa `giñando el ojo´

Tigresa: ` ase como que no lo noto´

PO: adiós chicos

`Ambos empiezan a bajar las escaleras del palacio de jade´

PO: tigresa te importaría si hacemos una parada antes de irnos

Tigresa: no po tenemos que apurarnos os para llegar al paso de la montaña antes del anochecer

PO: entiendo tigresa `baja la cabeza con tristeza´

Tigresa: `después de ver a po entristecer le dolió el corazón´ está bien po que adonde quieres ir

PO: enserió muchas gracias `feliz´ solo iré despedirme de mi padre

Tigresa: entonces hay que apurarnos

Ambos caminaron hasta llegar al restaurante de fideos del , po entro al restaurante mientras tigresa esperaba afuera

ping:`ve a po´ hola po que te trae por aquí hijo

PO: voy a salir en una misión con la maestra tigresa, venía a despedirme pa

ping: está bien hijo `abraza a po´ cuídate mucho, sé que donde quiera que este tu madre te estar cuidando

PO: gracias pa yo también lo creo

ping: ya que vas con tigresa aprovecha la oportunidad de conocerse mejor `susurrando y le giña el ojo´

PO: `avergonzado´ lo intentare `susurrando´ adiós papa

ping : cuídense

PO: `sale del restaurante´ ahora si en marcha

`Ambos empezaron a caminar juntos hasta salir del valle de la paz, tigresa voltea con nostalgia´

PO: `lo nota´ no te preocupes antes de que des cuenta estaremos los dos aquí

Tigresa: eso espero

PO: no seas tan pesimista apenas acaba de iniciar la misión

Tigresa: no es pesimismo es que no quiero que te pase….. Digo que pase algo malo `nerviosa se habrá dado cuenta de lo que en verdad quise decir´

PO: tranquila somos dos de los maestros más fuertes de kunfu que podrí salir mal

Tigresa: está bien po sigamos

Siguieron caminando durante las siguientes 4 horas

PO: `muy cansado´ hemos caminado mucho, podríamos parar a descansar

Tigresa: po no podemos debemos seguir adelante

PO: por favor `desfalleciendo´ además salimos muy temprano ninguno de los dos desayuno

Tigresa: `preocupada´ está bien pararemos para que comas y no aremos otra parada sino hasta el anochecer

PO: entendido se sentó `y abrió su bolsa de ella saco dos cajas de almuerzos´ ten tigresa tu tampoco comiste nada `le extiende la mano con una caja de almuerzo´

Tigresa: no te preocupes por mi yo no tengo hambre `de pronto el estómago de tigresa ase un ruido sonoro que ambos escuchan´ po come tu yo no….. `Interrumpida por po´

PO: `riendo ´ tigresa, a mí me puedes engañar pero no a tu estomago `le da el almuerzo´ debes comer necesitamos fuerza ya que no aremos otra parada asta en la noche cierto

Tigresa: cierto `avergonzada´ gracias po dime que es ¿fideos?

PO: no los fideos se deben comer calientes, esto es algo que no hago a menudo son sándwiches de carpa picada y ensalada

Tigresa: `abrió la lonchera y vio los sándwich, al principio dudo en probarlo ya que nunca los había comido de pronto vio a po comer uno´

PO: deberías probarlos tigresa están deliciosos

Tigresa: `mordió el sándwich y su expresión cambio le gusto el sabor´ po esto esta delicioso como aprendiste hacerlo

PO: no ce recuerdo desde que muy pequeño, solía prepáralo cuando papa no estaba, no sabía cómo cocinar fideos en ese entonces

Tigresa: `termino con el primero y siguió con otro le gustaban mucho´ un algún día deberías asarlos en el palacio a los demás les encantarían

PO: `terminado con sus sándwiches´ de verdad lo crees `alagado´

Tigresa: `acabando de comer´ si ha descansaremos un rato antes de irnos

PO: está bien `guardando cajas de almuerzos en la bolsa´

Tigresa: oye po no te he dado la gracias

PO: pero ya lo hiciste cuando te di el almuerzo

Tigresa: no por el almuerzo si no por el regalo que me diste me gusto el espejo, pero como supiste

PO: te vi en la tienda parecías feliz, viéndote en ellos así que le compre uno al deño dela tienda

Tigresa: nadie nuca me había hecho un detalle así po como puedo agradecértelo

PO: no tienes que hacerlo con que estés feliz me basta `sonríe´ me alegro que te haya gustado

Tigresa: `se sonroja ´ es muy bonito me gustaron las flores en el marco

po: supuse que te gustaría , des que lo vi supuse que era perfecto para ti ,es igual de especial que tu

Tigresa: `lo escucha y tiene un lapso breve de felicidad´ bueno `se levanta´ ya hay que irnos

PO: de acuerdo `siguieron caminando´

Así siguieron durante unas horas hasta que empezó a anochecer

Tigresa: está oscureciendo las montañas están cerca pero pronto perderemos la visibilidad

PO: yo me encargo de eso `saca la lámpara de su mochila, toma dos varitas hace fuego y la enciende´ y se hiso la luz

Tigresa: trajiste eso `sorprendida´

PO: si pensé que podría ser útil

Tigresa: ha sido una buena idea `alabando su inteligencia´

PO: creo que lo fue `riendo´

Tigresa: sigamos alumbra el camino

El camino fue tranquiló gracias a la lámpara avanzaron más de lo que tigresa había pensado. Como tigresa había dicho las montañas no estaban muy lejos llegaron sin contratiempo Llegaron al pie de la montaña ahí vieron una cueva muy grande

Tigresa: descansaremos aquí mañana por la mañana seguiremos

PO: encenderé fuego, para ayuntar el frio

Tigresa: mejor no po la idea es buena pero no queremos que alguien sepa que estamos aquí podrían atacarnos mientras dormimos, solo apaga tu lámpara y duérmete `se acuesta en un rincón de la cueva, tira su mochila junto a ella y la ocupa de almohada´

PO: `saco una manta de su mochila y se cubrió con ella apaga su lámpara´ buenas noches tigresa

Tigresa: que descanses po

Al no haber encendido fuego durante la noche la temperatura bajo un poco

Tigresa: no podía dormir, el frio le molestaba un poco `temblaba´

PO: `no podía dormir veía a tigresa sufrir por el frio, se quitó la manta y fue a su mochila´

Tigresa: `al no poder dormir observaba a po buscando algo en su mochila´

PO: `saca otra manta de su mochila, tomo la suya y fue al rincón donde estaba tigresa´

Tigresa: que ases po

PO: ten esta manta tienes frio

Tigresa: `su orgullo no le dejaba aceptar más regalos de po´ po no la necesito puedo dormir bien así

PO: tigresa tú me diste un consejo y creo que es hora de que devuelva el favor, tigresa no te hagas la fuerte te lastimaras

Tigresa: pero po

PO: no está a discusión `le pone una manta encima y se recuesta junto a ella´

Tigresa: po que ases `avergonzada´

PO: si dormimos cerca retendremos más el calor, además no te preocupes ya una vez pasamos una noche juntos

Tigresa: `recordó cuando quedo atrapado durmiendo junto a po y se pone nerviosa´ po porque te preocupas tanto por mi

PO: `se sonroja´ porque eres mi amiga y no quiero ver que te pase nada malo

Tigresa: `sonrojada´ y si yo no quiero po

PO: `sonrojada y decidido´ tendré que ponerte el brazo encima para que quedes atrapada y dormirás junto a mi quieras o no `levantando el brazo´

Tigresa: `asustada´ no po está bien tienes razón ya dormimos en la misma habitación una vez no tiene nada de malo ` que estoy diciendo avergonzada de sus sentimientos´

PO: ágamos esto dormiremos de espaldas cada uno mirando al lado contrario, así en caso de que nos ataquen uno se levantará y despertara al otro `nervioso´

Tigresa: me parece perfecto creo `se recuesta de espaldas a po´

PO: buena noches `se recuesta a espaldas de tigresa´

Tigresa: descansa po

Después de un rato po se había dormido tigresa, sentía como su cuerpo sudaba al estar junto al panda su corazón latía tigresa noto que po se había dormido aprovecho la oportunidad y se acurrucó más a él se tapó con la manta, el tibio pelaje de po poco, a poco a ella le pareció placentero y cómodo sus ojos se empezaban a cerrar, el sueño era inevitable dijo antes de dormir a la espalda del panda susurrando

Tigresa: po tú me cuidas, creo que es ora que yo te cuida a ti `bostezando´

**Súper capítulo 6 publicado gracias a todos he recibido buenas críticas del capítul como siempre agradezco sus mensajes es todo lo que necesito para inspírame y seguir escribiendo **


	7. Chapter 7 senda de la montaña

Nota: ninguno de los personajes de kunfu panda me pertenecen solo los utilizo para esta historia y no busco enriquecerme con ellos solo soy un fand que se le ocurrió una buena historia

Nota2: en el capítulo 6 hay un parte donde parce que po habla solo que aparece así

PO:

:

Ya lo corregir pero resulta que ya no puedo poner el nombre del papa de po con sr. Ahora sol pondré ping ya he intentado pero cuando lo público desaparece el nombre completo

Capítulo 7: paso de la montaña

Ya había pasado la noche en la cueva uno de los maestros de kunfu despertaba, sus ojos se entre habrían, un poco adormilado poco apoco los terminaba de abrir era po el que despertaba había dormido muy bien, con su mirada empezó a buscar ala maestra tigresa, no la veía por ninguna parte ¿Dónde podrías estar? `preocupado´ intento levantarse pero algo selo impedía sentí algo un poco pesado sobre su estómago, subió su mirada y vio que sobre él estaba una de las mantas que había empacado pero bajo ella se denotaba algo grande y abultado, con su mano empezó levantar la manta `se sorprende y se sonroja´ tigresa se encontraba durmiendo sobre el estómago de po en posición fetal, de alguna manera ella había subido sobre de el en la noche sin notarlo po no sabía que hacer de pronto tigresa se empezó a mover, po asustado parecía que despertaría la maestra, po se asustó que pasaría si despertaba y notara que dormía sobre el ¿pensaría mal del? Por no haberle dicho nada ¿Lo odiaría? O ¿lo golpearía? Pensaría que era pervertido `recordando el carácter de la maestra´, el no saber qué hacer le daba miedo, pero tigresa no despertó `al igual que una gatita pequeña cuando sentía frio´ solo se acomodó de una mejor manera, ya que era muy cómodo dormir sobre el suave y cálido estomago de po que en vez del suelo rocoso y frio, po vio de manera tierna a tigresa deicidio no decirle nada ella se veía tan tierna durmiendo que sería muy malo despertarla, po se volvió a dormir pensó que si tigresa despertara no se enojaría por qué pensaría que po estuvo dormido toda la noches seria la cuartada perfecta antes de dormir volvió a poner la manta en su lugar.

Paso una hora

Tigresa: `abría sus ojos noto que lo primero que noto fue la superficie suave donde dormía era my cómoda y suave, la manta estaba sobre ella, lentamente la quito y noto que estaba sobre el estómago de po, no le dio mucha importancia solo se acomodo y volvió a serrar los ojos ,30 segundos tardo en reaccionar rápidamente bajo de el cayendo sentada en el suelo ´ po no es lo que parece yo `avergonzada´ había frio en la noches y creo que me acerqué mucho a ti `se da cuenta que está dormido´

PO: `que yacía dormido desde hace un rato´

Tigresa: que bueno toda vía está dormido ` se levanta e hiso unos pequeños estiramientos´

PO: `después de un rato también despierta lo primero que vio era ala maestra haciendo estiramientos, noto que la manta estaba en el suelo´ haa buenos días `asustado´

Tigresa: buenos días po, como dormiste

PO: `nervioso pensando: tigresa se habrá dado cuenta´ bien eso creo y tu

Tigresa: `con vergüenza pensando: se habrá dado cuenta po durante la noche´ bien, creo

PO: `se levanto y también hiso estiramientos junto a ella´

Tigresa: oye po, me gustaría preguntarte algo

PO: `nervioso cambia el tema de conversación´ quieres desayunar

Tigresa: `aliviada´ si pero po….. No nos comimos los almuerzos aller

PO: shifu dijo que sería un viaje de 4 días, traje muchas provisiones `saca una caja de bolas de arroz dentro de la caja habían 6 bolas le da 2 a tigresa´ ten el desayuno está servido

Tigresa: `comía una de las bolas de arroz y mantenía silenció´

PO: `hacía lo mismo´

Tigresa: `notaba el tenso ambiente´ te pasa algo po

PO: `nervioso´ nada porque lo preguntas

Tigresa: es que siempre hablas cuando comemos y esta vez te haz quedado callado

PO: no solo estoy comiendo tranquilo, te preocupa que no hable

Tigresa: `nerviosa ´no, no es que es un poco raro

PO: jeje no te preocupes

Tigresa: `terminaba la segunda bola de arroz´ muchas gracias po ya estoy llena, un hay algo que quiero mostraste

PO: ¿qué es? Que no puede esperar a que termine de desayunar ` engullendo la bola de arroz´

Tigresa: pienso que puede ser `saca el mapa que la avía dado shifu´ creo que encontré una ruta más corta a través de la montaña justo aquí `señala con su dedo en el mapa´ estoy segura que acortaremos el tiempo y llegaremos pasado mañana

PO: un tienes razón, este parece el camino más corto, caminaremos meno `feliz´ es un buen plan ya se hay que celebrarlo `rápido acabo con la última bola de arroz va asía su mochila y mete el braso´

Tigresa: que ases

PO: buscaba esto ` saca una caja de dulces, de ella saca dos chocolates´ ten come te encantaran son deliciosos

Tigresa: lo siento po no me gustan los dulces

PO: un no me lo desprecies por favor tigresa

Tigresa: esta bien solo por esta vez ` toma uno, le quita la envoltura y se lo mete en la boca´ un `tigresa la mayor parte de su infancia la paso en el palacio de jade jamás tubo tiempo de jugar ni comer dulces, esta era la primera ves que lo hacia, el sabor para ella era extraño le gustaba sonrió´ que son estos po

PO: son chocolates, noto en tu mirada que te gusto

Tigresa: es la primera vez que pruebo uno, pero como sabes que me gustó

PO: papa dice que el amor y chocolate asen sentir felices alas personas, cuando lo probaste tu mirada cambio sonreíste

Tigresa: ` nerviosa´ ¿el amor y el chocolate?

PO: si el me lo dijo una vez

Tigresa: po ya hay que irnos `puso cara seria y recogió su mochila´

PO: esta bien déjame recojo las cosas ` recoge su lámpara y acomoda las mantas todo lo mete a su mochila´

Ambos salieron ambos de la cueva tigresa antes de salir vio la cueva una ultima vez emprendieron ambos el camino todavía les faltaba mucho por caminar, tomaron un senderó por la montaña pronto po empezó a hablar para hacer el camino mas ameno

PO: y como crees que serán esos bandidos

Tigresa: no lo se po

PO: podrían ser grandes y fuerte

Tigresa: tal ves

PO: en cerio no sientes curiosidad, por saber como son

Tigresa: la verdad no, nuestra misión es derrotarlos es todo lo que importa

PO: tienes razón no importa por que los venceremos ` pose de kunfu, lanza golpes en el aire´

Tigresa: ` le parecen divertidos los golpes de po´ jum te vez muy entusiasmado

PO: si es de imaginar que peleare junto a ti me emociona

Tigresa: pero ya habíamos peleado juntos

PO: pero esta vez somos nosotros solos, contra una banda de bandidos

Tigresa: a mi también me agrada la idea de pelear junto a ti po `se sonroja levemente´

PO: enserio yo pensé que odiarías que viniera, por que siempre en estas misiones vienes con víbora u otro de los chicos, creí que eso me tratabas de decir cuando shifu nos acababa de dar la misión

Tigresa: no po pero porque pensaste que te odiaría

PO: pensé que pensarías que soy un panda gordo e inútil, que seria una carga y te enojarías con migo

Tigresa: po yo no pienso eso de ti tu eres el guerrero dragón ya también mi amigo creo ` dudo´

PO: tu también eres mi amiga, por eso cuando shifu pidió los dos voluntarios y diste un paso al frente, no quería pensar que te podría pasar algo por eso yo también me ofrecí para ayudarte

Tigresa: po yo agradezco el gesto y pienso que serás de gran ayuda `tiene la confianza suficiente y le pone la mano en el hombro´

PO: `nota el gesto por parte de tigresa´ espero tengas razón

Tigresa: po hace bastante tiempo quiero preguntarte algo, pero no podía hacerlo estábamos en el palacio, los demás podían escuchar creo que ahora que estamos solos puedo preguntarte

PO: que quiere saber

Tigresa: cuando estimábamos en la ciudad de goem y shen te ataco con el cañón por que no te moviste, se que ocupaste la paz interior me dijo shifu pero ¿qué pasaba por tu mente para arriesgar tu propia vida?

PO: tu

Tigresa: ` su corazón se paro de golpe, trago saliva´ yo

PO: si pensé en el momento que recibiste parte de la explosión del primer disparo de shen yo pensé que avías ` baja la cabeza´ muerto ` en tono triste ´ me sentía mal yo sentí que ya había perdido la batalla sin siquiera haber paliado, como protegería a toda china, si no había sido capas de salvara a una de las personas que era muy importante para mi `

Tigresa: ` no podía creer que po hubiera pensado así el era el mas optimista siguió escuchando´

PO: cuando deparó shen ocupe la paz interior, la verdad no sabia si funcionaria perdí las ganas de pelear si moría en ese momento no importaba ya que si shen ganaba de todas formas me mataría ya no sentía razones para seguir, pero aun así sabia que debí hacer lo correcto intentar derrotar a shen aunque perdiera la vida ` lo decía de una manera muy triste con su mirada asía bajo´

Tigresa: po tengo algo que decirte

PO: que

Tigresa: yo también tuve me sentí así po en goem, cuando desapareciste pensé que habías muerto, yo me sentí muy mal perdí mis ganas de pelear yo tampoco tenia ganas de seguir pero cuando llegaste a rescatarnos sentí que mi fuerzas volvían, cuando shen te disparo y vi que no te moviste tenía miedo po tenía mucho miedo, desde ese entonces e tenido pesadillas en las que tu mueres por el cañón de shen

PO: ` con lagrimas en los ojos´ enserió, yo también e tenido pesadillas desde ese entonces también

Tigresa: ` intentaba aguantar las lágrimas ´ po cuando venciste a shen y me viste me abrazaste ¿Por qué?

PO: `levanto la mirada´ cundo te vi no lo podía creer, me sentí muy feliz que estuvieras sana y salva, te abrase por que quería hacerlo en ese momento quería estar contigo ` se sonroja´

Tigresa: po me gustó mucho que me abrasarás esa ves, te puedo pedir un favor lo podrías volver a hacer con unas lagrimas en los ojos y avergonzada´ creo que ahora lo necesito

PO: esta bien tigresa ` se acerca a ella y la abrasa´

Tigresa: `lo abrasa algo que la hiso sentir mejor´ gracias po

PO: no gracias a ti tigresa yo también lo necesitaba

Tigresa: `sonrojada al extremo, su corazón se aceleraba estaba apunto de decir algo que podía cambiar la amistad que tenía con po para bien o mal´ hay algo que te quiero decir

PO: te escucho

Tigresa: yo te a….

Fueron interrumpidos por un grito

Desconocido: ataquen, quítenles todo lo de valor

Ambos voltean y ben a 8 lobos armados atacándolos, se separan po y tigresa rápidamente

PO: por que nos atacan

Tigresa: ` cambia su expresión a seria´ creo ladrones de las montañas

De pronto un lobo a ataca a tigresa, ella le da un golpe y la arroja 8 metros atrás 2 de los lobos atacan a po él le da a uno un panzazo y al otro unos golpes, los lobos rápido se reagrupan

Jefe de los lobos: ataquemos juntos no podrán con todos

Tigresa: `en posición de pelea´ ser mejor que se vallan no son nada contra nosotros siento lastima por ustedes

Al oír eso los no podían creer la insolencia y atacaron juntos, tigresa y po también habían golpes, patadas y espadazos

Jefe de los lobos: retirada, retirada los lobos huyeron despavoridos del lugar

Ambos estaban muy cansados

PO: ajajaja eso estuvo bárbaro, viste como huyeron nunca pensaron que un panda les daría tal paliza

Tigresa: ajaja fue divertido pero hay que seguir `pensando: tonta, tonta no aprovechaste la oportunidad para decirle lo que sientes Q_Q´

PO: que era lo que querías decirme tigresa

Tigresa: ya nada po sigamos, pueden venir mas ladrones

Ambos siguieron por el sendero durante un rato asta llegar a una intercepción de dos caminos

Tigresa: aquí es si seguimos por la derecha llegaremos mas rápido

PO: entonces sigamos

Durante el camino po siguió hablando de cosas sin importancias, asta que llegaron aun puente de madera

PO: un el puente se ve nuevo y resistente, a lo mejor shifu no marco esta ruta en el mapa por que no sabia de la existencia de este puente

Tigresa: creo que as averiguado el misterio de por qué shifu no marco esta ruta po

PO: algo mas que se le ofrezca señorita ` en broma´

Tigresa: si que llegamos al otro lado antes de que anochezca ` seria´

PO: las damas primero

Ninguno de los dos sospechaba lo que pasaría

**Con esto acaba el capítulo 7 hicos muchas gracias muchos siguen mi historia y me mandan mensajes me siento feliz de que les guste la historia me han dado un consejo que la acciones las encierre en paréntesis y no con guion alto así que lo intentare en el siguiente cap**


	8. Chapter 8 sacrifico en el puente amor re

Nota: ninguno de los personajes de kunfu panda me pertenecen solo los utilizo para esta historia y no busco enriquecerme con ellos solo soy un fand que se le ocurrió una buena historia

Nota: no publicare unos días y esto lo hago porque en mi escuela empiezan las fechas de exámenes y no podre concrétame tanto como yo quisiera en la historia sé que los dejo en suspenso pero publicare más pronto de lo que creen

Capitulo 8: sacrifico en el puente amor revelado

Ambos maestros caminaban sobre el puente de maderas y cuerdas, tigresa al frente y po atrás, bajo de ellos había lo que parecía un abismo no se podía ver nada debajo, el puente se movía poco lo que a ellos les daba confianza de usarlo veían ambos en dirección al otro lado, cuando de el otro lado salieron 4 de los lobos de los que los habían atacado

Jefe de los lobos: rápido corten el puente antes de que puedan regresar al otro lado

PO y Tigresa: lo escucharon (dieron vuelta intentando correr pero la velocidad de po se vio reducida por el miedo a caer)

Lobos: (2 de ello con sus espadas rápidamente cortaron las cuerdas que unían ese puente con el lado donde ellos estaban, el puente callo)

PO y Tigresa: (ambos sintieron como el suelo seles venia abajó)

Tigresa: (asustada intento agarrarse de una de las cuerdas puente)ha(por unos milímetros no la alcanza la caída era inminente, serró los ojos. De pronto sintió como algo la tomo del pie detuvo su caída, abrió los ojos y miro asía arriba era po)

PO: estas bien tigresa estas herida (en el lapso de tiempo que cayo en el puente, se agacho y alcanzó a agarrase de una de las maderas del puente)

Tigresa: (no podía creer po la había salvado) si po estoy bien, no estoy herida

Jefe de los lobos: (gritando) eso es lo que se ganan, por meterse con la banda de los bandidos de las montañas muajajajaja

Lobos: (también se reían)

Jefe de los lobos: será mejor que nos vallamos, no importara que no estemos aquí ellos no sobrevivirán (saca un arco y flecha después enciende la flecha de la punta con fuego, apunta al otro lado y dispara)

Tigresa: (pudo ver el disparo de la flecha) rayos po cúbrete (preocupada)

PO: (no podía hacer nada ambas manos estaban ocupadas una en el puente y la otra en tigresa) lo siento tigresa pero no puedo

Tigresa: (vio el disparo, pero el lobo fallo no le dio a ninguno o eso parecía, se sintió aliviada)

Jefe de los lobos: (su plan nunca fue dispararles a ellos, la flecha había dado en el blanco justo alado de las cuerdas del puente que se encontraban al otro lado, cuando la flecha se quemara el fuego alcanzaría las cuerdas y ambos caerían) fue buena idea esperar aquí muajaajaja vámonos (los lobos lo siguieron)

Tigresa: (los ve irse) po se están yendo, hay que buscar una forma de subir

PO: (volteo la mirada, pensando: es extraño se molestaron tanto en cortar el punto para deshacernos de nosotros y no terminaron el trabajo, de pronto su nariz de cocinero sensible alas especias y el fuego reacciono) tigresa hules lo mismo que yo

Tigresa: no po que hueles tu (desconcertada)

PO: huelo fuego (sube su mirada y puede ver las, llamas que empezaban a consumir las cuerdas en la parte de arriba) tigresa la flecha, no era para nosotros era para las cuerdas que están sobre nosotros

Tigresa: queeeee

PO: si ahora las cuerdas de arriba se están quemando por el fuego

Tigresa: (pensando: soy la líder debo hacer un plan, para que ambos salgamos de aquí, pensaba per no podía hallar manera de que ambos se salvarán los dos, tomaba los factores que tenia ella por su peso y flexibilidad podría salir de ahí fácilmente pero po en cambio no y si sabia no sabia si el tiempo seria suficientes para salvar a po antes de que el fuego dejara caer lo que quedaba del puente, en el mejor de los casos ella se salvaría pero po mori….. decido dejar de pensar la idea no le gustaba nada) po creo que no vamos a salir ilesos de esta (triste perdió la Esperanza)

PO: (escucho en su tono la tristes, paso por su mente que ella podía salvarse, lo más probable que el no, no le importo con que tigresa la persona ala que mas amaba en el mundo estuviera bien para el ya seria una victoria) tigresa tengo un plan (pensando: te prometí que no seria una carga)

Tigresa: (su mente divagaba cuando po hablo se incorporó) po que dices

PO: que tengo un plan (en su mirada se veía la decisión, empezó a columpiar a tigresa en dirección asía arriba de el)

Tigresa: que es lo que ases po

PO: necesito que quedes arriba de mis hombros para mi plan esta lista (la arroja en poco segundos que la lanza se sostiene con el brazo libre de la tabla, ella cae sobre los hombros de po

Tigresa: ahora que po

PO: intenta abrir mi mochila adentro traigo un cuerda, sácala de ahí

Mientras ellos hablaban el punto se consumía, volaba la ceniza

Tigresa: (bajo su brazo y metió la mano en la mochila, para su suerte la encontró rápido) ya pero po se quema la parte de arriba si la ato se quemara (preocupada)

PO: tranquila mira asía ya (señala con la cabeza)

Tigresa: (ve una rama en una saliente del otro lado del abismo) po esa rama cuando la viste

PO: mientras caíamos, ahora lo más importante átala a tu cintura

Tigresa: (seguía las instrucciones) listo, que hago ahora

PO: as un nudo en el otro extremo, lánzalo así la rama, y rápido el fuego se acerca

Tigresa: (lo intentaba pero no podía, asta que lo logro) ya po ahora que

PO: salta y sálvate

Tigresa: no (se asustó) po no tu morirás

PO: lo se y lo pensé si tu puedes salvarte no me importa morir, tigresa debes saltar

Tigresa: no saltare eres mi amigo, no puedo acerté eso

PO: tú eres más importante que yo debes salvarte

Tigresa: no po no lo are (saca una de sus garras estaba apunto de cortar la cuerda)

PO: pero morirás

Tigresa: si tú mueres, yo preferiría estar muerta

De pronto el puente cedió

PO: (veía que tigresa no cedería por nada hiso lo que pensó mejor se soltó)

Tigresa: (lo vio y salto también en el aire lo atrapo se ato con su piernas a su cintura y lo abraso, la cuerda hiso un efecto columpio y chocaron contra el otro muro de roca) que crees que estas haciendo (lagrimas en los ojos)

PO: lo que pienso que es mejor, solo seré una carga suéltame o la cuerda se romperá (la cuerda estaba demasiado tensa por el peso)

Tigresa: deja de decir eso, tú no sabes que es lo mejor (llorando)

PO: tigresa (desconcertado) estas llorando

Tigresa: si po, estoy llorando porque no quiero perderte

PO: (se congeló)

Tigresa: po yo te amo (lo abraza mas fuerte) no veo el motivo de seguir viviendo si no estas tú (se lo dijo al oído a po)

PO: tigresa, yo también te amo

Tigresa:(su corazón latía de felicidad, aunque el momento no lo ameritaba) po tu me amas

PO: desde la primera vez que te conocí, me encantaste por eso no quiero que mueras

Ambos se silenciaron unos segundos

PO: tigresa no me soltaras cierto,

Tigresa: nunca lo are

PO: entonces creo que nos daré mas tiempo para hablar (movió un brazo asta que la correa de su mochila salió luego con este sujeto a tigresa y repitió lo mismo con el otro brazo al salir la segunda correa callo, al hacerlo la mochila callo asía el abismo la cuerda se destenso un poco) listo

Tigresa:(vio lo que hiso po e hiso lo mismo con su mochila) yo igual

PO: tigresa sabes que por hacer esto ambos vamos a morir

Tigresa: prefiero morir junto a ti que sola en una pela

PO: yo igual, oye tigresas

Tigresa: dime po,

PO: me viera gustado saber, que correspondías mi sentimiento en otra situación

Tigresa: a mí también me viera gustado saber que correspondías los míos, pero crees que lo nuestro relación viera sido posible, somos de diferentes rasa

PO: yo pienso que si, no importan las razas el amor sigue siendo el mismo

Tigresa: sabias palabras po

PO: papa me las dijo

Tigresa: al final creo que nuestro desenlace no es el que ninguno esperaba

PO: tigresa ya que vamos a morir me dejarías hacer algo

Tigresa: que quieres hacer po

PO: esto (se acerca y besa la mejilla de tigresa)

Tigresa:(sonrojada al extremo) po que ases

PO: ya que será nuestro fin, antes de morir quiero demostrarte el amor que siempre sentí por ti

Tigresa: o po (de pronto se acerca y le lame la mejilla a po)

PO: (sorprendido) tigresa

Tigresa: tienes razón po estos serán nuestros últimos minuto, hay que disfrutarlos (de pronto se acerca sierra los ojos y le da un beso a po)

PO:(po sorprendido, podía sentir los dulces labios de tigresa mientras ambos se besaban, era un momento mágico por un segundo olvidaron sus penas)

Tigresa:(tigresa lentamente se empezó a separar)

PO: increíble me robaste un beso

Tigresa: jiji y que vas a hacer al respecto

PO: (de pronto se acercó a ella y le dio un beso, pero esto fue mejor ambos los disfrutaban mutuamente asta que se separó) jejeje estamos a mano

Tigresa: no por mucho

Pronto los besos se empezaron aponer mas intensos, pronto surgieron caricias

PO: tigresa te amo mucho pequeña gatita (poniéndole un pequeño apodo)

Tigresa: yo también te amo mi enorme oso de felpa (correspondiendo al apodo)

Tigresa:(cambio su expresión a triste un momento)

PO: que te pasa

Tigresa: pensé un momento en los demás, víbora, mono, mantis, grulla y shifu como estarán en el templo, tú no piensas en alguien

PO: solo en papa, creo que todos se pondrán tristes

Tigresa: si mas el maestro (su mirada cambia por ira) todo esto es mi culpa si viéramos tomado el camino que marco shifu, nada de esto viera pasado

PO: tranquilízate lo que pasó, pasó y no se puede remediar, pero al menos estamos juntos

Tigresa: creo que al final de cuantas eso es lo que importa

De pronto la cuerda se empezó a romper ambos lo sintieron

PO: ya se está empezando a romper la cuerda

Tigresa: este es el fin (suelta una lágrima)

PO: (de pronto abrazó con fuerza a tigresa)

Tigresa: ¿qué haces?

PO: salvándote la vida, te amo demasiado para dejar que mueras así, si caemos de esta manera, la mayor parte del impacto lo recibiré yo y tú podrás salvarte

Tigresa: po pero si tú lo hace…. (Antes de que terminara de hablar, po le dio un último beso) pero po tu

PO: dile a mi papa que lo quiero, despídeme de los demás y cuídate mucho

La cuerda se rompe ambos caen al vacío po abrasaba con fuerza a tigresa esta no fuera saltarse durante la caída

Tigresa: (intentaba soltarse no podía ver nada po la avía abrasado de tal forma de que no se liberara un minuto duro la caída pronto escucho un splahs sintió como po la empezaba a liberar su cuerpo se empezaba cubrió de agua, habían caído a un rio, empezó a nadar asta salir a la superficie) ha (respiraba el aire, en ese momento con la vista buscaba a po, el no salía del agua ella se sumergió rápidamente veía como po se hundía)

PO: (había perdido el conocimiento)

Tigresa: (nado asía del, lo jalo del brazo y lo llevo a la superficie rápido nado así a la orilla jalando a po) ya lo logramos

PO: (no reaccionaba)

Tigresa: (asustada al ver que po no reaccionaba) po despierta, estamos a salvo (no sabía que hacer de pronto se enojó y por impulso soltó un golpe al estómago de po)

PO: (de pronto después del golpe, reacciono y escupió mucha agua) coc, coc

Tigresa: po estas bien

PO: si gracias tigresa

Tigresa: (se lanza sobre de él y lo abrasa) po nunca me vuelvas a asustar así eres un tonto

PO: lo siento mi intención nunca fue mortificarte

Tigresa: por suerte abajo del puente había un rio (se acerca más a po y le lame la mejilla) po prométeme que no volverás a hacer algo así, ahora que te tengo no quiero perderte (sonrojada)

PO: lo prometo, será mejor que nos vallamos (intenta levantarse pero el dolor no lo deja) ha

Tigresa: no te muevas aunque haya sido agua, toda vía recientes el golpe, acamparemos aquí y mañana seguiremos

PO: pero el pueblo

Tigresa: el pueblo no se ira a ningún lado, ahora lo más importante es que descanse y no te preocupes yo te cuidare

PO: está bien (algo atrae la atención de po, junto a la orilla se encontraban las mochilas de los dos) mira tigresa

Tigresa: (voltea, las be se para y las recoge) como llegaron hasta aquí

PO: No lo sé, pero revisa si la mía se mojó por dentro

Tigresa: (mete la mano) no está seca

PO: (pensó: gracias al cielo)

Tigresa: (saco una de la mantas de la mochila y cubrió a po con ella) no quiero que te vayas a resfriar te mojaste mucho

PO: será mejor que te pongas la otra o tú si te resfriaras

Tigresa: no la necesito (se mete en la manta junto a po) aquí estaré bien

PO: tigresa te amo mucho (se queda dormido)

Tigresa: e igual (se queda dormida)

**Con esto acaba el capítulo 8 lo hice con amor sudor dedicación y un pisca de esfuerzo para todos los que lo leen y comentan muchas gracias como saben el capítulo 9 tardara un poco les pido paciencia y gracias por leer el tigre y el dragón**


	9. Chapter 9 cuidados femeninos

Nota: ninguno de los personajes de kunfu panda me pertenecen solo los utilizo para esta historia y no busco enriquecerme con ellos solo soy un fand que se le ocurrió una buena historia

Nota 2: por más que lo intente no pude dejar de escribir ajaja estoy listo para los exámenes ya gracias a los que me tiene como favorito y comentan

Capítulo 9: cuidados femeninos

Ya habían pasado cuatro horas desde los anteriores acontecimientos, po dormía todavía resentía el golpe de la caída así que el reposo le venía bien, mientras que tigresa recostada aun lado

Tigresa: (aunque había pasado poco tiempo, tenía una pesadilla sobre lo que ocurrió en el punto en su pesadilla al caer po moría) haaaa (despierta agitada) solo fue un sueño (voltea y ve a po , con una mano le acaricia el rostro)

PO:( aun dormido sentí la cálida caricia, su rostro se veía feliz)

Tigresa: (sonrió se levantó un poco cansada había hecho un gran esfuerzo en llevar a po a la orilla, respiro profundo) un me siento feliz por alguna razón (voltea y ve a po) creo que ahora que se los sentimientos de po me siento más tranquila y segura ahora que estoy con el

PO:(bosteza y se despierta) ¿creo que me quede dormido?

Tigresa: lo hiciste y yo también hace un rato desperté

PO: tigresa dime la verdad, no estoy muerto

Tigresa: (desconcertada) po ¿porque dices eso?

PO: por creí estar viendo al ángel más hermoso que haya visto (viendo a tigresa)

Tigresa:(se sonroja) jijiji que cosas dices, si no soy nada bonita

PO: tienes razón

Tigresa:(desconcertada)

PO: no eres bonita, eres hermosa

Tigresa: y tú eres el panda más apuesto que allá visto

PO: dime algo que no sepa (bromeando) jejeje

Tigresa: a bueno que tal si te digo que te amo mucho (bromeando)

PO: jejeje ya también te amo

Tigresa: me gusta mucho cundo lo dice (avergonzada)

PO: yo todavía no puede creer que tú lo digas

Tigresa: porque po

PO: porque soy un panda tonto y torpe

Tigresa: no digas eso po yo te amo y tú no eres tonto ni tampoco torpe (ella se acerca a él y le da un beso) yo te cuidare mientras estés lastimado, no te preocupes y no te esfuerces mucho

PO: está bien gracias (sonrojado)

Tigresa: tienes hambre (recordando el apetito de su amado)

PO: no tengo hambre (de pronto su estómago contesto por él, haciendo un ruido)

Tigresa: jijiji tú estomago no opina lo mismo

PO: creo que traigo más bolas de arroz en la mochila

Tigresa:(va a la mochila de po y busca entre las cosa, encuentra la caja y la habré) po las cosas de la mochila no se mojaron pero creo que el impacto fue muy fuerte las bolas de arroz están hechas papilla

PO: no ahora que comeremos

Tigresa: tranquillo (empieza a ver así los arboles) un ese de allá es un árbol de manzanas espérame aquí

PO: hay yo que quería ir a caminar por el bosque (broma sarcástica)

Tigresa: (se ríe, habré su mochila, saca su ropa y se va, llega al arbolo y lo trepa con facilidad empieza a recolectar manzana y las echa en la mochila, cuando tiene las suficiente regresa con po) mira po encontré muchas manzanas (pensando po está muy lastimado no podrá comerlas completas) pero creo que tengo que pelarlas

PO: recuerdo que metí un cuchillo en mi mochila

Tigresa: pero yo no lo vi cuando busque aun tus cosa

PO: está en un bolsillo lateral

Tigresa: (lo busco en la mochila y se le ocurrió una idea vi la caja de las bolas de arroz que habían desayunado estaba vacía la tomo también fue al rio la lavo, pico en pedazos las manzana y las echo en la caja) el almuerzo está servido

PO: pelaste las manzanas

Tigresa: las pique mejor (le da una en la boca) pruébala

PO:(las prueba) esta deliciosa

Tigresa:(se sonroja, comiendo un pedazo) quieres mas

PO: si

Ambos disfrutaron ese almuerzo juntos, tanto tigresa que le daba de comer, como po que comía, hasta después de terminaran

PO: tigresa, gracias por cuidarme

Tigresa: prometí que te cuidaría ¿cómo te sientes?

PO: mejor gracias a tus cuidados,

Tigresa:(feliz) po

PO: que pasa tigresa

Tigresa: gracias

PO: por que

Tigresa: desde que te conocí, siempre has estado cerca, al principio no te aguantaba, pero no te rendiste, me brindaste tu amistad y he cambiado mucho gracias a ello, te quiero y tu igual soy muy feliz por primera vez po (lo abrasa)

PO: yo también estoy muy feliz, sin importar la situación que se nos presente creo que podremos resolverla tu y yo juntos

Tigresa: tienes razón, al principio estaba asuntada porque somos tan opuestos y diferentes

PO: tigresa no te preocupes las diferencias nos ase lo que somos y la razón es porque eres mi ging y yo tu yang ambos asemos la unión perfecta aunque seámonos diferentes

Tigresa: ese un lindo pensamiento po

PO: se me ocurrió hace un momento

Mientras tanto en la guarida de lobos en la montaña

Jefe de los lobos: ajaja vieran visto sus caras mientras caían

En ese lugar había más de 30 lobos escuchando la historia

Lobo: cuéntale lo que hiciste después

Lobos: cuéntanos, cuéntanos

Jefe de los lobos: con una flecha incendie lo que quedaba del puente ajajaja

Lobos: ajajaja

Ala guarida entra un lobo de blanco pelaje

Lobo blanco: ajajajaja fue divertido lo que hiciste

Jefe de los lobos: si lo fue

Lobo blanco: nada más me queda una duda tiraste el puente secreto que nosotros hicimos, que usamos para movernos y robar a los viajeros en la montaña en la monta

Jefe de los lobos: sierto pero

Lobo blanco: pero nada quien te dio permiso de tomar esa decisión kauru( el que se cre jefe de los bandidos)

Kauru: nadie wela (el líder de los bandidos)

Wela: (furioso) entonces por qué lo hiciste, ahora como entraremos en esa montaña sin que nadie se dé cuenta, ese puente estaba en un sendero secreto que solo nosotros conocíamos

Kauru: pero ellos subieron al puente

Wela: (enojado) y se te hiso más fácil derribar nuestro puente, que venir por toda la manada y atacarlos juntos (saca su espada y pone la navaja en el cuello de kauru) además tengo entendido que debajo de ese puente hay un rio

Kauru: pero eran muy fuerte, era la única opción además no podían sobrevivir por eso tire el puente

Wela: eso no lo decides (con la espada, apunto de cortarle el cuello)

Kauru: espera lo puedo arreglar

Wela: como

Kaura: el pueblo

Wela: que con el pueblo

Kaura: robaremos muchas cosas y con algunos lobos construiremos un puente nuevo

Wela: enserio crees que me creeré ese cuento

Kaura: lo juro

Wela: (aleja la espada del cuello kaura) está bien te perdonare la vida, pero aremos el juramento de los lobos

Kaura: el juramento?

Wela:(acerca de nuevo su espada) si el juramento (enojado)

Kaura: está bien

Wela: esclava tráenos alcohol

De pronto de la sombras sale una leopardo madura vestida de harapos con una cadena gruesa en su pie lo suficiente mente larga para hacer tareas, pero no lo suficiente para huir

Esclava: aquí tiene amo wela (le da dos tasas llenas de alcohol a al tope)

Wela: (toma uno de las tasa y le da a otra a kaura) ahora as el juramente

Kaura:(ocultando su odio) yo kaura juro que si en la próxima luna llena el punto no está reparado, sufriré el peor castigo seré desgarrado por cada uno de los miembros de la manada

Wela: yo como testigo seré el primero en ejecutar la sentencia si llegara el caso de no cumplirse el compromiso (ambos tomaron el alcohol) ahora escuchen todos como miembros de la manada lo ayudaran a cumplir esa tarea faltan 8 días para la próxima luna llena entienden, asique kaura lo que vayas a hacer date prisa (wela se va)

Kaura:(pensando: maldito wela esto solo es un contratiempo, pero cuando mi plan este completo yo no seré el que se desgarrado por la manada) bien prepárense atacaremos el pueblo esta noche, buscaremos maderas, herramientas y cuerdas, todo lo que nos sirva para el nuevo puente, cualquiera que se meta en su camino y saben que hacer

Lobos: (recogen espadas y armas)

Kaura: listo nos vamos (todos los lobos salieron de la guarida)

Mientras tanto no muy lejos de ahí junto a un rio

PO: (intentaba levantarse)

Tigresa: (lo ve) po que crees que estás haciendo (preocupada)

PO: necesito levantarme

Tigresa: todavía esta lastimado, no lo hagas te lastimaras mas

PO:(lo sigue intentando) tengo que hacerlo (con mucho esfuerzo se pone de pie) debo caminar un rato

Tigresa: po (sorprendida) se acerca a él (lo toma del brazo) te ayudaré para que no te caigas

PO: está bien (sonrojado) tigresa podemos caminar un rato junto

Tigresa:(sorprendida) está bien vamos (ambos caminaron un rato en dirección junto al rio)

PO: ha se siente bien caminar un rato

Tigresa: es raro que te ponga contento caminar el moverte

PO: desde lo de la caída estuve sentado, me aburrido mucho

Tigresa: aburrido (frunció el ceño, ella lo estuvo cuidando todo el día)

PO: lo único que me, agrado fue que estuvieras a mi lado ayudándome, espero no haberte ocasionado problemas

Tigresa: (dejo de fruncir el ceño) no fue problema

PO: tigres

Tigresa: dime

PO: cuando este mejor, que aremos con lo de la misión

Tigresa:(se le había olvidado ese asunto) creo que tendremos que volver al valle de la paz, estas muy herido

PO: no tigresa tenemos que seguir con el viaje, nos ofrecimos para la misión tenemos que ayudar a ese pueblo (decidido)

Tigresa: po pero estas lastimado (preocupada)

PO: no te preocupes, mañana estaré mejor y seguiremos

Tigresa:(po tiene razón) está bien po tienes razón tenemos que ayudar alas personas de ese pueblo

PO: si mañana saldremos en la mañana

Tigresa: yo soy la encargada de esta misión, creo que eso me toca decirlo a mí (bromeando)

PO: jejeje andas más alegre que yo hoy

Tigresa: tú crees

PO: hoy por alguna razón te vez más feliz de lo usual

Tigresa:(su corazón latía cuando po le decía cosas lindas) po préstame un rato tu mano

PO: para que quieres mi brazo

Tigresa: para esto (toma la mano de po y la coloca en su pecho)

PO:(con la mano siente los latidos de tigresa)

Tigresa: tienes razón hoy estoy alegre y feliz, es por ti tú me ases sentir así

PO: tigresa ahora préstame tu mano (la tomo y la puso en su pecho

Tigresa: (sintió los latidos de po que eran igual que los suyos) po

PO: tú me hacer sentir igual (se inclina y le da un beso)

Tigresa:(recibió el beso apasionadamente y se separa) po (se acerca y lame la mejilla de po)

PO: me encanta que agás eso

Tigresa: a mí también

PO: con so otra mano acaricia el rostro de tigresa, luego acaricia su cuello

Tigresa:( serró los ojos en el momento que acaricia su cuello emite un sonido) rrrrrrrrr (ronroneo)

PO: que fu eso

Tigresa: no lo sé pero esa la primera vez que lo hago pero me gusto

PO: sonó muy lindo (vuelve acariciar su cuello)

Tigresa: po rrrrrrr que bien se siente rrrrrrrrrr (era placentero el ronroneo)

PO: jejej ya sé cómo ponerte feliz

Tigresa:(se acerca de nuevo y lame a po) jiji quieres jugar he (con las manos le ase cosquillas a po

PO: ajajaja espera tigresa (no paraba de reir)

Tigresa: ajaja ahora yo sé cómo acerté feliz

PO: (se tropieza y cae al suelo)

Tigresa:(también se tropieza y cae sobre la pansa de po (asuntada) po está bien

PO:(riendo toda vía) si estoy bien y tu

Tigresa: (tranquila) si caí en un lugar muy cómodo

PO: me di cuenta en la cueva (hablo de mas)

Tigresa: que sabias lo de la cueva (enojada) y por qué no me despertaste (avergonzada)

PO: te veías tan tierna que no quise hacerlo

Tigresa: (aprovecha que estaba sobre la pansa de po y le gala las mejillas) po eres malo (jugando)

PO: (con las mejillas estirada) lo ciento

Tigresa: este bien, no te enojo que lo hicieran

PO: no en ese momento me gusto te ves tan linda cuando duermes

Tigresa:(le suelta las mejillas) eso piensas (sonrojada)

PO: si

Tigresa: po tenemos que regresar a donde estábamos para que descanses está atardeciendo

PO: está bien

Tigresa: (le ayuda levantarse) vámonos mi gran oso de felpa

PO: está bien gatita

Ambos regresaron junto al rio tigresa reunió leña e hiso una fogata

Tigresa: ese fuego nos mantendrá caliente esta noche

PO: mira asía el cielo, mira cuantas estrellas me recuerda cuando me ayudaste a hacer las compras y nos sentamos en aquella banca

Tigresa: (recordando) cierto ahí está la constelación del tigre

PO: cierta igual que esa noche (se cubre con una de las mantas)

Tigresa: po

PO: que pasa

Tigresa: después de que acabemos la misión, como le diremos a los demás de nuestra relación (se pone la otra manta y se acurruca junto a po)

PO: tranquila yo creo que los chicos lo tomaran bien

Tigresa: me gustaría tener esa misma confianza po y tu papa que crees que piense

PO: creo que le caerá bien la noticia eso creo

Tigresa: enserió piensas eso

PO: si te lo puedo asegurar

Tigresa: ojala sea cierto todo lo que dijiste po

PO: tranquila no te preocupes ha(soñoliento se acuesta a dormir)

Tigresa:(sonrojada) puedo dormir contigo po

PO:(sonrojado) si quieres

Tigresa: (se acuesta sobre el estómago de po) creo que en este lugar estar bien

PO: jejeje para mi está bien que descanses

Tigres: igual tu

Ambos serraron sus ojos y se quedaron dormidos

**Con esto concluye el capítulo 9 me han comentado muchos que el capítulo 8 a estado excelente a todos muchas gracia y espero que este capítulo les allá gustado **


	10. Chapter 10 Llegando a la ciudad ci-huag

**Nota: ninguno de los personajes de kunfu panda me pertenecen solo los utilizo para esta historia y no busco enriquecerme con ellos solo soy un fand que se le ocurrió una buena historia**

**Nota 2: he los exámenes se acabaron poder publicar más seguido yei gracias por la espera a todos los que me siguen y también a los que comentan**

Capítulo 10: Llegando a la ciudad ci-huag-yung

Amanecía, los primeros rayos de sol se asían presentes a pesar del incidente del día anterior ambos maestros habían dormido bien, tigresa despertaba, podía sentir el suelo blando y terroso. Al darse cuenta abrió rápido los ojos, ella se encontraba en el suelo y con la manta sobre de ella, solo podía pensar en algo ¿Dónde estaba po? Volteó a todos lados, de pronto lo diviso estaba junto al rio, entrenando

Tigresa: (se levanta y se dirige a donde estaba po) buenos días (enojada por que la dejo durmiendo sola)

PO: buenos días

Tigresa: veo que ya te sientes mejor (enojada)

PO: si ya me siento mejor, todo fue gracias a ti (la abraza)

Tigresa: (se sonroja, pero seguía enojada) no fue nada

PO: (termina el abrazo)como que no fue nada cuando me levanté esta mañana, me sentí mejor y decidí ponerme a entrenar , no te desperté por que te veías muy tierna mientras dormías

Tigresa: de verdad (se empieza a ir el enojo)

PO: si ya no me duele nada (saltando en el mismo lugar) creo que estoy mejor que antes, gracias por cuidarme prometo que te lo compensare

Tigresa: no tienes que hacer nada po, solo con que estés con migo me vasta (lo abraza)

PO: tigresa (sorprendido y sonrojado)

Tigresa: po tenemos que reanudar el viaje ya , hay que cumplir esta misión ¿pero?

PO: ¿pero que? Te pasa algo

Tigresa: po creo que mientras estemos en el pueblo, no debemos demostrar nuestros sentimientos por el otro

PO: pero porque acaso ya no me quieres (triste)

Tigresa: no, no es eso po

PO: entonces que es dime (asuntado)

Tigresa: po pelearemos contra una banda de bandidos, ellos aprovecharan cualquier oportunidad para acabar con nosotros, si saben de lo nuestro lo ocuparan a su favor, yo no quiero que te hagan daño po (triste)

PO: yo tampoco quiero que te hagan daño (triste) actuare como lo hago normalmente (triste)

Tigresa: no te pongas triste, solo será durante esta misión, además todavía no llegamos al pueblo (se acerca y le besa la mejilla)

PO: (aprovecha y le rasca la barbilla a tigresa) esta bien

Tigresa: rrrrrrr (ronroneando) po ya detente rrrrrr

PO: ajajaja no, creo que no lo podre hacer cuando lleguemos al pueblo así que tengo que aprovechar la oportunidad (jugando)

Tigresa: jum no cresa que me dejare así como así (le empieza a hacer cosquillas)

Po: ajajajaj detente

Tigresa: creo que no lo podre hacer cuando lleguemos al pueblo así que tengo que aprovechar la oportunidad (haciendo una broma con lo que había dicho po)

PO: tigresa ajaja eres mala (bromeando)

Tigresa: si lo soy (asiéndole mas cosquillas)

PO: (se libera de las cosquillas y el le empieza a hacer cosquillas a ella)

Tigresa: ajajajaja po

PO: ajaja bajaste tu guardia

Tigresa: ya po detenté (no podía aguantar la risa)

PO:(se detiene) de verdad creíste que podrías vencer al gran guerrero dragón (bromeando)

Tigresa: no pero tenia que intentarlo jejeje

PO: jejeje pero gane al final

Tigresa: ten tu premio (se acerca, besa a po con un beso apasionado y largo)

PO: creo que es el mejor premio que me han dado en la vida

Tigresa: (avergonzada) po ya hay que irnos

PO: déjame recojo las cosas

Tigresa: no yo las recojo, entrena otro rato mientras yo lo hago

PO: esta bien (entreno otro rato mientras que tigresa, guardaba las cosas en la mochila de po)

Tigresa: ya esta todo po hay que irnos

PO: bien (recoge su mochila)

Empiezan a caminar por el bosque que estaba cerca del rio

Tigresa:(le da una manzana) ten no has desayunado nada

PO: un gracias

Tigresa: si quieres más solo dime, traigo más en mi mochila

PO: (después de comer 8 manzanas) hay estoy lleno

Tigresa: yo también (después de comer 3 manzanas)

Mientras tanto en el escondite secreto de los lobos

Algunos lobos bebían y otros hablaban

Kauru: (ablando con otros lobos serio) podemos construir la base donde se sostendrá el puente necesito a dos arqueros, que lancen dos flechas con cuerdas, ocuparemos eso cuerdas para pasar al otro lado, luego clavaremos estacas del otro lado así ataremos mas cuerdas luego colocaremos estacas del lado donde se dispararon las flechas y ataremos los otros extremos de las cuerdas ahí (explicación muy seria) esclava tráenos bebidas

Esclava: (llega con tarros de madera llenos cerveza) aquí están

Lobo: (toma un tarro) como colocaremos las tablas

Kauru: la base la construiremos a parte con curdas y madera se colocara al final y listo (serio toma un tarro y bebe rápido)

Wela: (escucha lo que dice kauru) que bien organizados tal ves terminen el puente antes de la luna llena

Kauru:(pensando: maldito me está vigilando) ayer conseguimos casi todo lo que necesitábamos en el pueblo

Wela: eso es bueno para ti verdad

Kauru: si apenas estamos planificando el problema mas grande que teníamos era alguien nos podría descubrir contrayendo el puente así que pero encontramos una solución lo construiremos de noche, así nadie lo notara, y nadie sabrá acerca de nuestro sendero secreto en la montaña en 6 días estará listo si no hay contra tiempos hoy empezamos

Wela: te sobraran 2 días que bien, esclava tráeles de comer necesitaran fuerzas para completar sus tarea

Esclava: (va a la cocina) como ordene amo

Wela: como quedo el pueblo después de la visita que le hicieron

Kauru: no muy bien que digamos (riéndose malvadamente) si nos hacen falta más cosas les aremos otra visita

Esclava: (regresa con un platos llenos de comida) aquí tiene

Kauru: le quito un plato rápido (los demás lobos hicieron lo mismo)

Wela: hay kauru te vieras evitado tantas molestias si tan solo vieras acabado con ese tigres y ese panda

Esclava: (al oír la palabra panda levanto levemente su mirada, pero la vuelve a bajar rápido) panda podrá ser el (murmurando)

Lobo: rápido esclava no te quedes parada sírvenos más comida y bebida

Esclava: (se apuró y entro de nuevo a la cocina)

Mientras tanto po y tigresa se encontraban terminan do el camino del bosque de pronto llegaron a una parte de la montaña no podían escalarla era muy empinada de pronto po vio algo

PO: mira allá tigresa (señala con la mano)

Tigresa: que pasa po

PO: allá hay una cueva (corre asía la cueva)

Tigresa: (lo sigue)

PO: (en la entrada de la puerta levanta la mano) que bien esta cueva debe conectar con otra puedo sentir la brisa que pasa en mi mano

Tigresa:(levanta la mano y siente una pequeña corriente de aire) tienes razón, pero está muy oscuro

PO: (rápidamente saca la lámpara de su mochila, toma una vela la enciende y la mete en la lámpara) se hizo la luz

Ambos caminaron durante mucho tiempo dentro de esa cueva parecía no acabar de pronto vieron un rayo de luz al final del túnel ambos corrieron hasta la salida

PO: al fin ese túnel parecía interminable

Tigresa: un que bueno que ya pudimos salir

Afuera de la cueva el final de la montaña podía ver una pradera que se extendían asía un pueblo

PO: tigresa ese de ahí no es

Tigresa: si po ese es nuestro destino el pueblo de ci-huag-yung

PO: hay que seguir entonces (triste) tigresa desde aquí volvemos a ser solo amigos

Tigresa: si po pero recuerda solo será esta misión

PO: entonces en marcha para que acabemos rápido (se va corriendo feliz)

Tigresa: (corre detrás de él) po espera

Ambos corrieron pero al llegar al pueblo no esperaban ver la destrucción que encontraron al llegar casas destrozada, se veían rastros de una ataque horrible restos de lo que fue un incendio

Tigresa: o dios mío

PO: que ha pasado aquí

De pronto una vos se escucho

Voz: ayer unos bandidos atacaron el pueblo, estaba atardeciendo cuándo ellos llegaron

Ellos rápido voltearon un zorro era el que hablaba

Zorro: ustedes quienes son

Tigresa: venimos del templo de jade nos mandó el maestro shifu

Zorro: que bueno que vinieron pero llegaron, un poco tarde atacaron otra vez

PO: que paso con la gente del pueblo

Zorro: no se preocupen todos los aldeanos están bien, se escondieron (grito) salgan todos (de pronto muchos aldeanos empezaron a salir gansos, cerdos, cabras y zorros)

Tigresa: habitantes de este pueblo, no se preocupen más hemos venido aquí para acabar con los bandido

Ganso:(enojado) no juegues con nosotros ustedes no podrán vencerlo, lo único que nos queda es huir

PO: se equivoca los derrotaremos

Tigresa: somos de los mejores maestros de artes marciales y siempre cumplimos nuestra palabra

Zorro: no lo dudo por eso pedí su ayuda

PO y tigresa: usted

Zorro: soy Wang jefe de esta aldea

PO: es un gusto conocerlo

Wang: igual a ti guerrero dragón

PO: sabe quién soy yo

Wang: quien no lo sabría tu eres el panda que venció a taig long y que salvo a toda china del malvado lord shen

PO: si los vencí a ambos (la gente del pueblo después de escuchar eso se impactó, no podían creer lo que escuchaban)

Tigresa:(seria) antes de seguir con los relato o historias quiero saber algo

Wang: que quieres saber

Tigresa: ¿cómo son los bandidos? y ¿Qué tan frecuente los atacan?

Wang: son una venda de lobos, los ataques solo atacan cada fin de mes viene por comida y dinero, pero ayer fu diferentes destruyeron el lugar como siempre pero esta vez se llevaron nuestras herramientas, cuerda y tablas

PO: para que querrán esas cosas

Tigresa: tendremos que averiguarlo, mientras tanto les ayudaremos a reparar lo que ellos destruyeron

PO: estoy contigo

Tigresa: les quedo algo de herramienta

Zorro: yo solo pude esconder este martillo

Wang: yo un serrucho

Cerdo: yo una caja llena de clavos

Ganso: (enojado) ya escondí unas cuerdas

Tigresa: pues hay que trabajar para que su pueblo quede como nuevo

Wang: muy bien ya escucharon a trabajar todos

Mientras tanto en las montañas donde alguna vez hubo un puente

Kauru: señores hay que empezar (enojado mandando)

2 arqueros lanzaron dos flechas con cuerdas

Mientras algunos lobos trabajaban

Kauru: chicos los he traído a ustedes aquí no solo para ayudarme sino porque ustedes conocen mi plan de acabar con wela

Lobos: jefe estamos con usted

Kauru: se cómo sobran el plan se ha retrasado un poco

Lobos:(intirgados)

Kauru: creo que wela sospecha, aun no somos ni la mitad de la manda necesitamos que los demás se unan a nosotros para acabar con wela , mientras tanto debemos terminar este puente (los lobos siguieron trabajando)

De pronto llega un lobo de pelaje rojo

Kauru: wind como te fue

Wind: convencí a 8 miembros de la manda

Kauru: wind cuando esto acabe serás recompensado por tus servicios

Wind: eso espero, me costó convencerlos de que wela no es buen líder

Kauru: toda vía me resulta increíble que traiciones a tu propio primo

Wind: el fin justifica los medios

Kauru: si eso creo mujajajaja

Mientras tanto en la aldea la reparaciones habían acabado

PO: que cansado

Tigresa: fue mucho esfuerzo pero lo logramos, no se nota que alguien haya atacado este pueblo

Wang: creo que se esforzaron mucho, a nombre del pueblo les doy las gracias

PO: no debe darlas, fue nuestra culpa que esto pasara no llegamos a tiempo

Tigresa: si y no se preocupe nos aseguraremos de que el pueblo se quede así

Wang: ya está anocheciendo tenemos una casa libre para que descansen, espero que nos les moleste dormir junto

Tigresa: (sonrojada) no somos compañeros estamos acostumbrados

PO: (nervioso) es cierto

Wang: tiene un baño, les trajimos agua del rio si gusta bañarse

PO: gracias señor Wang

Wang: no tiene por qué darlas (se va caminando)

Po y tigresa: se dirigieron a la casa al entrar vieron dos futones bien acomodados en el suelo y una puerta que daba a un pequeño baño

Tigresa: creo que tomare un baño (tomo su mochila y fue en dirección al baño)

PO: decidió sentarse un rato en el suelo

Tigresa: (poco apoco se quitó la ropa, tomo una cubeta con agua y se empezó a bañar, el agua resbalaba en su pelaje anaranjado, tomo un jabón y empezó a frotarlo sobre su pelaje)

PO: (sentado tomo su mochila saco el lienzo donde esta con su familia, lo miro un rato y lo volvió a guardar)

Tigresa:(tomo otra cubeta con agua y se la vacío encima para quitarse el jabón, después tomo un toalla se secó el cuerpo, tomo ropa de su mochila se cambió y salió del baño) hay agua toda vía si quieres bañarte po

PO: si (tomo su mochilá y entro al baño)

Tigresa: cansado se recostó sobre un futon

PO: (vio las cubetas, se quitó su pantalón de lona tomo una de las cubetas y se la vacío encima, luego tomo el pequeño jabón y se lo tallo en el cuerpo)

Tigresa:(estaba a punto de dormir, cuando escucho el agua caer en el baño, alzo la mirada, en la puerta del baño vio un pequeño hoyito, se levantó al principio no estaba segura si debía espiara)

PO:(tomaba la segunda cubeta y se la vacío encima para quitarse el jabón)

Tigresa:(espiando: de pronto vio a po totalmente desnudo)

PO: (sintió que lo veían y volteo)

Tigresa:(lo vio voltear se separó de la puerta y se lanzó sobre el futon fingiendo estar dormida

PO:(se secó con una toalla y se puso otro pantalón)

Tigresa:(avergonzar y asustada, se preguntaba) ¿me descubrió?

PO:(salió del baño y se acostó en el futon) buenas noches tigresa (muy cansado se quedó profundamente dormido)

Tigresa: buenas noches po (pensando: porque lo hice* no podía quitarse la imagen de la mente* algo que a ella le resulto hermoso)

**Con esto concluye el capítulo 10 a todos los que esperaron capitulo aquí esta espero pronto subir el capítulo 11 cualquier sugerencia queja o demás me la pueden hacer llegar en un comentario y a los que se lo preguntaban pase los exámenes siiii**


	11. Chapter 11 el ataque de los bandidos

Nota: ninguno de los personajes de kunfu panda me pertenecen solo los utilizo para esta historia y no busco enriquecerme con ellos solo soy un fand que se le ocurrió una buena historia

Capitulo 11: el ataque de los bandidos

Po se encontraba dándose un baño tomo un cubeta con la mano, de pronto la puerta del baño se abría lentamente po volteó para ver, tigresa estaba en la puerta totalmente desnuda, con solo una toalla en hombros

PO:(sorprendido, se tapa con una toalla) tigresa que ases aquí

Tigresa: biné a para bañarme contigo (avergonzada)

PO:(sonrojado al ver la sensual figura de la maestra) pero esto no

Tigresa:(de pronto con un dedo le tapa la boca a po) shuu nos podrían escuchar (de pronto le de aun beso y lo abrasa)

PO:(en ese momento levantó la cubeta, de pronto el agua cayo lentamente sobre de ellos) tigresa lo siento (avergonzado)

Tigresa: no te preocupes te dije que venía a tomar un baño contigo (tallándose el cuerpo con el jabón) pero no me gusto el cubetazo de agua fría

PO: (se acerca y le da un beso mas apasionado) espero que eso compense lo que hice

Tigresa: es muy poco pero eso lo arregláremos (de pronto los besos los besos se insieren mas apasionados, luego empezaron la caricias y abrazos, el placer no se asía esperar por ambos)

PO:(vacio lo que quedaba de agua en la cubeta, en ellos y siguieron con sus muestras de afecto y cariño)

Tigresa: po te amo

Tigresa: yo también te amo

De pronto se escucha una voz: tigresa despierta ya es hora de levantarse

Tigresa:(de pronto abre los ojos, todo había sido un sueño) un

PO: buenos días tigresa

Tigresa: buenos días (avergonzada)

PO: como dormiste

Tigresa: bien, creo (recordando el sueño)

PO: saldré a caminar un rato por el pueblo (sale de la pequeña casa)

Tigresa:(se levantó del futon estaba sudando) este sueño fue extraño (pensando en lo de la noche anterior) o es lo que en verdad yo quiero

PO: (camina por el pueblo)

Wang: bueno días joven guerrero dragón, durmieron bien

PO: buenos días, si dormimos bien es acogedora esa pequeña casa

Wang: si esa casa tiene todo lo que se necesita para un pequeño matrimonio, antes ahí vivía una pareja

PO:(nervioso) que paso con la persona que vivían ahí

Wang: se fueron del pueblo, los asustaron los bandidos como a muchos (triste)

PO: no se preocupe eso no volverá a pasar yo y la maestra tigresa estamos aquí, no permitiremos que los bandidos les hagan mas daño

Wang: me reconforta saber eso

PO: si (de pronto ruge el estómago de po)

Estomago de po: roarrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr

Wang: jeje veo que tienes hambre

PO: si la verdad solo es que ayer solo comí unas manzanas

Wang: hay un pequeño restauran en este pueblo, vamos yo invitó

PO: enserió muchas gracias (feliz)

Mientras en la guarida de los bandidos

Wind: kauru hay un problema

Kauru: que sucede (sentado en una mesa con planos)

Wind: la madera no va a alcanzar para terminar el puente, además una de las cuerda no resistió y se rompió

Kauru: entonces atacaremos el pueblo otra vez y nos llevaremos toda la madera

Wind: si pero los demás lobos están muy cansado trabajaron toda la noche

Kauru:(enojado golpea la mesa) esta bien que descansen, a medio día llevaras ala mitad a atacar el pueblo, cuando regreses despertaran a al otra mitad y ellos seguirán contrayendo el puente, la mitad que ataco el pueblo descansara luego se turnaran cada mitad para descansar y construir el puente, entendido

Wind: más claro que el agua (se va pensando: pobre kauri lo que no sabes es que cuando traicione a wela y acabe con el, yo lo traicionare y me quedare con la manada)

Kauru:(pensando: cuando este lobo no me sea de utilidad me desharé de el) esclava tráeme mas comida

Esclava: (le deja un plato) algo mas amo

Kauru: si (lo toma del brazo) ase bastante tiempo que no he estado con una mujer hermosa

Esclava:(con su mano toma la mano de kauru y la aprieta muy fuerte) no soy esa clase de mujeres

Kauru: (no podía aguantar el dolor) maldita suéltame

Esclava: (lo suelta) escúchalo bien soy una mujer casada y siempre le seré fiel a mi esposo

Kauru: eso lo veremos yo te obligare aunque no quieras (se levanta) te enseñare a que conozcas tu lugar

Esclava: si ases eso le diré a wela sobre tu plan

Kauru:(se congelo) tu como lo averiguaste

Esclava: siempre he mantenido silencio he aprendido a escuchar sus conversaciones sin que me noten ya se todo lo que planeas hacer

Kauru: el jamás te creerá

Esclava: eso lo veremos me tiene mas confianza a mi que a todos en la manada

Kauru:(enojado) te matare

Esclava: no lo podrás hacerlo

Kauru:¿Por qué? (confundido y enojado)

Esclava: (limpiando una mesa) por que hay alguien que te traicionara después de que acabes con wela

Kauru: dime quien es

Esclava: todo a su tiempo además si te lo digo, ya no me necesitaras y te desharás de mí, bastante tiempo he convivido con ustedes los lobos ya se me sus mañas

Kauru: está bien que, quieres a cambio de la información

Esclava: mi libertad, cuando wela muera, muere el trato que hice con el

Kauru: eres extraña esclava de echo, cuando llegue ala manada ya estabas aquí ¿dime que escondes?

Esclava: nada que te interese

De pronto wela llegó al lugar

Wela: buenos días

Esclava: (ase una reverencia) buenos días amo wela

Wela: esclava ya está lo que te pedí

Esclava: si amo en un momento se lo traigo (va ala cocina)

Wela: kauru como va la construcción del puente

Kauru:(disimuladamente) bien pero es hora de que, los que trabajaron descansen

Es que trabajaron muy duro toda la noche

Wela: que considerado de tu parte, me parece bien

Esclava: (sale de la cocina con una caja) aquí esta amo

Wela: (abre la caja y saca una camisa echa de ceda) quedo muy bien

Esclava: ocupe toda la ceda que me dio para hacerla, le quedara perfecta

Wela: fue buena idea perdonarte la vida aquella ves has servido de mucha ayuda

Esclava: si (en sus ojos se veía la tristeza)

Kauru: wela por que dices eso

Wela: no es nada que se de tu incumbencia (se va)

Kauru:(pensando: muy pronto wela) esclava!

Esclava: a hora que quieres

Kauru: trato echo

Mientras tanto en el pequeño pueblo de ci-huag-yung

Po y Wang entraban aun pequeño restaurante de fideos

PO:(ese lugar le recordaba el hogar en casa de su padre) se ve bien el lugar

Wang: si los fideos son buenos

Ganso enojón del día anterior: buenos días (enojado)

Wang: danos un plato de tus mejores fideos

Ganso: esta bien

Po y Wang: se sentaron en una pequeña mesa

Ganso: aquí tiene (pone dos platos de fideos en la mesa, enojado)

Wang: (como) están buenos

PO: (los prueba) si pero les falta algo

Ganso:(se enfurece) con que no te gusta mi comida te puedes largar de aquí, además que va saber un maestro de artes marciales de cocina

PO: tranquilo, solo doy mi opinión

Ganso: (enojado) si crees que puedes hacerlo mejor inténtalo

PO: okey (se levanta) donde esta la cocina

Ganso:(asustado) espera que vas a hacer

PO: lo que dijiste (divisa la cocina y rápido entra a ella, con el ganso siguiéndolo)

Ganso:(enojado) sal de mi cocina

PO: no antes de arreglar esto (ve la olla de fideos la huele) el olor es bueno pero podría mejorar

Ganso:(enojado) que salgas de aquí te digo

PO:(no lo escucha y toma especias, las empieza agregar, con masa empieza a hacer fideo los fríe y los echa en la olla)

Ganso:(se queda boquiabierto viendo lo bien entrenado que estaba po para hacer fideos)

PO:(lo prueba) un falta algo, a ya se una pisca de sal (agrega la sal y lo prueba) esta listo, pruébalo (le da a probara al ganso)

Ganso:(lo prueba) esto esta delicioso (su cara cambio y empezó a llorar)

PO: que tiene no llore por favor

Ganso: no es que estos fideo me hacen sentir nostalgia (llorando) siempre e estado enojado por que nunca he podido prepara fideos como mi hermano, pero estos fideos me recuerdan a los que solía prepara mi hermano ping tiene tiempo que no nos vemos y no he sabido nada de el

PO: no puede ser ping es mi padre

Ganso:(sorprendido) no puede ser entonces tu eres mi sobrino po , tu padre ase mucho tiempo me mando una carta donde me conto sobre ti y como te encontró

PO: entonces tú eres mi tío

Ganso: si soy tu tío Ming

PO: (lo abrasa) tío

Ming: po abrazas fuerte

PO: lo ciento tio

Ming: corazón ases tan buenos fideos, viene de familia

PO: si somos gentes de fideo

Ming y PO: (dijeron al mismo tiempo) tenemos caldo en las venas

Wang:(entra ala cocina) que pasa aquí se oye mucho alboroto

Ming: Wang este panda es mi sobrino es hijo de mi hermano ping que vive en el valle de la paz

Wang: no puede ser que pequeño es le mundo

PO: si esto es increíble

Ming: Wang llama a todos los del pueblo hoy los fideos corren por mi cuenta, esto hay que celébralo, preparare mas fideo

PO: yo te ayudo tío

Ming:(feliz) si PO, de mientras cuéntame como te convertiste en el guerrero dragón, si eres tan buen cocinero de fideos

PO: es una larga historia

Ming: tenemos un poco de tiempo

Mientras tanto tigresa había salido de la pequeña casa

Tigresa: (escucha a unos aldeanos pasar)

Aldeano 1: el está regalando fideos, está muy feliz

Aldeano 2: por que los regala

Aldeano 1: para celebrar que su sobrino llego al pueblo

Tigresa: fideos gratis, seguramente ahí encontrare a po (se dirige al restaurante) creo que es por aquí (entra al restauran y ve a los aldeano cuya conversación había escuchado)

Aldeano 1: (comiendo) esto esta delicioso

Aldeano 2: esta mas delicioso, de los normal quien cocino esto

Tigresa: extrañada por los comentarios

PO: (divisa a tigresa) tigresa hola

Tigresa: escuché que había fideos gratis, pensé que podrías estar aquí, pero no estas comiendo?

PO: ya comí antes que todos

Ming: no me presentas po

PO: así tigresa quiero presentarte al ming es un hermano de mi padre es mi tío

Ming: mucho gusto perdón por la grosería de ayer

Tigresa:(sorprendía) no se preocupe

Ming: ya desayunaste, te puedo servir un plato de fideos que hicimos

PO: no se preocupe tío esos espacialmente los sirvo yo

Tigresa:(se sonroja)

No duro mucho el momento de felicidad de pronto entro un niño conejo corriendo

Conejito: (gritando) los bandidos ya viene

Wang: que tan pronto no puede ser

Tigresa: po vámonos

PO: quédense todos aquí en el restaurante volveremos enseguida (ambos salen del restaurante)

Tigresa: donde están

PO: mira haya están los lobos

Los lobos que apenas entraban al pueblo dirigidos por wind

Wind: rápido necesitamos toda la madera, es mas desarmen las casa si es necesario

Tigresa: deténganse (salta sobre de ellos golpea a wind y lo derriba)

Wind: como te atreves maldita, ahora ataquen (3 lobos saltan sobre tigresa pero en ese momento salta po y los taclea de un panzazo)

PO: tigresa quieres acaparar toda la atención

Lobo: no puede ser, que no murieron cuando cayó el puente

PO: (enojado) con que ustedes fueron

Tigresa: malditos esto ahora es personal

PO: basta de hablar acabemos con ellos

Todos los lobos atacaron al mismo tiempo tigresa salto y derivó a dos de una patada, po tomo a un lobo por el brazo y lo ocupó de arma y empezó a golpeara los demás lobos con el, parecía un niño jugando con un muñeco de trapo, eso asta que el lobo perdió el conocimiento wind ataco a po por la espalda pero tigresa lo vio corrió hacia el le dio un puñetazo en la mandíbula tumbándole dos colmillos , un lobo salta con una espada hacia tigresa , pero po lo va y toma una de su piernas en el aire y lo arroja lejos , siguieron los golpes patadas puñetazos y un mordisco que po le dio en la cola aun lobo que se le subió encima

Wind: retirada vámonos

Lobo: y la madera y las cuerda

Wind: luego vendremos por ella

Los lobos huyeron con el rabo entre las piernas muy adoloridos

Wind: (grita a lo lejos) esto lo pagaran caro

PO:(gritando de broma) solo tengo 10C ajajajaja

Tigresa: po esos lobos son los mismos del puente

PO: si lo son

Tigresa: escuchaste lo que dijeron, que necesitaban madera y que desarmaran las casas si era necesario, para que necesitaran las cuerdas y la madera

PO: ni idea

De pronto loa aldeano sale

Wang: eso fue increíble

Aldeano 1: los ladrones huyeron increíbles

Aldeano 2: los vencieron tan fácilmente waooo

PO: estaban observando

Wang: estábamos preocupados que pasara algo malo, pero que tienen los veo como confundidos

Tigresa: si es que no es la primera ves que peleamos contra ellos

Wang: queeeeee?

PO: si cuando veníamos atreves de la montaña nos atacaron

Wang: no puede ser

Tigresa: si de hecho intentaron matarnos tiraron el puente que hay en la montaña

Wang: ¿cual puente?

Tigresa: uno que esta en el segundo sendero de la montaña

Wang: no eso no puede ser cierto en la montaña hay solo un sendero (sorprendido)

Tigresa: pero nosotros estuvimos en el (sorprendida, se le prende el foco) no puede ser ya se para que roban las cuerdas y la madera, el puente era de ellos seguramente es un sendero secreto que ellos ocupaban en la montaña

PO: si pero ellos lo tiraron

Tigresa: si fue drástico, pero no les dejamos opción descubrimos su ruta secreta y tenían que eliminarnos

PO: pero ahora para reconstruir su puente están dañando a estas personas, no hay que dejar que lo hagan

Tigresa: voltea no los dejaremos po (mira fijamente a los ojos a po)

PO:(la mira)

Ming:bueno eso explica todo, será mejor que mientras tanto volvamos al restaurante

**Con esto concluye el capítulo 11 con sorpresas inesperadas y todo preparándome para escribir el capitulo 12 ya empezaron mis vacaciones a si que mas publicare mas frecuentemente un agradecimiento a los que comenta y les gustas me gusta ver cuantos lo leen bueno ahora me despido y cuídense XD**


	12. Chapter 12 ataque nocturno

Nota: ninguno de los personajes de kunfu panda me pertenecen a excepción de los míos y no busco enriquecerme con ellos solo soy un fand que se le ocurrió una buena historia

Capitulo 12: ataque nocturno

Después de que los bandidos huyeron del pueblo los aldeanos y los 2 maestros de kunfu volvieron al pequeño restaurante de fideos, mientras po le serbia un plato de fideo a tigresa la maestra estaba pensativa

PO: (poniendo el plato de fideos en la mesa) que tienes, te noto mas seria de lo usual

Tigresa: estoy pensando

PO: en que piensas

Tigresa: no creo que lo bandidos se vayan a quedar de brazos cruzados, lo mas probable es que vuelvan a atacar y si lo asen lo aran en la noche cuando todos estén dormidos, seria lo mas probable

PO: que aremos entonces

Tigresa: hoy nos turnaremos en la noche para dormir, así si atacan el que este despierto despertara al otro

PO: esta bien a hora come necesitaras energía

Tigresa: gracias mi… (Iba a decir mi gran oso de felpa, pero lo piensa) PO

PO: si tigresa (se dio cuenta)

Mientras tanto en la guarida de los bandidos

Kauru: (se encontraba sentado)

Wind: (entra corriendo) kauru tengo malas noticias, no pudimos traer la madera

Kauru:(enojado) queee

Lobo: (entra corriendo) jefe el panda y la tigre, siguen vivos y están defendiendo al pequeño pueblo

Kauru: (furioso) que siguen vivos, maldita sea no los mato la caída del puente

Wind: ellos son los que cayeron del puente, son muy fuerte acabaron con nosotros sin esfuerzo

Kauru: si, pero por que están defendiendo ese pequeño pueblo, no es algo que le incumba

Wind: no se, lo único que se es que cuando llegamos al pueblo nos atacaron y no nos dejaron tomar la madera

Kauru: despierten a los demás atacaremos todos

Wind: no se podrá los que fueron con migo están muy lastimados y cansado, solo podrás llevar ala mitad

Kauru: entonces que descansé, el ataque será esta noche tenemos que deshacernos de esos dos

Wind: por qué?

Kauru: si wela se entera que siguen vivos me cortara el cuello, ellos conocen nuestro sendero secreto de la montaña

Wind: eso arruinaría los planes

Kauru: si por eso diles a todos que descansen y se preparen

Wind:(salió de ahí)

Kauru: (golpea la mesa) rayos hoy me asegurare de que esos dos mueran aunque tenga que hacerlo con mis propias manos

Esclava:(limpiando una mesa escucho todo, pensaba una sola cosa y la susurro levemente) panda…

Mientras tanto en el pueblo de ci-huag-yung ya habían pasado algunas horas desde el incidente de los bandidos, ambos volvieron ala pequeña casa que les habían prestado los aldeanos, po había decidido dormirse temprano para que en la noche no le dieran tanto sueño, tigresa por otra parte se encontraba en una silla y una mesa que se encontraba en la pequeña casa

PO: voy a dormir un rato tigresa, que haces (dijo el panda soñoliento)

Tigresa: (se encontraba escribiendo en un papel) escribo un informe de la misión me dijjo wang que un pato mensajero pasa volando por aquí cada noche que es su ruta de que ase de otro pueblo hacía el valle de la paz si lo intercepto podrá llevarle esto al maestro shifu

PO: un (se empieza a quedar dormido)

Tigresa: que descanse

PO: (no respondió se había quedado dormido)

Tigresa: (en el informe explico lo que había sucedido omitiendo los detalles amorosos y otras cosillas, explico lo del puente, que atacaban el pueblo reciente mente por madera y de su hipótesis de que había un sendero secreto en la montaña) espero que le llegue esto al maestro (de pronto vio que había mas hojas papel volteo a ver si po seguía dormido a hora empezó a escribir una carta, pero esta era para su amiga víbora en la que mas podía confiar, en la carta explicaba lo que había pasado con los detalles amorosos y todo desde lo de la cueva , el puente , las declaraciones de amor mutuas y el sueño que había tenido luego la metió ambas en sobre diferentes uno con el nombre de shifu y otro con el nombre de víbora)

Tigresa salió un rato de la casa ya había oscurecido subió sobre el techo de la pequeña casa, buscando en el cielo nocturno al mensajero de pronto pudo divisarlo rápidamente le grito

Tigresa: hey (le ase seña con los brazos)

Pato: (la vio redujo la velocidad y aterrizó) llevo mucha prisa que deseas

Tigresa: necesito que lleve estas dos cartas al templo de jade en el valle de la paz de inmediato

Pato: lo ciento, pero no puedo aceptar las cartas así como así tienes que llevarla a una oficina postal pagar él envió

Tigresa: no se preocupe le daré 4 monedas de oro si lo entrega

Pato: ¡4 monedas¡ (pensando) está bien

Tigresa:(se las da) tenga

Pato:(las toma y las guarda) para quién son

Tigresa: para el maestro shifu y la maestra víbora

Pato: (empezó a levantar el vuelo y se fue)

Tigresa: (bajo del techo de la pequeña casa y entro de nuevo en ella, observo que po seguía dormido, se acercó a él, con su mano acaricio su rostro un rato)

PO: (al sentir la caricia sube de tigresa, despertó) un que paso ya es mi turno de vigilar

Tigresa: no, no po descansa (sigue acariciando la cara de po)

PO: creí que ya no harías eso, asta que cumpliéramos la misión

Tigresa: lo siento pero por alguna razón, esto me hiso perder mi fuerza de voluntad

PO: recuerda lo que me dijiste (expresión triste) no quiero que te pase nada

Tigresa: yo tampoco (le quita la mano de la cara de po, con mirada triste)

PO:(toma la mano de tigresa antes de que la quite) yo tampoco creo tener fuerza de voluntad (besa la mano de tigresa) pero aquí nadie nos ve (se levanta la empezó a besar y abrasar)

Tigresa:(se sonroja) po pero?

PO: tranquila hay que disfrutar el momento (sonriendo)

Tigresa:(deseaba mas que disfrutar el momento, pero en su mente sabia que la misión era primero) po tenemos que esperar por favor asta completar la misión

PO: esta bien creo que tienes razón, pero eso no significa que no pueda hacer esto (le besa la mejilla)

Tigres:(avergonzada) po yo…..

PO: descansa ya he dormido suficiente (sale un rato de la pequeña casa)

Tigresa:(se preparaba para acostarse en su futon, pero se detuvo vio en el que po había dormido sintió el impulso de dormir en el, se acostó este se sentía toda vía tibio era se acomodo fácilmente era muy acogedor, sentía como si po la estuviera abrazando, sus ojos se serraban asta que se quedo dormida)

PO: (fuera de la pequeña casa observaba todo a su alrededor buscando señas de algún lobo todo estuvo tranquilo las siguientes 2 horas)

Mientras tanto fuera del pueblo los lobos se preparaban para el ataque kauru dirija el grupo

Kauru: ya saben el plan atacaremos con todo, si ven al panda o al tigre no lo piensen ataquen a matar

Lobos: se acabaremos con ellos

Kauru: wind tú y otros cinco lobos más aprovecharán el ataque como distracción y robaran madera

Wind: entendido

Kauru: es hora vamos

Los lobos entraron al pueblo con antorchas y espadas, algunos aullaban y otros hacían ruido

PO: (escucho los ruido entro rápido ala pequeña casa) tigresa despierta los lobos volvieron

Tigresa: (se levantó rápidamente y ambos salieron corriendo)

PO: haya están

Lobos:( algunos con arcos lanzaron flechas hacía po)

Tigresa: (lo ve y derriba a po ambos lograron esquivar las flechas) po van enserió de verdad nos quieren matar

Lobos: (vuelven a cargar mas flechas)

PO: que aremos

Ming: (llega corriendo y grita) atrapen esto (les lanza una tapa de olla grande) es todo lo que puedo hacer por ustedes (se va corriendo)

Lobos: (disparan las flechas)

Tigresa:(levanta la tapa de olla y la usa de escudo para proteger de las flechas a ambos) esto es muy útil, recuérdame agradecerle a tu tío

PO: lo hare

Ambos corrieron hacia los lobos ocupando la tapa de olla como escudo, cundo llegaron los lobos sacaron sus espadas, tigresa dio un zarpazo algunas espadas salieron volando, po tomo la tapa de olla y empezó a golpear a los lobos con ella las espadas no podían contra ellos de pronto apareció kauru y empezó a atacar a po con su espada

Kauru: este será su fin

PO: oye tu no fuiste el estabas en el puente

Kauru: si era yo, toda vía no se como le hicieron para sobrevivir

PO: tonto había un rio abajo

Kauru: je pues ya no cometeré ese error (ataca con su espada)

PO: (lo esquiva y con la tapa le da fuerte en la cara)

Kauru: (el golpe lo ase perder el equilibrio y cae)

PO: je te gane (burlándose)

Kauru: eso es lo que piensas

PO: (volteó solo veía lobos de pelaje oscuro, no veía al de pelaje rojo con el que habían peleado en la mañana sospechó y rápido grito) tigresa esta es una distracción

Tigresa: (patea y derriba aun lobo y grita) como que es un distracción

PO: (grita) no esta el lobo que nos ataco en la mañana

Tigresa: (peleando se da cuenta) po corre debe estar al otro lado del pueblo yo me encargare estos

PO: (lo pensó un momento)

Tigresa: (lo vio) ve po estaré bien (lanzando puñetazos)

PO: (corre hacía el otro lado del pueblo mientras tigresa mantenía a raya a los demás lobos)

En el otro lado del pueblo wind y otros cinco lobos tomaban todo lo que podían de madera

PO: alto ahí

Wind: que ases tu aquí, no vez que atacan el pueblo

PO: si lo se pero no dejare que se lleven esa madera (se lanza al ataque sobre ellos)

Los lobos: (ataron a po, pero no podían contra el)

PO: tomen eso tontos

Wind: (ataca a po le da un golpe en el estomago, pero este rebota en la pansa de po)

PO:(se ríe) no podrán vencer al gran guerrero dragón (de pronto siente que lo golpean en la cabeza y pierde el conocimiento)

Kauru: (estaba atrás de po lo había seguido, tenia en la manos un tronco con el que le había dado un golpe a po en la cabeza) ajajajaj oso idiota callo en mi trampa

Wind: no se esperaba eso ajajaja , jefe ya tenemos la madera

Kauru: olvídense de la madera, ya tengo otros planes

Wind: ¿cuál? (intrigado)

Kauru: primero tenemos que llevarnos a este panda de aquí, hay que llevarlo ala guarida luego les digo el resto del plan

Kauru , wind y los demás lobos se llevaron arrastrando a po de ese lugar , mientras tanto tigresa acababa sola con lo lobos que habían sido abandonados por su líder que desde ase un momento había desaparecido , los lobos tuvieron que huir

Tigresa:(estaba muy cansada la pelea había, desgastado mucho pero empesgo a correr hacia el otro lado del pueblo en su mente solo pasaba un pensamiento, po no regresaba podía estar peleando toda vía, corrió rápidamente asta que llego al lugar pero ya era muy tarde no había nadie los lobos se habían ido) po donde esta (gritaba desesperad podía ver marcas de la pelea en el suelo)

Pronto los aldeanos empezaron a salir de sus casas

Wang: maestra acabaron con los bandidos (veía que la maestra estaba alterada) ¿que paso?

Tigresa: no encuentro a po

Wang: como que no lo encuentra

Entre todos buscaban a po pero nadie lo encontraba de pronto de un arbusto salió un conejito asustado

Conejito: (asustado, casi no podía hablar) se lo llevaron los lobos

Tigresa: (asustada) como que se lo llevaron, dime

Conejito: cuando atacaron me asuste Salí de mi casa y me escondí aquí

Tigresa: (asustada) y que paso

Conejito: uno de los lobos lo ataco por la espalda, el callo y luego se lo llevaron de aquí

Tigresa: (al escuchar eso tigresa sentía si le quitaran la vida callo de rodillas al pis, enojada golpeo el suelo) noo , no puede ser esto mi culpa (pensando me prometí que lo protegería) soy una tonta no debí dejar que viniera solo

Wang: maestra tranquílese se, no es su culpa

Tigresa: si lo es el me advirtió que era un trampa y yo le pedí que viniera a proteger esta parte del pueblo ,por mi culpa po esta

Conejito: espere maestra tigresa yo los vi no lo mataron solo se lo llevaron

Tigresa: (volvió en si) solo se lo llevaron dices

Conejito: si, un lobo dijo que tenía un plan en el que lo necesitarían

Wang: a lo mejor lo necesiten vivo

Tigresa: esto puede ser

Wang: quizás pueda rescatar a su amigo maestra

Tigresa: (al escucharlo se tranquilizo) donde esta la guarida de los lobos

Wang: nadie lo sabe

Tigresa: (seria) tengo que encontrarla debo rescatarlo

Wang: (le pone la mano en el hombro) le ayudaremos maestra a encontrarlo

Tigresa: gracias pero esto lo tengo que hacer yo sola

Wang: pero primero debe descansar es muy tarde ya, los lobos ya se habrán escondido en su guarida

Tigresa: (sabia que Wang tenia razón camino un rato asta llegar ala pequeña casa entro y vio de nuevo el futon donde había dormido po, no pudo aguantar mas y empezó a llorar, se acostó en el llorando dijo ) po juro que aunque me cueste la vida te rescatare (se seco las lagrimas) antepuse esta misión , en ves de anteponer lo que era mas importante para mi tu (serró los ojos , con una expresión triste y se quedo dormida)

Mientras tanto en la guarida de los lobos ya tenía un rato que kauru y los lobos habían llegado con po

Kauru: ya metieron al panda al calabozo

Wind: ya y lo encadenamos como pediste

Kauru: bien

Wind: ahora dime para que lo necesites ¿Cuál es tu plan?

Kauru: con el podre amenazar a la tigre para que nos deje sacara la madera del pueblo sin que nos ataque, cuando ya no lo necesitemos lo mataremos a el y a ella

Wind: buen plan pero que aremos con wela

Kauru: estos días no a estado por aquí mucho, solo viene un rato y se vuelve a ir, si no entre al calabazo no notara la presencia del panda (ve ala esclava) esclava ni se te ocurra comentarle nada a wela

Esclava: (escuchando todo) no diré nada mis labios están sellados, siempre y cuando recuerdes nuestro trato

Kauru: es tarde hay que descansar mañana temprano iniciaremos mi plan (ambos se fueron a unos cuarto que se encontraban en la guarida)

Esclava:(al ver que se fueron ya no había nadie, bajo al calabozo a través de unas escaleras que solo era un sótano modificado con celdas y cadenas vio al panda)

PO: (toda vía no reaccionaba, estaba profundamente dormido)

Esclava: (se acercó a po) tu me recuerdas a alguien

PO: (en ese momento empezó a tener pesadillas y hablar dormido) no tigresa yo te silabare

Esclava:(se acercó a el y acaricio uno de su brazos) ya, ya tranquilo (diciéndolo dulce mente)

PO: (por alguna razón la caricia hiso que po dejara de tener pesadillas y empezó a dormir tranquilo)

Esclava: puede ser que tu no… debo dejar de engañarme a mi mismas (subió por las escaleras al llegar al ultimo escalón volteó para ver a po y luego salió del calabozo)

Quién será esta mujer y de que estará hablando

**Con esto concluye el capitulo 12 los que estén les agradezco a todos los que leen la historia jamás creí que llegaría a este capitulo y que alas personas les gustaría ya son 1400 beses que se ha leído el tigre y el dragón esto me llena de felicidad y orgullo pronto publicare el capitulo 13 y como siempre gracias a los que comentan asen que me den ganas de escribir mas**


	13. Chapter 13 encerrado

Nota 1: como no se acabó el mundo publico el nuevo capitulo XD

Nota 2: ninguno de los personajes de kunfu panda me pertenecen a excepción de los míos y no busco enriquecerme con ellos solo soy un fand que se le ocurrió una buena historia

Capítulo 13: encerrado

Ya había amanecido po abría sus ojos poco a poco solo para ver a su alrededor oscuridad intento caminar pero noto que no podía mover sus brazos y sus piernas por mas que lo intentara solo un brazo lo tenia libre, pudo tocar las cadenas que lo ataban a una pared de pronto vio una luz acercarse, era un lobo y en su mano tenia una antorcha era kauru

Kakru: buenos días como dormiste? (sarcásticamente)

PO: maldito donde estoy

Kauru: no te alteres, toda vía que soy hospitalario contigo

PO: suéltame, por que me tienes aquí (enojado)

Kauru: bueno pues lo único que tienes que saber es que esto es un calabozo, así y vete acostumbrando estarás aquí mucho tiempo aquí

PO: estas jugando con migo vas a matar (molesto)

Kauru:(le pone el filo de su espada en el cuello a po) pues si te matare, pero ahora me sirves mas estando vivo no hagas que cambie de opinión

PO: no te tengo miedo (retándolo)

Kauru: no necesito que tengas miedo

PO: entonces

Kauru: fue bonita la escena que vi en la montaña

PO:(pensando) a que te refieres

Kauru: no tienes que será tan modesto yo fui el único que vio su abraso, por eso ordene el ataque en ese entonces se veían distraídos (tono malvado) bajaron su guardia un momento

PO: (nervioso) a que te refieres

Kauru: y luego me gusto mas la parte del puente, la tomaste del brazo para que no cayera

PO: no entonces tu…..

Kauru: no lo piense mucho te dolerá la cabeza, la única razón por la que te necesito es para acabar con la tigre con la que estabas, a mi parecer es la mas peligrosa a diferencia de ti, tu solo eres una herramienta mas que desechare cuando ella no este en mi camino

PO:(asustado) espera que le vas a hacerle a ella

Kauru: será mejor que tu no lo sepas muajajajaja (cambia la antorcha por una que estaba colgada en un muro apagada y deja la encendida en su lugar) nos veremos después panda (subiendo la escalera)

PO: hey espera (gritando desesperado)

Kauru: (lo escucho, pero decido ignorarlo)

PO: (estaba asustado lo que se que estuviera planeando ese lobo, le daba muy mala espina)

Kauru: (salía del calabozo)

Wind: (estaba afuera esperándolo) y como esta nuestro invitado

Kauru: esta bien, pero ahora lo mas importante es conseguir la madera , vamos al pueblo

Wind: quieres que valle

Kauru: si pero estas ves iré yo contigo (ve ala esclava) esclava cuida de nuestro invitad, asegúrate de que se sienta a gusto (sarcasmo)

Esclava: así lo hare (kauru y wind se fueron caminado)

En ci-huag-yung tigresa despertaba había pasado muy mala noche, no podía dejar de pensar en po si estaría bien, si los lobos lo estuvieran lastimando o si hubiera podido escapar de los lobos. Tardo un rato en levantarse estaba muy triste, cuando logro levantarse podía verse en su expresión que se sentía mal… en su corazón había una peso muy grande, paso la mirada por la pequeña casa pensando que podría ser solo un sueño y po estaría dormido en el suelo, pero aunque ella lo deseara con fuerza la verdad era muy evidente. Después de respirar profundo, mentalizarse y salió de la pequeña casa.

Wang: maestra buenos días

Tigresa: bien (intentaba mantener la compostura)

Wang: no se preocupe su amigo estará bien

Ming:(llega caminando) claro que estará bien, mi sobrino es fuerte y parase de los que no ce dan por vencido, me recuerda un poco a mi hermano de joven

Tigresa:(se calmo por dentro) tiene razón el no se rinde, ni cuando lo eligieron el guerrero dragón y que nadie lo aceptaba (recordó cuando conoció a po lo que en ese entonces pensó de el y lo que había logrado desde ese entonces lo que la reconforto) tiene razón el esta bien

Wang: (noto el cambió en tigresa) si maestra es lo mas seguro

Zorro: (llego corriendo) auxilio

Wang: que pasa

Zorro: hay algunos lobos en la entrada de la aldea

Tigresa: (al escuchar se fue corriendo a toda velocidad, lo que le quedaba de tristeza se había convertido en ira)

Lobo: jefe enserió que ella vend…. (No pudo terminar de hablar, el puño de tigresa había echo contacto con el estomagó del lobo, que al instante callo al suelo)

Wind: pues creo que si binó jefe

Tigresa: que hicieron con po (furiosa)

Kauru: tranquila tu amigo ésta bien, por ahora siempre y cuando agás lo que yo te diga

Tigresa:(se sintió mucho mejor al escuchar que po estaba bien) que es lo que quieres

Kauru: por ahora dos simples cosas que dejes atacarnos y que nos den toda la madera que hay en el pueblo

Tigresa: lo hare si prometen dejar este pueblo en paz

Kauru: no esta para poner condiciones, pero esta bien me ciento benevolente hoy

Tigresa: esta bien la madera la tendremos al medio día, la quieres en forma de tablones verdad

Kauru: (sorprendido) como sabes eso

Tigresa: tarde un rato en entenderlo, pero lo que quieres hacer es repara el puente que derribaste

Kauru: eres lista gatita, si necesitamos la madera para eso

Tigresa: si hago lo que me pides, liberaras a po

Kauru: lo juro (sonrió)

Tigresa: la hare (sabia que mentía)

Kauru: sabía decisión gatita (asiendo una sonrisa de maldad y triunfo) esta bien mandare a alguno lobos por esa madera al medio día (el y los lobos se van del pueblo)

Wang:(llega después de que los lobos se fueron) que fue lo que le dijeron maestra

Tigresa: po sigue vivo

Wang: ve se lo dije esta bien

Tigresa: si pero dicen que si no les damos madera lo mataran

Wang: no puede ser

Tigresa: prometieron que lo regresara con vida, pero estoy seguro de que mienten

Wang: entonces que aremos

Tigresa: mientras tanto hacer lo que nos dicen, pero necesito seguir a uno de esos lobos encontrar su guarida y rescatar a po (se acerca a un árbol y libero todo su enojo contra el, lo golpeo y lo derriba) tienen algún herramienta para cortar madera

Wang: tengo unas escondidas

Tigresa: tráigalas

Mientras tanto en el calabozo en la guarida de los lobos

PO: seguía encadenado, estaba muy triste no podía dejar de pensar en tigresa y lo que podría pasas (con su brazo libre intentaba romper la cadena pero no podía de pronto escucho una voz)

Voz: no hagas lo único que harás es cansarte

PO: (levantó la mirada, vio a la leopardo acercarse, con una jarra en las manos llena de agua y un bolsa) quien eres

Esclava: nadie en especial

PO: (feliz) has venido a liberarme

Esclava: discúlpame me gustaría hacerlo pero no puedo

PO: (triste) entonces por que estas aquí

Esclava: vine a revisar que estuvieras bien, tienes sed traje agua y si tienes ambre también unas bolas de arroz en esta bolsa

PO: no gracias (enojado)

Esclava: será mejor que no me mientas no poder venir hasta que haya anochecido y te morirás de hambre

PO: no tengo hambre (suena el estómago de po)

Esclava: enserio

PO: si (avergonzado)

Esclava: está bien entonces me las tendré que comer yo sola (abre la bolsa y saca una bola de arroz, estaba calientita toda vía)

PO: (veía la bola de arroz pero volteaba la mirada) que las disfrutes

Esclava: (se daba cuenta que po no era sinceros, soplo la bola de arroz hacía la dirección de po , lo que provocó que el aroma llegará hacia él)

PO: (con su nariz sintió el olor de la bola de arroz) un

Esclava:(le da una mordida a la bola de arroz) esta rica seguro que no quieres

PO: (se le hacía agua la boca no podía aguantar el hambre) está bien solo un pedacito

Esclava: (le pone una en frente de la boca) ten come

PO: (la muerde, la saborea) un esto esta delicioso (le da otra mordida)

Esclava: gracias las cocine yo mismas

PO: (dando la última mordida) tu cocinas

Esclava: si, pero oye me dijiste que comerías nada más un pedacito

PO: (avergonzado) este yo…

Esclava: no te preocupes, quieres más (con una sonrisa en el rostro)

PO: si y muchas gracias

Esclava: (le da otra bola de arroz toma la jarra y sirve un poco de agua en un vaso) ten bebe la necesitarás

PO: (bebió el agua) de nuevo muchas gracias

Esclava: no tienes que darlas este es mi trabajo (sonrió)

PO: (pensando) nos conocemos de algún lado

Esclava: no creo

PO: ya se me recuerdas a una amiga (pensando en tigresa)

Esclava: nos veremos al anochecer gustas algo especial para cenar (riendo)

PO: fideos

Esclava: (deja de sonreír) lo siento pero yo ya no hago fideos, pero te traeré algo especial (vuelve a sonreír)

PO: (se quedó de nuevo solo y pensando porque esa mujer era tan amable con el

Mientras tanto en ci-huag-yung un grupo de lobos entraban al pueblo wind los dirigía de pronto apareció tigresa frente a ellos

Wind: venimos por lo acordado

Tigresa: ahí está (señalando con el dedo)

Wind: voltea la mirada (pudo ver una montaña de tablones) muy bien vamos a llevárnoslos (los lobos empezaron a juntar los tablones)

Tigresa: mi amigo donde esta

Wind: yo no sé eso, solo vine a buscar la madera (tono burlón) y si supiera o no te lo diría gatita

Tigresa: (rápidamente con la mano agarra el cuello del lobo) será mejor que el este bien o ustedes lo pagaran (le aprieta el cuello)

Wind: (asustado) está bien, él está bien tranquila

Tigresa: (lo avienta al suelo) por su bien espero que sea cierto, ya tiene lo que querían ahora lárguense de aquí

Wind: tarde o temprano pagaras por lo que nos as echo (wind y lo lobos se fueron)

Tigresa: (los observaba, cuando lo vio a una distancia lejana los empezó a seguir)

Los lobos nunca sospecharon que tigresa los seguía, escondida entre los árboles y arbustos fueron 35 minutos hasta que llegaron a la montaña después de pasar por un senderó que estaba oculto por la maleza tigresa tubo que ocupar su agilidad y ser sigilosa para que no pudieran descubrirla. Los lobos llegaron a su destino, tigresa se escondió entre unas rocas y espero

Wind: jefe trajimos la madera

Kauru: que bien, gracias a esos tontos tuvimos un día de retraso pero esto lo compensa no tendremos que fabricar los tablones

Wind: por cierto la tigres, se molesto quiere saber dónde está su amigo

Kauru: jum nunca le diré mientras lo tenga, tengo control sobre ella

Wind: pero ya tenemos la madera, para que más la necesitas

Kauru: para que mate a wela, luego la inculparemos y los demás de la banda me obedecerán a mi muajajajaja

Wind: (pensando: sigue riendo al final el que perderá serás tú) muajajajajaj

Kauru: ahora hay que empezar, estamos retrasados un día

Los lobos empezaron a trabajar, la construcción del puente era la prioridad máxima

Tigresa: observa y contaba a los lobos habían en total 35, sería muy difícil vencerlos a ellos, además toda vía no sabía la localización de po

El tiempo paso volando se hiso de noche el puente estaba a la mitad, les hacía falta cuerda para atar los tablones

Kauru: regresaremos a la guarida mañana, conseguiremos esas cuerdas

Wind: ya oyeron señor nos vamos no dejen nada de herramienta tirada

Los lobos recogieron todo y se fueron en dirección a su guarida

Tigresa: (los siguió cobijada por el abrigo de la noche hasta llegar a su guarida)

Los lobos entraban a su guarida muy cansado unos comían y otros se iban a dormir

Tigresa: (estaba a punto de atacar quería salvar a po , pero tenía que pensar ,sus sentimiento las segaban si atacaba en ese momento ellos fácilmente matarían a po tenía que jugar bien sus cartas, ya sabía dónde tenían a po a hora solo necesitaba un poco de tiempo para pensar , rápido corrió hacia la aldea)

Wang: (esperaba a la maestra en la entrada del pueblo) que paso maestras

Tigresa: encontré su guarida, pero hay demasiados sería un problema

Wang: que hará entonces

Tigresa: note que casi todos trabajan en el puente mañana ellos vendrán

Wang: qué? Pero ya les dimos la madera

Tigresa: ahora vendrán por cuerdas, después que se vallan iré a rescatar a po

Wang: le ayudaremos en lo que podamos

Tigresa: muchas gracias y no se preocupe cuando po regrese acabaremos con esos lobos

Wang: maestra pero son muchos está segura que podrán con ellos

Tigresa: a eso fue lo que vinimos y lo haremos, ahora tengo que descansar no se preocupe por lo lobos hoy o vendrán están muy cansados por trabajar todo el día (camina hacia la pequeña casa después de entrar y dijo) solo un día mas y volveremos a estar junto

**Con esto concluye el capítulo 13 creo que en doce muchos se entristecieron este cap fue un poco corto pero se compensara en el capítulo 14 que será más largo gracias a los que comentan y a los que leen mi historia wiiii**


	14. Chapter 14 las cosas que se hacen por

**Nota 1: jojojo feliz navidad a todos este es mi regalo a todos los que leen el tigre y el dragón es el capitulo 14**

Nota 2: ninguno de los personajes de kunfu panda me pertenecen solo los utilizo para esta historia y no busco enriquecerme con ellos solo soy un fand que se le ocurrió una buena historia

**Capitulo 14: las cosas que se hacen por amor a la familia**

Ya había anochecido po podía notarlo, el calabozo se había oscurecido mucho mas que en todo el día, estaba cansado durante la tarde había intentado quitarse las cadenas nueva mente sin ningún buen resultado, la luz de la antorcha iluminaba mas el calabozo lo que le permitía ver cosas que durante el día no había podido ver como algunos bongos en el suelo y huesos, se sentí triste pensaba en tigresa suspiro un rato , de pronto escucho un ruido volteo la mirada ,alguien bajaba por las escaleras era la esclava

Esclava: buenas noches, espero no te hayas dormido (entra con una bolsa en la mano y una jarra de agua en las manos)

PO: no sigo despierto no me acostumbró a la cama (bromeando)

Esclava: (rio un poco) traje comida (muestra la bolsa)

PO: gracias (a la luz de la antorcha pudo ver la gran cadena que cubría ala leopardo) tenias esa cadena cuando viniste en la mañana

Esclava: si siempre la traigo (triste)

PO: te lastima mucho (triste)

Esclava: no ya me he acostumbrado a ella

PO: una pregunta ellos te capturaron y te obligan a trabajar verdad (enojado pensando: lobos malvados)

Esclava: no….por que preguntas

PO: por la cadena, pero si no te capturaron ¿por que estas aquí?

Esclava: estoy aquí por decisión propia, mira (de entre sus harapos saca una llave, con la cual habré el candado de su cadena, en ese momento la cadena cae al piso) esta cadena es solo para aparentar que no puedo huir, la verdad puedo irme cuando yo quiera pero no debo

PO:(sorprendido) explícame como que por decisión propia, por que alguien querría estar en este lugar horrible con esos lobos

Esclava:(baja la mirada) esta decisión protege a mi familia

PO: (confundido) porque no entiendo cuéntame que paso con tu familia

Esclava: es una historia muy triste, no creo que la quieras escuchar (triste)

PO: la quiero escuchar por favor (la mira a los ojos)

Esclava: (ve sus ojos) esta bien pero prométeme que no se lo dirás a nadie (suspira de tristes)

PO: no le diré a nadie lo juro

Esclava: todo comenzó ya ase algunos años creo que 19 o 20 no recuerdo bien, esta historia comienza en mi hogar en las montañas de nieve es muy lejos de aquí

PO: atento no dejaba de escuchar la historia

Esclava: crecí en una pequeña aldea, mi padre era el jefe de la aldea también conocido por el hombre más fuerte de la aldea, decían lo aldeanos que una ves provocó un avalancha con solo el ruido de la palma de su mano

PO: woao (impresionado)

Esclava: mi infancia fue como la de cualquier niña tuve amigos, durante el tiempo que viví en la aldea, forasteros siempre pasaban por ahí, pero nunca se quedaban siempre que asía nuevos amigos se iban me entristecía mucho la realidad que nadie se quedaba, pronto algunos aldeanos también se fueron quedándonos solo la mitad, eso me hiso enojar mucho y me puso muy triste, porque me tenia que quedar yo si todos se iban

PO: (pensando)

Esclava: un día tome mi mochila la llene de cosas planeaba irme de la aldea yo sola, había salido de la aldea nadie me había visto estaba decidida, de pronto algo llamo mi atención vi a un forastero tirado y completamente inconsciente en la nieve, tenia que tomar una decisión irme de la aldea y dejarlo morir ahí o llevarlo al aldea y posponer mi plan

PO: y que hiciste

Esclava: regrese con el a la aldea, pronto recupero la conciencia, no se como explicarlo el era diferente tanto física como mentalmente a los otros forasteros que habían venido anterior mente pero yo ya sabia la verdad cuando estuviera mejor el se iría sin importarle nada, eso me enfurecía, el era solo un cocinero pero poco a poco se gano a los demás leopardos de la aldea aunque el fuera de un raza diferente

PO:(pensando: esta historia me suena)

Esclava: pasaban los días el seguía con nosotros yo sabia que cuando se fuera seria mas dolorosa las despedida para los demás, decidí que si no se iría lo obligaría a irse , fui mala con el , lo molesta , cuando todos comían su comida yo comía otra cosa que tonta fui en ese entonces , hiciera lo que hiciera el no se iba , creo que noto lo que yo hacía, en vez de alejarse intentaba acercarse mas a mi , era mas amable , pronto en mi estomago sentía un nudo cada ves que lo veía yo era mala con el y el en vez de vengarse me trataba bien de echo mejor que a los demás. En mi corazón surgió un sentimiento cálido así el me fui enamorando de el poco a poco pero yo sabia que se iría no quería aceptar mis sentimientos hacía alguien que se aria sin importarle nada me dejaría

PO: que paso dime (emocionado)

Esclava: nada el tomo la iniciativa, me pregunto que me pasaba en ese momento me trague mi orgullo, le explique que lo odiaba por que sabia que se iría de la aldea como los demás forastero, el me dijo que sin importar lo que yo pensara el nunca se iría de mi lado y se me declaro, eso me puso muy nerviosa me declare también ya que mis sentimientos eran correspondidos, sentí un gran alivio pronto ambos empezamos a pasar mas tiempo juntos

PO: (emocionado) que pasó después

Esclava: los aldeanos notaron que entre yo y el forastero había algo, esto llego a oídos de mi padre lo que le enojo mucho, el me mando a llamar y me pregunto si esto era cierto, después de eso lo llamó a el y le como un forastero osaba querer algo con su hija después de en la aldea lo habían tratado tan bien, le ofreció un trato le daría algo que el de verdad necesitaba si se iba de la aldea

PO: (pensando: esto de verdad me suena familiar)

Esclava: pensé lo peor el seria capas de aceptar, no pude aguantar las lagrimas el echo de pensar que el se iría, de pronto escuche como con valor le decía a mi padre que eso no le importaba que me quería mucho y que no renunciaría a mi desde ese entonces jamás volví a dudar de el, mi padre le hiso una apuesta con el si ganaba nos daría su bendición

PO: y que paso gano perdió

Esclava: gano, mi padre acepto la derrota y nos dio su bendición tiempo después nos casamos papa nos dio algunos regalos y lo que mi nuevo esposo necesitaba, nos conto que sabia de mi plan de irme de la aldea y que nunca me detuvo por que sabia que era lo mejor para mi, nos dijo que si gustábamos irnos podíamos hacerlo el dijo que no , pero en mi corazón yo sabia que si el no quería abandonarme ni yo a el así que le pedí que ambos volviéramos a su hogar y el acepto (se veía tan feliz)

PO: o en serio si

Esclava: viajamos días y noches asta que llegamos a su hogar el valle de la paz, conocí a mi suegro era dueño de un restaurante al principio no nos llevábamos bien, pero con el paso de los días nos empezamos a llevar bien

PO: que bien

Esclava: el nos regalo el restaurante, vivimos mucho tiempo felices asta que un día nuestra felicidad aumento, encontramos un niño al cual adoptamos como nuestro propio hijo lo cuidamos, aquí es donde empieza lo malo

PO: que paso

Esclava: empezaban a escasear las especias, que eran necesarias para los alimentos del restaurante, decidí hacer un viaje a un pueblo cercano para buscar especias, pero no me esperaba la horrible escena que vi el pueblo estaba devastado había sido atacado

PO: ¿por quien? Que paso dime

Esclava: de pronto frente a mi una banda de lobos dirigidos por un lobo blanco

Lobo blanco: valla, valla, valla pero qué tenemos aquí, es raro ver a una leopardo por aquí

Esclava: quien son ustedes

Lobo blanco: la causa por la cual este lugar esta así y tu que ases aquí

Esclava: solo venía a este pequeño pueblo a comprar especias

Lobo blanco: pues como verás ya no hay, pero ahora dime de donde vienes no sabia que hubiera otro pueblo por aquí para devastar

Esclava: en ese momento tuve mucho miedo y empecé a correr, ellos me persiguieron, corrí mucho pero ellos me pisaban los talones, de pronto frente a mi salió otro lobo que me interceptó y me detuvo

Lobo blanco: buen intento pero no lo suficiente a hora que corriste en esta dirección, recordé que hay un lugar llamado valle de la paz que esta hacía donde corrías, creo que le debemos hacer una visita

Esclava: no por favor no vallan a ese lugar

Lobo blanco: eso no lo decides tú ya esta decidido

Esclava: are lo que sea pero por favor no vallan hacia allá

Lobo blanco: (sonrisa maléfica) lo que sea he

Esclava: (asustada)

Lobo blanco: dese ahora será mi esclava, aras todo lo que diga y me servirás a mi y esta manada entiendes

Esclava: si (supuse que el sabia que por alguna razón no quería volver al valle de la paz, no debía enterarse de mi familia, cundo estaban distraído me quite el anillo de compromiso del dedo y lo lancé lejos) pronto me trajeron a esta guarida , aquí conocí al hijo del líder de los lobos que es el líder actual wela , cuando murió su padre heredo el cargo de líder de la manada , el sabe acerca del trato que hice con su padre por eso no puedo huir o el ara lo que su padre no hiso cuando estaba vivo atacar el valle de la paz si intento escapar

PO: 20 años dices que han pasado, dime conociste al maestro ougey

Esclava: si lo vi en el valle de la paz lo conocí de vista sabia había escuchado que era el mejor maestro de kunfu

PO: sabes de los 5 furiosos y el guerrero dragón

Esclava: no de ellos no se nada, quienes son

PO: los 5 furiosos son lo mejores maestros de kunfu , que fueron entrenado por el maestro shifu alumno del maestro ougey y protegen al valle de la paz, son muy fuertes , te puedes ir si los lobos van al valle de la paz ellos se aran cargo de ellos

Esclava: lo que me dices no se si creerte

PO: es cierto y el guerrero dragón fue elegido por el maestro ougey , de echo ase poco derrotaron a lord shen

Esclava: espera ase tiempo escuche eso de lord shen, que su ejército había sido vencido por maestros del kunfu, pero fueron ellos

PO: si fueron ellos, por eso estoy aquí

Esclava: a que te refieres

PO: la maestra tigresa de los 5 furiosos esta en un pequeño pueblo cerca de aquí

Esclava: hablas dela tigre, de la que los lobos hablan que pudo acabar con la mitad toda la manda ella solo

PO: si es ella

Entonces: tu eres el panda que derroto al resto no puede ser

PO: es cierto y lo es por que yo soy el guerrero dragón, se nos encomendó una misión para proteger el pueblo y acabar con lo lobos por eso estamos aquí,

Esclava: entonces si eres tan fuerte por que te capturaron

PO: me golpearon por la espalda, cuando desperté ya estaba aquí

Esclava:(incrédula) no pero.

PO: si no me crees imagínate una buena razón para que tenga tantas cadenas puestas

Esclava: (pensando: jamás había visto que a alguien le pusieran tantas cadenas) y si así fuera estas encadenado que lograrías (enojada)

PO: estoy seguro que tigresa intentara rescatarme y si lo hace tu vendrás con nosotros

Esclava: ya te dije que no puedo irme

PO: claro que puedes acabaremos con los lobos y si atacan el valle de la paz nosotros lo defenderemos no te preocupes (sonriendo)

Esclava: (la sonrisa de po le di un rayo de esperanza) pero enserió podrán ganarles

PO: ellos no pudieron contra nosotros dos si estuvieran los demás los viéramos echo papilla

Esclava:(empieza a llorar)

PO: que tienes

Esclava: (llorando) es que nunca había pensé que podría irme y ver de nuevo poder ver a mi familia

PO: tranquila podrás volver a verlo (de pronto el estómago de po suena)

Esclava:(se seca las lagrimas) se me olvido tenía que darte de comer (abre la bolsa y saca un sándwich) ten

PO: gracias (le da una mordida, el sabor se le hiso muy familiar) esta rico

Esclava: yo los hice son mi especialidad

PO: de que son estos emparedados

Esclava: emparedados de carpa asada

PO:(al escuchar el nombre de los sándwiches recordó algo, un imagen paso por su mente, un recuerdo de pronto escucho una vos que le decía)

Voz: cielo es hora de despertar (de pronto ve a una leopardo acercarse y lo levanta, en ese momento po se sentí muy pequeño) ya está despierto (lo abraza de pronto escucha una segunda voz)

Voz 2: ya despertó (la voz pertenecía a su padre)

Leopardo: si ya despertó

Ping: es hora el pintor no está esperando (desperrado)

Leopardo: tranquilo amor, no te desesperes o asustaras a po

Ping: es que quiero que el retrato salga bien

Leopardo: saldrá bien (cargando a po)

Ping: eso espero (ambos caminan de pronto po reconoce el lugar estaban en el restaurante de fideos, de pronto pio vio aun cerdo que tenía un lienzo y unas pinturas)

Cerdo: ya está todo listo, están listos hacer el retrato durara 2 horas, necesito que se queden quietos

PO: (no entendía que pasaba, se movía mucho y quería irse de ahí)

Ping: po no te muevas tranquillo

Leopardo: déjame yo me encargó (levanta a po y le da un beso en la frente)

PO: (sonrojo)

Leopardo: tranquilo po quédate quieto y después te adre lo sándwiches de carpa que tanto te gustan

PO: (se sintió reconfortado y dejo de moverse)

Ping: maya tu siempre sabes que hacer

(Fin del recuerdo)

Esclava: oye estas bien

PO: si eso creo ¿qué paso?

Esclava: te congelaste unos segundos

PO: (pensando: no puede ser lo que vi es ) oye donde aprendiste a hacer los sándwiches

Esclava: mi madre me enseño, recuerdo que solía prepáraselos a mi hijo, cundo era muy pequeño a él le gustaban mucho (recordando)

PO: (se le prendió el foco, pensando: ella es) quiero agradecerte todo lo que as echo por mí

Esclava: ya te dije que no tienes que agradecer nada, es mi trabajo

PO: si pero has hecho más que tu trabaja eso creo maya

Esclava: bueno si así lo crees

PO: si lo creo

Esclava: si pero… un momento como me dijiste

PO: maya es tu nombre verdad

Esclava: pero tu como sabes, eso

PO: (empieza a llorar) porque mi padre me lo dijo

Esclava: (empieza a llorar) no esto no puede ser

PO: lo es soy po soy tu hijo

Maya: po eres tu (empieza a llorar)

PO: si soy yo mama (llorando)

Maya: (no pudo aguantar y lo abrasa) hijo, no sabes cómo te e extrañado

PO: (la abrazaba con la mano que tenía libre) mama

Maya: pero como sabias que era yo

PO: papa me dio una pintura donde estamos todos, al principio no te reconocí, asta los sándwiches de carpa

Maya: recordaste que cuando eras muy pequeña te los preparaba

PO: creo que si

Maya: que a sido de tu padre

PO: el esta bien te extraña mucho, cuando desapareciste te busco lo único que encontró fu tu anillo

Maya: (triste) yo también lo extraño mucho

PO: no te preocupes te sacare de aquí y regresaremos juntos al valle de la paz

Maya: hijo pero los lobos

PO: que no te preocupes por ellos, estos años te as sacrificado para protegernos a papa y a mi es tiempo que te devuelva el favor

Maya: hijo (sorprendida)

PO: mama hazme un favor

Maya: cual hijo

PO: si vez a tigresa ayúdale a que me encuentre a si podremos salir de aquí más rápido

Maya: este bien lo are, intentare conseguir la llave de tus cadenas y nos iremos

PO: si

Maya: aun no puedo creer que estés aquí (lo abraza)

PO: yo tampoco pensé en encontrarte mama

Maya: tengo que subir o se darán cuanta cuídate hijo, vendré temprano a verte

PO: te esperare mama

Maya: (subió la escalera)

PO: (estaba muy feliz, se le habían olvidado todos su problemas por un segundo, pronto se empezó a quedar dormido y dijo) buenas noches mama y tigresa donde sea que estés

**Con esto concluye el capítulo 14 en este se da conocerá la historia de la madre de po que concuerda con la que conto ping á en el capítulo 4 está un poco complicado pero esto ayudara a la trama de la historia de nuevo muchas gracias a los que comentan y a los que están suscritos **


	15. Chapter 15 el rescate

Nota 2: ninguno de los personajes de kunfu panda me pertenecen solo los utilizo para esta historia y no busco enriquecerme con ellos solo soy un fand que se le ocurrió una buena historia

Capítulo 15: el rescate

Estaba amaneciendo la luz del sol entraba por un agujerito de la pequeña casa, conforme pasaba la mañana el sol se movía provocando que el pequeño rayo de sol que entraba en la casa se moviera justo asta llegar a la cara de tigresa

Tigresa:(despierta deslumbrada por la luz) haaa (bostezando lentamente se levantó del futon, había pasado un mala noche seguía preocupada por po y no había podido dormir bien) po no te preocupes hoy iré por ti (hablando sola, se dio un baño, se cambio la ropa, luego fue a la mochila de po, saco un pequeño cuchillo, lo guardo entre sus ropas y salió de la casa)

Wang:(esperaba afuera de la pequeña casa) maestra ya reunimos toda las cuerdas que quedaban, donde las ponemos

Tigresa: guárdenla si se las damos a los lobos cuando venga a pedirlas, sospecharan que sabíamos que las necesitan

Wang: que haremos entonces (nervioso)

Tigresa: cuando vengan les diremos que se las tendremos en 2 horas, así no sospecharan nada, cuando se vallan yo iré a su guarida y rescatare a po

Wang: esta bien maestra ojala su plan funcione (preocupado)

Tigresa: que tiene lo veo preocupado

Wang: si es que estoy, tengo miedo de que pueda pasar si los lobos descubren su plan

Tigresa: tranquílese y no se preocupe, además casi todos lo lobos estarán trabajando en el puente

Wang: esta bien (suspirando)

Tigresa: pues solo hay que esperara que ellos vengan

Mientras tanto en la guarida de los lobos, la mayoría de los lobos habían despertado

Wind: buenos días jefe

Kauru: que tienen de buenos (enojado)

Wind: que tiene jefe se levantó con la pata izquierda de la cama (bromenado)

Kauru: (enojado) no wela no vino ayer, cuando no viene es que esta tramando algo

Wind: puede ser

Kauru: no quiero lo, hay que apurarnos wind necesito que llévate algunos lobo al pueblo necesitamos cuerdas (actitud mandona)

Wind: si jefe (escogió algunos lobos y se fue de la guarida)

Kauru: (en voz baja) mientras tanto visitare a nuestro huésped (camino hacía una puerta, la abrió y bajo por unas escaleras asta llegar al calabozo)

PO: (se encontraba dormido)

Kauru: (lo ve dormido y grita) buenos días

PO: haaa (asustado despierta)

Kauru: puedo ver que ya despertaste

PO: a buenos días, contigo me puedo quejar el cuarto es pésimo gotea en las noches y creo que una rata intento morderme, me niego a pagar la noche completa (bromeando)

Kauru: sigue bromeando oso que pronto ya no podrás

PO: (enojado) que es lo que quieres

Kauru: solo vine a verte para decirte que pronto el puente estará terminado y ya no te necesitaremos

PO: (enojado) maldito, solo viniste para decirme eso

Kauru: no también para decirte que ya tengo planes para tu amiga

PO: dime que es lo que le vas a hacer

Kauru: mejor te diría que es lo que ella va a hacer, pero ya es tarde me voy (se da media vuelta y sube las escaleras riéndose malévolamente) muajajajaja

PO: hey regresa, vas a pagar cuando me libere malvado (furioso)

Kauru:(termina de subir las escalera, cuando llega ala parte de arriba ve a los demás lobos de pronto la esclava se tropieza y choca con el vaciándole encima una tetera con agua caliente)

Maya: lo ciento discúlpeme mi señor (se pone de rodillas)

Kauru: ha quema (enojado) lárgate de aquí, veté ala cocina has algo pero no te quiero ver

Maya: (corre a la cocina desesperada, después que entra busca en sus ropajes y saca una llave diferente ala de sus cadenas) la tengo (pensando: ese lobo estaba tan enojado que no noto que le robe la llave de las cadenas de po ) jijiji

Mientras tanto en el pequeño pueblo de ci-huag-yung, wind y los lobos hacían su aparición

Wind: haber cuánto tiempo se tarda la gatita en salir

Lobo: jefe y si aulló para que sepa que estamos aquí

Wind: no es mala idea, rápido a aullar (los lobos aullaron)

Tigresa: (lo escucho los aullidos) ya están aquí

Wang: tan pronto ya llegaron

Tigresa: iré a hablar con ellos (se va corriendo hacía ellos)

Wang: mucho cuidado maestra

Wind: creo que tendremos que aullar de nuevo

Lobo: jefe mira ahí viene

Tigresa: (de pronto corre hacía ellos) que es lo que quieren aquí ya les dimos madera, si quieren mas regresen al medio día

Wind: lo ciento pero ahora no necesitamos madera, ahora será cuerda

Tigresa: este bien regrese en 2 horas para que podamos reunir las cuerdas

Wind: no, nos quedaremos aquí asta que nos las den (actitud pedante)

Tigresa: este bien, entonces veré que puedo conseguir

Wind: aquí te esperamos gatita

Tigresa: (fue a buscar a Wang) Wang (gritando)

Wang: que pasa maestra

Tigresa: los lobos no se irán sin las cuerdas tenemos que dárselas, pero hay que tomarnos nuestro tiempo

Wang: este bien iré por las cuerdas

45 minutos después

Wind: esa maldita gata se esta tardando mucho

Lobo: que asemos

Wind: seguir esperando tonto

Lobo: miren ahí viene (la divisa)

Tigresa: (regresa corriendo con muchas cuerdas en el brazo) aquí están

Wind: valla ya te habías tardado mucho, me estaba empezando a desesperar

Tigresa: por eso les dije que regresaran en 2 horas, reunir todo esto en tan poco tiempo me costo mucho trabajo

Wind: pues ya no tendrás que preocuparte pronto el puente estará terminado (el y los lobos se van)

Tigresa:(espero a que los lobos se fueran y luego corrió en dirección ala guarida de los lobos)

Mientras tanto en la guarida de los lobos

Kauru: (revisaba los planos de puente) solo faltan las cuerda y unos detalles y estará listo

Lobo: jefe ya estamos listo

Kauru: muy bien señores nos tenemos que ir ya, wind nos verá en el puente con las cuerdas, así que hay que adelantar el trabajo los mas que podamos (actitud mandona) tenemos que terminarlo hoy

Todos los lobos salieron de la guarida con dirección al puente, llevaban herramientas y otras cosas

Tigresa: (después de correr por 20 minutos llego cerca de la guarida y se escondió en unos arbustos, podía ver a lo lejos a los lobos saliendo de su guarida) que bien ya se van (espero asta que el ultimo lobo saliera para entrar)

Maya: (prepara comida y agua para llevarle a po)

Tigresa: (entra ala guarida lanzando una patada) yia

Maya: (la ve entrar)

Tigresa: (ve ala esclava) oye tu ase unos días trajeron un panda, dime donde esta por favor

Maya: tú eres tigresa

Tigresa: (sorprendida) como sabes mi nombre

Maya: po me dijo que vendrías (lanza los platos al suelo) vamos no tenemos tiempo (la toma del brazo, la lleva a una puerta) esta en el calabozo y esta encadenado

Tigresa: (no sabia si confiar en ella, que relación tendría con po para que el contara acerca de la maestra)

Maya: vamos (empezó a bajar las escaleras)

Tigresa: (se incorporo de nuevo y empezó a bajar las escaleras)

Maya: (bajando el último escalón) po (gritando)

PO: que paso por que gritas

Tigresa: po (gritando)

PO: tigresa eres tú, no veo nada esta oscuro

Maya: (enciende una vela que cargaba en la mano)

PO: (la poca luz de la vela le permitió ver a tigresa) tigresa (grita y se pone llorando)

Tigresa: po (corre hacia él lo abraza y empieza a llorar) po no sabes lo preocupada que estaba pensé que te habían echo algo y no podría volver a verte)

PO: yo también estaba preocupado no sabría si podría volver a verte (abrasándola con el brazo libre y con lagrimas en los ojos)

Maya: po ya tengo la llave

PO: (feliz) enserió

Maya: si y hay que irnos antes de que alguien venga (quitándose sus cadenas)

Tigresa:(nota como si hubiera algo entre po y maya) po dime quien es ella (seria)

PO: es una larga historia ella es maya es mi… o como te lo explico es mi….. no creo que me vallas a cree así que solo es maya

Tigresa: (expresión en el rostro de tigresa ¬_¬) ya dime quien es

Maya: ya no hay tiempo luego le dices po (abriendo cadenas de po)

PO: (en el momento que la cadenas se abren po cae al suelo)

Maya y tigresa: po (asustadas rápidamente levantaron a po sujetándolo de un brazo cada una)

Tigresa: hay que sacarlo que aquí, cuanto tiempo estuviste encadenado po

PO: creo que desde que llegue

Tigresa: con razón, tus músculos deben de estar exhausto por estar en esa misma posición y no haberse movido

Maya: vámonos de aquí (ambas ayudan a po a subir las escaleras)

PO: (al salir siente molestias por la luz) a mis ojos

Maya: siérralos estuviste mucho tiempo en la oscuridad te costara acostumbrarte a la luz un poco

Tigresa: (ve la preocupación de maya) vámonos el camino es largo, tenemos que llegar al pueblo antes de que anochezca (seria, salieron como pudieron de la gurida)

PO:(intentaba mantener el paso con los ojos serrado) espero no tropezarme

Maya: tranquilo po nosotras te cuidaremos

Tigresa: (pensando: como ese leopardo se atrevía a decir eso, siguió como si nada)

Mientras tanto en el puente

Kauru: (gritando instrucciones) bien ahora pongan esas cuerdas, termine los refuerzos, coloquen esas tablas

Wind: jefe las cuerdas están colocadas ya

Kauru: bien solo falta asegúralo y está listo

Wela: (de pronto sal de entre las sombras) valla, valla, valla pensé que no lo lograrían pero lo han terminado

Kauru: (enojado) wela que ases tu aquí

Wela: nada solo decidí venir a ver con mis propios ojos la construcción del puente, pero veo que han acabado

Kauru: desde cuando estás ahí

Wela: desde hace un rato (le pone la mano en el hombre a kauru) pues creo que el juramento de los lobos queda anulado (serio)

Kauru: se eso parece (pensando: pronto también tú quedaras anulado)

Wela: pues creo que debí tenerte más confianza cuando me dijiste que arreglarías el puente

Kauru: jum (furioso)

Wela: pues estaré aquí hasta que acaben

Kauru: por que

Wela: quiero asegúrame como queda perfecto

Kauru: entonces le daré a wind las ultimas indicaciones (va hacia donde esta wind)

Wind: que pasa jefe

Kauru:(en voz vaja) dile a los demás que la reunión se pospone y termina de asegurar el puente

Wind:(voz baja) está bien

Mientras tanto en la entrada de ci-huag-yung po, tigresa y maya llegaban exhaustos

Tigresa: hemos llegado

PO: al fin

Maya: fue muy difícil

Tigresa: vamos po tienes que recostarte un rato

Wang: (corre hacía ellos) maestra han vuelto, gracias al cielo

Tigresa: wang ayudarnos tenemos que llevar a po a la casa

Wang: ayuda a cargar a po (ve a maya) quien eres

Maya: nadie sin importancia

Los cuatro se dirigieron a la pequeña casa al llegar recostaron a po en un futon y lo dejaron dormir wang se fue, tenía que avisarles a los aldeanos que había pasado maya y tigres se quedaron sola un rato

Tigresa: (observó un rato maya)

Maya: (veía dormir a po plácidamente, con los ojos de amor de una madre)

Tigresa:(pensando: quien es ella y por qué mira a po de esa manera) maya eres amiga de po

Maya: somos más que amigos y todo lo que te diré por ahora

Tigresa: (en ese momento sintió como si la golpearan en el corazón, no podía creer lo que la leopardo le decía) saldré un momento

Maya: está bien esperare aquí, mientras po despierta

Tigresa: (salió de la casa, soltó unas pequeñas lágrimas y dijo en voz baja) po que hiciste quien es ella, porque te mira de esa manera (el corazón le dolía, de pronto dio un puñetazo al suelo) maldición porque me siento así, porque ciento odio hacia po y esa mujer

**Bueno chicos y chicas con esto concluye el capítulo 15 pronto publicaré el 16 agradecimiento a los que siguen y leen la historia del tigre y el dragón este capítulo fue corto pero ya saben en el siguiente será más largó yei con esto me despido y de nuevo gracias**


	16. Chapter 16 celos

Nota 2: ninguno de los personajes de kunfu panda me pertenecen a excepción de los míos y no busco enriquecerme con ellos solo soy un fand que se le ocurrió una buena historia

Capítulo 16: celos

El día había pasado rápidamente, el recate de po había sido un éxito hasta ese momento no había señal de los lobos en el pueblo o en sus alrededores, en el horizonte se podía ver el atardecer, poco a poco el sol seguía bajando tigresa lo observaba fuera de la casa, en ese momento su mente se encontraba en otro lado, en su mente habían muchas preguntas, si ya había rescatado a po ¿por qué no se sentía feliz? ¿Por qué maya trataba de esa manera tan cariñosa a po? ¿Porque esto la hacía sentir triste? Y ¿Por qué se sentía eses odio hacia maya?

Tigresa:(fuera de la pequeña casa, suspira de tristes un momento)

Ming: (llega corriendo) es cierto que mi sobrino ya está aquí

Tigresa: si ya está aquí (un poco triste)

Ming: ¿cómo está el?

Tigresa: está bien, un poco cansado lo tenían encadenado

Ming: esos malvados, pero cuando se den cuenta vendrán no?

Tigresa: es lo más probable, pero no será hoy

Ming: porque esta tan segura

Tigresa: están arreglando un puente, cuando regresen a su guarida será muy tarde y estarán muy cansados para venir, pienso que atacaran mañana temprano pero de todas formas hay que estar atentos (seria)

Ming: puedo entrar a ver a mi sobrino

Tigresa: si puede, en caso de que despierte dígale que fui a dar un vuelta por los alrededor

Ming: está bien (entra en la pequeña casa)

Tigresa: (se va caminando)

Ming: (al entrar de pronto vio una silueta familiar)

Maya: (en ese momento estaba sentada, aun lado de po)

Ming: (se tallo los ojos, no lo podía creer) no pude ser tu eres

Maya: (escucha la vos de ming y voltea) ming?

Ming: maya lo sabía eres tu (grito de emoción)

Maya: shiii ming baja la vos o despertaras a po

Ming: sabes quién es el

Maya: si es mi hijo po

Ming: pero como sabes que él es tu hijo, explícame que paso lo último que supe de ti fue que desapareciste y que mi hermano te estuvo buscando día y noche como loco

Maya: (después de una larga charla, maya le contó todo lo que había pasado a ming )

Ming: no puede ser entonces fuiste esclava de esos lobos todos estos años, te hicieron daño (asustado)

Maya: no te preocupes se cuidarme (tranquila)

Ming: que aras ahora

Maya: no lo sé, pero quiero pedirte un favor

Ming: cual

Maya: no le digas a nadie la relación que hay entre po y yo (triste)

Ming: porque maya (impresionados)

Maya: si los lobos se enteran, intentaran matarme a mí o a él para hacernos sufrir a ambos, prefiero que no le sepan será menos doloroso si uno de los dos…(muy triste)

Ming: maya no digas eso (asustado)

Maya: solo pienso en el peor de los casos

Ming: no debes pensar en eso, tu hijo es el guerrero dragón es muy fuerte lo vi pelear contra los lobos, no tienes de que preocuparte

Maya: está bien si tú lo dices (suspirando de tristeza)

Ming: maya desde hace un rato te visto que traes harapos

Maya: a si es toda la ropa que tengo era un vestido, pero lo he ido parcheado con tela tantas veces que parece echo de harapos

Ming: si quieres te puedo conseguir algo de ropa

Maya: me gustaría mucho, está ya está muy vieja y gastada

Ming: ben a mi casa, te podrás dar un baño y te conseguiré algo de ropa para que te cambies

Maya: gracias como puedo agradecértelo

Ming: no tienes que hacerlo cuñada para eso estamos la familia (ambos salieron caminando de la pequeña casa, con rumbo a la casa de ming)

Tigresa:(regresaba después de haber dado una vuelta por el pueblo estaba atenta a lo que pudiera pasar, seguía pensando en algunas cosas pero estaba más tranquila que cuando salió de la casa, al entrar se sentía mejor por alguna razón, maya ya no estaba ahí por fin podía estar a solas un rato con po)

PO:(estaba completamente dormido)

Tigresa:(se acercó un poco a po que seguía dormido, con su mano acaricio su cabeza un rato ,se acercó lentamente poco a poco hasta llegar a la cara de po no pudo aguantar más de pronto le dio un tierno beso en la mejilla )

PO:(seguía dormido pero la expresión de su rostro cambio, parecía feliz)

Tigresa: (al verlo sonrió y se sonrojo un poco) po te extrañe mucho (murmurando, decidida le da otro beso en pero esta vez fue un tierno beso en los labios)

PO:(estaba dormido, pero en el momento que sintió los dulces labios de tigresa tocar los suyos en ese beso, abrió los ojos lentamente)

Tigresa:(tigresa, noto que po abría sus ojos lentamente, pero no se separó siguió besándolo un momento más y luego se separó, estaba sonrojada completamente)

PO:(se sonrojo más que tigresa, en vez de panda parecía un tomate) que bueno sería despertar así todos los días (bromeando sonrojado)

Tigresa: eso se puede arreglar (bromeando sonrojada, le da otro beso)

PO: te extrañe mucho tigresa (la abraza)

Tigresa: yo también (ella también lo abraza, el calor que producía ese abrazo los reconfortaba a los dos)

PO:(la deja de abrazar) tigresa que paso con los lobos

Tigresa: toda vía no dan señal alguna

PO: creo que debo levantarme (intenta ponerse de pie)

Tigresa: (lo detiene) espera no te levantes, toda vía estas débil, (preocupada) no te preocupes si los lobos binen yo me encargare de ellos

PO:(en ese momento po recordó lo que le había dicho kauru) no debo levantarme

Tigresa: (lo abrasa) por favor po no te levantes, te tuvieron secuestraron por casi dos días estuve muy preocupada, pensando que pudieron hacer algo malo ahora, ya estás aquí (llorando) yo te amo mucho po y no quiero que te pase nada malo

PO:(vio a tigresa a los ojos, le rompía el corazón ver a tigresa llorando de esa manera así que se volvió a recostar) está bien descansare un rato mas

Tigresa: si está bien (se secaba las lágrimas)

PO: (toma de la mano a tigresa) tranquila mientras estemos juntos nada mala pasara

Tigresa: ojala tengas razón po (acariciando la cara de po)

PO:(de pronto levanta el brazo y le rasca bajo la barbilla a tigresa)

Tigresa: rrrrrrrrr (ronroneando) po que ases rrrrr

PO: extrañaba hacer eso (jugando)

Tigresa: (feliz) rrrrrr po eres malo rrrr, pero me gusta

PO: (jugando) si soy malo

Tigresa: a si (se lanza sobre de él y le empieza a hacer cosquillas)

PO:ajajaj no tigresa espera ajajajaja

Tigresa: es hora de la venganza jijiji

PO: no ajajajajaja tigresa basta ajajaja

tigresa: (n-n) ajajaja yo también extrañaba hacer esto

PO: toda vía no me rindo (le ase cosquillas en la barbilla)

tigresa: rrrrrrr

después de haber jugado durante bastante rato y algunos beso ambos estaban muy cansados ya había anochecido tigresa había encendido una lámpara para iluminar el cuarto, maya no había regresado toda vía de casa de ming y po empezaba a notarlo

PO: tigresa no sabes a donde fue maya (preocupado)

tigresa:(se sintió herida al escuchar lo que dijo po) no po no sé dónde está , cuando volví no estaba

PO: no puede ser tenemos que encontrarla (intenta levantarse)

Tigresa: no po espera yo la iré buscar (pensando: que es lo que tiene ella que no tenga yo, por que se preocupa tanto por ella si yo estoy aquí)

PO: enserio lo aras

Tigresa: si (intentando esconder su enojo, no podía entenderlo ase un momento estaba feliz y ahora enojada, no sabía que le pasaba, estaba a punto de levantarse del suelo)

De pronto la puerta de la pequeña casa se abrió ambos maestros voltearon la mirada hacia la puerta ambos estaban sorprendidos era maya, pero se veía , ya había tomado un baño , su pelaje gris brillaba resaltando sus ojos cafés y se había cambiado de ropas, llevaba puesto un quimono blanco con detalles de flores de cerezo en algunas partes era muy bonito

PO:(sorprendido) que te paso

Maya: un aldeano me hizo el favor de conseguirme esta ropa y me dejo tomar un baño en su casa

PO: te ves hermosa o tu que piensa tigresa

Tigresa: (sintió un golpe en el pecho al escuchar lo que dacia po, empezaba a sentir enojo) se be bien (indiferente)

PO:no solo bien , esta hermosa

Tigresa: (dolida) si se ve genial

Maya: mucha gracias a los dos (feliz)

Tigresa: (pensando:por qué po le dice cosas tan lindas a ella, tenía 2 días de conocerla y ya tenían tanta confianza)

Maya:po tienes hambre

PO: si mucha no comí nada hoy

Tigresa:(toma la iniciativa antes de maya, lo hiciera) po si quieres puedo ir al restaurante de tu tío y te traeré un plato de fideos

PO: de veraz arias eso pro mi (feliz)

Tigresa: si a hora vuelvo (sale de la caza corriendo, dejando a po y a maya solos)

Maya: sabes qué hijo

PO: que madre

Maya:ustedes aran una bella pareja ,ella te ama mucho

PO: mama como lo supiste

Maya: tiene rato que estaba en la puerta esperando para entrar, no quería interrumpirlos se veían tiernos jugando

PO: (avergonzado) que más viste

Maya: solo lo suficiente hijo

PO: un (pensando: nos abra visto besarnos)

Maya: cuídala hijo es una buena chica, se nota que te quiere mucho

PO: lo are madre y también la quiero

Maya: (sonriendo) verlos me recordó cuando yo y tu padre éramos jóvenes

PO: enserio (sorprendido)

Maya: si más por los besos apasionados (se ríe y le guiña el ojo)

PO: (se sonroja) mama (enojado)

Maya: tranquilo no le diré nada a nadie

Mientras tanto lejos de ahí los lobos regresan caminando hacia su guarida, después de probar que el puente estaba en óptimas condiciones algunos lobos con sueño y otros con hambre caminaron por el bosque oscuro hasta llegar a la guarida los primeros en entrar fueron Wela y kauru luego poco a poco fueron entrando los demás lobos

Wela: señores pues hoy han acabado la construcción del puente, una tarea muy difícil que no pensé que fuera posible en tan poco tiempo, así que quiero proponer un brindis por kauru que dirijo las obras

Lobos: si kauru ,kauru (porras)

Kauru:(pensando: está bien esta vez te tomare la palabra) muchas gracias

Wala: esclava tráenos bebidas (pero la esclava no salió de la cocina) esclava que nos traigas bebidas (enojado y la esclava seguía sin salir) esclava que salgas te digo (furioso, ve a un lobo) hey tu

Lobo: que necesita jefe

Wela: revisa en lo cocina por que no sale la esclava

Lobo:(entra en la cocina un momento y vuelve a salir) jefe wela aquí no esta

Wala: como no esta

Lobo: si jefe, es mas no hay comida echa

Wela: no puede ser donde esta búsquenla

Lobos: (buscaban en todos lados de la guarida hasta que un lobo dijo) jefe aquí está su cadena

Wela: hay que seguirla cadena (siguiendo el camino de la cadena)

Kauru:(trago saliva, vio que la cadena se dirija al sótano)

Wela: (entro al sótano siguiendo la cadena)

kauru:(siguió a wela pensando: maldita que habrá echo esta idiota)

Wela: (llego al final de la cadena, estaba tirada y el candado abierto) no puede ser se escapó (enojado)

Kauru:(después de ver la cadena en el suelo, busca en su bolsillo su llave había desaparecido, alza la mirada hacia donde había dejado al panda encadenado, las cadenas estaba abierta y ya no estaba, pensando: maldita se escapó con el panda)

Wela: como puede ser esto posible como se escapo

Kauru: no lo se

Wela: que no había nadie aquí vigilando (furioso)

Kauru: no todos nos fuimos

Wela: maldita sea tenemos que encontrarla (recordando el trato que tenía ella con su familia) rayos búsquenla donde sea que este

Kauru: (sabía que si encontraba a la esclava encontraría al panda) pero si es un simple esclava, es más podemos secuestrar a una más joven y hermosa

Wela:(furioso) que estás diciendo

Kauru: perdón solo quería ayudar, además que tiene ella de especial

Wela: tonto no es eso ella, conoce donde esta nuestra guarida, nuestros atajos no solo eso conoce con quién comerciamos, quienes trabajan para nosotros, te imagina que llegaría a pasar si algún enemigo nuestro la captura

Kauru: (no había pensado en eso) tenemos que hallarla, pero es muy tarde y todos estamos cansados

Wela: (pensando: maldición) está bien descanse pero a primera hora, saldremos tenemos que encontrarla

Kauru: (pensando: el panda debe de estar lastimado, no pudieron ir lejos deben de estar en el pueblo, mañana tenemos que ir al pueblo y que wela no vea ala tigre ni al panda)

Los lobos algunos hambrientos buscaban en la cocina que comer, otros no aguantaron el cansancio y cayeron dormidos wela era el único que estaba despierto saber que mucha información estaba en una mujer no lo dejaba descansar

En la pequeña ciudad de ci-huag-yung tigresa había regresado de casa del ming, con un plato grande de fideos y algunos panes de frijol

Tigresa: he vuelto (veía a po y a maya hablar, lo que la molestaba) aquí están los fideos

PO: tigresa muchas gracias eres la mejor

Tigresa:(feliz pensando: he soy la mejor)

PO: (se acomoda, toma los palillos y empieza a comer)

Tigresa: tranquilo como despacio, no te vayas a atragantar

Maya: (al ver la escena rio en voz vaja) jijiji

Tigresa: ten aquí hay panes de frijol

PO: gracias (se come un pan)

Tigresa: de nada (muy feliz pensando: no dejare que maya te aleje de mí)

**Con esto concluye el capítulo 16 antes que todo les deseó un feliz año nuevo publique esto el 30/12/12 y espero pronto publicar el capítulo 17 gracias a los que leen y comentan sin ustedes no sería posible que esta historia fuera un éxito se despide de ustedes Alejandro Ochoa Ortega alias ezcu autor del tigre y el drogan y le deseo prospero año nuevo**


	17. Chapter 17 revelacion

**Nota: ninguno de los personajes de kunfu panda me pertenecen solo los utilizo para esta historia y no busco enriquecerme con ellos solo soy un fand que se le ocurrió una buena historia**

**Aviso: este capítulo pude contener material (M)**

Capítulo 17: revelación

Después de un larga noche amanecía en el pequeño pueblo, como la maestra había predicho los lobos no ejecutaron su ataque durante la noche, algunos aldeanos aun así esperaban lo peor esa mañana. En la pequeña casa la noche anterior no había pasado nada después po se comió los fideo, ahora se encontraba durmiendo plácidamente en su futon, maya y tigresa habían compartido el futon que quedaba. Tigresa lentamente habría los ojos , tenía un brazo encima de ella podía reconocerlo, sonrío por un momento durante la noche cuando maya se quedó dormida ella se había cambiado de lugar ,po se había dado cuenta y no le había dicho nada ,avían dormido muy bien juntos dentro del futon

Tigresa: (sonreía, acariciaba el brazo de su amado panda)

PO: veo que ya despertaste (susurrando dulcemente)

Tigresa: (sorprendida, susurrando) estabas despierto

PO: (susurrando) desde hace un rato (acariciando la cara de tigresa)

Tigresa: po yo dormir aquí por que... (Sonrojada, susurrando)

PO: tranquila no me tienes que dar explicaciones gracias (susurrando)

Tigresa: porque (susurrando)

PO: me gustó mucho, que vinieras a dormir con migo (susurra y le guiña el ojo)

Tigresa: (avergonzada, lo abrasa) a mí también me gusto dormir contigo

PO:(la abraza) creo que ya es hora de levantarnos

Tigresa: está bien (se levanta y ase estiramientos) como te sientes

PO: mucho mejor (se levanta)

Tigresa: que bueno (feliz)

PO: maya toda vía no ha despertado

Tigresa: no sigue dormida (seria)

PO: que bueno (po se da cuenta que está sucio) creo que me daré un baño

Estoy muy sucio

Tigresa: está bien (seria)

Mientras tanto en la guarida de los lobos, avía mucho ajetreo desde que salió el primer rayo de sol, wela avía ordenado la búsqueda y captura de la esclava, la mayor parte de los lobos realizaban la búsqueda en el bosque y montañas, algunos se habían quedado en la guarida entre ellos wela y kauru

Lobo: (entrando a la guarida) jefe no la encontramos en el norte del bosque

Wela: rayo, tienen alguna noticia del grupo en la montaña

Kauru: aun no

Wela: esa maldita donde se abra metido

Kauru:(debo aprovechar la oportunidad) creo saber dónde esta

Wela: dónde?

Kauru: se pudo a ver escondido en el pueblo, los aldeanos la deben estar escondiendo

Wela: es cierto el pueblo, se me había olvidado (enojado)

Kauru: iré con algunos lobos a revisar

Wela: ve antes de que escape

Kauru: (escoge 5 lobos y se van al pueblo)

Wela:(se queda solo) bien ya se fueron puedes salir

Wind: (sale de la puerta que dirige al sótano) listo

Wela: que información me tienes ahora además que el panda y la tigre siguen vivos.

Wind: no mucha solo que pronto kauru ejecutara su plan

Wela: pobre tonto sigue soñando con derrotarme, enserio cree que la manada lo obedece muajajajaj

Wind: ajajaja es fácil engañarlo solo hice lo que me pediste, convencí a los demás para que lo obedecieran

Wela: ajajajaj lo mejor de todo es que cree que lo estás ayudando

Wind: pobre iluso, de verdad piensa que te traicionaría

Wela: jamás sospecho, que tú me mantuviste informado acerca de todo lo que hacia

Wind: es un idiota

Wela: al final cuando ejecute su ataque, la sorpresa que se llevara cuando descubra que nadie le ayudara

Wind: ajaja tienes razón, pero luego que aremos con el panda y la tigre

Wela: yo me encargare personalmente de ellos, kauru no podrá con ellos solo es un pobre diablo (desprendía una aura asesina)

Wind: aunque tienes que reconocer que la idea de ocupar ala tigre para matarte iba muy enserio

Wela: jum busca la salida fácil, en vez de hacer el trabajo con sus propias manos

Wind: pues me voy tengo que ver que pasara en el pueblo

Wela: ojala la esclava si este en el pueblo

Wind: lo estará

Wela: como estas tan seguro (serio)

Wind: encontré algunos pelos naranja en el sótano

Wela: son de la tigre verdad?

Wind: si es lo más probable reconocería este tono naranja donde fuera, por eso pienso que están en el pueblo, su amigo el panda estaba muy débil para que huyeran lejos kauru lo sabe por eso quería ir al pueblo

Wela: ve entonces y asegúrate que la traigan

Wind: (sale corriendo de la guarida) yo te aviso

Wela: ese kauru (sonrisa malvada)

Mientras tanto en el pueblo de ci-huag-yung po se preparaba para tomar un baño, maya ya había despertado estaba a punto de ir a casa de ming para agradecerle la ropa y pedir un poco de comida para que los 3 desayunaran, mientras que tigresa se había recostado un rato en el futon

Maya: po vuelvo dentro de un rato

PO: adónde vas

Maya: tengo que hablar con alguien, en la tienda de fideos

PO:(intuyo: que hablaría con ming) está bien cuídate, no quereres mejor que te acompañe

Tigresa:(que fingía estar dormida pensando: porque se preocupa tanto por ella, que la deje ir sola)

Maya: no tranquilo po estaré bien, volveré en un rato

Tigresa:(pensando: bien)

Maya:(salio de la casa, caminaba hacia el restaurante de fideos)

PO:(se quedó pensando un rato se veía triste) estoy seguro que estará bien, además dijo que volvería en un rato (tomo una toalla, entro al baño y serró la puerta)

Tigresa: (se levantó) creo que ya es hora (se acerca a la puerta y observa por el pequeño hoyo que había en ella)

PO:(en el baño se empezaba a quitar su pantalón)

Tigresa:(viendo por el hoyo, de pronto se sonroja y se aleja de la puerta)

PO: (toma la cubeta y se vació agua encima)

Tigresa:(sonrojada, podía sentir como su cuerpo se calentaba lentamente) que me pasa, que es esta sensación (de pronto recordó el sueño que había tenido hace unos días)

PO: (tomaba el jabón)

Tigresa:(su corazón latía rápidamente) puede ser que pienso en eso, porque deseo hacerlo con po

PO:(se empezaba a enjabonar)

Tigresa: si lo pienso un momento, la verdad me gustaría...(de pronto se empezó a quita la ropa poco apoco ,hasta quedar completamente desnuda , su figura era muy hermosa ,estaba muy nerviosa y avergonzada por lo que intentaría hacer. Lentamente abrió la puerta, vio a po que se enjabonaba)

PO: (tenía los ojos serrados para evitar que le entrar el jabón el ellos)

Tigresa (lentamente se acercó a el, cuando estuvo detrás de el no aguanto más y lo abrazo)

PO: (sintió el abrazo de pronto abrió los ojos) que pasa (de pronto be los brazos de tigresa) tigresa eres tu (se sonroja)

Tigresa: si soy yo po (abrasándolo sonrojada)

PO:(sonrojado) que haces aquí

Tigresa: voy a bañarme contigo (lo abraza más fuerte O/O más sonrojada)

PO: (podía sentir los pechos de tigresa, en su espalda) tigresa estas desnuda (sorprendido y nervioso)

Tigresa: si y tú también lo estás (acaricia la nuca de po pensando: de verdad esto fue buena idea?)

PO: (dio media vuelta) tigresa es que (de pronto al voltear, ve tigresa totalmente desnuda, desde sus pechos hasta su cintura y se tapó los ojos) lo siento perdón, perdón (avergonzado)

Tigresa: jijij (sonrojada) tranquilo po, no tienes que hacer eso (toma la mano de po y se la quita de la cara)

PO: pero tigresa (sonrojado) no debo verte desnuda está mal

Tigresa: tranquilo (toma la mano de po y la coloca en uno de sus pechos) po te amo y mientras estemos juntos este cuerpo te pertenece, puedes verlo y tocarlo cuando quieras (lo dice dulcemente, se sonroja un poco, luego le pone un mano en la cara a po se acerca y le da un beso)

PO:(se sonrojo y la ve a los ojos, toma la mano de tigresa y la pone en su pecho) el sentimiento es mutuo (la besa dulcemente)

Tigresa:(se sonrojo) po por que no jugamos un rato jijiji (besa a po)

PO: lo siento pero toda vía no es momento de que hagamos esto (pone la mano en la cara de tigresa)

Tigresa: (un poco triste) está bien no te voy a obligar a algo que no quieres (se cubre con la toalla y se da la media vuelta, con intención de irse)

PO:(la toma del brazo) si quiero tigresa

Tigresa: (voltea)

PO:(po le da un beso apasionado)

Tigresa: (lo besa y abraza apasionadamente)

PO: tigresa te prometo que cuando acabe la misión estaremos juntos, mientras tanto te pido paciencia

Tigresa: está bien po

PO: no te vayas toda vía, ya te llenaste de jabón

Tigresa: si me limpio, no te preocupes me limpiare con la toalla

PO:si quieres te enjuago con un poco de agua (sonrojado)

Tigresa: bueno si insistes (avergonzada se quita lo toalla)

PO: ponte de espaldas, te vaciare el agua encima (tomando una cubeta con agua)

Tigresa: (se da media vuelta)

PO: (po la ve de espalda y le bacía el agua encima, podía ver como el agua recorría desde la espaldas hasta las caderas de tigresa, por un momento quedo anonadado, después noto un reacción en su entrepierna y con la cubeta se tapó)

Tigresa: (tomo la toalla y se secó) muchas gracias po (dejo la toalla y salió del baño)

PO: (la vio irse poco apoco) rayos que estoy pensando (susurrando, de pronto baja su mirada a su entrepierna, su miembro había he rectado) que me pasa, me viera sentido mal si tigresa me viera visto de esta manera (avergonzado, su corazón latía muy rápidamente, podía sentir como su cuerpo se calentaba lentamente, rápidamente tomo la cubeta, se vació agua encima y siguió bañándose como si nada)

Tigresa: (se puso ropa y salió de la casa, se sentía muy feliz)

Mientras tanto cerca del restaurante de fideo maya, se había despedido de ming y se dirija a donde estaba po y tigresa. A lo lejos el grupo que era dirigido por kauru, la divisaba

Lobo: jefe mire ahí esta

Kauru: donde

Lobo: aya cerca del restaurante de fideos

Kauru: vamos tenemos que capturarla rápido, no queremos que la tigre nos vea y nos ataque

Lobos: (corrieron todos juntos para capturar a maya)

Maya: (volteo la mirada los vio y corrió rápido)

Tigresa: (a lo lejos vio todo y salió corriendo para ayudarla pensando: aunque la odio, si no la ayudo estaría mal)

Lobo: (sujeta el brazo de maya)

Tigresa: (le da una patada al lobo y lo manda a volar por los aires) estas bien

Maya: si gracias por ayudarme

Lobos: (atacan pero no pueden contra la fuerza de tigresa)

Kauru: (ataca a tigresa pero ella se cubre) maldita recuperaste ya tu amigo

Tigresa: tenía que hacerlo nunca, confié en ti

Kauru: bueno, pero hoy no vine por venganza

Tigresa: entonces por qué has venido

Kauru: cuando fueron a la guarida, se llevaron algo muy importante

Tigresa: eso no es cierto

Kauru: lo es, es ella (señala a maya con la mano) la queremos de vuelta

Tigresa: pues no se la llevaran

Kauru: no nos iremos sin ella, si es preciso destruiremos el pueblo entero

Maya:(escucho eso y se mortifico)

Tigresa: aunque lo hagan nunca se las daremos, además que quieren de ella

Kauru: mira mejor no te metas en asuntos que no son de tu incumbencia por favor (enojado)

Tigresa: aunque me digas eso

Maya:(grita) espera

Tigresa:(voltea a ver a maya) que pasa

Maya: iré con ellos, a mi es ala que quieren y además nunca de vi intentar escapar (suspira) además no quiero que la pase nada a la gente de este pueblo a ti y a po

Tigresa: está bien, si esa es tu decisión

Maya: si la es (abraza a tigresa y le susurra al oído) cuida de po por favor (y se va con lo lobos)

Tigresa:(en ese abrazo podía sentir calor, cariño y afecto, lo que la puso a pensar que maña no era una mala persona y que ira hacia ella estaba mal

Kauru: bien entonces ya vayámonos (los lobos se van con ellos maya)

Tigresa:(pensando: tengo que avisarle a po, sale corriendo a la casa, cuando llega entra rápido) po

PO: que paso tigresa

Tigresa: los lobos

PO: ya están aquí

Tigresa: si pero ya se fueron

PO: como que se fueron

Tigresa: bueno esto como te lo digo

PO: que paso dime

Tigresa: se llevaron a maya

PO: queeeeeeeeeee

Tigresa: que se la llevaron

PO: cuantos lobos eran

Tigresa: eran 6

PO: y no pudiste hacer nada (triste)

Tigresa: lo intente

PO: entonces que paso

Tigresa: ella decido irse con ellos

PO: pero porque aria ella algo así

Tigresa: los lobos dijeron que si no iba con ellos destruirían el pueblo si era necesario

PO: lo vieras evitado (enojado)

Tigresa: no pude era su decisión, tenía que respetarla

PO: tenemos que rescatarla

Tigresa: (se enoja) no po todavía no estás en condiciones de pelear

PO: no me importa, debo a serlo

Tigresa: porque po porque (enojada) ella decidió irse déjala

PO: no importa lo que haya dicho la rescatare

Tigresa:(furiosa) po dime la verdad, que hay entre ustedes dos

PO: que (confundido)

Tigresa: si dime he visto como la tratas, la cuidas y te preocupas por ella y ella ase lo mismo contigo yo te amo pero no puedo entender por qué la tratas así , y lo peor es cuando lo ases me duele aquí (se pone la mano en el pecho)

PO: no es lo que piensa tigresa (intentando calmarla)

Tigresa: entonces dime que es responde me po (llorando)

PO:(grita) es que es mi madree

Tigresa: (al oírlo se quedó congelada) queee

**Bueno pues los dejo en suspenso con esto concluye el capítulo 17 el primero del 2013 y les pido paciencia ya entre a la escuela y me costara escribir los capítulos quizás publique uno por día, le doy muchas gracias a los que leen y comentan muchas gracias sin ustedes no soy nada con esto me despido bye**


	18. Chapter 18 doble traición

**Nota: ninguno de los personajes de kunfu panda me pertenecen solo los utilizo para esta historia y no busco enriquecerme con ellos solo soy un fand que se le ocurrió una buena historia **

**Capítulo 18: doble traición**

Tigresa no lo podía creer, seguía congelada de la impresión po le había dicho la verdad de golpe, su mirada cambio a incredulidad. No podía creerle como un leopardo podría ser la madre de po si él era un panda y se preguntaba por qué po me miente de esta manera

Tigresa: esto no es cierto (impresionada)

PO: lo es, es la verdad

Tigresa: como puede ser esto posible ella es un leopardo y tu un panda

PO: es porque ella es mi madre adoptiva

Tigresa: eso no puede ser posible tu papa es un gazno y además en el templo nunca nos contaste nada sobre de ella

PO: ni yo mismo savia de ella, es un larga historia que mi papa me contó, lo único que te puedo decir ahora es que cuando era muy pequeño ella desapareció

Tigresa: (incrédula) po por que no dejas de mentirme ya dime la verdad quien es ella (enojada)

PO: no te estoy mintiendo y te lo demostrare (rápido va hasta su mochila, busca entre las cosas hasta que encuentra el óleo enrollado con el retrato familiar)

Tigresa: que es lo que buscas en tu mochila (enojada)

PO: esto (le da en la mano el rollo a tigresa)

Tigresa: que es esto

PO: ábrelo y veras que no miento

Tigresa: (poco apoco empezó a desenrolla el rollo, cuando lo hizo casi se cae de espaldas de la impresión, era un retrato familiar en la pintura podía reconocer al , junto a una leopardo que cargaba a un panda) esta leopardo es?

PO:maya mi madre es la única pintura que tengo de ella, en ella me está sosteniendo, mira ahí estoy (señala al pequeño panda en la pintura)

Tigresa: (en shok) esto

PO: lo siento tigresa sé que debí decírtelo antes, pero no savia como reaccionarias

Tigresa:(en shok)

PO: ella es alguien muy importante para mí por eso tengo que rescatarla

Tigresa: (seguía callada y en shok)...

PO: adiós tigresa (salio de la pequeña casa y empezó a correr en dirección al bosque)

Tigresa:(en su mente pensaba lo que había echo maya, los cuidados y el amor que aviá demostrado hacia po, solo había sido el amor de una madre hacia su hijo, recordó el estúpido odio que aviá sentido hacia malla ahora la hacía sentir mal) soy un idiota, como pude desconfiar de po de esta manera (enojada golpea una pared de la casa y la rompe) ha maldición ,tanto era mi miedo de perder lo , que actué llegue a actuar de esta manera (empieza a llorar) ahora que hago (poco apoco la tristeza fue invadiendo a la maestra, quedándose calla y pensando que estaba absolutamente sola, serró lo ojos lentamente)

En la guarida de los lobos wela esperaba el regreso de kauru , todos los lobos habían regresado de las búsquedas por orden de wela solo faltaba el grupo de kauru ,algo se traía entre manos el jefe de los lobos para tener a toda la manada presente en la guarida. Kauru y su hacían presentes 2 de los lobos sostenían a maya de los brazos, para que no intentara escapar

Kauru:( fue el primer lobo en entrar a la guarida, de pronto escucho un leve aplauso, volteo su mirada, para observar que quien aplaudía no era otro más que wela)

Wala :(aplaudiendo) valla veo que la encontraron

Kauru: como te dije ella estaba en el pueblo

Wela: si tu suposición era correcta

Maya: (se mantenía en silencio)

Kauru: si los aldeanos le ayudaron

Wela: el panda y la tigre también la ayudaron

Kauru: si (se asusta) ¿qué dijiste?

Wela: ¿que si el panda y la tigre le ayudaron? (sonriendo malévola mente)

Kauru; (se queda callado)

Wela: pensabas que no sabía nada verdad?

Kauru:(asustado) no se dé qué me hablas

Wela: está bien, te refrescare la memoria son los mismos que no pudiste matar ni derribando el puente

Kauru:(pensando: como se enteró) bueno este...

Wela:kauru sabes que es lo peor

Kauru: que?...

Wela: que ahora por tu culpa conoce nuestro sendero secreto y la localizasion de nuestra guarida

Kauru: te equivocas es un error

Wela: mi único error ha sido dejarte respirar

Kauru:(pensando: maldición me quiere matar) espera que quieres decir

Wela:(desenfunda su espada) para que te lo digo las acción dicen más que las palabras

Kauru:(desenfunda su espada) pues te tengo noticias, chicos ahora

Lobos:(se quedaron inmóviles viendo a kauru)

Kauru: vamos es nuestra oportunidad, estamos toda la manada podemos acabar con el juntos (viendo a los lobos que no obedecían, se asustó)

Wela: ajaja enserio crees que te obedecerán (risa malévola)

Kauru: (asustado) lo aran

Wind: (sale de entre los lobos) no lo aran

Kauru: wind por que dices eso (enojado)

Wind: porque jamás te obedecieron

Kauru: eso no es cierto

Wind: no solo te obedecía porque wela se los ordeno

Maya:(asustada, en ese instante suponía que pasaría lo peor)

Kauru: (voltea a ver a wela) ¿porque? (gritando)

Wela: solo quería darte una falsa sensación de sugerida

Kauru:( su mundo empezaba a caer a pedazos) no esto no es cierto...no puede ser verdad (gritando)

Wela: no puedes soportar la verdad, para mí nunca presentaste ninguna amenaza, pero ya que has llegado hasta aquí, te daré el honor de morir, por mi propia espada, si algún lobo se entromete en esta pelea le tocara el mismo destino qu el tuyo

Kauru:(shok) no, no moriré el morirá serás tu (desenfunda su espada y ataca)

kauru ataca con su espada a gran velocidad , wela se cubre y da un paso atrás sus expresión cambia , arremete con locura con golpes veloces y fuertes , kauru se cubre pero no es lo suficiente rápido uno de los ataques de wela le lastimo el brazo izquierdo

Kauru: hag (dolor)

Wela: ya te cansaste si apenas estamos calentando (lame la sangre de kauru que quedo en su espada)

kauru: (se enoja y ataca con todo)

kauru ataca con su espada da golpes rápidos , wela ase lo mismo ,las espadas chocan uno y otra vez , wela do un golpe fuerte haciendo que la espada de kauru vuele de sus manos, kauru se queda inmóvil de la impresión, wela aprovecha la oportunidad y da un golpe certero encajando le la espada en el pecho a kauru

Kauru: (cae al suelo, con la espada en el pecho) maldito (escupe sangre)

Wela: jajajaja con esa fuerza querías matarme

Kauru: (escupe más sangre) eres un desgraciado

Wela: lo sé y tú te estas desangrando en el suelo (sonriendo malvadamente)

Kauru: planeaste que todo acabara así desde un principio

Wela: tu pequeño cerebro ya se dio cuenta, pero ya es tarde, es hora de acabar con tu sufrimiento

Kauru:(tace más sangre)

Wela: un último deseo

Kauru: si verte caer y morir

Wela: ajaja ni en el momento de tu muerte dejas de decir estupide...(wela no puede terminar la palabra sintió dolor en su pecho, baja su mirada, para descubrir que otra espada lo había atravesado)

Wind: deseo concedido (con su espada había atravesado a wela por la espalda)

Wela: wind maldito ¿qué hiciste?

Wind: lo que es justo

Wela: como me pudiste hacer (impactado, escupe sangre)

Wind: jum por que no debo hacerlo (sarcasmo)

Wela: rápido alguien deténgalo

Wind: no gastes saliva ya no te obedecen a ti (de pronto la cara despreocupada que característica de wind cambia a una de maldad)

Wela: cállate rápido mátenlo

Lobos: (solo observaban)

Wela: que pasa

Wind: nada solo que ya no te quieren como líder de la manada

Wela: maldito que truco usaste para convencerlos

Wind: ninguno, solo les dije la verdad si querían seguir obedeciéndote a ti o a mí, fue democrático (bromeando)

Wela: ¿Por qué haces esto?

Wind: dime una buena razón para que te diga él porque

Wela: somos familia

Wind: ajaja familia (sarcasmo) tu y yo no somos familia

Wela: eso no es cierto somos primos, mi padre te trajo y te crió como a su hijo yo te consideraba como mi hermano

Wind: porque soy tu hermano

Wela: (empieza a desangrarse de la herida) queee

Wind: lo que escuchaste, lo de ser tu primo es un vil mentira dicha por tu padres

Wela: no mientes (furioso pero débil)

Wind: no miento, tu padre se aprovechó de mi madre

Wela: no te creo

Wind: no me importa si me crees o no , cuándo se enteró que tuvo un hijo el, la mato yo lo vi mis propios ojos, pero no tuvo el suficiente valor para matar a su propio hijo, yo era muy pequeño cuando eso paso, él pensó que por ser pequeño no me había dado cuenta , me engaño diciéndome que unos bandidos la habían asesinado , fingí creerle para que no me matara, luego él dijo que cuidaría de mí y me trajo a la manada, desde ese día prometí vengarme de él y toda su familia

Wela: (tose sangre) maldito bastardo

Wind: (enojado) el viejo murió pero me desquitare contigo, su hijo favorito (le saca la espada de la espalda)

Wela:(cae al suelo débil por la herida)

Kauru: ajajaja (riéndose mientras agonizaba en el suelo)

Wela: de que te ríes también morirás (de vilmente enojado)

Kauru: al final si te veré caer y morir (toce sangre)

Wela: idiota (se tapa la herida con la mano)

Wind: es hora de acabar con esto , podría ser benevolente si me pides piedad

Wela:nunca te daré el gusto de pedir piedad o verme gritar dolor

Wind: excelentes últimas palabras (ataca con su espada y le corta el cuello a wela)

Wela: (se retuerce de dolor y muere por la hemorragia)

Wind: por fin, acabe con el

Kauru: nunca espere que tu fueras la persona que le daría fin a su existencia (torciendo sangre)

Wind: (se acerca a kauru) kauru, kauru al final si fuste de ayuda, si wela no se hubiera concentrado en ti se viera dado cuenta de mi plan

Kauru: maldito me utilizaste (enojado)

Wind: no te exaltes tanto tu hubieras echo lo mismo, pero eso ya no importante

Kauru: me mataras cierto?

Wind: si ya mate al líder de la manada, solo falta el segundo al mando y yo me convertirme en el líder

Kauru: maldito espero que sufras peor que nosotros

Wind: ya cállate (le entierra la espada en el pecho, justo en el corazón)

Kauru: (vomita sangre y luego muere)

Wind: (toma la espada de wela que estaba en el cuerpo de kauru) bonita espada creo que me la quedare (lame la sangre que quedo en la hoja de la espada)

Maya: (estaba horrorizada por lo que acababa de ver, en los años que había convivido con los lobos nada la había preparado para esta escena sangrienta, si eso había echo con ellos que le esperaba a ella) haaa (grito)

Wind: tranquila no te matare, eres de más utilidad que ellos 2, ahora ve a la cocina y prepara algo hoy tenemos que celebrar

Lobo: jefe que hacemos con los cuerpo

Wind: el de wela quémenlo y el de kauru no se usen su imaginación (sin ningún resentimiento al decirlo)

Maya: (asustada entro en la cocina, sus manos temblaban seguía pensando en esa horrible escena, sus lágrimas brotaban tenía mucho miedo)

mientras tanto el pequeño pueblo de ci-huang-yung tigresa seguía dentro de la pequeña casa

, se sentía como una tonta por haber juzgado las acciones de po y a maya, estaba sumisa en la oscuridad y trastesa de sus pensamientos

Tigresa:(estaba en el suelo con los ojos serados veía solo oscuridad muy triste y llorando pensando: po no me perdonara por actuar de esa manera, además deje que los lobos se llevaran a su madre)

De pronto en la inmensa oscuridad de su mente escucho una voz

Voz: porque lloras pequeña esa no es la maestra tigresa que yo recuerdo

Tigresa: que quien anda ahí

Voz: tanto tiempo ha pasado que no recuerda la voz de ti viejo maestro (de pronto en la oscuridad surge una luz)

Tigresa: (se deslumbra por la luz) haaa (de pronto observa que bajo las luz hay una persona)

Voz: cuanto tiempo sin vernos maestra tigresa

Tigresa: (estaba sorprendida y asustada bajo la persona viejo la luz era el maestro ougey) maestro ougey que está haciendo usted aquí su suponía que estaba muerto (asustada)

Ougey: vine del mundo de los espíritus a ayudarte, entre en tu mente para que pudieras verme

Tigresa: (sorprendida con lágrimas en los ojos toda vía) ayudarme ¿porque?

Ougey: porque es el deber de un maestro, guiar al alumno cuando su juicio esta nublado y llevarlo de vuelta al camino correcto (savias palabras del maestro) ahora dime que es lo que te aflige

Tigresa:(con lagrima, avergonzada no sabía si contarle su problema a ougey, por miedo a pensar de qué forma reaccionaria al saber del amor de po y tigresa) como lo explico

Ougey:(se da cuenta que su presencia confundió más a la maestra) tranquila solo dilo

Tigresa: es que es difícil (avergonzada)

Ougey: haber déjame saber que paso (pone su mano en la frente de tigresa y sierra lo ojos)

Tigresa: (pensando: que está haciendo el maestro)

Ougey: (con los ojos serrados hablando) ya veo entre tú y el guerrero dragón surgió una relaciona más allá de la amistad, de amor y cariño

Tigresa: como lo supo (avergonzada)

Ougey: pero tú te sentiste amenazada, por una mujer que estaba cerca de po que resulto ser su madre

Tigresa: (se siente mal) si

Ougey: y por un error a hora ella ahora está en peligro y el guerrero dragón ha ido en su rescate (abre los ojos)

Tigresa: como supo todo eso

Ougey: vi tus recuerdo para saber que pasaba y no te preocupes no vi nada indebido

Tigresa: (avergonzada) si

Ougey:o mi niña parece que están en un verdadero predicamento

Tigresa: si y todo es mi culpa (triste)

Ougey: no debes culparte maestra, por lo que vi ella tomo la decisión

Tigresa: pero de vi detenerla y haber acabado con los lobos, pero no lo hice

Ougey: pero no todo está perdido puede rectificar tu error, ayudando al guerrero dragón

Tigresa: cierto maestro, pero tengo miedo

Ougey: de que tienes miedo

Tigresa: de que po me odie por lo que hice, que ya no me quiera (triste)

Ougey: tú lo amas

Tigresa: con toda mi alma

Ougey: estoy seguro que el ciento el mismo amor hacia ti, seguramente él te perdonara

Tigresa: (su expresión cambio a felicidad) enserio usted cree eso

Ougey: estoy seguro ahora sécate las lágrimas y ve que el tiempo apremia (toca la frente tigresa y dice) cuida del guerrero dragón

tigresa: (despierta seguía en la pequeña casa) po tengo que ayudarle (sale corriendo de la pequeña casa a toda velocidad)

**con esto concluye el capítulo 18 con la intervención de un viejo maestro perdonen la tardanza con la escuela no había podido publicar, espero pronto publicar el capítulo 19 y gracias a los que leen y comentan**


	19. Chapter 19 perdidos y reconciliados

**Nota: ninguno de los personajes de kunfu panda me a pertenecen solo los utilizo para esta historia y no busco enriquecerme con ellos solo soy un fand que se le ocurrió una buena historia **

**Capitulo 19: perdidos y reconciliados**

Había atardecido en el pequeño pueblo, después de que ougey diera consejo a la maestra y le ayudara a recuperar la calma, ella había salido corriendo del pueblo a toda velocidad, en búsqueda del guerrero dragón para prestarle su ayuda y así juntos rescatar a maya de la guarida de los lobos. Mientras tanto po se encontraba a mitad del bosque intentando encontrar la guarida de los lobos, ya que cuando tigresa lo savia rescatado y regresaron la aldea el tenia los ojos serrados por que la luz lo deslumbrara mucho, por eso no conocía la localización de la guarida de los lobos

PO: rayos creo que me perdí (camino un poco mas por el bosque) rayos de vi preguntarle a tigresa antes de venir (de pronto al decir tigresa se sintió triste) esto es mi culpa, lo arruine si le hubiera dicho a tigresa desde un principio que maya era mi madre, no se hubiera sentido mal (recordando lo que tigresa dijo: me duele aquí, y se colocaba la mano en el pecho) quizás si lo hubiera hecho nada de esto pasaría (de pronto escucha una voz)

Voz: el hubiera no existe

PO: que ¿quien anda ahí?

Voz: solo un viejo conocido (la voz provenía detrás de po)

PO: (rápido se da la vuelta en posición combate) ha ya

Voz: vaya has mejorado mucho desde la última vez que te vi (la voz pertenecía a ougey)

PO:(se asusta pierde el equilibrio y cae al suelo) ha maestro ougey (gritando asustado)

Ougey: cuanto tiempo guerrero dragón (ougey se veía diferente por alguna razón su cuerpo se transparentaba)

PO:(gritando asustado) que hace usted aquí, no se supones que está muerto

Ougey: bueno no me gusta el termino muerto, ya que cuando llega nuestra hora no morimos solo no hacemos uno con el universo (sabias palabras)

PO: no es básicamente lo mismo (asustado)

Ougey: además cómo puedes ver solo soy un espíritu

PO:(con su mano intenta tocar a ougey y lo atraviesa) haa (asustado)

Ougey: un veo que has alcanzado un nivel de paz interior muy alto (sorprendió)

PO:(asustado) como lo sube

Ougey: porque es raro que una persona viva pueda ver un espíritu, por lo regular solo nos escuchan a menos que entremos en sus mentes y nos proyectemos en ellas,

PO:(sorprendido y asustado) es enserio

Ougey: si esto me indica que tu paz interior y espiritual tiene gran fuerza un buen valance, lo que te hacen más sensible al mundo espiritual

PO:(asustado) y que lo trae por aquí maestro

Ougey: un asunto importante

PO:(asustado) no puede ser viene a vengarse por que el mes pasado casi derribe el árbol de cerezo por erro (se cubre con los brazos, temblando de miedo)

Ougey:(confundido y a la vez sorprendió) no es eso panda

PO: a entonces bienes a vengarte, por la ves que por error me bañe en el estanque de lagrimas sagradas, esa no fue mi culpa mono me engaño

Ougey: (confundido y a la vez sorprendió) no tampoco es por eso

PO: entonces fue por la ves que yo...

Ougey: (interrumpe a po) la razón de mi visita no es venganza guerrero dragón

PO:(suspira) gracias al cielo, digo universo

Ougey:(se ríe un poco)

PO: entonces a que ha venido maestro (más tranquilo sabiendo que el espíritu del maestro ougey no es vengativo)

Ougey: a ayudarte tienes un problema no es así

PO: como lo sabes

Ougey: no se necesita ser sabio para notar que algo te aflige, lo pude ver en tu rostro hace un rato

PO: bueno maestro la verdad (avergonzado no sabía cómo explicarle a ougey lo que había pasado, de su relación con tigresa y lo de su madre) como se lo explico

Ougey: no tienes que hacerlo panda ya sé todo, la relación cercana que tienes con la maestra tigresa, que te rencontraste con tu madre y fue raptada

PO: ¿pero cómo?

Ougey: un pequeño pajarito me lo dijo, ahora cuéntame cuál es tu problema

PO:(se pone triste) la verdad me siento mal, porque hice sentir mal a tigresa por no haberle dicho que maya era mi madre, ella pensó que teníamos otra relación, porque nos llevábamos bien y que yo la dejaría por maya mi madre, eso la hizo sentir triste, luego cuando le dije la verdad, la hice sentir peor, todo fue mi culpa si le hubiera dicho desde un principio nada de esto huira pasado

Ougey: el hubiera no existe panda, el pasado es pasado y no se puede remediar, lo único que podemos hacer es tomar las decisiones correctas y forjar nuestro propio futuro (sabias palabras)

PO: ya veo (triste)

Ougey:a hora dime porque razón no le dijiste a la maestra la verdad desde un principio

PO: tenía miedo de la forma en la que fuera a racionar, tigresa

Ougey: estaban bien infundados tus miedos panda, pero aun así debiste darle el beneficio de la duda y confiar un en ella

PO: lo sé pero ahora es tarde, ella me odia

Ougey: nunca es tarde en realidad el tiempo es relativo, además no creo que te odie

PO: enserio (feliz) no me odia

Ougey: no solo esta impresionada, le dijiste la verdad de golpe, que no debe saber ni que pensar

PO: o (suspira) entonces no creo que me perdone

Ougey: panda tú la amas

PO: la amo con todo mi corazón mucho más que los fideos y el kunfu

Ougey: entonces ella te perdonara

PO: enserio lo cree

Ougey:(sonríe) si pero aun así debes hablar con ella y aclara un poco más las cosas, son jóvenes todavía y veo un futuro brillante para ustedes por delante

PO: lo haré cuando regrese, gracias por su consejo

Ougey: mi tiempo se acaba panda ya tengo que irme, cuídate a ti y a la maestra

PO:(escucha un ruido voltea la mirada unos segundos y luego voltea al maestro que ya había desparecido) un

De pronto po volvió a escuchar el sonido que lo había distraído un momento antes, voltio su mirada el ruido probanza del bosque, se escuchaba como si alguien se aproximara justo al lugar donde él estaba, rápido se coloco en posición de combate su mirada fija en el lugar de donde provenía el sonido, de pronto de unos arbusto salió corrido y dio un salto la maestra tigresa

Tigresa: po al fin te encontré

PO:(sorprendido) tigresa que haces aquí (regresa a su posición normal)

Tigresa: po necesito hablar contigo (su expresión era ceria)

PO:(sorprendido, po recordó lo que le había dicho el maestro ougey) tigresa yo también quiero decirte algo

Tigresa:(sorprendida) enserio

PO: si

Tigresa: lo dices tú primero (seria y un poco apenada)

PO:(apenado) mejor tu primero

Tigresa:(apenada) yo pienso que sería mejor que tu hablaras primero

PO:(nota que no iban a ningún lugar con esa conversación) que tal si los dos lo decimos al mismo tiempo

Tigresa: me pare bien (reconfortada por la idea)

PO: (reconfortado por la idea) cuando cuente 3 ambos lo diremos en vos alta para que así el otro lo escuchara

Tigresa: está bien

PO: 1, 2,3

PO y Tigresa:(ambos dijeron en voz alta) lo siento mucho todo esto es mi culpa perdóname

PO y tigresa: (ambos confundidos por lo que habían escuchado) ¿qué? Como que tu

PO y tigresa:(mas confundido) mejor habla tu primero (se confunden mas)

PO y tigresa: mejor yo hablare primero (no iban a ningún lugar con esa conversación)

Tigresa: me podrías dejar a mí hablar primero po

PO: está bien, pero por qué dices que fue tu culpa

Tigresa: porque lo fue si te hubiera tenido más confianza, no me hubiera molestado por verte a ti junto a maya y también debí haber evitar que los lobos se la llevaran esto es mi culpa (triste)

PO: (se acerca y la abrasa) tranquila no debes de culparte si hay un culpable aquí soy yo, si hubiera tenido más confianza, te habría dicho que maya era mi madre y tu no habrías sufrido de ese odio y tristeza que te hice sentir, así nada de esto hubiera ocurrido

Tigresa: PO (sorprendida y reconfortada por el abraso) no digas eso fue mi culpa

PO: no digas eso la culpa es mas mía que tuya

Tigresa: no es que de verdad es...(exaltada)

PO: (la interrumpe) tranquila creo que ambos tenemos algo de culpa (sigue con el abrazo)

Tigresa:(podía sentir en el abraso un cálido sentimiento de amor) PO tu me odias

PO: odiarte ¿por qué?

Tigresa: porque no protegí a tu madre (triste)

PO: no tigresa no te odio te amo demasiado, nunca podría odiarte

Tigresa:(al escuchar esa palabras un gran felicidad) po

PO: tigresa y tú me odias a mí, por no haberte dicho nada (triste)

Tigresa: no po yo también te amo demasiado, jamás podría odiarte (se acerca y le da un beso en la mejilla)

PO:(sonrojado por el beso) tigresa te prometo que de ahora en adelante no habar secretos, te diré siempre la verdad

Tigresa: bien, yo te prometo no volver a actuar de esa manera y intentare tenerte más confianza, cuando tengas amistad con otras mujeres

PO: está bien ambos prometemos cambiar, solo me queda hacer algo

Tigresa: qué?

PO: esto (le da un beso apasionado)

Tigresa:(sonrojada por el beso, lo disfruta cada intenta) po... esto

PO: (sonrojado) te amo

Tigresa:(sonrojada) yo igual

PO: tigresa tengo que ir a rescatar a mi madre (serio)

Tigresa: te ayudare (seria)

PO: gracias

Tigresa: vamos

PO: este... Nada más una pregunta

Tigresa: dime

PO: ¿donde está la guarida de los lobos?

Tigresa: bobito es hacia haya (apunta con la mano hacia el oeste)

PO:(avergonzado) es que no recordaba el camino

Tigresa: ya me di cuenta, ahora vamos tenemos que rescatar a maya

PO: entonces vamos

Ambos maestros se fueron corriendo a gran velocidad, dejando ese lugar completamente solo o eso parecía de pronto ougey se hace visible en el lugar donde había desaparecido anteriormente

Ougey: sigan adelante jóvenes maestros he roto las reglas espirituales entre al mundo de los vivos y moví los hilos del destino a su favor, este es mi regalo para ustedes jóvenes enamorados aprovéchenlo al máximo, grandes batallas les aguardan por delante siempre que estén juntos podrán vencer, pero en esta pelea se decidirá si su destino es estar juntos o no.(pronto ougey se desvaneció en el aire)

Estaba anocheciendo en la guarida de los lobos había una gran fiesta, celebraban la muerte de su anterior líder wela y la toma de poder del nuevo líder Wind, algunos lobos comían otros bebían, algunos contaban anécdotas de peleas y de cómo se habían hecho algunas de sus cicatrizases, maya se encontraba atareada era muy difícil para ella atender a tantos lobos al mismo tiempo.

Lobo:(sentado) esclava dame mas bebida

Maya: si (cargando bandeja con bebidas)

Lobo: (una mesa a lo lejos) esclava mas comida

Maya: voy (le da la bebida al lobo y corre a la cocina)

Lobo: esclava apúrate (enojado)

Maya:(sale de la cocina con un plato de comida) aquí esta (sirve el plato)

Lobo: esclava, recejo estos platos me molestan que estén aquí

Maya: si (voltea rápidamente y se tropieza)

Lobos: (se ríen)

Maya:(se levanta rápido, recejo los platos y regresa a la cocina) ha... (Cansada vuelve a salir de la cocina)

Wind: (hablaba con uno lobo) prepárense mañana atacaremos el pueblo tenemos que matar a la tigre y al panda, son una molestia para nuestros planes

Lobo: pero son muy fuertes jefe

Wind: es cierto pero nosotros somos más astutos, senos ocurrirá algo

Lobo: está bien jefe mañana todo estará preparado (se levanta de su asiento y se va)

Wind: kauru ya que fuiste una parte importante en mi plan, creo que por lo menos debo acabar con tus enemigos como un agradecimiento (susurrando)

Maya: (en ese momento paso por ahí y por su buen oído escucho todo Pensando: o no de alguna manera debo avisarles a po y a tigresa)

Wind: esclava dame mas bebida

Maya: si en un momento

Mientras tanto afuera de la guarida, se encontraban po y tigresa escondidos detrás de unos arbustos, observaban que en la guarida de los lobos se escuchaba alboroto parecía una fiesta

PO: se oye mucho ruido que estarán asiendo

Tigresa: parece que celebran

PO: que es lo que pueden celebrar esos tontos

Tigresa: quizás ya acabaron el puente y quieren celebrarlo

PO: mira tigresa (ve a dos lobos que salían de la guarida con un gran costal, unas cuerdas y una pala) que llevaran ahí

Tigresa: hay que averiguarlo (espesaron a seguir a los lobos)

los lobos caminaron un rato por el bosque, ambos cargaban el gran costal con dificultad era un poco pesado, después se detuvieron un momento cerca de un gran árbol

Lobo 1: creo que aquí es perfecto

Tigresa: voy a acercarme para escuchar lo que dicen (susurrando)

PO: está bien pero cuídate

Tigresa: tranquilo estaré bien (se acerca poco a poco sigilosa sin que la noten)

Lobo 2: si aquí es (abre el costal y lo bacía)

Tigresa: (se asusto del costal, salió el cuerpo sin vida de kauru)

Lobo 1: entonces cavare el hoyo para enterrarlo

Lobo 2: (ve el cuerpo de kauru) pobre, nunca espero morir a manos de wind su allegado de confianza, al igual que wela confió demasiado

Lobo 1: al final wind hora es el jefe de la manada, es irónico utilizo a este tonto convenciendo le que podría ser el nuevo jefe y al final se deshizo de el

Lobo 2: se vio graciosa su expresión, cuando intento relacionar a wela y nadie le ayudo

Lobo 1: mejor la de wela cuando wind lo traiciono y le clavo su espada en la espalda, me asusto cundo le clavo la espada en el cuello wind es un sádico

Lobo 2: cierto (empieza a catear el cadáver de kauru)

Lobo 1: que haces

Lobo 2: buscando si no tiene nada (encuentra una bolsa con monedas) bingo

Lobo 1: hey deja eso, es malo quitarle sus cosas a los que acaban de morir, o su espíritu te maldecirá

Lobo 2: no digas tonterías (guardándose la bolsa de monedas)

Lobo 1: está listo (sale del agujero)

Lobo 2: ayúdame a meterlo (entre ambos lo arrojan al agujero) listo, después de esto iremos a celebrar con los demás

Tigresa:(sale de los arbusto le dé un golpe en la cara a un lobo y lo noquea)

Lobo 2: maldita

PO: (sale por atrás le da un golpe y lo noquea) que paso tigresa

Tigresa: ellos vinieron a enterrar este cuerpo

PO: (ve el cadáver) se me hace familiar

Tigresa: debería es el que te rapto

PO: a (asustado) si es el ya recordé, que fue lo que le paso

Tigresa: tal parece que intento traicionar a su líder y este acabo con el

PO: rayos entonces le fue malvadamente

Tigresa: peor al líder también lo traicionaron y también murió, lo peor es que era un lobo al que los dos le tenían confianza

PO: rayos, creo que debemos apurarnos antes de que algo peor pase en la guarida de los lobos

Tigresa: regresemos entonces

PO:(ve una cuerda en el suelo) hay que atarlos, si despiertan podría ser un problema

Tigresa: tienes razón (ambos ataron a los lobos a un árbol) bien va monos

PO: espera

Tigresa: que pasa

PO: (ve la tumba abierta) hay que terminar de enterrarlo

Tigresa: (seria y enojada) eso no nos corresponde a nosotros po, además no recuerdas todo lo que hizo

PO: si pero aun así ya está muerto ya no nos puede hacer daño, merece un entierro digno aunque haya sido malo, si no su espíritu no descansara en paz (toma la pala)

Tigresa:(suspira, con desanimo) está bien tienes razón, pero espera aun momento (catea a uno de los lobos y le quita la bolsa de dinero) esto le pertenece (muy seria, arroja la bolsa en el agujero)

PO:(ve el cadáver de kauru) yo no lo odio le agradezco que me haya secuestrado

Tigresa: porque dieses eso, pudo haberte matado que no comprendes (enojada y confundida)

PO: lo sé pero es que gracias a ello pude conocer a mi madre

Tigresa: hizo algo bueno

PO: creo que sí, hasta los malos cometen errores (chiste)

Tigresa: po ere muy bueno, hasta con los que fueron tus enemigos

PO: ya no es nuestro enemigo ya murió (lleno de tierra el agujero)

Tigresa: creo que también debo agradecerle, si no hubiera derribado el puentee creo que no hubiera tenido el valor para confesarte lo que sentía por ti (recordando ese día)

PO: ni yo

Tigresa: al final de cuentas hizo algunas cosas buenas

PO: si…ya está listo ahora vayámonos de aquí antes de que los lobos despierten

Tigresa: ya era hora , ahora vámonos

PO:(susurrando) mama espera te rescataremos

Ambos maestros se fueron en dirección a la guarida dejando atrás sus malos recuerdos y odio hacia kauru en ese entierro nocturno, decididos a rescatar a maya

**Con esto concluye el capítulo 19 **

**Palabras para kauru**

**yo con lagrimas en los ojos le doy el ultimo adiós kauru aunque era malvado, fue un buen personaje le dio trama a la historia la primera vez que escribí sobre de él me sentí emocionado era mi primer personajes malvado de mi creación lo vi nacer una tarde después de comer un hot -dog y tomar una pepsi , creo que sin su ayuda jamás tigresa le hubiera declarado su amor a po cuando derribo el puente, ni po hubiera conocido a su madre le permitió desenvolvimiento de la historia la hizo emocionante y triste. Hoy lo veo partir y le digo adiós pero al final de verdad fue malvado en realidad .bueno con estas palabras de despedida a mi primer personaje villano **

**Con esto se acaba el capitulo 19 gracias a los que leen y comentan este es el segundo capítulo de la año espero pronto publicar el capitulo 20 si la escuela me lo permite espero con esto me despido y hasta el próximo cap del tigre y el dragón**


	20. Chapter 20 : acabando a la jauría

**Nota: ninguno de los personajes de kunfu panda me a pertenecen solo los utilizo para esta historia y no busco enriquecerme con ellos solo soy un fand que se le ocurrió una buena historia **

**Capitulo 20: acabando a la jauría**

la noche era oscura, la mayoría de los lobos se encontraban descansando algunos por el cansancio, otros por los efectos del alcohol, alguna lámpara iluminaban un poco la guarida y los pocos que seguían despierto ya estaban muy cansados, po y tigresa esperaban el momento justo para entrar, para evitar el cansancio dormían lapsos cortos de 20 minuto mientras el otro vigilaba, era el turno de tigresa para vigilar mientras po descansaba. Man tenia sus ojos fijos en la guarida intentando no perder, ni el más mínimo detalle, de pronto una de las lámparas se apago, seguida después por las otras el silencio se hizo presente ya era el momento, rápido zarandeo a po para despertarlo

Tigresa: po despierta (moviendo al panda)

PO:(con ojos serrados) 5 minutitos mas

Tigresa:(enojada) es enserio levántate ya

PO:(abre los ojos) que sucede

Tigresa: creo que los lobos se durmieron

PO: (ve hacia la guarida, que se veía oscura y de la cual no se escuchaba ruido) es verdad ya es hora

Tigresa: y cuál es el plan

PO: entrar sigilosamente, rescatar a mi madre e irnos de aquí

Tigresa: si nos descubren

PO: no se...creo que vencer al líder

Tigresa: eso dejádmelo a mí, por lo que escuche es muy peligros

PO: tranquila ya vencí a taiglung y a sehng , no creo que sea difícil acabar con un lobo

Tigresa: aun así no te fuerces te puedes lastimar, si no puedes con el yo estoy aquí para apoyarte

PO: lo sé y lo tomare en cuenta

Tigresa: bien entonces entrare yo primero porque soy la mas sigilosa y luego entraras tu

PO: si después buscaremos a mi madre

ambos maestros salieron de su escondite, el cual era unos arbustos junto a una gran roca lo que permitió esconder el gran cuerpo de po durante mucho tiempo , rápidamente se fueron acercando a la guarida, al estar en la puerta tigresa entro lentamente dio un vistazo, el lugar estaba hecho un desastre , algunas sillas botadas, en las mesas platos amontonados ,algunos lobos durmiendo en el suelo ,dio algunos pasos intentando no despertar a nadie con éxito seguida por po que evitaba no hacer ruido ni tocar nada, ambos veían una luz muy tenue que provenía de la cocina

PO: (susurrando) ves esa luz

Tigresa:(susurrando) si

PO: (susurrando) creo que iré a investigar

Tigresa: (susurrando) con cuidado

PO:(entro a la cocina para descubrir que su madre estaba ahí, lavando algunas ollas y trastes)

Maya:(lavaba los trastes)

PO:(susurrando) mama

Maya:(gracias al agudo oído maya lo escucho, volteo la mirada y susurro) po

PO:(susurrando la abrasa) mama pensé que algo malo te había pasado

Maya:(corresponde el abrazo y susurra) estoy bien pero que haces aquí

PO: (susurrando) vinimos a rescatarte yo y tigresa

Maya:(susurrando) tienen que irse de aquí ya

PO:(confundido susurrando) que ¿pero porque?

Maya:(asustada susurrando) el nuevo jefe de los lobos quiere matarlos, se llama wind y está loco ara lo necesario para acabar con ustedes aunque destruyan el pueblo en el intento, tienen que irse y abisales los del pueblo para que les dé tiempo de huir

PO:(susurrando) lo aremos pero tienes que venir con nosotros

Maya:(susurrando) está bien iré con ustedes, wind no conoce el trato que tenia con el anterior jefe de la manada (deja los platos)

PO:(susurrando) entonces va monos de aquí

ambos salieron despacio de la cocina, tigresa los vio rápidamente ,po sin querer se golpeo con una mesa, lo que provoco que derribara un jarra que estaba sobre la mesa, se lanzo para atraparla pero no la alcanzo, calleando la jarra en el suelo asiendo mucho ruido, de pronto un lobo se despertó y pudo ver a los dos maestro y a la esclava que se dirigían a la salida

Lobo: (gritando) intruso levanten ce todos

PO: rayos

Tigresa: ya nos descubrieron

Lobos:(escucharon los gritos y se levantaron, rápidamente recogieron sus armas)

Wind: (despertó por los gritos y fue al área del comedor) que está pasando aquí (grita)

Lobo: jefe hay intrusos son el panda y la tigres

Wind: Queeeee (furioso)

Tigresa y po :(veían mas lobos de los que habían previstos, aunque algunos seguían ebrios, el numero seguía siendo una desventaja y también podrían lastimar a malla en el intercambio de golpes)

Tigresa: po son demasiados, podemos vencerlos pero (ve a maya)

PO: también lo pensaste cierto

Tigresa: si, la única opción que nos queda en este momento es huir

PO: entonces huyamos de aquí (ambos maestros corren hacia la puerta, po cargaba a maya en su espalda)

Wind:(los ve y grita) que no escapen

los lobos:(corrieron tras ellos, wind junto con ellos, pero los maestro ya llevaban gran ventaja)

Tigresa: (corriendo) vamos al pueblo

Po y maya:(corriendo) noooo

Tigresa:(corriendo, confundida) Porque no?

PO: (corriendo) tal parece que los lobos se quieren deshacer de nosotros y si es necesario destruirán el pueblo, las personas de ese pueblo son muy buenas, no podemos que destruyan ese pueblo, así que no les demos un razón para que lo hagan

Tigresa:(corriendo) entonces que hacemos adónde vamos

PO:(corriendo) no sé, no se me ocurre a donde ir

Tigresa:(tiene un idea) ya sé donde

PO: en donde

Tigresa: el puente ya lo terminaron, podemos usarlo y escondernos en las montañas

PO: si podría funcionar

Tigresa: entonces me, se donde esta (cambia de dirección, mientras po corre detrás de ellas)

Wind: (corriendo) adonde van el pueblo, no está en esa dirección

Tigresa y po corrieron por el bosque, con urgencia necesitaban llegar al puente, los lobos ya les pisaban los talones, poco a poco se iban acercando, ellos dieron vueltas entre arboles y arbusto intentando perder los, pero no sirvió de nada, de pronto llegaron al puente

Tigresa:(respiraba rápido) aquí es

PO: que bien ya llegamos (baja a maya de su espalda) ahora hay que cruzar lo, mama ve tu primero

Maya: está bien hijo (rápidamente, llego al otro lado)

Tigresa: po ahora tu

PO: tigresa y tu

Tigresa: soy más rápida, por eso iré hasta el último

PO: pero (preocupado)

Tigresa: tranquilo confía en mi

PO: está bien (aunque un poco lento llego al otro lado)

Tigresa: (corrió por el puente hacia el otro lado)

Lo lobos:(llegaron corriendo, wind veía como tigresa terminaba de llegar al otro lado)

PO: mama escóndete esto se pondrá feo (toma posición de combate)

Maya: está bien tengan cuidado (detrás de una roca se esconde)

Tigresa: no se preocupe, podemos acabar con ellos

Lobo: jefe que asemos

Wind: (furioso) vayan al otro lado y maten los

los lobos obedecieron uno por uno corrían por el puente hasta llegar al otro lado, lo que fue una desventaja para ellos ya que los maestros se mantenían del otro lado, golpeando a cada lobo que diera un paso hacia ese lado, tirándolos del puente , de pronto empezaron a correr por el puente lobos armados con hachas y cuchillos, tigresa busco en el suelo y recogió rocas que le lanzo con gran fuerza, haciendo que algunos perdieran el equilibrio y cayeran , po vio como un lobo llegaba a ese lado pero de un panzazo, regresando lo al otro lado y derribando a los que pretendían pasar, poco a poco disminuía el numero de lobos wind estaba furioso

Wind: malditos, se burlan de nosotros arqueros preparen ce

Lobos: (sacaron sus arcos y flechas)

Wind: ahora fuego

Lobos: (lanzaron flechas)

Tigresa: po cúbrete (se lanza detrás de una roca)

PO: (hace lo mismo)

Lobos: (aprovechan la oportunidad y pasan al otro lado)

Tigresa: (salta sobre de ellos esquivando las flechas y empieza a pelar)

Lobos:(lanzan mas flechas)

Tigresa:(piensa rápido sujeta a un lobo y lo ocupa de escudo, mientras que al lobo lo atraviesan flechas que iban dirigidas a tigresa)

Lobo: jefe también las flechas les están dando a los nuestros

Wind: no sean idiotas ya dejen de dispara, no ven que están ocupados con los que lograron pasar, ahora vayan ustedes y acaben con ellos

Lobos:(obedecían sin replicar y cruzaban hacia el otro lado)

PO:(los observo, acercarse a donde estaba tigresa y corrió a apoyarla)

la luz de la luna estaba sobre de ellos la batalla se había prolongado los lobos ni los maestros daban tregua, el cansancio se notaba un poco más en po que en tigresa, pero eso no evitaba que siguiera acabando con cada lobo que lo atacaba, maya seguía escondida pero podía ver la , desde su escondite veía a su hijo exhausto lo que la preocupaba no savia que hacer para ayudarlos de pronto vio que junto a ella habían algunas herramienta y pedazos de madera que por descuido algún lobo se avían quedado alidadas ahí ,wind al otro lado estaba solo ya no habían lobos con él, parecía que esperaba que pasara algo en sus ojo se podía ver mucha maldad, saco su espada que anterior mente le avié pertenecido a wela, vía a po cansado era el momento justo si lo vencía a él, los demás lobos y el podrían vencer a tigresa juntos, corrió a través del puente en su mano derecha tenia la espada, un lobo ataco a po lo que lo distrajo, rápidamente wind llego al otro lado dio un salto y ataco con la espada, po lo vio su reacio fu rápida se cubrió con su brazo que fue cortado por la espada de wind

PO: haaaaa (el ataque le había provocado un gran herida en su brazo derecho, provocándole un gran hemorragia empezando a perder mucha sangre) mi brazo

Wind: muere maldito panda gordo ajajajajaj

Tigresa: (vio todo) po noooooo

Lobos:(de pronto los lobos concentraron su ataque en ella, excepto uno que aprovecho que po estaba herido para ir a derribar lo)

PO: (cayó en el suelo, no pudo aponer mucha resistencia por su herida)

Wind: buen trabajo ahora ve con los otros, yo puedo encargarme yo solo (coloca la espada en el cuello de po)

Tigresa:(observaba lo que pasaba, intentaba ir a ayudarle pero los lobos no la dejaban nin un segundo)

Wind:(estaba a punto de cortar el cuello de po)

PO: (trago saliva)

Maya:(no puedo soportarlo más, de pronto maya salido de su escondite, en su manos cargaba un un delgado tronco de madera al que le había afilado la punta, con las herramientas que había encontrado y ataco a wind clavando le la punta en un costado)

Wind: (al sentir el dolor empujo a maya con todas su fuerza, tirándola 2 metros hacia atrás) maldita (escupió un poco de sangre, el tronco se había quedado atorado en su costado)

Maya:(estaba en el suelo, se había golpeado muy fuerte al caer le costaba levantarse) haaa

Wind: maldita me atacaste distraído

Maya:(débil) igual que tu a el

Wind: lástima que no fue suficiente (con uno de sus manos extrae pedazo de tronco de su costado) haggg (de dolor, el tronco no había dañado ninguno de sus órganos internos, solo salia sangre de su herida)

Maya:(débil) rayos, yo que pensé que te había hecho mucho daño

Wind: tranquilo yo te demuestro como se hace (lentamente se acerco a ella, levanto su espada muy alto)

Maya: (serró los ojos, con miedo)

Wind: muere (ataca pero algo detiene su espada) he (no podía mover su espada que seguía levantada, su vio su mirada de pronto vio que una brazo la sujetaba, era el brazo de po)

PO: maldito no dejare que le hagas daño (su herida aun sangraba, pero con el otro brazo sujetaba la espada)

Maya: (abría los ojos, para ver a su hijo que la protegía)

PO:(tiro con todas su fuerzas y le quito la espada de la mano a wind, arrojándola lejos)

Wind: maldición mi espada (asustado)

PO:(después de eso con concentro un poco de paz interior en su mano y empuja a wind hacia otra dirección)

Wind:(salió disparado por el empujón hasta que choco con una pared de rocas)

PO: mama estas bien

Maya; si no te preocupes, solo necesito descansar un momento y estaré bien (preocupada) tú tampoco de ves de moverte, estas sangrando mucho

PO: lo haré pero primero debo derrotarlo para que no nos haga daño (ve el lugar donde callo wind)

Wind:(se levanta) ahora si me hiciste enojar maldito panda, juro que te matare

Maya: no lo hagas, hijo este muy mal

PO: tengo que hacerlo, es mi deber soy el guerrero dragón (va hacia donde esta wind)

Wind:(lo ve acercarse, se levanta y lo ataca)

Ambos lastimados pelean, wind le da un puñetazo, pero po lo esquiaba y le da una patada, wind se agacha, ambos perdían sangre de sus heridas, mientras que tigresa estaba terminando con los lobos, po sujeta a wind del cuello, pero wind de sus ropas saca dos navajas y se las entierra en el brazo derecho

PO:haaaa (grita de dolor po ,soltando a wind)

Tigresa: (voltea al oír a po gritando)

Wind:(aprovecha la oportunidad y le da una patada derribando lo)

PO:(cae con ambos brazos ensangrentados)

Tigresa:(lo ve se enoja descontrola su fuerza y manda a volar a los lobos, después corre hacia donde esta po)

Wind:(camina hacia donde callo su espada)

Tigresa: (asustada se inca cerca de po) po

PO:(débil por perder sangre) hola tigresa

Tigresa: (ve los brazos de po) po tranquilo vas a estar bien (preocupado)

PO: no se si será cierto, me siento muy mal (dedil)

Tigresa: ni digas eso claro que te pondrás bien (soltando unas lagrima)

PO: tigresa puedes hacerme un favor

Tigresa: si cual? Haré lo que me pidas (soltando lagrimas)

PO: cuida a mi madre, asegúrate que llegue al valle de la paz y que se encuentre con mi padre (dedil)

Tigresa:(llorando) no po no me pidas eso, tú la llevaras, tu serás el que la lleve con tu padre

PO: te lo pido porque creo que yo ya no podre

Tigresa:(llorando) si podrás, porque tu vivirás, vivirás me oíste, no puedes morirte y dejarme sola entiendes (llorando mas) tienes que pelear por tu vida eres el guerrero dragón tienes que hacerlo

PO: lo intentare, pero no prometo nada (sonríe)

Tigresa: asta en momento así sigues con tus bromas (sonríe con lagrimas en los ojos, lo abraza)

PO: tigresa te am...(se desmaya por la hemorragia)

Tigresa: PO (confundida mueve a po) po me, no, no te mueras (llorando) te amo por favor no te mueras (gritando)

Wind: oh el panda murió (bromeando, estaba acompañado de algunos lobos que tigres había mandado a volar) no te preocupes pronto te reunirás con el (traía consigo su espada)

Tigresa:(en el suelo junto a po, se seca las lagrimas) Tuuuuu (muy enojada)

Wind: (la ataca, pero se asusta)

Tigresa: (con dos dedos detuvo la hoja de la espada)Tuuuu(enojada aprieto los dedos y la hoja de la espada se rompe)

Wind: (se asusta)

Tigresa:tu le hiciste esto a po (enojada se levanta) lo vas a pagar con tu vida

Wind:(asustado le da un golpe con toda su fuerza)

Tigresa: (sujeta el golpe con una mano, con la otra mano le pega en el brazo y se lo rompe)

Wind: ha maldita (grita de dolor)

Los lobos: (estaba aterrados)

Tigresa: (saca sus garras y le rasga el pecho con toda su fuerza)

Wind: haaaaaaaa(grita fuerte, de la herida sale mucha sangre) ayúdenme

Tigresa: el que se atreva a intentar ayudarlo le pasara lo mismo (furiosa en sus ojos se podía notar el odio)

Los lobos: (aterrados por la escena no podían moverse)

Tigresa: (le da un golpe, le rompe una costilla, luego una patada y le rompe la pierna)

Wind: (cayó en el suelo) eres una...(tigresa le enterró las garras en la garganta)

Tigresa: (saca su garras del cuello de wind y se levanta)

Wind: (tose sangre y cierra los ojos muere)

Los lobos: (asustados ven a la maestra que los mira)

tigresa: (ve a los lobos) nada mas una vez so los voy a decir quiero que ustedes y su amigos se lárguense de este valle si los vuelo a ver por aquí sufrirán el mismo destino que su jefe (enojada)

Los lobos:(salieron huyendo, de su mente no podían sacar tan horribles escenas)

Tigresa: (se quedo sola, siente como si su vida se acabara de pronto empezó a llorar) po ya complete la misión (ablando sola)

Maya: (después de un esfuerzo va al lugar donde está el cuerpo de su hijo, se sienta a un lado de, el)

Tigresa: (ablando sola siente que ya no tiene razones para vivir) soy una estúpida me prometí que cuidaría a po pero no pude y ahora está muerto (llorando)

Maya:(pega su oreja en el pecho de po)

Tigresa: (llorando)

Maya:(le grita a tigresa) tigresa po sigue vivo

Tigresa: (voltea con lagrimas en los ojos) que está vivo (sorprendida)

Maya: si su corazón late, débilmente, pero late

Tigresa: (su expresión cambia, siente que el alma le regresa al cuero) enserio

Maya: si pero ha perdido mucha sangre hay que llevarlo al pueblo

**Con esto concluye el capítulo 20 aunque parezca que va acabar esto todavía está empezando, este capítulo llego un poco tarde ya que por las escuela no tengo mucho tiempo para escribir si tienen tiempo lean mis otros fics, no se arrepentir, por ultimo agradecimiento a los que lee, mas a los que comentan jamás pensé llegar alguna vez al capítulo 20 ni que a tantas personas les gustara con esto me despido y recuerden que la próxima semana habrá otro capítulo del tigre y el dragón**


	21. Chapter 21 el sueño de po

**Nota: ninguno de los personajes de kunfu panda me a pertenecen solo los utilizo para esta historia y no busco enriquecerme con ellos solo soy un fand que se le ocurrió una buena historia **

**Capitulo 21: los sueños de po**

había pasado un día desde el incidente en el puntee tigresa y maya habían regresado al pueblo con mucha dificultas po estaba muy mal herido había perdido mucha sangre, gracias a la ayuda de los aldeanos pudieron llevara po a la pequeña casa donde curaron sus heridas lo mejor que pudieron, tigresa había pasado toda la noche junto al pero po no despertaba ni daba signos de vida, tigresa se sentía tan impotente no podía hacer nada excepto ver y esperar, entre ratos con su mano tocaba la cara de po la acariciaba o le hablaba al oído, la puerta de la pequeña casa se abrió alguien entraba era maya

Maya: hola (entra, traía puesto un kimono azul con detalles de mariposas muy bonito y en su brazo una venda, cargando una manta en el otro brazo)

Tigresa: hola (viendo a po)

Maya:(preocupada) como esta po

Tigresa:(triste) toda vía no ha despertado

PO:(po estaba inmóvil debajo de su futon)

Maya: como están sus heridas (preocupada)

Tigresa: ya están sanando, los aldeanos lo curaron como agradecimiento, dicen que esta mañana vieron a los lobos huir hacia el oeste

Maya: ya veo, han completado su misión

Tigresa:(triste) si pero a qué precio (mirando a po)

Maya: tranquila toda vía se está recuperando, estoy segura que pronto despertara (sonríe un poco)

Tigresa: si pero me gustaría estar aquí cuando despierte (seria)

Maya: aun así deberías descansar un poco (le cubre las espalda con la manta) no has dormido nada desde que regresamos

Tigresa: no puedo dormir, no dejo de pensar en po (acaricia el brazo de po)

Maya: tu amas mucho a mi hijo verdad

Tigresa: si mucho

Maya: eso creí, me recuerdas mucho a mi cuando era joven (recordando)

Tigresa: um (sonríe) enserio

Maya: si un poco, eres muy hermosa

Tigresa: (se sonroja) enserio

Maya: si, es más tengo una idea

Tigresa: cual

Maya: primero date un baño y luego te digo

Tigresa: pero po

Maya: tranquila po estará bien, es muy fuerte y además lo que aremos le gustara

Tigresa:(suspira) okey que es lo que se te ocurrió

Maya: solo date un baño y en un memento regreso (sale de la pequeña casa)

Tigresa:(se queda solo y mira a po) hay po que es lo que planea tu madre (se acerca y le besa la mejilla) pero por favor despierta ya por favor (al ver que po no daba señales, se dirijo al baño, entro serró la puerta, después empezó a desvestirse, su ropa estaba cubierta, con sudar, sangre y tierra de la pelea, su pelaje un poco manchado, en su sexy figura se podían ver algunos rasguños pero nada grave, tomo una cubeta y se vació el agua encima, poco a poco el agua bajaba de su cabeza hasta su pecho y luego hasta la cintura)

Mientras tigresa se bañaba, po se encontraba descansando en su futon seguía sin poder despertar, el había sentido el tierno beso de tigresa sobre su mejilla, lo que causo que en su mente empezara a soñar, vio como una luz se acercaba y empezaba a escuchar unas voz muy dulce que le decía

Voz 1: papa mama es hora de levantarse

Voz 2: papa ya despierta

Voz 1: aun no despierta

Voz 2: ya se vamos a gritarle que de desayunar hay tofu

Voz 1: ajaja si

PO: (de pronto po habré los ojos) a que pasa aquí (su cuerpo ya no estaba lastimado, veía borroso)

Voz 1 y Voz 2: papa ya despertaste

PO:(veía dos figuras borrosas, ambas muy pequeñas) que quienes son

Voz 1: como que quien somos, somos tus hijas

Voz 2: si (voz enojada) may no será que de verdad no nos reconoce

May: no se piá a de será otra de sus bromas

PO:(pronto empezó a aclarase su vista, las figuras fueron tomando forma, eran dos tigritas de 8 años era gemelas) lo siento me confunden con alguien mas

Piá: papa otras ves con tus bromas

May: si sigues así le diremos a mama (señala a alguien que estaba bajo las sabanas en el futon junto a el)

PO:(po levanta las sabana y se sorprende debajo de las sabanas del futon durmiendo junto a él estaba tigresa, traía puesto un camisón muy bonito en color rojo) tigresa? (confundido)

Tigresa:(tigresa escucha la voz de po, bostezando despierta) buenos días

PO:(se sonroja, al ver a tigresa vestida así)

May: mama papa estas otras ves con sus bromas

Pia: si dice que no nos reconoce

Tigresa: otra vez jugando con la niñas he (pone cara de enojada)

PO: bueno este yo...

Tigresa: (sonríe) niñas ya saben que esa es la forma de ser de su papa,

May: si pero mama

Tigresa: pero mama nada, además es una de las cosas que más me gustan su padre, por eso me case con él

PO: (pensando: casarnos pero que, no sabía cómo racionar así que se quedo callado)

May: está bien mama

Pia: bueno pero, papa ara los emparedados de carpa asada, prometió que los aria hoy (ojos de ilusionada)

Tigresa: (sonríe) si, si los hará, ahora salgan de nuestra habitación, para que podamos cambiarnos

Pia y May: he siiiiiii (salen corriendo de la habitación)

Tigresa:(ve a po) buenos días cariño (lo besa)

PO:(congelado solo pudo decir) buenos días

Tigresa: (se levanto)

PO: (la seguía con la mirada)

Tigresa:(mientras tigresa se acercaba al armario y se empezó a desvestir)

PO:(la veía y se sonrojaba, al ver el cuerpo tan hermoso de la felina)

Tigresa: (tomo del armario, ropa interior un pantalón y un camisa, cómo las que habitualmente suele usar)

PO:(seguía congelado y disfrutaba el momento)

Tigresa: (voltea y lo ve después se sonroja) que no piensas vestirte tu también

PO: vestirme (levanta la sabana que lo cubría, para descubrir que estaba desnudo) esto (ve a tigresa muy sonrojado)

Tigresa:(se ríe, luego del armario saca un pantalón y se lo arroja) ten vístete las niñas están esperando el desayuno (luego sale de la habitación)

PO:(pensando: que está pasando aquí, se levantó y se puso su pantalón, algo llamo su atención, en la pared podía ver un cuadro donde aparecía el con tigresa, en el cuadro tigresa traía un traje de novia tradicional y po un pantalón negro y nada mas) esto es, no puede ser, de verdad es esto posible (intentando absorber toda la información) tranquilo, tranquilo, no sé qué está pasando aquí pero les seguiré la corriente (hablando solo)

Mientras que fuera del sueño en la realidad tigresa había terminado de bañarse, tomaba un poco de ropa estaba a punto de cambiarse, cuando de pronto regresa maya, traía algunas ropas en las manos y estaba muy agitada

Maya:(agitada) ya regrese

Tigresa:(cubriéndose con la toalla) que es lo que traes ahí

Maya: es ropa que conseguí

Tigresa: para que

Maya: para que te la pruebes

Tigresa:(ve la ropa) esto

Maya: que pasa

Tigresa: pero no quiero dejar a po aquí solo (ve a po que seguía inconsciente)

Maya: tranquila cámbiate aquí

Tigresa: esto pero además no creo que se mi estilo de ropa (sonrojada)

Maya: solo pruébatela y veremos (extiende un kimono)

Tigresa:(ve el kimono muy bonito) está bien (suspira)

Maya: bien (feliz)

Mientras tanto en el sueño, po seguía confundido estaba casado con tigresa y tenían 2 hermosas hijas, había decidido seguir les el juego hasta entender que era lo que pasaba, camino por la casa, estaba un poco desubicado nunca había estado antes en ese lugar, al primer lugar que se dirigió era a la cocina

May y Pia : papa (abrazan a po) tranquilas ,denme permiso preparare el desayuno

Pia: siiiiii

May: ya era hora

PO: (entra en la cocina y empieza a cocinar)

May: huele delicioso ya esta

PO: no comas ansias falta poco

Pia: y ahora ya están

PO: ajaja toda vía

Tigresa: niñas dejen a su padre cocinar en paz

May: si mama

Pia: ok mama

PO: (ve a tigresa) gracias

Tigresa: como agradecimiento podrías servirme primero

PO: adularme no funcionara, la próxima vez (le sirve primero a tigresa)

Tigresa: jijiji siempre funciona

May: papa (enojada)

PO: ya tranquila ten (le sirve a may)

Pia: te olvidaste de mi (carita triste)

PO: no solo deje lo mejor para el final (le sirve)

Pia: gracias papa (sonríe y luego come)

PO: (después se sirve un plato y come)

Tigresa: chicas tengo que recordarles que mañana vienen sus abuelos

May: ya lo sabemos, nos lo dijo papa ayer

Pia: siiii vendrá el abuelo ping y la abuela maya

PO:(al escucharlo no podía contener la emoción) siiii (gritando)

Tigresa, May y Pia: (observaron al panda que había gritado)

PO: lo siento me emocione (pensando: logre que mis padres se rencontraran, no lo recuerdo pero que bueno)

May: si lo notamos

Pia: no te preocupes papa yo también estoy emocionada

PO: enserió

Pia: si ya quiero ver a la abuela maya

PO:(acaricia la cabeza de la pequeña) yo también, quieres mas

Pia: si por favor

PO:(le sirve más) come

Pia: gracias

May: si le das más como ella siempre ha sido tu consentida (enojada haciendo puchero)

PO: ten quieres más, solo tenías que pedirlo las quiero alas dos por igual

May: (avergonzada) gracias papa

PO:(acaricia la cabeza de may) tranquila come

Tigresa: (lo ve y sonríe)

Después de que terminaran de desayunar, las niñas salieron a jugar al patio mitras po lavaba los platos, po aun no entendía que pasaba, si todo eso era cierto por que no podía recordar nada como la boda con tigresa o el nacimiento de sus hijas pero todo lo único que recordaba era su pelea con wind y lo último que le había dicho tigresa, dejo un momento de lavar los platos sintió un pequeña migraña, que se convirtió en un dolor de cabeza

PO:haagg (dolor de cabeza)

Tigresa: te pasa algo (entrando) a la cocina

PO: nada es solo un dolor de cabeza

Tigresa: te duele mucho

PO:(el dolor se empieza a ir) ya no (aliviado) fue pasajero

Tigresa: PO te noto algo raro hoy te pasa algo

PO: no nada (nervioso)

Tigresa: a mí no puedes engañarme po (muy seria)

PO:(nervioso)

Tigresa: se que quieres ir a jugar con la niñas

PO: si, si eso quiero jugar con la niña (Pensando: uf me asuste por un momento)

Tigresa:(toma el plato que po sostenía) anda ve entonces yo lavo lo que falta (con la cola le dio un empujoncito alejándolo del fregadero) ve antes de que cambie de opinión

PO: (aprovecha la oportunidad y sale de la casa)

al salir ante sus ojos vio un hermoso paisaje al parecer esa casa era la única que estaba en esa zona alrededor podía ver un gran prado con colinas llenas de hermosa flores, algunos árboles entre ellos varios de cerezo y aun arrollo pequeño que pasaba algunos metros enfrente de la casa, todo era muy bonito de pronto cerca del arrollo vio como jugaban May y Pia ,de pronto le empezó de nuevo a doler la cabeza, pero esta vez el dolor era más intenso que con las manos se agarro la cabeza

Pia: may a papa le pasa algo

May:(voltea y va a su padre) vamos pía (ambas niñas corrieron donde estaba po)

Pia: papa que te pasa (asustada y preocupada)

PO: no, no es nada (le dolía mucho la cabeza, sentía que iba a explotar)

May: hay que decirle a mama (asustada)

PO: tranquilas no es nada (el dolor desapareció de nuevo) solo fue un pequeño dolor de cabeza

Pia: yo creo que deberías decirle a mama (preocupada)

May: si papa (preocupada)

PO: no se preocupen no fue nada

Tigresa: no fue nada qué? (saliendo de la casa)

PO: nada solo fue otro dolor de cabeza

May: dolor de cabeza si parecía que estabas sufriendo (preocupada)

Tigresa: po eso es cierto (preocupada)

PO: si pero no es para tanto

Tigresa: aun así creo que deberías ir a ver al viejo curandero

PO:¿viejo curandero?

Tigresa: si el viejo que vive detrás de esa colina (señala con el dedo) es listo y muy sabio quizás te de un remedio para tu dolor de cabeza

PO:(pensando: quizás ese viejo me explique qué está pasando) si creo que iré, bulbo en un rato

Pia: cuídate papa

May: que te mejore

PO: gracias

Tigresa: regresa pronto

PO: lo haré

Después de se, camino por el prado hasta llegar a la colina, después poco a po subió la colina, cuando llego a la parte alto pudo ver una pequeña choza, se acerco a ella y toco la puerta

PO: hola buenos días

Voz: (des de dentro de la choza) quien es

PO: soy creo que su vecino, tengo un pequeño problema me dicen que usted es un curandero

Voz: si soy curandero pero espiritual (de pronto se abre la puerta)

PO: (se sorprende la voz que había escuchado pertenecía al maestro ougey)

Ougey: nos vemos de nuevo guerrero dragón

PO: maestro ougey (lo ve bien ya no se transparentaba) que hace aquí

Ougey: no mejor dicho que haces tú aquí

PO: no sé cuando desperté estaba aquí, lo último que recuerdo es la pelea, puede decirme donde estoy

Ougey: en tu mente joven guerrero, en tu mente

PO: como que en mi mente

Ougey: en la batalla que fue lo último que recuerdas po

PO: que me desmaye

Ougey: y despertaste aquí no se te hace raro

PO: algo

Ougey: es porque toda vía no despiertas, esto es un sueño

PO: no pero como puede ser cierto, si se ve tan real a demás estoy casado con tigresa y tenemos dos hermosas hijas

Ougey: lo siento panda, pero nade de lo que has visto es real, tu mente creo este sueño usando como base tus ilusiones y sueños más profundos

PO: y entonces los dolores de cabeza

Ougey: es tu mente que te quiere regresar a la realidad

PO: entonces quiere decir que esto es una mentira

Ougey: así es panda

PO: y usted? Es real o falso

Ougey: yo soy falso y real, entre a tu sueño para ayudarte

PO: como que falso y real

Ougey: es porque no soy del todo real sigo siendo un espíritu, solo entre en tu mente para que pudieras verme y pudiera ayudarte

PO: ayudarme a que

Ougey: a despertar

PO: enserio

Ougey: si toma mi mano si quieres despertar

PO:(lo pensó un memento) maestro cree que esto podría esperar

Ougey: porque panda acaso deseas quedarte en este lugar

PO: no pero me gustaría despedirme de alguien antes de irme

Ougey: está bien

Ambos caminaron el trayecto junto hasta la casa pia y may estaban jugando alas atrapadas fuera de la casa, tigresa estaba con ellas, ellos se acercaron

Tigresa: (los ve llegar) quien es la persona que viene contigo po (no reconocía ougey)

PO:(pensando: no puede ser no reconoce al maestro eso quiere decir que esto sí es un sueño) es el curandero, decidió acompañarme

Tigresa: señor que es lo que tiene mi esposo

Ougey: (le sigue la corriente a po) señora me temo que su esposo está muy mal

Tigresa: quee (preocupada)

Ougey: pero se puede arreglar, necesita una medicina especial que no se consigue cerca de aquí

Tigresa: tan mal esta (preocupada)

Pia: (llorando) papa que es lo que tienes

PO: (le sigue la corriente a ougey) tranquilas el anciano dice que podemos conseguir la medicina, pero tenemos que viajara al sur de inmediato

Tigresa: de inmediato

Ougey: si antes de que la enfermedad avance

PO: si por regrese a despedirme (se acerca a tigresa y la abraza) quiero que te cuides y cuides y a las niñas (con lagrimas en los ojos)

Tigresa: yo quiero que te cuides y que regreses con bien (con lagrimas en los ojos)

PO:(termina el abrazo y va con las niñas)

May:(llorando) te vas air (enojada)

PO:(pone la mano sobre su cabeza) si pero volveré mientras tanto quiero que cuides a tu hermana y que no la molestes (la abraza con lagrimas en los ojos)

May: está bien papa (suelta unas lágrimas)

Pia:(llorando) papa

PO: dime hija

Pia: (llorando) no quiero que te vayas

PO: tengo que ir es importante (la abraza)

Pia: bueno pero prométeme que regresaras

PO: lo hare

Después de despedirse de su familia él y el maestro ougey se fueron muy lejos cuando perdieron de vista a tigres y las niñas se detuvieron

PO: (empezó a llorar)

Ougey: que sucede panda

PO: es que usted me dijo que es un seño, pero esas lágrimas y abrazos eran tan reales, la verdad no sé si quiero despertar

Ougey: panda si te quedas aquí será solo se quedara en un sueño

PO:(escuchando)

Ougey: pero si despiertas podrás hacerlo realidad y ya no será un sueño

PO: (se seca las lágrimas)

Ougey: de ti depende si quieres que solo sea un sueño

PO: gracias maestro

Ougey: porque panda

PO: por ayudarme

Ougey: ya te lo dije una vez panda, el deber de un maestro es ayudar a alumno cuando está confundido

PO: lo sé pero aun así gracias

Ougey: se que ya no debería ayudarte más panda, pero esta ser la última vez que nos vemos así que te diré algo

PO: que es maestro

Ougey: solo pronto tendrás que tomar un dura decisión que decidirá si tu y la maestra están destinados a estar juntos, no te rindas y sigue adelante es mi consejo, ahora toma mi mano (extiende la mano)

PO:(toma la mano de ougey)

Ougey: cuídate panda

PO:(una luz empezó a cubrir a po, se sentía mejor, de pronto serró los ojos y los volvió a abrir, había despertado) que ¿Qué paso dónde estoy?

Tigresa: (lo be) po despertaste (corre hacia él y lo abraza, llorando) pensé que no despertarías

PO: tranquila me pediste que peleara por mi vida y gane (débilmente)

Tigresa: tonto me asustaste

PO:( ve la ropa que traía puesta tigresa) que ropa traes

Tigresa:(sonrojada) tu madre me pidió que me la probara, pero creo que no me queda bien

PO:(La ve tenía un kimono rojo con detalles de mariposas en dorado muy hermoso) te ves hermosa

Tigresa:(se sonroja) enserió

PO: si

Tigresa: (lo abraza y lo besa) po no sabes cuánto te extrañe

PO: ya también

Así termino esa noche con un recuentro muy romántico

**Con esto concluye el capítulo 21 con la última aparición del maestro ougey , con un aviso importante pronto inicia la fecha de mis exámenes no sé si pueda publicar las siguientes semana pero intentare no morir en el intento, de nuevo gracias a los que comentan y a los que leen esta maravillosa historia del tigre y el dragón **


	22. Chapter 22 un descanso bien merecido

**Nota: ninguno de los personajes de kunfu panda me a pertenecen solo los utilizo para esta historia y no busco enriquecerme con ellos solo soy un fand que se le ocurrió una buena historia **

**Nota 2: el siguiente capitulo tiene material (M) implícito, para mayores de 18 años, en caso de que lo deseen pueden saltarse al capítulo 23, fue escrito de tal manera que no afecta mucho a la historia el saltar de capitulo**

Capitulo 22: un descanso bien merecido

Los días pasaron rápidamente al igual que la recuperación de po el pueblo se volvió un lugar tranquilo y pacifico los lobos se habían esfumado de los alrededores, lo que contribuyó a que el ambiente en el pueblo fuera más tranquilo y prospero, para asegurase que los lobos no regresaran los aldeanos quemaron su guarida, tigresa había mandado otro informe donde contaba lo sucedido y el estado de po al maestro shifu, ya había pasado dos semanas desde el incidente las heridas de po ya habían sanado y había recuperado su fuerza en un día se irían del pueblo, así que tigresa intentaría aprovechar la última oportunidad para estar junto con po asolas. Había amanecido en el pequeño pueblo después de desayunar po había decidido entrenar un poco

PO:(daba golpes y patadas, para recuperar su condición)

Tigresa: buenos días po

PO: buenos días tigresa

Tigresa: entrenando

PO: si debo recuperar mi condición, estuve descansando ya demasiado tiempo

Tigresa:(nerviosa) oye po

PO: dime

Tigresa: después de que termines de entrenar, me gustaría que me acompañaras necesitamos revisar algo antes de irnos del pueblo

PO: que

Tigresa: recuerdas el lugar donde caímos, cuando los lodos derivaron el puente

PO: si, como olvidarlo (se rasca la espalda)

Tigresa: bueno cabe una posibilidad, que algunos lobos se estén ocultando ahí esperando a que nos vallemos para atacar de nuevo

PO: o es enserio

Tigresa: si por eso quiero que me ayudes a investigar

PO: está bien vamos ya termine

Tigresa: si (empieza a caminar)

Maya:(llega caminando) hola van a algún lado

Tigresa: haremos una revisión, de los alrededores

Maya: o pero no creo que po deba ir

PO: porque no?

Maya: apenas han pasado dos semanas, no te has recuperado por completo

PO: mama que dices ya me recupere, además la caminata me servirá de calentamiento

Maya: está bien, pero no te esfuerces mucho (preocupado)

PO:(la abrasa) no te preocupes mama estaré bien

Tigresa: vamos po

PO: espera un momento (entra a la casa y sale con la lámpara de velas)

Tigresa: traes la lámpara

PO: recuerda que para llegar a ese lugar hay que travesar una cueva

Tigresa: es cierto, se me había olvidado

PO: nos vemos después mama

Maya: adiós y cuídense

Po y tigresa fueron a las afueras del pueblo, hasta encontrar la cueva que ocultaba el lugar, donde po y tigresa habían estado cuando el puente callo

Tigresa: esta es la cueva por la que salimos es vez recuerdas

PO: si (enciende su lámpara) vamos

Tigresa: si (ambos entraron en la cueva, caminaron durante bastante tiempo, hasta que vieron un luz) haya hay un luz

PO: ya la vi vamos (corrieron hacia la luz, que los llevo a la salida del túnel) hay que estar preparados

Tigresa: si y hay que inspeccionar el área (posición de ataque)

PO: si (posición de ataque, después de inspeccionar el lugar po descubrió algo) tigresa mira lo que encontré

Tigresa: que encontraste

PO: mira (señala unas huellas en el piso) huellas de lobo

Tigresa: si yo también encontré algo por allá

PO: que encontraste

Tigresas: restos de una fogata

PO: no son de cuando estuvimos aquí

Tigresa: no, nosotros estuvimos del otro lado del rio

PO: pues no encontramos a ningún lobo

Tigresa: recuerdas que en la pelea de hace unos días, lanzamos a algunos del puntee

PO: si

Tigresa: su cedió de noche, quizás cuando cayeron aquí no encontraron la cueva ya que era de noche

PO: entonces pasaron la noche aquí

Tigresa: si y cuando amaneció vieron la cueva y se fueron, pero aun así sigamos buscando (se dividieron y siguieron buscando por un rato mas)

PO:(se encuentra con tigresa) no hay rastro de ningún lobo, creo que todos se fueron

Tigresa: tampoco encontré nada

PO: pues creo que mañana, nos podremos ir tranquilos

Tigresa: si

PO: entonces vámonos

Tigresa: (le toma el brazo y lo detiene) espera po

PO:(desconcertado) que pasa tigresa

Tigresa: toda vía no hay que regresar

PO: pero porque?

Tigresa: bueno veras po

PO: que pasa

Tigresa: ya no puedo aguantar te diré la verdad, no vinimos para que buscar a los lobos

PO:(desconcertado) entonces cual es la verdad

Tigresa: te traje aquí para que estuviéramos juntos (se sonroja)

PO:(se sonroja) tigresa pero por qué?

Tigresa: veras, los días que antes de que estuviste inconsciente me di cuenta que había cometido un gran error

PO: cual

Tigresa: pedirte que ocultáramos nuestro sentimiento, durante esta misión me di cuenta que es algo que no puedo hacer, te amo demasiado po (besa a po)

PO:(se sonroja)

Tigresa: cuando me di cuenta quise demostrarte mi amor pero ya era tarde, los lobos te habían secuestrados, luego el asunto con tu madre, por último la pela y quedaste inconsciente (suspira) no habíamos podido estar juntos

PO: tienes razón (la besa)

Tigresa:(se sonroja) po

PO: yo también te amo demasiado para ocultar mis sentimientos

Tigresa: (sonrojada)

PO: desde que desperté también he querido estar a solas contigo, pero con mama entrando y saliendo de casa todo el tiempo me daba

Tigresa: a ti también te daba vergüenza

PO: si un poco (le hace cosquillas debajo del cuello a tigresa)

Tigresa: rrrrrrrrrrr a hora estamos solos (sonríe y besa apasionadamente al panda) me gustaría hacer algo que no creo que podamos hacer cuando regresamos al templo de jade

PO: que

Tigresa: esto (se empieza a desvestir)

PO: tigres que haces

Tigresa: po quiero demostrarte el amor que te tengo (se quita el pantalón) por favor no me rechaces

PO:(se sonroja al ver a tigresa desnuda y la abraza) tigresa te amo jamás te rechazaría (preocupado)

Tigresa: te preocupa algo

PO: tigresa yo también quiero demostrarte el amor que tengo, pero tengo miedo de lastimarte si lo hago (baja la mirada)

Tigresa: tranquilo po (toma la mano de po y la coloca en uno de sus pechos) puedo soportar un poco de dolor

PO: está bien entonces (de pronto el miembro de po se empezó a he rectar en sus pantalones)

Tigresa: (se da cuenta) po….

PO: tranquila (la besa apasionadamente)

Después de eso po se quito los pantalones, tigresa al ver el miembro de po se sorprendió era muy grande más de lo que ella había pensado, lo que le provocó excitación su cuerpo se calentaba, de pronto su cuerpo reaccionó solo y salto sobre po, derribándolo y empezándolo a besar

PO: tigresa (sorprendido)

Tigresa:(avergonzada) po lo ciento no se qué fue lo que me paso

PO: tranquila solo déjate llevar (empieza apretar un pecho de tigresa)

Tigresa: no hagas eso po (excitada)

PO: (le da un beso a tigresa, mientras sigue apretando su pecho) tranquila no te lastimare

Tigresa: está bien, sigue (excitada, con su mano sujeta el miembro de po)

PO: tigresa que haces

Tigresa: tranquilo po yo tampoco te lastimare (empieza a mover el miembro de po)

PO:(sentir la mano de tigresa, provoco que se excitara)

Tigresa: (al tener el mimbro de po entre sus dedos, la éxito mas y apretó uno de su pechos)

PO:(al ver a tigresa excitada, su mano reaccionó sola, la metió en la entrepierna de tigresa y la empezó a masturbar con sus dedos)

Tigresa: haaag (gimiendo de placer)

PO: (ve a tigresa calentándose y la besa, mientras movía sus dedos)

Tigresa: hay si eso (excitada, no soporto mas)haaaaaa (de pronto llego al clímax) así po así mas rápido (orgasmo) haaa

PO:(de pronto po sintió su mano húmeda)

Tigresa: (avergonzada) lo siento po no pude controlarme

PO: (tranquila)

Tigresa:(sonrojada) po

PO: que pasa

Tigresa: podríamos?(ve el miembro de po)

PO: deberás estas segura que quieres hacerlo

Tigresa: si po estoy segura

PO: está bien (se levanta)

Tigresa: po que haces

PO: es la primera vez que lo hago (avergonzado) no sé bien que es lo voy a hacer

Tigresa: tranquilo po también es la primera vez que lo hago (se levanta) hace un rato que te vi desnudo, no sabía qué hacer mi cuerpo reaccionó solo y me avente sobre de ti

PO: tu también

Tigresa: a que te refieres

PO: hace un rato cuando mojaste mi mano, yo no sabía que hacia mi cuerpo reaccionó solo y no sé porque

Tigresa: quizás es nuestro instinto

PO: nuestro instinto

Tigresa: si bueno una vez serpiente me dijo que cuando uno hace movientes involuntarios, es porque no sabemos qué hacer y nuestros instintos reaccionan haciendo actuar a nuestro cuerpo

PO: O (sorprendido) entonces creo que debemos dejarnos llevar por nuestro instinto

Tigresa: si...pero no sé si funcione

PO: (besa a tigresa y aprieta uno de los pezones de tigresa)

Tigresa:(se pone roja) po por qué haces esto (sintiendo placer)

PO: sigo lo que mi instinto me dice que haga

Tigresa: entonces yo haré los mismo (lame la mejilla de po)

PO: (toma a tigresa de la cintura y la levanta)

Tigresa:(abre la piernas y se sostiene de los brazos de po)

PO:(empieza a acercar su miembro a la entrepierna de tigresa) tigresa te amo, si te lastimo dime y me detendré

Tigresa: yo también te amo y no te preocupes

PO: bueno (po empieza a meter lentamente su mimbro dentro de tigresa)

Tigresa: ummm (dolor)

PO: te lastime (preocupado)

Tigresa: no sigue

PO:(sigue introduciendo su miembro en el interior de tigresa)

Tigresa:(pensando: tranquila, aguanta) umm

PO:(el cuerpo de po reaccionó solo e hiso un movimiento con sus caderas, provocando que su miembro entrara completo en tigresa, quitándole así su virginidad a la maestra)

Tigresa: haaa (de dolor y placer)

PO:(asustado) tigresa estas bien

Tigresa: po tranquilo, no te asustes tanto (besa la mejilla del panda) sigue por favor

PO: bueno (po empieza a mover sus caderas de atrás hacia adelante)

Tigresa: (sentía un poco de dolor)

PO:(empezó a subir la intensidad, movía sus caderas mas rápido, abriéndose paso por el interior de la maestra)

Tigresa:(el dolor cambiavía y se convertía en placer)

PO:(no solo aumentaba la intensidad si no también la fuerza, al punto que su entrepierna golpeaba con la de la maestra)

Tigresa:(podía sentir los golpes, cada vez mas fuertes mientras el miembro de po entraba y salía de su cuerpo, le provocaba placer) po así mas, mas

PO:(aumento más la velocidad) si (excitado besa a tigresa)

Tigresa:(en el momento del beso la lengua de tigresa reacciona y entra en la boca de po)

PO:(podía sentir la lengua te tigresa en su boca, de pronto su lengua hiso lo mismo y empezó a moverse en la boca de tigresa)

Tigresa:(podía sentir la lengua de po tocado la suya, la excitaba mas) ha (gemía de placer po no paraba su movimiento de caderas)

PO: haa (excitado) tigresa me estoy sintiendo extraño, tengo que parar

Tigresa: no hagas po (gemía mas de placer)

PO:(sigue mas rápido y mas fuerte)

Tigresa: haaaa (llegando al clímax)

PO: haa (llegando al clímax)

Tigresa: (en ese momento sus piernas reaccionaron solas y se sujetaron a las caderas de po)

PO:(po no aguanto más, inatenta separarse de tigresa, pero la piernas de ella no se lo permiten)

Tigresa: haaa (orgasmo)

PO: haaa (orgasmo, de pronto las caderas de po hacen un movimiento hacia delante, permitiendo a el miembro de po adentrarse en el cuerpo de la maestra llenándola completamente de liquido seminal)

Tigresa:(podía sentir como su interior se llenaba de la semilla de po) Po (jadeaba de cansancio)

PO: que (jadeaba de cansancio)

Tigresa: te amo mi gran oso de felpa (jadeaba de cansancio)

PO: yo igual te amo mi gatita (jadeaba de cansancio, poco a poco saco su miembro de tigresa)

Tigresa: (sentía como el miembro de po salía de su cuerpo, acompañado con líquido seminal)

PO:(después la baja)

Tigresa:(las pernas de tigresa no respondían por el esfuerzo y casi se cae) hay

PO: (la sujeta a tiempo) que te pasa tigresa

Tigresa: nada solo ciento las piernas un poco cansadas, es todo

PO:(observa las piernas de la maestra que temblaban, cuando la sostenían y vio que salía de entre sus piernas liquido seminal y recordó que había ocupado mucha fuerza, cuando golpeaba su entrepierna con la de tigresa) creo que deberíamos tomara un baño antes de regresar, además el agua ayudará a relajar tus piernas

Tigresa: si pero no creo poder llegar al rio sola

PO: no te preocupes por eso (la carga entre sus brazos) yo te llevó

Tigresa: gracias (sonrojada)

po llevo cargando a tigresa hasta el rio no había necesidad de quitarse la ropa ya que ambos seguían desnudos, de pronto po se metió poco a poco al agua cargando en sus brazos a la maestra, cuando tigresa sintió el agua en sus piernas, logros sentir como sus músculos se relajaban

PO: como te sientes

Tigresa: mejor gracias po

PO:(sonríe) no tienes por qué agradecerme, ahora intenta mover las piernas como si nadaras

Tigresa: (po había tenido razón con lo del agua, así que hiso lo que él dijo) está bien (patalea un poco)

PO: como sientes las piernas

Tigresa: ya mejor, creo que ya puedes soltarme

PO: está bien (la suelta)

Tigresa: (nada un momento y luego regresa con po) po muchas gracias

PO: ya te dije que no tienes que agradecerme, te ayudo de todo corazón por que te amo

Tigresa: no por esto po (nadando)

PO: entonces? (confundido)

Tigresa: te agradezco por que hayas venido conmigo a esta misión, porque gracias a ello te pude decir lo que sentía

PO: yo también quiero agradecerte

Tigresa:¿porque?

PO: por permitirme acompañarte, gracias a ello descubrí que mis sentimientos eran correspondidos

Tigresa: po (lo besa de nuevo de lengua)

PO:(responde el beso)

Tigresa:(con su mano acaricia la mejillas de po)

PO:(preocupado) tigresa

Tigresa: que pasa po?

PO: que haremos cuando regresemos a casa, tendremos que ocultar de nuevo nuestros sentimientos (triste)

Tigresa: no po no lo aremos

PO:(sorprendido) enserio

Tigresa: si po ya no quiero esconder mis sentimientos hacia ti y no me importa lo que piensen o digan los demás

PO: yo también ya no esconderé mis sentimientos, aunque mi mama esta cerca te quiero mucho y te lo demostrare siempre que pueda

Tigresa: entonces está decidido

PO: (feliz)

Después de darse un buen baño en el rio, po y tigresa salieron ya era más de medio día, después de comerse algunas manzanas de algunos árboles y secarse se pusieron de nuevo sus ropas. Emprendieron el camino de regreso al pueblo, entraron por el túnel depuse de caminar por largo rato salieron por el otro lado de la cueva, podían ver el pueblo a lo lejos, se veía mejor que cuando llegaron la primer ves

PO: se ve mejor que la primera vez

Tigresa: si ahora sin los lobos es un lugar muy hermoso

PO: lastima mañana nos iremos

Tigresa: si regresaremos al valle de la paz

PO: y mama ira con nosotros, haré que se encuentre con papa, el me dijo una vez que la extraña mucho

Tigresa: po eres un buen hijo

PO: gracias tigresa, espero que mis hijas sean como yo

Tigresa:(sonrojada) que dijiste po

PO: no,no dije nada (pensando: hable de más) que espero que llegamos con bien a hora vamos necesitamos descansar, nos iremos temprano mañana vamos un carrera hasta el pueblo (sale corriendo)

Tigresa: (se queda sola, sonrojada) dijo hijos, no creo que escuche mal

así transcurrió rápido el ultimo en el pequeño pueblo, al anochecer los maestros durmieron, por alguna razón maya los notaba más felices que antes decidió no preguntarles su puso lo que había pasado durante el día , recordando sus tiempos de juventud y decidió dejarlos descansar

**Con esto concluye el capítulo 22 con material (M) muy bueno de echo si alguien tiene alguna queja (ewe) ya sabían a lo que se atenían al leer un fic categoría M la verdad a mi me gusto creo que este es el fic donde más me he esforzado. Gracias a los que leen comentan y les gusta la historia con esto me despido y les agradezco por leer el tigre y el dragón.**


	23. Chapter 23 regresando a casa

**nota importante: bueno la siguiente semana habrá capitulo, cambiara el rumbo de la historia, pero me gustara saber si tiene preguntas o dudas que prepondere asiendo un parte del fic como sección de preguntas**

**Nota: ninguno de los personajes de kunfu panda me a pertenecen solo los utilizo para esta historia y no busco enriquecerme con ellos solo soy un fand que se le ocurrió una buena historia **

**Capitulo 23: regresando a casa**

después de dos semanas de descanso permitieron la recuperación completa de po, tigresa y maya, después de haber hecho una última revisión en los alrededores del bosque y en otros lugares determinaron que los lobos habían huido y ya no regresarían, estaban listos los maestros para regresara al valle de la paz ese día se habían levantado muy temprano, todavía no amanecía los aldeanos estaban con ellos para despedirse

Wang: maestros de parte de mía y todo el pueblo, queremos darles las gracias por encargarse de los lobos, lean devuelto un poco esplendor a este pequeño pueblo

Tigresa: no tienen por qué darlas

PO: si nos gusto mucho ayudarles

Wang: si pero aun me siento mal, ya que por ayudarnos lo lastimaron guerrero dragón

PO: tranquilo ya hicieron lo suficientes, curándome muchas gracias y dejándonos quedar tanto tiempo

Ming: po , maya denle mis saludos a mi hermano

Maya: tranquilo ming yo le doy tus saludos

PO: si tío no te preocupes le diremos

Ming: gracias y cuídense

Tigresa: es hora de irnos, si salimos a esta hora llegaremos en la noche al valle de la paz

PO: en la noche pero si tardamos 2 días en llegar (descontando cuando cayeron del puntee y descansaron)

Tigresa: si pero no tomamos en cuenta el puntee de los lobos, lo que acorta el tiempo de viaje en un día y no tenemos que travesar la montaña lo que no retrasaría 3 días

Wang: además gracias a ese puntee podremos comerciar con otros pueblos sin tener que atravesar la montaña

PO: es cierto, bueno entonces este es un adiós cuídense mucho

Wang: ustedes tan bien

Maya: gracias por la ropa

Tigresa: gracias por el hospedaje

PO: y por la comida

así los maestros acompañados por maya empezaron su viaje de regreso a casa, caminaron por el bosque con rumbo al puente al llegar a el pasaron por la guarida de los lobos ,que hace unos días había sido quemada por los aldeanos con ayuda de tigresa , maya la voltea a ver la guarida el lugar donde había perdido tantos años de su vida, suspiro con tristeza, po la vio y le puso la mano en el hombro, ella volteo y vio a su hijo, que sonreía lo que la hizo sentir mejor , cuando llegaron al puente pasaron un por uno sin los lobos ese puntee seria de mucha ayuda para los viajeros y las personas del pueblo, después de eso caminaron por el sendero corto de la montaña por el que habían pasado el segundo día del viaje, en ambos maestros afloraban los recuerdos, de pronto po se acerco a tigres y le beso en la mejilla, tigresa respondió dándole un beso en los labios

Maya:(avergonzada) y eso porque fue

PO: así lo siento mama, no te lo había dicho yo amo a tigresa

Maya:(avergonzada) eso ya lo sé pero por que se besaron en este memento

PO: lo sabias

Maya: si lo note en los ojos de tigresa, por lo preocupada que estaba cuando estabas inconsciente luego yo y ella hablamos

PO: ha

Maya: pero me sorprendieron nuca pensé que se besarían, como nunca se demostraban mucho amor los días que estuvieron en el pueblo

Tigresa: bueno es que durante los anteriores días de la recuperación de po lo pensé, ayer hablamos y decidimos que ya nunca ocultaremos nuestros, sentimientos

PO: si mama nos amamos y lo hemos decidido, sin importar lo que pase seremos sinceros, demostraremos nuestros sentimientos y el gran amor que nos tenemos el uno al otro

Maya: qué bueno que han decidido eso (sonríe) hacen muy bonita pareja, me recuerdan a tu padre y a mí de jóvenes

PO: enserio

Maya: si un poco

Tigresa: bueno hay que seguir, si queremos llegar en la noche

Caminaron hasta llegar a pie de la montaña, pasaron junto a la cueva en la que habían dormido po y tigresa el primer días, ambos maestros voltearon la mirada y recordaron un poco, ambos recordaban cuando despertaron junto el uno sobre del otro, pararon un rato para desayunar unos sándwiches de carpa y después siguieron su camino, poco a poco el día fue pasando entre recuerdos y otras cosas, hicieron otra pausa al medio día comieron algo así siguieron el camino, hasta el anochecer parecía que no llegarían esa noches , po había encendido su lámpara solo le quedaba una vela y estaba a punto de acabarse, cuando de pronto vieron una luz a lo lejos, empezaron acorrer hacia ella, mientras mas se acercaban iba tomando forma era el valle de la paz

PO: al fin llegamos

Maya:(empieza a llorar)

PO: mama que te pasa (preocupado)

Maya: (llorando) no es nada hijo, solo que nunca pensé que volvería a ver mi hogar

Tigresa: tranquila, ya estamos en casa

PO:(abrasa a su mama) si ya no llores mama

Maya: está bien hijo (se seca las lagrimas)

PO: tigresa antes de ir al palacio de jade podemos hacer una parada

Tigresa: po ya se a donde quieres ir y los acompañare

Maya: de que hablan

PO: iremos a ver a papa

Maya: (con ilusión en los ojos) enserió

PO: si mama

Siguieron su camino hasta llegar al restaurante de fideos del , po entro para hablar con su padre para darle la noticia mientras que maya y tigresa esperaban a fuere, al entrar po vio a su padre en la cocina preparaba los fideos

PO: papa ye regrese

Ping: hijo volviste

PO: si papa tengo algo que decirte

Ping: pero antes dime como te fue con ya sabes quién (le guiña el ojo)

PO: me fue bien papa descubrí que ella siente los mismo por mi

Ping:(feliz) enserió, eso es estupendo eso era lo que me ibas a decir picaron

PO: no papa no es eso

Ping: entonces que es

PO: bueno traje a alguien aquí

Ping: a quien una chica

PO: si…. Pero

Ping: (asustado) no puede ser ahora engañas a tigresa

PO: no papa no entiendes

Ping: entonces aquí trajiste (enojado)

PO: sal con migo de la cocina y la veras (saca a su padre de la cocina)

Ping: po que esa tan importante para que deje de prepara fideos

PO: esto (grita) ya pueden pasar

Tigresa y Maya: (entran al restaurante)

Ping: (ve a maya y no lo puedo creer) no esto no es posibles

PO: lo es, es mama

Maya: ping amor soy yo

Ping: maya (corre hacia ella y la abraza) no sabes cuánto te he extrañado

Maya: yo también (empieza a llorar)

Ping: tranquila porque lloras

Maya: lloro de felicidad (de pronto besa en el pico a ping) jamás creí que podría volver a verte

Ping: yo también lo pensé, que fue lo que paso, fuiste a conseguir especias y desapareciste

Maya: no sé cómo explicarlo

Ping: empieza desde el principio

PO: papa esa es una larga historia

Ping: entonces prepare unos fideos y me lo contaran todo

Maya:(se seca las lagrimas) te puedo ayudar

Ping:(empieza a llorar) si

Maya: porque lloras

Ping: no sabes cuánto tiempo espere para oírte decir eso amor

Maya: ni tú sabes cuánto tiempo espere para volver a cocinar contigo

Después de cocinar po y tigresa le contaron a ping todo lo sucedido, exceptuando sus momentos especiales, desde que maya fue capturada hasta donde acabaron con los lobos

Ping: dios mío eso paso

Maya:(triste) si

Ping: y esos lobos no te hicieron daño

Maya: no tuve que aprender a cuidarme

Ping: lo bueno es que ahora regresaste y podemos ser felices de nuevo

Maya: eso es lo que más deseo

PO: pues creo que tigresa y yo debemos irnos

Maya: adonde van, pensé que se quedarían

PO: lo ciento mama tenemos que ir al templo de jade

Tigresa: si tenemos que avisar de nuestro regreso

De pronto los cuatro furioso entran al restaurante, violentamente

Mono: donde estas taiglung

Víbora: hemos venido por ti, esta vez no nos vencerás

Mantis: hemos entrenado mucho y te venceremos

Grulla: así es

PO y tigresa: chicos que hacen aquí taiglung regreso (gritando)

Mono: tigres, po regresaron

Mantis: que bueno porque estaba muerto de miedo

Tigresa: esperen un momento, por que entraron así y gritaron donde esta taiglung

Víbora: alguien informo que había un leopardo por aquí y el maestro pensó que taiglung podía haber vuelto

PO: como dices esas cosas víbora, si yo lo vencí

Grulla: bueno pues aun así entonces quien es el leopardo

Maya: po, tigresa ellos son tus amigos (sale de la cocina)

PO: si, amigos quiero que conozcan a alguien, ella es maya y es mi madre

Los 4 furiosos:(quedan con la boca abierta)

Vibra: ella es tu madre, pero nunca nos contaste de ella

Mantis: tigresa es un broma verdad

Tigresa: no lo es

Grulla: tigresa tú también bromea con notros verdad

Tigresa:(seria) alguna vez he bromeado grulla

Grulla: entonces es verdad, pero como

PO: es una larga historia que les contaremos después, cuando regresemos al templo

Mantis: hay otra sorpresa mas antes de regresar al templo que debamos saber (bromeando)

Tigresa:(pensando: es el momento) si un cosa estoy enamorada de po y el de mi (de pronto besa a po)

Los 4 furioso y las personas del restaurante: (quedan con la boca abierta)

PO:(sonrojado) por qué hiciste eso

Tigresa: pensé que era un buen momento

PO: creo que no lo era

Grulla: (grulla se desmalla de la impresión)

Víbora: grulla estas bien

Mono: mantis golpéame creo que estoy soñando

Mantis: bien (le da un golpe en la cara)

Mono: auch (se talla la cara) porque me golpea

Mantis: tú me dijiste

PO: creo que mañana nos espera un día largo

Tigresa: disculpa po no pensé que esto fuera a pasar

PO: tranquila, se iban a enterar en algún momento

Después de aclarar un poco las cosas con los chicos, po se despidió de sus padres y todos los maestro se fueron al templo de jade, al llegar ahí el maestro recibió a po y a tigresa, les dijo que descansaran, notaba a los demás alumnos un poco raros, después los maestros fueron a sus habitaciones, po estaba cansado así que entro y callo profundamente dormido en su cama, tigresa entro a su cuarto lo primero que vio fue su espejo, había pasado tanto tiempo que lo había olvidado, se empezó a desvestir poco a poco, después se vio en él un rato se sentí más hermosa y feliz que nunca, a diferencia de cuando había salido, se acostó en su cama y serró los ojos y quedo profundamente dormida

**Así acaba el capitulo 23 con un retorno a casa un recuentro, noticias inesperadas un grulla desmallado y demás cosas. Pasando a otro punto mis agradecimientos a los que comentan ya los que leen , es tiempo de exámenes así que tardare en publicar el siguiente capítulo, la historia tomara nuevos rumbos, esperenla**


	24. Chapter 24 primera cita

Nota: ninguno de los personajes de kunfu panda me a pertenecen solo los utilizo para esta historia y no busco enriquecerme con ellos solo soy un fand que se le ocurrió una buena historia

**Capitulo 24: primera cita**

El tiempo paso volando en el valle de la paz ya habían pasado dos semanas desde que tigresa y po habían regresado, sus amigos ya sabían acerca de la relación que había entre ellos a excepción de shifu que no se había dado cuenta ya que la mayor parte del tiempo avía estado meditando junto al estanque de las lagrimas sagradas, estaba amaneciendo y tigresa despertaba

Tigresa:(después de despertar lo primero que hiso fue verse al espejo, después se cambio de ropa y salió de su habitación)

Mono: (estaba hablando con gruya y ve a tigresa) buenos días

Tigresa: buenos días

Gruya: buenos días

Tigresa: buenos días a ti también gruya

Mono: vamos a entrenar vienes ya mantis y serpiente se adelantaron

Tigresa: sabes si po ya se levantó

Gruya: sigue dormido toda vía

Tigresa: vayan en un momento los alcanzó (seria)

Mono y grulla: (ambos maestros se van)

Tigresa:(cuando ve que están lejos, entra en la habitación de po)

PO:(estaba dormido)

Tigresa:(se acercó a él y le da un beso en la mejilla) despierta dormilón

PO:(despierta) haa (bostezando) buenos días

Tigresa: dormiste bien

PO: mejor que nunca desde que regresamos de la misión ya no he tenido pesadilla

Tigresa: yo igual (sonríe un poco) los demás nos esperan para entrenar

PO: (se levanta) si pero…..

Tigresa: que pasa

PO: después del entrenamiento iré al pueblo a comprar víveres, me preguntaba si te gustaría ir conmigo

Tigresa: si me gustaría

PO: bien

Tigresa: ahora vámonos que los demás nos esperan

PO: si (ambos salieron de la habitación, de pronto grito po) haber quien llega primero (sale corriendo)

Tigresa: nunca cambias (sale corriendo tras él)

PO: (corriendo) no me ganaras

Tigresa: (lo rebasa) eso crees

PO: hey espera (corre tras ella)

Tigresa: (llega antes que po) te gane (se ríe)

PO: (llega después) entonces ten tu premio (le da un beso)

Tigresa: es muy poco que tal otro (le da otro beso)

Víbora: veo que amanecieron de buenas

Tigresa:(sorprendida) víbora no estás espiando (sonrojada)

Víbora: no solo los estaba esperando (sonrojada) los demás están adentro

PO: bueno entonces creo que es hora de que entremos

Tigresa: si

Después tuvieron un arduo entrenamiento con los demás maestros al igual que en los anteriores días era para recuperar el tiempo perdido durante la misión, al acabar se dirigieron a la cocina donde po preparado unos fideos para su amigos ,comieron y charlaron un rato hasta que po termino de comer

PO:(después de recoger los platos) bueno chicos nos vemos después iremos al pueblo comprar víveres

Grulla: iremos?

Tigresa: si es que yo iré con él (sonríe levemente) le pueden avisar al maestro por favor

Mantis: y que van a comparar, para que tengan que ir los (intentando sacar información)

Víbora: mantis no hagas esa clase de preguntas (presentía la razón de la pregunta)

PO: no importa víbora, mantis solo iremos a buscar los víveres y ya

Mantis: mmmmm

Víbora: no se preocupen yo le digo al maestro que fueron al pueblo

Tigresa: gracias víbora

Víbora: (pensando: pero a cambió tendrás que contarme lo que hicieron) cuídense (sonriendo)

Mono: po pudrían traerme algunas galletas de banana y avena, es que ya se me acabaron (le da unas monedas a po)

PO: si no hay problema

Grulla: cuídense si hay problemas en el pueblo iremos a ayudarles

PO: gracias, adiós chicos (recoge su bolsa con monedas y una lista de compras)

Tigresa: adiós los veremos después (sonriendo, ambos maestros salieron de la cocina y se fueron, mientras tanto los demás maestros hablaron un rato)

Mantis: chicos lo notaron

Mono: que cosa

Mantis: tigresa sonrió

Mono:(se da cuenta) mantis tienes razón

Mantis: no solo eso desde que volvieron la noto un poco mas feliz

Grulla: eso es cierto y más cuando esta cerca de po

Víbora: eso es por que esta enamorada (sonríe)

Grulla: eso de ve ser

Mantis: la verdad yo toda vía no lo puedo creer que ellos estén juntos

Grulla: igual yo al principio no lo podía creer, me sorprendió cuando tigresa nos lo dijo

Mono: sorprendido? Ajaja si te desmayaste de la impresión, nunca esperamos que se fueran a besar en frente de nosotros

Grulla: bueno si me desmaye, pero por que la noticia era muy impresionante

Víbora: no para mi no, yo supuse desde el principio que ellos terminarían juntos (sonriendo)

Mono: enserió?

Víbora: si me había dado cuenta hace mucho, oigan y ustedes no están enamorados de alguien

Mono: no yo no tengo a nadie toda vía, lo único que llena mi corazón son las galletas

Mantis: yo toda vía no, ando buscando a la chica indicada para que me coma

Grulla: (sonrojado levemente) yo tampoco y tu

Víbora: (sonrojada levemente) igual (un poco nerviosa)

Mono: pues creo que debemos seguir con el entrenamiento

Mantis: cierto que tal unos combates

Grulla: me parece bien

Víbora: si (un poco pensativa)

Mientras tanto po y tigresa terminaban de bajar las escaleras del palacio de jade, primero irían a la tienda de fideos del y luego irían a comprar los víveres que necesitaban

PO: tigresa primero pasaremos a ver a mis padres víveres (caminado)

Tigresa: supuse que dirías eso y como esta tu madre (caminando junto a el)

PO: feliz desde que volvimos al igual que papa

Tigresa: que bueno, poco a poco irán olvidando lo que le sucedió

PO: eso espero (siguieron caminando asta llegar al restaurante de fideos)

Maya: (los ve llegar) hola po, tigresa que los trae por aquí (feliz)

PO: hola mama, venimos a comprar al pueblo y decidimos pasar a verlo

Ping:(sale de la cocina) ya desayunaron, si no les sirvo un plato de fideos

PO: gracias papa, pero ya desayunamos

Tigresa: si señor ping, será otro días

Ping: bueno

PO: y como están

Maya: nosotros bien (abrasa a ping y sonríe) y ustedes

PO: también, bien (abrasa a tigresa)

Tigresa: (se sonroja) po….

PO: dime

Tigresa: no nada

PO: y como va el negocio

Ping: bien desde que tú mama me convenció, de meter los sándwiches de carpa en el manu

Maya: (entra a la cocina)

PO: enserió

Ping: si a los clientes les encantan

PO: que bueno pa, pero ya nos bamos

Ping: tan pronto

PO: si es que tenemos que comprar algunas cosas y no se cuanto vallamos a tardar

Ping: esta bien

Maya: po espera ten (sale de la cocina y le da una bolsa a po)

PO: (toma la bolsa) que es esto

Maya: algunos sándwiches, por si les da hambre

PO: mama muchas gracias (abrasa a maya)

Maya: tigresa cuida a mi hijo

Tigresa: no se preocupe siempre lo hago

PO: mama (un poco avergonzado)

Maya: jijiji adiós y suerte con la cita

PO y tigresa: (se sonrojaron) cita?

PO: mama no es una cita

Maya: jiji bueno entonces adiós (sonrojado)

Tigresa: (sonrojada pensando: cita)

PO: adiós los vendré a ver otro día

Ping y maya: bueno pero cuídate hijo

Después de salieron del restaurante de fideo, po reviso la lista de necesitaba comprar tee, harina, frutas, verduras, unas medicinas, las galletas de mono y lo que po quisiera comprar llevaba dinero extra, primero fueron a la tienda de tee

Dueño de la tienda de te: hola cuanto tiempo maestro, que los trae por aquí

PO: vinimos a comprar te

Dueño de la tienda de te: hay que tonta mi pregunta, era obvio pasen si gustan algo dolo díganme

PO y Tigresa: (entraron)

Tigresa: revisaras el te

PO: si (toma dos de te de un jarrón que decía, hojas de lichi) quieres ayudarme (le da un hoja)

Tigresa: si (sonríe y prueba la hoja) un no esta amarga, no ara buen te

PO: tienes razón

Tigresa: (ve un jarrón que decía hojas de te verde) que tal si probamos el tee verde (toma dos hojas, le dé una a po y prueba la otra) un esta amarga

PO: si tuviste una gran idea, este hojas de te son perfecta y veo que ya aprendiste a descubrir cuales hojas son las mejores para el te

Tigresa: (feliz por las palabras de po) gracia tuve un gran maestro que me enseño bien

PO: jejejeje

Tigresa: jijiji

PO: señor queremos estas hojas de te

Dueño de la tienda de te: cuales

PO: esas (señala el jarrón)

Dueño de la tienda de te: gran elección

PO: (le paga)

Dueño de la tienda de te: are que lo lleven al palacio de jade de inmediato

PO: gracias

Mientras tanto en el palacio de jade los demás maestros estaban terminados sus combates, justo cuando el maestro shifu llegaba

Mono: te gane

Grulla: solo por esta ves

Shifu: valla veo que siguen entrenado

Los 4 furiosos: si maestro

Víbora: hicimos algunos combates

Shifu: eso note

Mantis: yo le gane a víbora

Mono: y yo a grulla

Shifu: bien por ustedes maestros, pero recuerden que mas que una victoria es entrenamiento

Mono y Mantis: si maestro

Shifu: y donde esta tigresa

Víbora: acompaño a po a comprar víveres

Shifu: lo acompaño? No me digas que de nuevo se le olvido el dinero a po y ella se lo llevo

Víbora: no maestros, esta vez ella quiso acompañarlo

Shifu: qué raro

Grulla: por que raro maestro

Shifu: es raro que tigresa quiera acompañara a po

Mono: no es raro maestro quizás están en un cita ya que son pareja

Shifu: (intenta contener la risa) ajajaja a mono hoy me has echo reír, por primer ves en mucho tiempo

Los 4 furiosos: (confundidos)

Shifu: ajaja que ellos son pareja (intentando aguantar la risa)

Víbora: maestro pero si no es broma es verdad

Shifu: ya no bromen conmigo, además si fuera así esa relación seria imposible (se pone seria)

Matis: y porque seria imposible

Shifu: po que es imposible son de razas diferentes po es un panada y tigresa un tigre eso no seria natural

Víbora: maestro eso es lo que usted piensa (disimulando que no estaba asustada)

Shifu: si, si alguien se enamora debe ser de alguien de su propia especie

Víbora: hipotéticamente si ellos de verdad estuvieran enamorados que aria usted maestro

Shifu: no podría permitirlo, tendría que impedirlo, imagínense que dirían las personas, tigresa y po serian blancos de burlas al igual que el plació de jade

Grulla: enserió cree posible eso

Shifu: si lo creo, ahora déjense de bromas, cual fue la razón por la que tigresa acompaño a po

Víbora: (disimulando que no estaba asustada) la verdad dijo que estaba un poco aburrida

Shifu: a ya veo, bueno pues estos días a entrenando duro, creo que se merece pasear por el pueblo un rato

Víbora: yo también pienso igual

Shifu: bueno sigan entrenado, iré a meditar junto al árbol de cerezo los veré después (shifu se va)

Grulla: (espera que se valla shifu) oyeron lo que dijo (asustado)

Víbora: tenemos que decirles a po y a tigres

Mono: hay que ir a avisarle

Grulla: no si uno de nosotros, va avisarles y shifu vuelve sospechará, tenemos que aprovechar que piensa que lo que mono dijo era broma

Víbora: pero…

Grulla: tranquila cuando regresen asegúrate de hablar con tigresa, nosotros hablaremos con po

Víbora: está bien

Ninguno de los maestros esperaba que shifu reaccionara de esta manera con la relaciones entre diferentes especies, mientras tanto po y tigresa se habían pasado comprado las mayorías de las cosas solo les faltaba las medicinas, las galletas de mono ya era medio día po estaba cansado y tigresa podía notarlo

Tigresa: (ve una banca) po no quieres sentarte un rato

PO: siii (se sienta, cargaba algunas bolsas, con cosas) a ya estaba cansado

Tigresa: si lo note

PO: (suena el estomago de po)

Tigresa: también ya tienes hambre ajaja

PO: si quieres comer algo

Tigresa: no po no te pero…. (Suena el estoma de tigresa)

PO: ajaja creo que si (busca en la bolsa que le dio su madre y saca dos sándwiches) ten (le da uno a tigresa)

Tigresa: gracias (un poco avergonzada porque su estomago le jugó una mala broma)

PO: (empieza a comer) un está delicioso

Tigresa: (comiendo es sándwich que estaba delicioso) si tú mama cocina muy bien

PO: si es la mejor después de mi papa

Tigresa: (se ríe discretamente)

PO: (lo nota) de que te ríes, que están gracioso

Tigresa: no nada

PO: (sigue comiendo) ha solo nos faltan la medicinas y las galletas de mono

Tigresa: (sigue comiendo) a donde iremos primero

PO: (termina de comer y toma otro sándwich) primero por las medicinas

Tigresa: (termina de comer) donde las compraremos

PO: el dueño de la tienda de antigüedades, también vende medicinas (se termina el sándwich) iremos a verlo en un rato

Tigresa: (tigresa recordó la tienda, en ella po le había comprado un espejo, al verla viendo su reflejo en ellos) esta bien (besa su mejilla)

PO:(sorprendido por el beso) y ese beso

Tigresa: acabo de recordar que no te agradecí lo suficiente, cuando me regalaste el espejo (lame la mejilla de po, para quitarle unas migajas) tenias unas migajas

PO: (sonrojado) gracias

Tigresa: (sonríe)

PO: jejeje pues ya descansamos lo suficiente es hora de seguir (se levanta y recoge las bolsas)

Tigresa: tigresa si (se levanta)

PO: (ambos caminaron ala tienda de antigüedades, al entrar notaron que habían mas cosas que la anterior ves que fueron) woao

Dueño: hola maestros, tengo nuevas antigüedades y productos si desean comprar algo solo háganmelo saber

PO: no solo venimos por algunas medicinas (le da la lista con las medicinas)

Dueño: si espérenme un momento, esto esta en la bodega vean todo lo que gusten en un rato regreso (se va a buscar las medicinas)

Tigresa: (se alejo de po, para ir ala parte de atrás, los espejos seguían ahí, no eran tantos como la primera ves, pero seguían siendo bastantes, aprovechó para posar y verse un rato en ellos)

PO: (po por su lado revisaba otra parte de la tienda donde habían espadas y armaduras, no resistió la tentación de ponerse un casco samurái, que estaba sobre una vitrina)

Tigresa: (seguía viéndose en los espejos pero algo llamo su atención, vio un brillo que la deslumbro un poco, se acerco a la vitrina de la que provenía el brillo, adentro habían un hermosos collares, con cuentas de barios colores y una piedra brillante, que a contra luz brillaba)

PO: (con el casco puesto, fu a buscar a tigresa para preguntarle como se veía, de pronto la vio frente ala vitrinas, parecía hipnotizada por los collares de colores)

Tigresa:(seguía viendo los collares)

PO: (se quita el casco, de pronto ve al dueño que regresaba con las medicinas, asi que fue hacia el)

Dueño: aquí esta todo lo de la lista

PO: oiga una pregunta

Dueño: si dime (Pone las cosas sobre el mostrador)

PO: me gustaría saber el precio de los collares que están en la vitrina al fondo

Dueño: a le gustaron los collares esos cuesta 10 monedas de oro, me los acaban de traer

PO: quiero comprar uno me gustaría regalárselo a alguien

Dueño: a alguien especial he (le guiña el ojo)

PO: (avergonzado) si se podría decir

Dueño: a bueno mira si me das 17 monedas te daré algo mejor

PO: que me daría

Dueño: (va atrás del mostrador y saca un pequeña caja, la abre y de ella saca un collar este ere igual que los otros, pero la piedra brillante parecía una gota de agua era de color negra se transparentaba y adentro parecía que tenia otra gota pero de color blanca) esto

PO: woao se ve increíble (sorprendido)

Dueño: y ase juego con este (saca otro collar de la caja era casi igual que el otro pero la piedra brillante parecía una gota de color blanco que se transparentaba y adentro parecía que tenia otra gota pero de color) son collares que representan el ying yang cuestan 25 pero te los dejo en 17, son los únicos que hay, para que uno te lo quedes tu y otro para esa persona especial, (le giña el ojo)

PO: (veía ambos collares, brillaban contra luz y eran muy bonitos) esta bien me los llevo (busca en su bolsa las moneda y le paga)

Dueño: (los pone en una bolsita y se los da a po)

PO: (esconde la bolsa, entre las cosas y después siguió viendo otras cosas)

Ambos vieron mas cosas en la tienda durante bastante rato, entre ratos se encontraban y hablaban sombre las cosas o objetos que había visto, el tiempo paso volando en un abrir y serrar de ojos estaba atardeciendo se les hacia tarde, cuando se dieron cuenta recogieron las cosas, pagaron las medicinas y salieron de la tienda

PO: creo que ya se nos hizo un poco tarde

Tigres: ya esta atardeciendo, nos distrajimos demasiado en la tienda

PO: si es por que habían muchas cosas interesantes

Tigresa: (suspira pensando en los collares) si

PO: solo faltan las galletas de mono, vamos la dulcería esta aquí cerca

Tigresa: dulcería? es nueva (no conocía, muy bien los negocios en el valle de la paz)

PO: no ya tiene mucho tiempo, no la conoces

Tigresa: no la conozco

PO: y eso

Tigresa: es que nunca he sido muy fanática de los dulces

PO: entonces ven vamos (la sujeta del braso)

Tigresa:(camina junto a po asta llegar a la pequeña dulcería, en efecto era un poco pequeña pero estaba muy surtida, la atendía una cabra anciana)

Cabra: (se encontraba detrás del mostrador) bunas tardes bienvenidos, que desean comprar

PO: queremos una caja de galletas de banana

Cabra: los mando mono verdad (saca una caja de galletas)

Tigresa: (sorprendida) si como lo sabe

Cabra: lo supuse a el le encantan estas galletas, viene a cómpralas muy seguido

Tigresa: eso explica por que a veces desaparece

PO: creo que el si es fanático de los dulces (le paga ala cabra)

Cabra: desean algo más

PO: (pensando) si tiene pastelillos de freza

Cabra: si, si tengo

PO: me da una caja

Cabra: (se mete a la tienda y saca una pequeña caja) aquí tienes

PO: muchas gracias (se lo paga con dinero que le quedaba y luego ambos maestros se van)

Cabra: vuelvan pronto

El solo se había metido ya era de noche los maestros iban en dirección al palacio de jade, cuando de pronto po vio una banca pero no cualquier banca, era en la que ellos se habían sentado la primera ves que tigresa lo había acompañado a comprar

PO: (aprovecha la oportunidad) tigresa podemos sentarnos un rato

Tigresa: ya estas cansado

PO: si un poco, mira allá hay una banca (va, coloca las bolsas en el suelo y se sienta)

Tigresa: (lo sigue y se sienta)

PO: recuerdas este lugar

Tigresa: ¿este lugar? (de pronto los recuerdos llegan a su mente) si ya recordé en este lugar estuvimos antes

PO: si cuando vine a compara y me trajiste la bolsa de moneda

Tigresa: (pensando: esa víbora y su plan, pero creo que al final no lo hacia con mala intención)

PO: (busca entre las bolsa, saca la caja de pastelillos y la abre, en ella habían cuatro pastelillos saco dos y le dio uno a tigresa) ten

Tigresa: po pero

PO: tranquila me dijiste que no eres muy fanática de los dulces, pero no significa que no te puedas comer unos pastelillos con migo

Tigresa: bueno solo este pastelillo he

PO: si (mordiendo pastelillo)

Tigresa: (primero observa el pastelillo de color rosa, luego lo huele y por ultimo no muy decidida lo muerde, al probar su sabor se sorprendió era delicioso, no aguanto y le dio otra mordida) esto esta delicioso

PO: si y eso que no eres fanática de los dulce jejeje (se termina de comer su pastelillo)

Tigresa: (se sonroja y se sigue comiendo el pastelillo, asta que se lo acaba)

PO: (toma otro) quieres otro

Tigresa: (le había gustado mucho así que no lo pensó) si (le quito el pastelillo de la mano)

PO: (sorprendido, se rio disimuladamente y tomo el otro pastelillo, de pronto alzó su mirada y vi las estrella) mira las estrella

Tigresa: (comiendo su pastelillo alza la mirada) son hermosas como siempre

PO: si (muerde su pastelillo)

Tigresa: (seguía viendo las estrellas)

PO: (aprovecha la oportunidad que tigresa esta distaría y busco entre las bolsa la pequeña bolsa con los collares)

Tigresa: (terminándose su pastelillo)

PO: tigresa

Tigresa: si (voltea a ver a po)

PO: quiero regalarte algo (con la bolsa en la mano)

Tigresa: regalarme algo (sorprendida)

PO: (saca de la bolsa el collar con la piedra blanca) ten vi como veías los collares en la tienda

Tigresa: (sorprendida no lo podía creer era un collar como los que había visto y era mejor que los que ella ha visto) enserió es para mi

PO: si

Tigresa: (no aguanta las ganas, empieza a abrasar ye besar a po) muchas gracias po (estaba muy feliz)

PO: (sonrojado) quieres que te lo ponga

Tigresa: si por favor

PO: date la vuelta

Tigresa: (se da la vuelta, mientras po le pone el collar)

PO: listo

Tigresa: como me veo

PO: hermosa

Tigresa: gracias (se sonroja levemente) ay po me haces sentir un poco mal

PO: y eso porque

Tigresa: es que me regalas cosas y yo no te he dado nada

PO: no te preocupes, a mi lo único que me importa es que seas feliz, además ese collar es de un juego de dos piezas (saca el otro collar de la bolsa) representan el ying yang es para que ambos tengamos uno

Tigresa: o quieres que te ponga el tulló

PO: si por favor

Tigresa: (toma el collar se sube sobre la banca y le pone el collar a po) perfecto

PO: como me veo

Tigresa: te ves bien (de pronto besa apasionadamente a po) enserió muchas gracias, creo que cada día me enamoro mas de ti

PO: (le rasca debajo de la barbilla)

Tigresa: rrrrrrrr

PO: (le da un beso) creo que yo igual me enamoro mas de ti cada día (la abraza)

Tigresa: (corresponde el abrazo, era tan cálido y tierno que no quería que terminara)

PO: tigresa

Tigresa: si

PO: creo que ya tenemos que regresa

Tigresa: tenemos que hacerlo

PO: si, si no los demás se preocuparan

Tigresa: esta bien (termina el abrazo)

Después ambos maestros se levantaron po recogió las bolsas y ambos siguieron caminando asta llegar a las escaleras del palacio de jade, poco a poco empezaron a subir las escalera, mientras tanto en la entrada del palacio serpiente y mantis estaban esperando a tigresa y po,

Víbora: es tan tardando mucho

Grulla: si ya asta anocheció

Víbora: que estarán haciendo

Grulla: no lo se pero devén apurarse

Shifu: (llega caminando) víbora, grulla que hacen aquí tan tarde

Víbora: este…. Po y Tigresa no han regresado y los estamos esperando

Shifu: eso no los justifica ahora vayan a dormir, estuvieron entrenando duro todo el día necesitan descansar

Víbora: pero maestro

Shifu: no hay peros a hora bayana a dormir (muy serio)

Grulla: si maestro (pensando: rayos)

Víbora: si (pensando: por favor que no les pase nada malo a po y tigresa)

Grulla y víbora: (se fueron dejando al maestro shifu solo)

Mientras tanto po y tigresa terminaban de subir las escaleras po estaba muy cansado, le costaba subir los escalones, tigresa se adelanto y llegó primero, pero no vio a shifu, shifu la vio pero quería esperar a que po también subiera

Tigresa: vamos po tu puedes solo faltan 6 escalones mas

Shifu: (pensando: que bueno que apoya a po pobre debe estar sufirendo con las escaleras)

PO: tigresa ya no puedo (cansado)

Tigresa: si puedes vamos

PO: (termina de subir los escalones) lo logre (cansado)

Shifu:(pensando: al fin)

Tigresa: tranquilo ten tu premio por terminar subir las escaleras (lo besa apasionadamente)

Shifu: (se congela un segundo)

PO: (se siente mejor por el beso)

Shifu: (se enfurece) que creen que están haciendo

Po y tigresa: (voltean y ben al maestro se veía completamente furioso) maestro shifu

**Con esto concluye el capitulo 24 con un final inesperado que posara y de que forma racionara shifu, mono recibirá sus galletas todo esto lo sabremos en el próximo capitulo del tigre y el dragón. Muchas gracias a los que leen y comentan en especial a kungfugirl tus 3 comentarios hicieron que me inspirará eso y una tasa de café me dejaron terminar este capitulo**


	25. Chapter 25 padre sobre protector

Nota: ninguno de los personajes de kunfu panda me a pertenecen solo los utilizo para esta historia y no busco enriquecerme con ellos solo soy un fand que se le ocurrió una buena historia

Capitulo 25: padre sobre protector

Ya era de noche po y tigresa ya habían regresado del pueblo, habían subido juntos las escaleras y se habían dado un beso, sin sospechar que shifu los había visto, shifu al verlos se enfureció y los maestros se sorprendieron al verlo

Shifu: que creen que están haciendo (furioso)

PO y Tigresa: (sorprendido y asustados por la actitud del maestro)

Shifu: respóndanme que fue lo que acabo de ver

PO: (temeroso) solo fue un simple beso maestro

Shifu: (enojado) ¿Cómo que un simple beso?

Tigresa: si eso fue, solo un beso maestro (un poco apenada)

Shifu: que? tigresa como puedes decir eso a la ligera

Tigresa: pero eso es lo que fue

Shifu: pero eso esta mal

Tigresa: pero…

PO: (interrumpe a tigresa) tigresa creo que es hora de que le digas al maestro, sobre lo nuestro

Shifu: (confundido) tigresa de que esta hablando

Tigrasa: (agarra del brazo a po) yo y po estamos enamorados y nos amamos mucho

Shifu: que pero desde cuando?

Tigresa: durante la misión, ambos comprendimos el amor que sentíamos por el uno por otro

PO: si nos amamos y no nos importa lo que piensen los demás

Shifu: (descontrolado y enojado) que están locos

Tigresa: pero porque dice eso

Shifu: ustedes son de diferentes especies, no lo ven

PO: eso no tiene nada que ver con que nos amemos

Shifu: tiene mucho que ver, la relación que ustedes tienen no es natural entiéndanlo, me temo que no puedo permitirles esta relación (serio, va y separa el brazo de po del de tigresa)

PO y Tigresa: que…..

Shifu: lo que escucharon

Tigresa: no usted no puede hacer eso

PO: además no es justo

Shifu: lo siento pero esto no esta a discusión, son maestros del templo de jade, son ejemplos para el pueblo, que creen que dirán las personas si los llegan a ver juntos, seriamos la burla

PO: aun así como ya le dijimos a nosotros no nos importa lo que digan las personas (fuerte con su argumento)

Shifu: aun así no quiero que terminen esta relación ya (se da la vuelta y se va)

Tigresa: No (lo dice muy seria)

Shifu: (voltea a ver ala maestra) que dijiste

Tigresa: dije que no (la maestra jamás le había respondido así a shifu de es manera)

Shifu: que acaso vas a ignorar la orden de tu maestro

Tigresa: de ser necesario la are (decidida)

PO: tigresa (sorprendido)

Tigresa: (muy seria) qué sea nuestro maestro, no le da permiso de decidir sobre nuestras vidas, a quienes podemos amar y quienes no por eso me niego

PO: yo también me niego (se pone junto a tigresa)

Shifu: (sorprendido y enojado) esta reacción la esperaba de ti panda pero no de ti tigresa me decepcionado yo no te crie así

Tigresa: (al escuchar eso sintió un golpe en el corazón)

Shifu: este bien ya que ambos se niegan, no me dejan otra alternativa, guerrero dragón y maestra tigresa, desde hoy ambos quedan desterrados del palacio de jade para siempre, tomen sus cosas y vallase de aquí

PO y Tigresa: que…. desterrados

Shifu: si a menos que recapaciten su decisión, piensen bien su respuesta

Lo que les acabada de decir shifu les había caído de golpe, el planeaba desterrarlos si no cambiaban de decisión y optaban por quedarse juntos, pero si cambiaban su decisión podrían quedarse en el palacio de jade con sus amigos como maestros del kunfu, era una difícil decisión kunfu o amor pocos segundos tardo para que uno diera su respuesta

Tigresa: no cambiare de decisión, por que esta es la mejor decisión que e tomado en mi vida asta este momento

PO: (al escuchar a tigresa, también respondió) tampoco yo cambiare de decisión, por que esta también es la mejor decisión que e tomado en mi vida asta este momento (ve a los ojos a tigresa)

Shifu: está bien si esa es su decisión, tienen asta mañana temprano para tomar sus cosas he irse (se da la vuelta, un poco enojado y se va)

Tigresa: (después de que shifu se va, se va corriendo)

PO: tigresa espera (corre de tras de ella dejando las cosas en el suelo)

Tigresa: (corrió hasta llegar a su habitación)

Grulla y víbora: (seguían esperándolos, cuando de pronto la ven llagar)

Víbora: tigresa tenemos que decirte algo

Tigresa: (no los escucho, en sus ojos habían algunas lagrimas paso de largo, entro a su aviación y serró la puerta)

Víbora: tigresa que te sucede (habla desde afuera de la habitación, pero no recibe respuesta)

PO: (llaga corriendo) y tigresa

Víbora: esta en su habitación

Grulla: que fue lo que paso, ella esta llorando creo

PO: el maestro shifu vio cuando nos besábamos

Víbora: que…. ¿pero como?

PO: es que nos besamos y no nos dimos cuenta que el maestro nos estaba viendo

Víbora: cual fue su reacción

PO: se puso furioso

Grulla: rayos era lo que nosotros queríamos decirles, tal parece que al maestro no le gustan la relaciones entre diferentes razas

PO: que ustedes lo sabían

Grulla: apenas nos enteramos esta tarde

PO: que…..?

Mantis: (abriendo la puerta de su habitación) es cierto es mas el nos lo dijo

Víbora: mantis seguías despierto

Mantis: si no podía dormir, escuche todo

Mono: (abre la puerta de la habitación)

Mientras tanto tigresa se encontraba en su habitación estaba llorando, lo que había dicho shifu la había hecho sentir mal, pero lo que la hacia sentir triste es que tendría que irse del palacio de jade, el lugar donde había sido aceptada tal como era, el único lugar donde había encontrado amigos, donde había aprendido a controlar su fuerza, el único lugar, que de verdad había considerado un hogar y ahora tendría que irse

Víbora: pero entonces por que tigresa estaba llorando

Grulla: si dinos

PO: bueno el maestro se enojo mucho y nos ordeno teníamos que terminar nuestra relación

Mantis:(sorprendido) se los ordeno

Víbora: y que hicieron

PO: yo y tigresa nos negamos

Mono: o….

PO: entonces el maestro dijo que se sentí decepcionado por la forma en la que actuaba tigresa, que el no la había criado de esa manera

Víbora: o dios eso debe ser la razón por la que esta así

PO: si pero eso no fue

Grulla: entonces que fue

PO: shifu dijo que si no cambiábamos de opinión, no le quedaba más opción que desterrarnos del palacio de jade

Los 4 maestros: que…. desterrarlos (sorprendidos y asustados)

PO: si

Víbora: (nerviosa) y ustedes que hicieron

PO: no cambiamos de opinión, mañana temprano tenemos que irnos

Grulla: irse

Mantis: no es cierto, no se pueden ir

Víbora: esto no es justo

Mono: el maestro esta mal, no tiene derecho

Tigresa: (escucha lo que decían sus amigos y se seca las lagrimas)

Grulla: hablare con el maestro

Víbora: ya también

Mantis: igual yo

Mono: hey no me dejen

Tigresa: (habré la puerta de su habitación) esperen un segundo

Víbora: tigresa

Tigresa: a donde creen que van

Mono: a hablar con el maestro

Tigresa: para que

Grulla: para pedirle que cambié de opinión

Tigresa: lo siento pero no puedo dejar que lo hagan

Mantis: por que no

Tigresa: esta es una decisión que yo y po decidimos, por lo tanto debemos asumir las consecuencias de nuestra decisión y ustedes no se tiene que meter, como amigos les pido que respeten nuestra decisión (sierra de nuevo la puerta, pensando: perdóneme amigos pero no me gustaría que enfurecieran a shifu y el los destierre también, vuelve a brotar las lágrimas de sus ojos)

PO: (después de escuchar a tigresa, pudo notar que ella estaba triste) ella tiene razón chicos (suspira)

Víbora: pero po…

Grulla: que estas diciendo

PO: (los ve seriamente) chicos esta fue nuestra decisión y también espero que la respeten

Los 4 furiosos: este bien po (bajan la mirada)

PO: creo que debería empezar a juntar mis cosas, mañana nos iremos temprano así que también debo descansar

Mono: entonces asta mañana (triste entra en su habitación)

Grulla: asta mañana po (también se veía triste)

PO: buenas noches (entraba a su aviación pero algo detuvo su pierna, bajo su mirada era víbora)

Víbora: (lo suelta sube por el brazo de po y le susurra al oído) podemos hablar un momento, pero no aquí afuera

PO: (asintió con la cabeza, ambos salieron y se alejaron un poco de ese lugar)

Víbora: este lugar estará bien, nadie nos escuchara

PO: y de que quieres hablar

Víbora: creo saber la razón por la que tigresa esta triste

PO: cual es? (preocupado)

Víbora: ella esta triste por que el palacio de jade ha sido su único hogar y tendrá que irse

PO: un por eso esta tan triste

Víbora: no solo es también lo que le dijo shifu, ella considera a shifu como un padre ya que el la adopto del orfanato donde vivía cuando era muy pequeña

PO: si se algo de eso

Víbora: si el fue el único que cuido de elle, aunque jamás le demostró el amor de un padre hacia una hija, probablemente no quería cometer el mismo error que con tailung

PO: un shifu (suspira de tristeza)

Víbora: aun así tigresa, lo quiere como aun padre y siempre a buscado la forma de se enorgullezca de ella, seguramente cuando shifu le dijo que estaba decepcionado a ella le dolió mucho

PO: o entonces es por eso (triste pensando: pobre ella no debería tener que sufrir esto) creo que yo también me sentiría mal, si mi padre me dijera que esta decepcionado de mi

Víbora: si pero….po

PO: si?

Víbora: te puedo pedir un favor

PO: si dime

Víbora: cuida de tigresa por favor, en este momento ella mas te necesita

PO: lo siento víbora pero no puedo

Víbora: (sorprendida) pero por que ¿Qué acaso no la amas?

PO: precisamente por que la amo no lo are, por que ella no se ira (se va caminado decidido)

Víbora: po a donde vas

PO: buscare a shifu

Viviera: que vas a hacer

PO: toda vía no lo se, pero por favor no le digas a nadie (mientras caminaba)

Víbora: po….. (Veía como po se alejaba)

Po siguió caminando por el palacio, necesitaba encontrar a shifu pero no lo encontraba por ningún lado, lo busco en la galería de armas, en la cocina y cerca del estanque de lagrimas sagradas y junto al árbol de cerezo pero no lo encontró solo faltaba un lugar, la cueva donde shifu solía meditar solo, al llegar ahí pudo ver a shifu sentado sobre una roca y fue hacia donde estaba el

Shifu: (lo ve llegar) panda a que has venido

PO: e venido a hablar con usted

Shifu: hablar como de que (serio)

PO: pedirle que recapacité su decisión

Shifu: lo siento panda pero no hay, nada que recapacitar ya tome la decisión

PO: sospeche que diría eso (se pone en posición de combate) pero intentare persuadirlo

Shifu: enserió es un broma persuadirme tu a mi, te faltan años de entrenamiento para poder ganarme (se pone en posición de combate)

PO: pues lo que no tengo de experiencia, lo compenso con bárbarocidad (ase mueca de sonrisa y luego ataca)

Po corre a toda velocidad y da un golpe, shifu lo esquiva dando un salto hacia atrás, luego salto con una patada, po lo tomo del pie y lo lanzo al techo de la cueva, shifu se acomoda toca el techo con sus pies salta de nuevo y se impulsa para darle a po una patada en la cabeza

PO: (cuando le dio la pata en la cabeza, saco la lengua) au (se talla la cabeza)

Shifu: toda vía quieres seguir con esto

PO: si no me rendiré fácilmente (esta veas ase movimientos de paz interior y concentra su energía en sus pies y brazos)

Po vuelve atacar, pero esta vez era mas velos que antes shifu no se lo esperaba, po dio un golpe, pero shifu salto de nuevo, esta vez po esta preparado y con el otro brazo le dio un golpe, como cuando un martillo clava un clavo, shifu sentí la fuerza de po, al caer al suelo rodo

Shifu: vaya creo que te enseñe mejor de lo que pensé

PO: si es buen maestro, cuando quiere

Shifu: ese fue un buen movimiento, concentraste tu energía en tus piernas y brasas gracias ala paz interior, así aumentaste la velocidad y fuerza

PO: se dio cuenta

Shifu: si pero este en un juego de dos (hizo la pose de paz interior, empezó a concentrar su energía en piernas y brazos)

Shifu inicio el ataque esta vez, golpeo pero po se cubrió esta ves la pelea era justa ambos tenían casi la mismas furza y velocidad, po di una patada y shifu la detuvo , después salto intentando pegarle en la mandíbula, pero po se dio cuenta y dio un paso para a atrás, po aprovechó y le dio un golpe con todo su fuerza mientras shifu seguía en el aire, shifu se cubrió pero al estar en el aire el golpe lo empujo con mucha fuerza, golpeándose con una de las paredes de la cueva

Shifu: hagg (dolor)

PO: ya cree que es suficiente, cambiara de opinión, nos dejara quedarnos y nos dejara estar juntos a mí y a tigresa

Shifu: ya te lo dije nunca lo permitiré (enojado)

PO: enserio no cambiara de opinión (en posición de cómbate)

Shifu: mientras siga vivo no (salta con una patada)

PO: por que no

Shifu: porque son diferentes, además si los dejara estar juntos o no, tú que podrías ofrecerle a ella, el negocio de fideos no me hagas reír, esa no es vida para una maestra del kunfu

PO: (sintió que en ese momento shifu tenia razón) hace un movimiento rápido y lo toma del cuello, luego con su fuerza lo coloca en el suelo) entonces lo siento

Shifu: (estaba asustado, había subestimado a po ahora estaba bajo su merced)

PO: (levantó el otro brazo, para darle el golpe final)

Shifu: (shifu cierra los ojos, al ver a po lanzando el golpe)

PO: (uso toda su fuerza en ese golpe)

Shifu aun que había serrado los ojos, su buen oído lo dejaba escuchar como el golpe cortaba el aire mientras se acercaba, de pronto escucho un estruendo y abrió los ojos, para ver que po había fallado el golpe, solo había rozado y po avía golpeado el suelo con toda su fuerza, de pronto ve a po

PO: no puedo hacer esto (lo suelta) aun que quiero estar con tigresa, no puedo si lo hiciera ella se pondría muy triste

Shifu: (se para muy serio) um..

PO: se que no va a recapacitar se decisión, pero le quiero pedir que la cambie destiérreme solo a mi tigresa no tiene la culpa, el templo de jade significa mas para ella que para mi, además ya no tendrá que preocuparse que estemos juntos

Shifu: (serio) esta bien po acepto, la maestra puede quedarse

PO: (sonríe) gracias maestro

Shifu: aun así mañana tendrás que irte

PO: lo se, pero no me importa, con tal de que ella se feliz (po se va caminando)

Shifu: (cuando se fue po, shifu se tallo el cuello) ha es mas fuerte de lo que pensé (ve el piso agrietado) este hubiera sido mi final

Po siguió caminando por el palacio de jade se dirigía a la casa de los alumnos, al llegar camino asta la puerta de tigresa y toco la puerta, al no tener respuesta entro, tigresa estaba acostada había llorado mucho, todavía vía se veían restos de lagrimas sobre su cara

PO: tigresa (susurrando al oído)

Tigresa: (seguía dormida)

PO: tigresa: (un poco más fuerte)

Tigresa: (empieza a abrir los ojos y ve a po) po que pasa (soñolienta)

PO: necesito hablar contigo

Tigresa: hablar de que

PO: (primero levántate)

Tigresa: (se quita las sabanas y se levanta, pero se le había olvidado que duerme desnuda)

PO: (la ve y se sonroja, luego se tapa los ojos con las manos)

Tigresa: (se da cuenta) a tranquilo (le destapa los ojos a po) no tienes por que hacerlo tu ya me has visto antes así (sonrojada levemente) de que querías hablar

PO: hable con el maestro

Tigresa: (al oír la palabra maestro bajo la mirada)

PO: (la ve) se que el palacio de jade es importante para ti tigresa, así que logre convencerlo para que te quedes

Tigresa: escucha eso, enserió (un poco feliz) podremos quedarnos

PO: no solo pude convencerlo para que te quedaras tu, yo tengo que irme

Tigresa: pero po no….

PO: (la abraza) esto lo hice por ti, quiero que seas feliz y este es tu hogar

Tigresa: si pero como puedo ser feliz, si tu ya no vas a estar aquí

PO: tranquila, no me iré para siempre, volveré

Tigresa: pero po aun así si no estas tu no será lo mismo

PO: lo se por eso te pido que me esperes, mientras hablaba con shifu el me dijo algo que me puso a pensar

Tigresa: que?

PO: no tengo nada que ofrecerte, solo soy un panda que le gusta el kunfu

Tigresa: po a mi no me importa eso

PO: pero a mí si un poco, regresare cuando de verdad tenga algo que ofrecerte por favor espérame

Tigresa: (triste) este bien te esperare, pero prométeme que volverás

PO: lo prometo, bueno entonces te dejo dormir (se dirige a la puerta)

Tigresa: espera (le toma el brazo)

PO: que pasa

Tigresa: (sonrojada) si será la última noche que estaremos juntos, durmamos juntos por favor (le da un beso)

PO: (sonríe) esta bien

Ambos maestros se acostaron seria su ultima noche justos, así qué querían pasarlos juntos lo mas que pudieran

**Con esto concluye el capitulo 25 que pasara con esta historia espero pronto publicar el capitulo 26, gracias a los que leen y comentan ustedes asen posible este fic posible espero comentarios por favorcito **


	26. Chapter 26 dragón desterrado

Nota: ninguno de los personajes de kunfu panda me a pertenecen solo los utilizo para esta historia y no busco enriquecerme con ellos solo soy un fand que se le ocurrió una buena historia

**Nota 2: el capitulo 27 quizás se retrase tengo exámenes y mi tiempo se verá limitado**

Capitulo 26: dragón desterrado

Amanecía en el valle de la paz, los maestros habían dormido juntos una última vez antes que po tuviera que irse del plació de jade, dormían tranquilamente ya que la noche anterior po había estado muy cansado por la pelea y se había dormido al instante y tigresa se había acomodado junto a él, todo era tranquilidad de pronto la maestra empezaba a abrir poco a poco los ojos y noto que lago la cubría era el brazo de po la cubrió, sonrió levemente de felicidad por un momento, pero pronto recordó lo que había pasado la noche anterior y el trato que po había hecho con shifu, ya había amanecido y po tenía que irse pero no quería despertarlo, pero si no lo hacia shifu se enfadaría y cambiaria de opinión, y los esfuerzos de po habrían sido en vano

PO: (dormía plácidamente)

Tigresa: (podía ver en el rostro de po tranquilidad) tengo que despertarlo (susurrando un poco triste)

PO: (seguía durmiendo)

Tigresa: po despierta ya amaneció

PO: seguía dormido

Tigresa: (suspira) po despierta

PO: (empieza a despertar y bosteza) haaa (con su brazo toda vía sobre tigresa) que pasa tigres

Tigresa: ya amaneció, es hora de que nos levantemos (un poco triste)

PO: hay 5 minutitos más (la abrasa)

Tigresa:(se sonroja) pero po….

PO: no hay pero que valga (soñoliento)

Tigresa: (le gustaba el abraso, era muy cálido y amoroso) esta bien solo 5 minutos

PO: tigresa eres la mejor (sonríe y vuelve a serrar los ojos)

Tigresa: (sonrió un poco) lo se dormilón (besa la mejilla de po mientras este seguía durmiendo)

PO: (se durmió)

Tigresa: (pensando: no quiero que po se valla, pero tampoco quiero irme del palacio de jade es mi hogar ni que shifu este decepcionado um…. Que hago)

PO: (hablando dormido: fideos siii, no mono no te los comas son míos no son tuyos)

Tigresa: jijiji (se ríe de po, pensando: pero debo confiar en po el regresara por mi lo prometió)

PO: (hablando dormido: este bien mono hagamos un trato yo me como la mitad y tú la otra mitad)

Tigresa: (pensando: aun así lo extrañare mucho (acaricia la cara de po, mientras lo hacia, se dio cuenta que toda vi tenia el collar que tigresa lo había puesto, ella también tenia el suyo y se le ocurrió una idea)

PO: (po sintió la caricia de tigresa) ajaja me haces cosquillas

Tigresa: enserió (le empieza a hacer cosquillas)

PO: ajaja ya para ajajaja

Tigresa: no ajajaja

PO: así (le hace cosquillas bajo la barbilla)

Tigresa: (ronroneando) rrrrrrrrrrrrr po no hagas eso rrrrrrrrr

PO: ajaja tu fuiste la que empezó (de pronto ve a tigresa y recuerda que dormía desnuda y se sonroja) tigresa yo este (sonrojado)

Tigresa: (besa a po) shii tranquilo, te dije ayer que no importa tu ya me has visto antes así, además a noche te quitaste el pantalón no recuerdas

PO: (baja la mirada y en efecto también estaba desnudo) tigresa ayer tu y yo (sonrojado)

Tigresa: (sonrojada) no po solo dormimos, parcias muy cansado y te quedaste profundamente dormido

PO: o (sonrojado) perdona no era mi intención quedarme dormido (recordó que la pele lo había dejado muy cansado la noche anterior)

Tigresa: tranquilo mi gran oso de felpa (acaricia su rostro)

PO: gracias gatita, pero creo que es hora de que me levante, en un rato tendré que irme

Tigresa: si lo se (lo dice muy tristes)

PO: tranquila te prometí que regresare (besa a tigresa)

Tigresa: este bien, confió en ti (se sonroja levemente)

PO: (se levanta)

Tigresa: (se sonroja al ver a po desnudo)

PO: oye no viste donde quedo mi pantalón (buscando su única vestimenta)

Tigresa: (da un vistazo rápido por la habitación y ve que junto a ella esta el pantalón, de po) aquí esta ten (lo recoge, se levanta y se lo da)

PO: gracias (toma el pantalón e intenta ponérselo)

Tigresa: (ve como po se ponía el pantalón, veía la espalda de su amado, de pronto su mano raciono sola o fue el saber que no volvería a ver a poa si en mucho tiempo y de pronto le dio una nalgada)

PO: tigresa (sonrojado)

Tigresa: lo siento mi mano reaccionó sola (sonrojada al extremo)

PO:este bien (se termino de poner su pantalón) creo que también deberías vestirte

Tigresa: así (sonrojada recogió su ropa)

PO: (vio perfectamente la espalda de la maestra cuando se inclino, pero a diferencia de la maestra el pudo controlar su impulsos)

Tigresa: (se puso primero su pantalón y luego su camisa)

PO: pues creo que ya es hora iré a recoger las cosas de mi habitación

Tigresa: po espera

PO: que pasa

Tigresa: me gustaría pedirte un favor

PO: un favor….?

Tigresa: si

PO: cual es

Tigresa: (se quita el collar que traía puesto) ten quiero que lo lleves contigo

PO: pero si es tu collar, yo te lo regale no podría llevármelo es tuyo

Tigresa: lo se po es mío por eso quiero que te lo lleves, así aun que estemos lejos siempre estaremos juntos en espíritu

PO: esta bien pero (se quita su collar) tu quédate con este

Tigresa: pero ese es tu collar

PO: lo se y quiero que lo tengas como tu dijiste, aun que estemos lejos siempre estaremos juntos en espíritu

Tigresa: esta bien po

Ambos se sonrojan un poco y hacen el intercambio de collares, po se queda con el collar de gota blanca y tigresa con el collar de gota negra, po le ayudo a tigresa poniéndole el collar y esta le agradeció poniéndole el otro collar a po

PO: te quedo bonito el collar

Tigresa: lo mismo digo (sonríe levemente, escondiendo un poco su tristeza)

PO: (abraza a tigresa) tigresa, no importa lo que pase yo siempre te amare (sujeta su collar) siempre estaremos juntos

Tigresa: (suelta unas lagrimas) yo también pienso lo mismo (sujeta su collar)

PO: (termina el abrazo y sale de la habitación)

Tigresa: (se seca las lágrimas) tranquilízate tigresa, no debes llorar el regresara lo prometió (toma su collar) además de algún modo estaremos juntos

PO: (se encontraba en su habitación, recogía sus pocas pertenecías, como su ropa, algunas cosas que el había comprado durante su estadía, la pintura donde estaba con su familia y de una pequeña caja el anillo que su padre le había regalado y no le había podido devolver toda vía a su madre, todo lo metió en un mochila, al acabar noto que el cuarto había quedado como cuando el llego al palacio de jade, tomo un momento y recordó algunas cosas, después salió del cuarto)

Tigresa: (lo esperaba afuera de la habitación) ya es hora cierto (un poco triste)

PO: si lo es (suspira con tristeza)

Tigresa: te acompañare esta la salida

PO: gracias (sonríe levemente)

Víbora: (sale de su habitación) puedo acompañarlo

Grulla: (sale de su habitación)

Mantis: (en el suelo) yo ya estoy listo para acompañarlo

Mono: (baja del techo) yo también

PO: chicos que hacen aquí (sonríe)

Tigresa: yo les dije (sonríe)

Víbora: enserió creíste que te irías sin que nos despidiéramos

PO: no como creen ajajajaja (se rasca la cabeza)

Grulla: hemos decidido todos acompañarte asta la salida, eres un maestro como nosotros, a un que me cueste decirlo mejor y mas que eso nuestro compañero

Mantis: es cierto

Mono: si

Víbora: no lo hubiera dicho mejor, lo que hiciste por tigresa fue algo muy valiente po

Tigresa: de que habla po

Víbora: no de nada (de algún modo había adivinado lo que había pasado, cuando po se había a buscar a shifu)

PO: esta bien chicos gracias chicos

Los maestros empezaron a caminar con dirección a la entrada del palacio, mientras lo hacia po observaba todo con algo de nostalgia, a lo lejos vio el árbol de cerezo, recordó al maestro ougey, recordó cuando lo eligió como el guerrero dragón y sus sabias palabras, siguieron caminado pasaron por la cocina de pronto recordó, las veces que había cocinado para sus amigos y los momentos divertidos que habían tenido en la cocina, rio un poco y siguieron caminando, después pasaron por la sala de entrenamiento donde po recordó sus primeros día de entrenamiento y como shifu lo había entrenado para ser el guerrero dragón, siguieron caminando asta llegar a las puertas del palacio , po camina hasta las escaleras, todos los maestros estaban junto a él a excepción de shifu.

PO: bueno chicos, pues creo que es hora de que me vaya (un poco triste)

Mono: no te metas en problemas amigo (le da la mano)

PO: tu también (ase apretón de manos)

Grulla: cuídate po, sé que no es mucho pero tómalo como un regalo de despedida (se quita el sombrero y se lo da a po)

PO: pero es tu sombrero

Gruilla: no te preocupes tengo más, además podría darte suerte

PO: gracias amigo

Mantis: te extrañare mucho po

PO: mantis me extrañaras a mí o a mis fideos (sarcasmo)

Mantis: a los 2 (empieza a llorar) no te vallas

PO: lo siento amigo, pero le diré a mi padre, para que cuando gustes vallas a comer fideos

Mantis: enserió (le cambia la cara)

PO: si amigo

Víbora: me entristece decirte adiós po

PO: no es un adiós víbora es un hasta luego

Víbora: está bien amigo, cuídate y no te metas en problemas

PO: lo hare, no te preocupes

Víbora: está bien (sonríe)

Tigresa: (veía a po un poco triste)

PO: esta es la despedida que más me va a doler

Tigresa: iguala ami

PO: (la abraza)

Los demás: (los observan)

PO: tranquila nos veremos, mas pronto de lo que parece

Tigresa: si lo sé, cuídate mucho por favor

PO: lo haré y tú también cuídate

Tigresa: no tienes que repetírmelo 2 veces

PO: adiós tigresa (triste, termina el abrazo)

Tigresa: adiós po (triste)

PO: (camino hacia las escaleras, dio un vistazo a sus amigos una última vez ) chicos no se enojen con shifu (bajo las escaleras)

Todos quedaron desconcertado con las últimas palabras de po mientras esta bajaba las escaleras del palacio de jade, tubo sus últimos recuerdos cuando vivió con su padre en la tienda de fideos toda su vida había soñado con ser gurrero de kunfu y lo había logrado, también recordó su pelea con tai lung, la batalla contra lord shen, también recordó todo lo que había aprendido, mientras lo hacía no podía evitar soltar lagrimas de nostalgia, mientras bajaba mas lo escalones mientras tanto los demás maestros

Mantis: escucharon lo que dijo

Grulla: si dijo que no nos enojáramos con shifu

Tigresa: (pensando: umm…..po aun así con todo lo que shifu hizo no le guardas rencor, ere muy bueno)

Víbora: pues si es lo último que nos pide po, yo lo are

Mono: yo también

Grulla: igual

Mantis: está bien

Tigresa: yo también

Los 4 maestros: (voltean a ver a tigresa)

Tigresa: el convenció a shifu, para que me quedara no lo defraudare

Víbora: no te preocupes no lo aras

Tigresa: gracias amiga

Grulla: creo que debemos ir a entrenar

Mono: si para cuando veamos a po de nuevo seamos más fuertes

Víbora: si

Tigresa: adelántense en un momento los alcanzó

Grulla: está bien

Víbora: te esperamos en la sala de entrenamientos

Tigresa: si (se quedo un rato viendo hacia el horizonte

Po (terminaba de bajar las escaleras y voltea su mirada al palacio de jade)

PO y Tigresa: (al mismo tiempo) volveremos a estar juntos

PO: siguió su camino

Tigresa: fue a acompañar a los otros

Que le deparara el destino para estos dos

**Con esto concluye el capitulo 26, gracias a lo que leen y cementan mi historia sin ustedes esto no sería posible, este capítulo fue un poco corto pero lo compensare en el siguiente **


	27. Chapter 27 el regalo de unos padres

Nota: ninguno de los personajes de kunfu panda me a pertenecen solo los utilizo para esta historia y no busco enriquecerme con ellos solo soy un fand que se le ocurrió una buena historia

**Nota 2: acabaron los exámenes fiesta wiiiiii hay que celebrarlo con un capitulo del tigre y el dragón recién salido del horno de micro ondas**

**Capitulo 27: el regalo de unos padres**

Po había abandonado el palacio de jade, con un sentimiento de tristeza en su corazón, caminaba por las calles del valle de la paz con rumbo al único lugar donde podía ir y que había sido su hogar antes de ser el guerrero dragón, se paro detenidamente frente a la tienda de fideos, con su mano tomo la piedra de su collar suspiro un momento y entro a la tienda, era muy temprano todavía sus padre apenas estaban preparando los fideos y acomodando las mesas

Ping: (ve a po desde la cocina) po hola buenos días (sorprendido)

Maya: hola hijo (sorprendida, acomodando una mesa)

PO: hola papa, hola mama (un poco triste)

Ping: hijo que haces aquí tan temprano, me sorprendiste

Maya: a mi también, pensé que a esta hora entrenabas

Ping: o has venido hoy a acompañarnos a desayunar (preparando los fideos)

PO: bueno verán

Maya: paso algo hijo (confundida)

PO: si mama (suspira)

Ping: que paso hijo dinos, te escuchamos (quería saber por que su hijo esta triste)

PO: bueno (suspira y les empieza a contar todo lo que había pasado a sus padres, el enojo de shifu al enterarse de la relación de el y la maestra tigresa, la pelea que tuvieron y el destierro de po para que tigresa pudiera quedarse, en el palacio de jade)

Maya: o no pude ser (sorprendida)

Ping: ese shifu (indignado)

Maya: y que vas a hacer hijo

PO: todavía no lo se (triste)

Maya: ummmmm

Ping: si quieres puedes quedarte con nosotros mientras decides que hacer

Maya: esa es una buena idea (sonríe)

PO: lo siento pa pero no puedo

Ping: queeeee? Pero entonces donde te quedaras

PO: bueno es que shifu me dijo algo que es cierto, yo amo a tigresa pero no tengo nada que ofrecerle

Ping: y la tienda de fideos

PO: no puedo padre la tienda de fideos es tuya, es tu sueño y es tu hogar , no podría quitártelo mas aun por que ahora es también el hogar de mama, debo encontrar algo que pueda llamar mío ,además del kunfu entiendes

Ping: creo que lo entiendo un poco hijo

Maya: yo también lo entiendo, quieres hacer tu propio hogar con tu esfuerzo y tus manos

PO: si eso creo, estoy pensando en iniciar un viaje

Ping: adonde?

PO: no lo sé, adónde el destino me lleve

Maya: tienes dinero

PO: ya no tengo dinero (sonríe) pero eso no importa esta decidido saldré mañana (decidido)

Ping: oye hijo no crees que es un poco apresurado

PO: si lo sé pero entre más rápido me valla, mas rápido volveré

Ping: aun así (preocupado)

Maya: (pone la mano sobre el hombro de ping) cariño nuestro hijo a crecido ya a tomado su decisión, hay que dejarlo ir

Ping: lo sé maya pero es tan repentino, me preocupa un poco me gustaría poder ayudarlo

Maya: si amor pero así tiene que ser, pero no te preocupes podemos ayudarlo

Ping: enserió

Maya: si aun tienes la bolsa

Ping: la bolsa? (lo piensa un momento y reacciona) si la bolsa

PO: de que bolsa hablan

Ping: espera un momento po (levanta la puerta que llave al sótano)

PO: (confundido) oigan díganme de que me hablan

Maya: espera un poco hijo (sonríe)

Ping: (sale del sótano, con una pequeña bolsa en la mano) aquí esta la encontré

PO: que es eso

Ping: recuerdas que la ves que te conté, como tu abuelo me cedió los derechos del negocio

PO: así las 100 firmas (capitulo 4)

Maya: bueno veras po sabes que como regalo de bodas mi padre le dio a tu papa la ultima firma que le faltaba y una bolsa de joyas

PO: si recuerdo que algo de eso me comentó mi padre

Ping: po esta en la bolsa

PO: (sorprendido) enserió

Ping: si con el tiempo a disminuido el número de las joyas por los gastos pero toda vía quedan 4, ten úsalas para tu viaje

PO: muchas gracias pero creo que no podría aceptarlo

Maya: claro que puedes aceptarlo hijo, si te vas a ir tómalo como un regalo de despedida (le da un abrazo)

Ping: si hijo además te servirán para tu viaje (también abraza a po)

PO: este bien (toma la bolsa) muchas gracias los quiero mucho, son los mejores padres del mundo

Maya y Ping: (abrasando a su hijo) nosotros también te queremos hijo

PO: (de pronto suena su estomago)

Ping: creo que si desayunara con nosotros

PO: (sonrojado) eso creo

Ping: iré a preparar los fideos

Maya: yo preparar los sándwiches de carpa

PO: entonces creo que les ayudare a acomodar las mesas y sillas mientras cocinan

Ping: gracias hijo

Mientras tanto en el palacio de jade los maestros había terminado un intensos entrenamiento, estaban descansando cundo shifu apareció frente a ellos

Shifu: buenos días (esperaba el enojo de sus alumnos)

Los 5 furiosos: buenos días maestro

Shifu: (confundido) ya se fue el panda

Víbora: si po se fue temprano

Grulla: todos nos despedimos de el

Shifu: (no comprendía porque sus alumnos estaban tan tranquilo, pensaba que estarían enojado con él) y como están ustedes

Tigresa: bien entrenando maestro (seria)

Mono: si como siempre

Shifu: está bien entonces sigan con su entrenamiento, los veré después (pensando: que extraño, se fue caminando)

Víbora: oigan no notaron al maestro shifu un poco raro

Matiz: la verdad si un poco

Tigresa: quizás esperaba que estuviéramos enojados con el por desterrar a po (suspira de tristeza)

Grulla: podría ser posible

Mono: pero no nos enojamos con él, todo porque po nos lo pidió

Víbora: si shifu nunca espero esta reacción de nuestra parte

Tigresa: pero eso no importa hay que entrenar un rato más que dicen (intentando esconder sus sentimientos)

Grulla: está bien

Mono: si

Mantis: cuenten con migo

Víbora: igual

Los maestros siguieron con su arduo entrenamiento mientras que shifu se dirigía al árbol de cerezo para meditar, seguía aun confundido pensaba en el comportamiento de sus alumnos que actuaban como si no pasara nada, lo que lo había tomado de sorpresa, mientras tanto en el restaurante de fideos po esta terminado de comer

PO: muchas gracias estoy lleno

Maya: jiji de nada hijo

PO: mama

Maya: dime

PO: hay algo que e querido darte desde ase tiempo pero no he podido

Maya: darme algo

PO: si (busca en uno de los bolsillos de su mochila y encuentra el anillo) pero cierra los ojos y extiende la mano

Maya: ¿para qué? (confundida)

PO: solo hazlo por favor

Maya: está bien (cierra los ojos y extiende la mano)

PO: (lentamente coloca el anillo en la palma de la mano de maya)

Maya: (siente que po le pone algo en la palma de su mano)

PO: ahora abre los ojos

Maya: (abre los ojos y se sorprende) no puede ser

PO: (sonriendo)

Maya: (sorprendida mucho) este es mi anillo, pero como

PO: papa lo encontró hace mucho

Maya: enserió

Ping: (sale de la cocina) si cuando desapareciste fue lo único que encontré

Maya: (abraza a ping) cariño gracias, pero por que lo tenias tu po

PO: papa me lo había regalado, pensó que podría ocuparlo este (se sonroja)

Maya: o entonces ten po (le devuelve el anillo)

PO: pero porque me lo devuelves si es tulló

Maya: era mío po, ahora es tuyo te lo regalo tu padre y ahora te lo regalo yo

PO: pero…..

Maya: además podrías ocuparlo alguna vez con tigresa

PO: (se sonroja) mama…..

Ping: es cierto po, además nos tienes que dar nietos

PO: (sonrojado al extremo) papa (de pronto recordó a may y pia las hijas que había soñado, pensó unos segundos)

Maya: pasa algo hijo

PO: no nada mama

Paso el día rápidamente en el valle de la paz sin ningún percance ni pelea durante ese día po les ayudo a sus padres en la tienda de fideos asta que llegó la hora de cerrar, después po fue a su vieja habitación que seguía tal y como la dejo cuando se fue, no había polvo lo que significaba que sus padres la limpiaban mientras el había estado en el palacio, dio un vistazo a su alrededor podía ver los carteles que el pasado había pegado en los muros entre ellos uno de tigresa, puso su mano sobre el cartel

PO: tigresa (suspira) no tiene mucho tiempo pero ya te extraño (coloco su mochila en el suelo) que estarás asiendo (se acuesta en su cama y sierra los ojos)

Mientras tanto en el palacio de jade tigresa estaba en su habitación y se preparaba para dormir, lentamente se quitaba la ropa, tomo unos minutos para verse en el espejo y admirar su cuerpo, al verse vio el collar que po le avía intercambiado, lo tomo con su mano

Tigresa: po (suspira) te extraño mucho regresa pronto (se acuesta a dormir) que estarás asiendo en este momento (cierra los ojos)

Ambos se quedaron dormidos pensando el uno en el otro, la noche paso rápidamente, a la mañana siguiente po se levantó muy temprano y empezó a preparar su mochila para su viaje, no sabía cuánto viajaría así que se preparo bien en la mochila metió.

Lámpara de velas y muchas velas

6 Pantalones

2 cajas de pastelillos

2 cajas de bolas de arroz

3 cajas de panes de frijol

1 cuchillo

2 mantas

La bolsa con joyas

Por último metió en la mochila el lienzo con el retrato de su familiar y en un bolsillo de la mochila metió el anillo que le regalaron sus padres ya estaba listo para irse, solo le faltaba preparar algún almuerzo para el camino, se colgó la mochila, sale de su cuarto y baja las escaleras al restaurante donde sus padres los esperaban

Ping: buenos días hijos

PO: papa buenos días que haces despierto tan temprano

Maya: te escuchamos levantarte, supusimos que te querías irte temprano

PO: si ya tengo todo listo, solo me falta preparar un almuerzo para el camino

Maya: no te preocupes por eso, ten (le da una caja de almuerzo) ya te lo prepare yo

PO: enserió muchas gracias (la abraza)

Maya: de nada hijo

Ping: hijo te prepare el desayuno, necesitara energía para tu viaje (sirve un plato de fideos)

PO: o muchas gracias pa

Ping: de nada hijo ahora come antes de que se enfrié

PO: si (como sus fideos)

Mientras tanto en el palacio de jade la maestra tigresa se había levantado temprano seguía pensando en su amado, decidió caminar una rato vio el árbol de cerezo y como por hipnosis fue hacía donde estaba, se sentó un rato y decidió meditar

Tigresa: ummm

PO: muchas gracias estaban deliciosos (se levanta pero creo que ya es hora de irme, mama, papa cuídense mucho

Ping: igual tu hijo

Maya: escríbenos

PO: no se preocupen lo are

PO: (abrasa a maya) adiós mama

Maya: adiós hijo

PO: (suelta a maya y abras a su papa) adiós padre

Ping: adiós hijo (con lagrimas en los ojos) no debo llorar, se que los hijos deben abrir las alas y eso pero, recuerdo como si fuera ayer cundo te volvías el guerrero dragón y hoy te embarcas en un viaje

PO: tranquilo no te preocupes, tu lo has dicho soy el guerrero dragón

Después de despedirse po siguió salió de la tienda de con su mochila en la espalda y su caja de almuerzo en la mano, no sabía adónde, volteo su mirada en dirección al plació de jade y pensó

PO:(el maestro ougey me dijo que una gran prueba nos esperaba, el destino decidirá si yo y tigresa volveremos a estar juntos, entonces dejare que el destino me guie en mi viaje)

La maestra seguía pensando en po pensaba en el viaje que dijo que aria, si estaría en peligro o cuanto tardaría en volver, se frustro un poco pensando y le dio un pequeño golpe al árbol, de pronto una pequeña hoja cayo del árbol, fue impulsada por el viento salió volando del palacio de jade, de pronto po vio la hoja que bolo sobre su cabeza con dirección al este

PO: muy bien destino iremos al este (decidido empezó su viaje)

Tigresa: no debo preocuparme estoy segura que estará bien (preocupada un poco)

Po empezó a caminar poco a poco hasta salir del valle de la paz, la aventura estaba apenas por empezar

**Con esto concluye el capitulo 27 con nuestro héroe dejando el valle de la paz sin saber qué es lo que le espera, unos capítulos más y acaba el fic estense atentos chicos y chicas con una continuación con mas acción y mas lemon XD**


	28. Chapter 28 el viaje sigue por mar

Nota: ninguno de los personajes de kunfu panda me a pertenecen solo los utilizo para esta historia y no busco enriquecerme con ellos solo soy un fand que se le ocurrió una buena historia

Nota 2: kunfugirl pásame tu fecbook , twiter, msj o de perdis wapsap X3 para que hablemos wiiii

**Capitulo 28: el viaje sigue por mar**

PO había caminado por más de tres horas sin descanso hacia el este caminaba por el bosque estaba muy cansado había perdido de vista el valle de la paz hacia dos horas, tomo un momento para descansar estaba muy cansado en las bolsa con la lonchera tenia dos cantimploras con agua, seguramente maya había previsto que le seria de gran ayuda a po, tomo una y dio un trago de tan vital liquido y siguió descansando aunque tenia un poco de hambre quería esperar un poco antes de comer su almuerzo. Después se levantó y siguió su camino, camino una hora mas por el inmenso bosque de pronto pudo ver un claro enfrente de el al que fue rápidamente al llegar a el vio como el bosque terminaba, sintió una brisa fresca, frente a el había una pradera que daba aun pequeño pueblo

Empezó a sentir hambre antes de continuar necesitaba comer algo hizo otra pequeña pausa en su viaje para comer uno de los emparedados que venía en lonchera y tomar otro poco de agua, después guardo su cantimplora y siguió caminando al pequeño pueblo, mientras se iba acercando sentía una brisa muy fresca y no era de esperar mientras mas se acercaba podía ver que la aldea estaba junto al mar tenia un gran muelle podía ver que no era un lugar muy habitado, poca gente caminaba por ahí, lo pensó un rato y decidió rentar un barco que lo llevará al este, camino por el lugar asta llegar al muelle en el que vio 2 embarcaciones un muy vieja y un barco nuevo, se dirigió a los barcos, de pronto del barco nuevo salió una libre hembra

Liebre: oye amigo buscas un barco

PO: si de hecho, necesito uno que me lleve al este

Liebre: hoy es tu día de suerte, te llevare al este por solo 300 monedas de oro

PO: 300 monedas es muchos

Liebre: lo ciento pero es lo menos que te puedo cobrar

PO: um (de pronto una tortuga vieja salió del barco viejo)

Tortuga: yo te puedo llevar cuanto tienes

Libre: viejo yung no te metas en esto yo lo vi primero

Tortuga: pero le estas cobrando demasiado

Liebre: eso a ti no te incumbe, además mi barco es nuevo por eso debo cobrar mas

Yung:(la vieja tortuga) joven lia debes aprender que no todo en la vida es dinero, porque no mejor dejamos que él decida quién quiere que lo llevé

Lia : (liebre) ummm

PO: (busco entre su mochila y saco una joya de color verde) oigan tengo esto será que alcance

Lia: (al ver el brillante) con eso alcanza yo te llevo sube

yung: yo creo que es mucho

Lia: no eso esta bien

yung: aun así todavía no a elegido con quien quiere irse

Lia: que tiene que elegir, panda sube en mi barco

yung: (suspiro por la actitud de la liebre)

PO: (vio ambos barcos detenidamente el de la liebre se veía nuevo y muy bonito, pero el de la tortuga se veía muy viejo y un poco golpeado, pero lo pensó detenidamente, lo mas normal seria que subiera en el barco de la liebre pero luego lo pensó de diferente manera, el barco nuevo seguramente no había salido mucho a alta mar ya que no tenia rasguños, a diferencia del otro barco con ver las marcas de golpes podía saber la experiencia del barco y del navegante, además la tortuga le recordaba al sabio maestro ougey) lo elijo a usted (va al barco de la tortuga)

Lia: que estas loco, te subirás a esa basura

PO: no se si se basura pero me da mas confianza

Lia: como te puede dar confianza esa cosa, parece que se va a unir

PO: aun así este es mejor

Yung: gracias por elegirnos joven panda

PO: elegirlo

Yung: si nos eligió a mí y a mi barco el dragón

PO: así se llama el barco

Yung: así es y adonde desea ir

PO: al este

Yung: algún lugar en especifico

PO: ninguno, solo hay que ir al este

Yung: algo raro su destino

PO: lo se, por eso le pago por adelantado (le da la joya)

Yung: gracia entonces partiremos de inmediato

PO: si porfavor

La tortuga levantó el ancla de su barco con ayuda de po subió la vela y el barco salió del muelle, de pronto la liebre hiso los mismos y empezó a navegar junto al barco de la tortuga

Yung: lia que estás haciendo

Lia: navegare junto a ti en caso de que el panda cambio de opinión

Yung: joven lia nunca cambias

Liebre: no solo quiero estar cerca para rescatara al panda, cuando tu barco se hunda

Yung: deberías dejar de decir esas cosas y mejor fijarte por donde navegas

Liebre: por qué dices eso (de pronto se oyó un crahs la liebre distraída no vio una roca y su barco encalló) rayos mi barco (asustada)

Yung: joven liebre te falta mucho que aprender

Lia: (el barco se empieza a hundir) auxilio no sé nadar

PO: rápido salta yo te atrapo

Lia: (se en carrero y salto al otro barco)

PO: (la atrapo) te tengo

Lia: muchas gracias (ve su barco hundirse) búa mi barco se hundió (llorando)

PO: no deberías llorar ten en cuenta que toda vía está viva pudo ser peor

Lia: Si lo se (se seca las lágrimas) podrían regresar al muelle

Yung: lo siento pero no se puede

Lia: que pero por que

Yung: agarramos una buena corriente de viento, necesitamos aprovecharla al máximo, tendrás que viajar con nosotros

Lia: (preocupada) y adónde vamos

PO: no lo sé solo sé que es al este

Lia: entonces no saben adonde vamos rayos, me subí en un barco con una tortuga vieja y un panda loco

PO: ummm

Tortuga: jovencita más respeto con tus mayores

Lia : (ase pucheros) un esto ni viera pasado si me hubieras elegido a mi) ve a po), además porque lo elegiste a el

PO: por la experiencia que se nota en el y su barco, tu cuantas beses as navegado

Lia: (nerviosa) yooooo

PO: si tu

Lia: (nerviosa) bueno veras etoo.

PO: si

Lia: (nerviosa) con esta sería la primer ves

PO: queeeee pero sabes navegar no

Lia: (nerviosa) no exactamente, tenían un libro donde estaba aprendiendo

PO: queee y así quería que fuera contigo, nos pudimos haber perdido no crees

Lia: no se quizás o quién sabe, pero ahora no importa mi barco se hundió

PO: mira no veas lo que acaba de pasar como una decepción, ahora que estas en este barco velo como una oportunidad

Lia: oportunidad de que

PO: de aprender, oye viejo yung

Yung: si

PO: la joya que te di cubre los gatos del viaje

Yung: si hasta sobra

PO: pues lo que sobra ocúpalo como un pago de escuela, porque no le enseñas como navegar un barco

Yung: no es mala idea panda

Lia: oigan no me dejan opinar

PO: porque opinarías no sabemos cuánto tiempo estaremos navegando, podrías aprender mucho mientras lo hacemos

Lia: (suspira) está bien si no me queda de otra

Yung: entonces vamos a empezar

Lia: que ya tan rápido

Yung: si para que hacer mañana, algo que podemos hacer hoy

Así es como el viaje de po siguió por mar en compañía de una vieja tortuga y una joven liebre, durante las primeras horas de viaje observaba a la tortuga enseñándole cosas a la liebre, como las corrientes marinas y la dirección del viento, mientras que la liebre hacia puchero y ponía atención, pasaron algunas horas el barco seguía con la misma dirección al este, po tenia su mirada hacia el oeste seguía pensando en tigresa y en el valle de la paz, de pronto su estomago gruño ya tenía hambre, de su bolsa saco la caja con los sándwiches y la cantimplora, se sentó en el suelo y empezó a comer

PO: (comiendo)

Lia: (veía como po empezaba a comer y le daba hambre)

PO: (vio que la liebre lo observaba mientras comía)

Lia: (veía a po)

Po: tienes hambre

Lia : yo? no, no tengo hambre (era muy orgullosa para admitirlo)

PO: un enserio

Lai: si (de pronto un pequeño sonido salió del estomago de la liebre, lo que provoco que esta se avergonzado)

PO: jejeje con que no tienes hambre

Lia : (orgullosa) así es no tengo

PO: sabes te diré algo que alguien me dijo una vez, no te hagas la fuerte te puedes lastimar (corta uno de los sándwiches a la mitad) ten (le da la mitad)

Lia:(al principio estira el brazo pero no toma el medio sándwich, lo piensa un segundo no tenía mucha confianza en po, pero luego con la mano lo toma rápidamente y se aleja de po)

PO: um

Lia: (después de que toma el sándwich lo impresiona bien, lo huele y lo palpa)

PO: (pensando: que está haciendo solo es un sándwich, no es un arma mortal)

Lia: (ya más segura le pega una mordida al sándwich) un esto esta delicioso (le da otra mordida)

PO: (sonrió y siguió comiendo, mientras veía a la liebre terminarse el medio sándwich)

Lia: (termina de comer y voltea a ver a po este seguía comiendo, se acercó al)

PO: (la vio acercarse pensando: tendrá más hambre)

Lia: (un poco nerviosa y sonrojada) este…. Muchas gracias

PO: de nada, quieres más

Lia: no ya con eso fue suficiente

PO: bueno (seguía comiendo)

Lia : te puedo hacer una pregunta (se sienta junto a po)

PO: (toma un poco de agua y después contesta) dim

Lia: por qué vas hacia el sur

PO: eso es algo que ni yo mismo lo sé (se termina de comer el ultimo sándwich)

Lia: como no puedes saberlo a algún lugar tienes que ir si no para que rentarías un barco

PO: bueno creo que tienes razón a lo mejor lleguemos a algún lugar, pero no lo sé eso será cosa del destino

Lia: (mas confundida) para que ir al este si no estás seguro que llegaremos a algún lugar

PO: como te lo dije eso será cosa del destino y no lo sabremos hasta que llegamos

Lia: pero como puedes confiar tanto en el destino, si no estás seguro de lo que vas a encontrar

PO: bueno es que cuando inicie mi viaje, decidí que el destino me guiaría, ya que solo el destino decidirá si yo y ella nos volveremos a encontrar (pensando en tigresa)

Lia: un pero como sabes que el destino quiere que vallas al este

PO: antes de partir de mi hogar tuve una pequeña señal que me indico el camino y desde ese entonces solo he ido hacia el este

Lia: entonces esa es la razón para ir al este

PO: si

Lia: oye quien es la persona con la que quieres volverte a encontrar, debe ser alguien importante para ti

PO: si es una persona a la que amo y aprecio mucho

Lia: bueno o perdón no me he presentado como es debido, mi nombre es lia como te llamas tu

PO: mi nombre es po

Lia: po gusto en conocerte (le extiende la mano)

PO: igualmente

Yung: valla veo que ya se conocieron

PO: si ya nos hicimos amigos

Yung: que bien

Lia: ahora que quieres viejo yung (haciendo puchero)

Yung: un ya tranquila las clases de navegación terminaron por este momento, en la noche seguiremos

Lia: que también en la noche

Yung: si tienes que aprender la navegación guiándote por los astros, bueno pero esa no era la razón por la que venia

Lia: a que viniste entonces

Yung: necesito hablar contigo panda

PO: que pasa

Yung: navegamos al este como lo has pedido

PO: si

Yung: pero necesito avisarte algo

PO: dime

Yung: si seguimos este curso entraremos en aguas peligrosas, territorio de piratas, necesito saber quieres cambiar el curso a seguiremos hacia el este

PO: seguiremos hacia el este

Yung: (se sorprendió po había respondido sin titubear ni pensarlo) enserio

Lia: (sorprendida) oye po estas loco que no escuchaste lo que dijo el viejo yung, sobre los piratas

PO: no te preocupes lo escuche

Lia: (sorprendida) que no tienes miedo los piratas son peligrosos, desalmado y traicioneros

PO: no, no tengo miedo

Lia: (pensando: que este panda está loco, si entramos al territorio de los piratas nos mataran, el viejo yung debe hacerlo entrar en razón)

Yung: está bien seguiremos al este solo quería confirmar

Lia: (sorprendida) que seguiremos hacia el este, te volviste loco viejo yung es muy peligroso

Yung: no me volví loco, me pagaron para navegar al este y mientras el panda lo diga nuestro destino es el este, además puede que no nos encontremos con los piratas

Lia: eso no me tranquiliza

PO: tranquilos si algo pasa yo te protejo (le pone la mano en la cabeza a la liebre)

Lia: aun así no me hace sentir mejor (pensando: que podría hacer un panda, contra los piratas, estamos perdido) haa (suspira con resignación)

PO: oye viejo yung

Yung: que pasa panda

PO: este barco tiene cocina

Yung: si por que

PO: me gustaría más tarde cocinar algo, pero me gustaría ver la cocina primero

Yung: está bien sígueme (camina hacia la parte de atrás del barco, en el piso levanto una escotilla al hacerlo quedaron a la vista una escalera que daban a la parte de abajo del barco) es por aquí (yung bajo las escaleras mientras po lo seguía)

PO: (al llegar a la parte de abajo pudo ver la cocina, era pequeña le recordaba la cocina del restaurante de fideos) es perfecta

Yung: la despensa esta por aquí (abre una puerta que estaba alado de las escaleras)

PO: (po observo la despensa, era un cuarto más grande que la cocina, estaba lleno con harina, pan, frutas, verduras y especias) genial están todos los ingredientes que necesito

Yung: que bien, que encontraste todo lo que necesitabas

PO: si esta muy bien surtida tu despensa

Yung: si es que nunca se cuando tendré que navegar por varios días así que tengo que estar listo, por cualquier cosa

PO: bueno

Ambos volvieron a la cubierta del barco, el resto del día paso rápidamente el sol se metió por el horizonte y po había bajado a la cocina ya está a punto de terminar de concina una olla de fideo, mientras tanto el viejo yung había puesto una mesa y sobre ella unas cartas náuticas, le enseñaba a lia a leer la carta de navegación y guiarse por las estrellas

PO: (sale de la cocina y sube las escaleras) la cena esta lista

Lia: cena

PO: si cocine algo espero que les agrade (baja de nuevo a la cocina y sube con dos platos de fideos)

Yung: que cocinaste panda

PO: fideos, espero que les guste

Yung: (huele los fideos) tenía tiempo que no comía fideos, lia seguiremos la clase después de cenar

Lia: está bien (huele los fideos) un (los prueba) tu los cocinaste

PO: si

Lia: están deliciosos

Yung: es cierto panda tienes don para la cocina (comiendo)

PO: gracias (ve las cartas de navegación) que estaban haciendo

Yung: hablando de como navegar guiándote por las estrellas, por ejempló si nos guiamos por la constelación del tigre (señala con el dedo) iremos al este

PO: (volta su mirada y ve las estrellas)

Al escuchar ver la constelación del tigre, recordó a su amada tigresa, con su mano tomo su collar y recordó algunas cosas del pasado, como cuando tuvo su primer beso con tigresa, su primera cita y su primer ves

PO: ya quiero verte de nuevo tigresa (con su cara mirando al firmamento nocturno)

Lia: (veía a po, pensando: que estará pensando)

Con esto termina un capitulo mas del tigre y el dragón un poco más largo que el anterior, sin exámenes tengo más tiempo para escribir, agradecimiento especial a los que comentan mucho mas a kunfu gilr que es una loquilla XD ajaja ola k ases o k ases como siempre gracias a los que leen a los que comentan, a los que leen mi historia y a los que la siguen.


	29. Chapter 29 piratas

**Nota: ninguno de los personajes de kunfu panda me a pertenecen solo los utilizo para esta historia y no busco enriquecerme con ellos solo soy un fand que se le ocurrió una buena historia **

**Nota 2: estoy feliz chicos y chicas mis fic a sido leído 9077 beses es increíble jamás había pensado que a las personas les agradaría tanto mi historia, con el corazón lo digo vamos juntos hacia los 10000 hee**

**Nota 3: me disculpo de antemano la siguiente semana tengo exámenes finales para pasara a cuarto trimestre, estudio en una prepa abierta y los exámenes son cada fin de mes, tendré que estudiar mucho y no podre escribir (suspira con tristeza) posdata. Kunfugilr no te encadenas a la computadora por esto**

Capitulo 29: piratas

Ya habían pasado tres días desde que habían zarpado, el destino seguía siendo el mismo al el, ya estaba amaneciendo y po seguía dormido, los días anteriores habían sido muy largos para el no podía dejar de pensar en tigresa, ni dormido tenia descanso soñaba con la maestras a un así seguía dormido en un pequeño camarote que el viejo yung le había prestado para dormir, mientras tanto la liebre seguía aprendido cosas con el viejo yung, en los últimos tres días había aprendido mucho y el viejo yung lo había notado, tanto que le tenia la confianza de que dirigiera el timón.

Yung: como vamos con el rumbo

Lia: bien seguimos al este

Yung: joven liebre has aprendido rápido en estos días

Lia: (ase puchero) no me queda de otra, si no hacía nada me aburría

Yung: orgullosa como siempre joven liebre

Lia: um

Yung: sabes si el panda ya estas despierto

Lia: toda vía no, sigue durmiendo pero iré a despertarlo

Yung: está bien

Lia: (se va caminando al pequeño camarote donde dormía po)

Yung: (viendo hacía el horizonte un pequeña sombra) que será eso

Lia: (entra al camarote) po ya es hora de despertar

PO: (seguía dromido)

Lia: po despierta (lo mueve)

PO: (hablando dormido) no tigresa déjame dormir

Lia: (confundida) ¿quién es tigresa?

PO: (hablando dormido) ya tranquila no hagas eso

Lia: de que hablas (pronto empezó a ver como una parte de la manta que cubría la entrepierna de po se empezaba a levantar)

PO: (hablaba dormido) tigresa no podemos hacer eso aquí nos van a ver

Lia: (pensando: que esta diciendo, de pronto la parte de la manta se elevaba más) que esta pasando (toma con su mano un extremo de la manta y tira de ella descubriendo a po completamente, para descubrir que po estaba durmiendo desnudo y no para menos la noche anterior había hecho mucho calor, de pronto se puso roja como tomate al ver al panda desnudo)

PO: (hablando dormido) no espera no hagas eso (de pronto el miembro de po se erecto, eso era lo que levantaba la manta)

Lia: (se sonrojo al ver el gran miembro de po) rayos por que le quite la manta (susurrando, de pronto se empezó a calentar jamás había visto un chico desnudo antes y empezó a tener pensamientos pervertidos) rayos en que estoy pensando (se golpea la cabeza y lo cubre de nuevo con la manta)

PO: te amo mucho tigresa

Lia: (su corazón latía muy rápido, estaba confundida no sabia que le pasaba) po despierta (grita)

PO: haa (salta asustado por el grito) que pasa nos atacan

Lia: no ya amaneció vine a despertarte (seguía sonrojada por lo que había visto

PO: (bostezando) haaaa

Lia: oye po te puedo hacer un pregunta (avergonzada)

PO: si dime

Lia: quien es tigresa (intrigada)

PO: (se sorprende) ¿por qué preguntas eso?

Lia: mientras dormías decías ese nombre

PO: (se sorprende) hable dormido

Lia: si per dime quien es esa personas llamada tigresa

PO: tigresa (suspira) es la persona a la que más amo en este mundo

Lia: a es tu novia (pensando: un tiene novia)

PO: se podría decir que sí, nos amamos

Lia: y como es ella, es bonita

PO: si es hermosa

Lia: si es hermosa y se aman entonces por qué no estás con ella (pensando: cual será la razón por la que no están juntos)

PO: es un poco complicado

Lia: que paso cuéntame

PO: es algo un poco triste para mí contarlo (triste)

Lia: o lo lamento no fue mi intención hacerte sentir mal

PO: tranquila, sé que no fue tu intención

Lia: bueno entonces te dejo voy a ver si no necesita ayuda en algo el viejo yung

PO: bueno, en un rato estoy con ustedes

Lia: bueno te esperamos

PO: si

Lia: (sale del camarote)

PO: (suspira) entonces solo fue un sueño (toma la piedra de su collar y suspira de nuevo)

Yung: (ve a la liebre) ya se despertó

Lia: si ya lo acabo de despertar (recuerda la escena de hace un momento y se pone roja como tomate)

Yung: bueno porque tenemos problemas

Lia: (confundida) ¿tenemos problemas?

Yung: si mira (le da un catalejo y le señala con el dedo una sombra a lo lejos)

Lia: (ve por el catalejo, la sombra era un barco) es solo un barco

Yung: míralo bien

Lia: (ve la bandera del barco, era negra y con una calavera con cruces de huesos) son piratas (asustada)

Yung: si lo son

Lia: que hacemos

Yung: hay que alejarnos antes que nos alcancen, ve y acomoda bien las velas (corre al timón)

Lia: si (ata bien las velas) ¿crees que nos hayan visto?

Yung: creo que sí, cual sería otra razón para venir en esta dirección, no hay otros barcos cerca

Lia: rayos era mala idea navegar en esta dirección en primer lugar

A lo lejos el braco pirata se acercaba rápidamente, mientras el viejo barco inatenta escapar, la diferencia de velocidades era muy grande, poco a poco el barco pirata se iba acercando, mientras que la tortuga y la liebre hacían lo que podían para intentan ir más rápido, de pronto el braco pirata alcanzó al viejo barco por un costado, de pronto ganchos con cuerdas eran lanzados al vejo barco y palabras al ataque al abordaje se hicieron presentes, mientras los piratas jalaban las cuerdas y acercaban mas los barcos

Pirata mandril: al abordaje (al gritarlo piratas saltaban al viejo barco, en menos de 30 segundos habían rodeado a la libre y la tortuga)

Los piratas los rodearon, el grupo de piratas era de variados animales habían llenas, cocodrilos, mandriles, 2 monos, un gorila, un halcón y una araña, de pronto uno de los piratas coloco una tabla entre los barcos como un puentes y un león caminar lentamente desde el otro barco asta ellos hacia ellos, tenía un sombrero, un parché en el ojo, una pata de palo y en ves de mano derecha un garfio viejo y oxidado, mientras que se acercaba los demás piratas hacían espació para que pudiera pasar, seguramente el era el capitán

León: valla, valla, valla que tenemos aquí, creo que están perdidos (lo dice con sarcasmo) es raro que un barco navegue por estas guas, que no han escuchado acerca de los piratas jajajaja

Piratas: ajajajaja

Araña: (sobre el hombro del león) capitán seguramente están perdidos (lo dice con sarcasmo)

Piratas: (se ríen) ajajajaja

León: pude ser scarlet pero por que no les preguntamos

Scarlet: excelente idea capitán

León: está bien ahora díganme que hacen ustedes por aquí

Lia: nada les te interese

León: (se enoja)

Yung: lia guarda silencio, discúlpela señor es joven no sabe medir sus palabras

Lia: (observa al león)

León: niña será mejor que le hagas caso al anciano, a menos que quieras que cosas malas te pasen (le pone el garfio en la barbilla a la liebre)

Lia: (traga saliva)

León: ahora responderán a mi pregunta, que hacen navegando en estas aguas

Yung: vamos al este noble señor

León: van de ruta comercial acaso son comerciantes (ve bien el barco)

Yung: no señor y no llevamos nada de valor

Scarlet : entonces por que van al este (intrigada)

Yung: bueno es nada mas viaje de entretenimiento

León: a por placer

Yung: si

León: valla es un lastimas

Yung: (asustado y confundido) ¿una lástima?

León: salieron por diversión y se encontraron un grupo de piratas que les quitara su barco, provisiones y la vida (se ríe y se va caminando) chicos ya saben qué hacer, scarlet asegúrate que no dañen mucho el barco, lo necesitaremos después

Scarlet: a sus órdenes capitán

Lia: espera no puedes hacernos esto, no te hemos hecho nada

León: lo siento pero te equivocas si hicieron algo

Lia: (confundida) ¿Qué hicimos?

León: se metieron en mi territorio

Lia: eres un maldito, cobarde

León: (enojado) ahora si me hiciste enojar (se da la vuelta y la ataca con su garfio, apuntando al cuello)

Lia: (serró los ojos asustada, pero no sintió dolor del garfio atravesando su cuello, solo escucho al león quejarse de dolor)

León: hag (dolor)

Lia: (abrió los ojos, para descubrir que algo había detenido el brazo del león, era la mano de po)

PO: ella tiene razón eres un cobarde, porque solo los cobardes atacan personas inocentes (sosteniendo el brazo del león)

León: (intenta zafarse)

PO: (lo suelta)

León: (cuando po lo suelta, das dos pasos atrás) valla había otro, me tomaste desprevenido

PO: quiero que escuche bien lo que le voy a decir

León: ¿Qué me vas a decir?

Po: quiero que se suban a su barco y se larguen de aquí

Lia: (pensando: que rayos esta haciendo, lo van a matar)

Sacarlet: (pensando: valla panda tan valiente, es una lastima al capitán no le agrada las personas creídas)

León: ajajaajaja

Pirasa: ajajajaja

Sacralet: y si no queremos irnos

León: (pone cara de furioso) además no creas que eres fuerte hace un momento detuviste mi ataque

PO: entonces si no soy fuerte que fue lo que hice

León: solo me tomaste por sorpresa

PO: entonces tendré que darles una lección para comprobar si lo que dices es cierto (se pone en posición de combate)

Lia: (pensando: este panda perdió la cabeza, son más que el no podrá ganarles)

Leon: ajajaja enserio y dime, qué podrá hacer un panda grande y gordo como tú, contra un grupo de armados y sanguinarios piratas como nosotros

PO: por que no vienes y te lo demuestro

León: esta bien yo quería ser amable, pero no me dejas otra opción (ve a los piratas) acaben con el

Al escuchar la orden los piratas atacaron algunos sacaron sus espadas, un cocodrilo corrió a toda velocidad a atacar a po, en ese momento lia serró los ojos para no ver, en el momento que el cocodrilo estuvo cerca po le dio un puñetazo en la mandíbula luego un panzazo y lo aventó fuera del barco, la espada del cocodrilo callo al suelo y po la recogió

PO: bien quien será el siguientes (los piratas se quedaron congelados incrédulos)

Yung: increíble

Lia: que paso (tapándose los ojos con las orejas)

Yung: abre los ojos tienes que ver esto

Lia: (se destapa los ojos y ve a po con la espada en mano) que paso

Yung: el panda acabo con el cocodrilo

León: (ve que los piratas estaban congelados) que esperan sigan atacando

Los piratas se incorporaron y siguen el ataque, un mandril y dos llenas atacan con sus espadas a po, pero el se cubre con la suya, el mandril da un golpe rápido, pero po se cubre y le de una patada, lo derriba lo toma de la cola y se lo arroja a una de las llenas, la otra llena ataca a po este suelta su espada, sujeta el brasa de la llena y con el brazo libre le empieza a dar golpes en la cara y patadas en las costillas , cuando la otra llena y el mandril intentan levantarse , po ocupa a la llena como vate de béisbol y los manda a bolar al otro barco, luego lanza la llana contra los demás piratas

Lia: woao es increíble (sorprendida)

Yung: si es muy fuerte el panda (sorprendido)

Scarlet: un (pensando: que gran fuerza tiene)

Gorila: creo que es hora que entre en el juego capitán

León: espera todavía

Gorila: por que no capitán

León: quiero que vayas a buscar eso

Gorila: se refiera a la nueva arma

León: si esa misma, tu eres el único que la puede subir a cubierta

Araña: oiga capitán no creo que esta yendo muy lejos

León: (la ve con cara de enojado)

Gorila: esta bien capitán (se va corriendo y salta al barco pirata)

Mientras tanto el pirata halcón se elevo por los aires he inicio un descenso en picada con dirección a po, mientras tanto un cocodrilo atacaba a po, en el momento que el halcón estaba cerca po lo vio y se agacho, en ese momento el halcón no pudo frenar y se impacto contra el cocodrilo quedando ambos inconscientes

PO: ajaja es todo lo que pueden hacer, no que eran piratas sanguinarios

Mandril: vas a pagar por lo que estas diciendo (salta con cuchillos en cada mano)

PO: (le da un golpe fuerte y lo arroja lejos)

Mandril: haa (gritando)

Gorila: (se acerca a el león) ya esta capitán (le señala con la mano un objeto sobre la cubierta del barco pirata cubierto con una manta)

León: bien esta cargado

Gorila: si capitán ya esta listo

León: bien entonces ve a pelear en un momento ocupare eso

Gorila: si capitán

León: scarlet ve con el

Scarlet: (confundida) si capitán

PO: nadie puede contra mí

Gorila: que tal yo

PO: (ve al gorila) esta bien bailemos

Gorila: jum

El gorila ataca a po este esquiva el ataque pero luego el gorila le da un puñetazo y arroja a po contra es mástil del barco, po siente un poco de dolor , pero vuelve a poner en posición de combate, el gorila corre hacia el y le da otro golpe , po lo detiene con su mano, pero el gorila le da otro puñetazo con la otra mano y po cae al suelo

Lia: no puede ser

Yung: pobre panda el gorila es más fuerte

Gorila: ajajaja eres fuerte panda, pero no lo suficiente para ganarme (se ríe)

PO: (estaba muy cansado) ung ha (gemía de dolor)

Gorila: (ve al león)

León: (le ase una seña para que termine)

Gorila: bueno creo que es hora de acabar con esto

PO: (se levanta difícilmente) peleare asta el final

Scarlet : (estaba cerca de lia y yung) a si me gusta, seria muy aburrido si solo se quedara en el suelo

Lia: (aprovecho la oportunidad, cerca de ella había un plato hondo vacio, donde habían comido fideos la noche anterior, lo tomo y se arrojo sobre la araña, capturándola)

Secarlet: (dentro del plato) hey que sucede, donde estoy

Lia: te atrape

Secarle: maldita liebre déjame salir

Lia: nunca

PO: (parado frente al gorila)

Gorila: este será tu final (da un puñetazo

PO:(pensando: rayos creo que tiene razón, de pronto un recuerdo paso en su mente, un fantasma del pasado se hiso presente, escuchó la voz de shifu que le decía, dime tú que podrías ofrecerle a ella, el negocio de fideos no me hagas reír, esa no es vida para una maestra del kunfu, recordó el enojo de es momento y obtuvo fuerza, detuvo el brazo del gorila y le dio un golpe en el estomago)

Gorila: (el golpe le saco el aire) hu

PO: (le da una patada y lo derriba) kya

León: (grita desde la otra cubierta del barco, junto al objeto cubierto con la manta) valla, valla, valla ya has acabado (ve a los piratas derrotados y otros muy lastimados)

PO: te equivocas no he acabado, solo faltas tu

León: ajaja que arrogante panda

PO: (enojado)

León: tenias razón eres muy fuerte, demasiado así que te daré dos elecciones

PO: (confundido) elecciones

León: si la primera es morir y la segunda que te unas a mi seria una lastima matar a alguien tan fuerte que podría ser mi mano derecha

PO: (lastimado un poco) me alagas pero jamás trabajaría para ti

León: es un lastima (le quita la manta al objeto)

PO: (se sorprendió el objeto bajo la manta era un cañón, parecido a los que shen ocupaba pero un poco mas pequeño) eso es?

León: es un cañón panda, a lo mejor nunca habías visto uno de estos, fue diseñado por lord shen, con el intento dominar toda china, no importa lo fuerte que seas ni tu sobrevivirás a esto

PO: oye pero eso es muy peligroso le aras daño a tus amigos

León: amigo, no son mi amigos son mis subordinados, además ellos tienen la culpa, son demasiado débiles, no será un gran perdida en cualquier puerto puedo reclutar mas como ellos ajaja (enciende el cañón)

Piratas: capitán no lo haga (se cubren como pueden)

Sacarlet: (dentro del plato) capitán no puede hacerlo

León: claro que puedo y lo are

PO: estas loco

León: di lo que quieras pero vas a morir (la mecha se quema)

Lia: (asustada) po hay que huir de aquí esa cosa destruirá el barco

Yung: (asustado) es cierto panda, según los rumores esa cosa puede destruir barcos enteros, la única persona que ha podido acabar con esta clase de cañones es el guerrero dragón, hay que saltar del barco mientras tenemos tiempo

PO:(se pone en posición de paz interior) tranquilos no se preocupen, no dejare que nade les pase a ustedes y a los piratas (ve a los piratas que estaban en el suelo)

Gorila: que nos vas a ayudar, pero si nosotros intentamos hacerles daños

PO: si pero ya me di cuenta, que ustedes no tienen la culpa, el verdadero malvado esta allá (ve al león)

Gorila: y que nos harás después de que lo venzas, nos mataras

PO: no les perdonare la vida, si dejan de ser piratas

Gorila: (bromeando) si tu lo vences te prometo que seré tu subordinado toda la vida

PO: jum cumples tus promesas

Gorila: siempre, aun así creo que tu victoria será imposible

PO: nada es imposible (da dos pasos al frente hacia el cañón)

Lia: que estas loco, no escuchaste eso te matara

PO: te equívocas, no lo hará

Lia: que?

Cañon: (dispara la bala de fuegos artificiales)

León: muere maldito panda

Todos: (ven como la bola de fuego se acerca a po)

PO: (grita) pirata no soy un maldito panda, mi nombre es po y soy el guerrero dragón (toma la bola de fuego, con su mano da una vuelta y se la devuelve)

León: ¿Qué? Esto no puede ser posible

La bola de fuego regreso y golpeo el cañón explotando el barco pirata en mil pedazos, las partes del barco volaron sobre el aire, la mirada de incredulidad de los piratas se hacían presente

Lia: ¿esto no puede ser posible?

Yung: lo es, el es el gurrero dragón

PO: (tenia la mirada en el horizonte con una pose heroica)

Gorila: (se levanta como pude)

PO: (lo ve y se pone en posición de combate)

Gorila: (se inca frente a el y le dice) maestro

PO: (se sorprende)

Gorila: usted nos ha salvado, seré su subordinado toda la vida

PO: ¿enserio?

Gorila: si yo siempre cumplo mis promesas (hincado frente a el)

Piratas: (los que pueden se levantan)

PO: (los ve)

Pirata: (se acercan y se hincan frente a el) maestro perdónenos la vida, seremos su subordinados

PO: ustedes también (sorprendido) esta bien les perdonare la vida pero tendrán que dejar de ser piratas

Piratas: si maestro (lo dicen al unisonó, respetaban su fuerza)

Lia: jum creo que ahora seremos más

Yung: tienes razón

**Así termina este capitulo 29 del tigre y el dragón con un final inesperado, po consiguió subordinado que respetan su fuerza, pero que le depara el reto de su viaje. Chicos gracias a los que comentan y leen el tigre y el dragón, sus comentarios hacen esta historia posible**


	30. Chapter 30 la isla

Nota: ninguno de los personajes de kunfu panda me a pertenecen solo los utilizo para esta historia y no busco enriquecerme con ellos solo soy un fand que se le ocurrió una buena historia

Capitulo 30: la isla

Después de haber vencido a los piratas y haberles salvado la vida, los piratas habían jurado servirle a po como sus subordinados por haberles perdonado la vida, ya habían pasado un día de los acontecimientos el barco seguía con destino al este, parecía que pronto el viaje terminaría, todos los piratas a excepción de scarlet trabajaban en el barco dirigidos por el viejo yung y la joven lía

yung: muy bien acomoden esas cuerdas

Mandril: si señor

Lia: (en el timón del barco) acomoden bien esas velas, podremos ir más rápido

Cocodrilo: si señora

yung: creo que por fin está funcionando

Lia: si ya nos coordinamos bien con ellos, navegar será más fácil

Mono:(mono araña) ya acabamos de limpiar la cubierta algo mas

Lia: nada mas por el momento

PO: (sale de la cocina con una torre de platos) el almuerzo está servido

Gorila: (sale detrás de po cargando una hoya de fideos)

Ex piratas: (corren y hacen una fila)

PO: (les sirve fideos en los platos)

Ex piratas: (comían)

PO: (va hacia donde esta yung) como van las cosas

Yung: bien, con ayuda de ellos vamos más rápido que antes

Lia: es cierto aunque no sirve de nada si no tenemos destino (-3-)

PO: ummm (irritado)

Lia: tranquilo es broma oye y como está la prisionera

PO: bien pero sigue sin hablar desde que nos amenazo con envenenarnos cuando durmamos

Lia: (asustada) estas seguro que es bueno tenerla en el barco, no dejado tirarla al mar ayer

PO: no, aunque sea no le podemos hacer eso y qué bueno que hablaste de ella

Lía: ¿por qué?

PO: es hora de llevarle algo de comida (sirve fideos en un plato pequeño)

Lía: también la alimentas

PO: si que tiene de malo

Lía: nada pero pienso que la estas tratando demasiado bien (molesta)

PO: un no será que acaso estas celosa ajajaja

Lía: (se pone roja) no seas tonto además ¿Por qué estaría yo celosa de ella?

PO: ajaja era broma

Lía: (¬3¬)

PO: bueno vuelvo en un momento (camina)

Gorila: quieres que te acompañe scarlet pude ser muy traicionera

PO: tranquilo creo que puedo manejarla

Gorila: estas seguro

PO: si (sonríe y se va caminando)

Lía: (habla con el gorila) enserio es muy peligrosa esa araña

Gorila: si ella pose un veneno mortal que puede paralizar por horas

Lia: (asustada) entonces sigue a po por si las dudas

Gorila: planeaba hacerlo (camina sigilosamente detrás de po)

PO: (baja a la cocina)

En la cocina nada había cambiado en el último día a excepción que la despensa que había disminuido notablemente y que una de las paredes de la cocina, había una pequeña jaula, en la que tenían prisionera e scarlet

PO: es hora del almuerzo

Scarlet: (lo mira ¬¬ y no habla)

PO: sigues sin hablar he

Scarlet: (¬¬)

PO: bueno está bien solo dejare estos fideos aquí (mete la mano en la jaula con el pequeño plato de fideos)

Scarlet: (pone una sonrisa malévola) ajaja panda tonto esperaba una oportunidad así

PO: (confundido) ¿porque?

Scarlet: cometiste el error que te costara la vida (saca sus colmillos) con una mordida te paralizare y podre escapar muajajajajaja

PO: (no se asusta ni nada)

Scarlet: no estás asustado

PO: (con la mano adentro de la jaula) nop por que no soy un tonto, si me picas me paralizas cierto

Scarlet: así es y no dudares en hacerlo

PO: okey pero nota algo mi mano cubre todo el espacio de la puerta de la jaula, si me paralizas, me quedare entumecido con la mano dentro de la jaula y no podrás salir

Scarlet: eso no es cierto (ve la mano de po decía la verdad, si lo paralizaba no podría salir)

PO: okey paralízame entonces

Scarlet: (¬¬)

PO: estoy esperando

Scarlet: (¬¬) seré piadosa contigo estas ves solo porque me traes comida, pero a la primera oportunidad escapare

PO: está bien (saca la mano rápidamente y sierra)

Scarlet: (¬¬)

PO: como tus fideos antes que se enfríen

Scarlet: (¬¬ come sus fideos) esto esta (sorprendida)

PO: (voltea)

Scarlet: (se pone seria) está bien, esta comestible

PO: bueno (se pone a lavar los platos y se ríe)

Scarlet: oye respóndeme algo

PO: ¿qué?

Scarlet: ayer todos querían deshacerse de mi, incluso tirarme al agua pero tu les dijiste que no y me metiste en esta jaula ¿Por qué? Escapare cuando pueda, los paralizare aun así actúas como si nada y me mantienes en esta jaula dime ¿Por qué?

PO: bueno porque tirarte al agua no es lo correcto

Scarlet: y tenerme enjaulada lo es

PO: tampoco lo es pero mantiene tranquilo a los demás

Scarlet: y que harás conmigo

PO: por el momento estarás enjaulada, si llegamos a tierra te liberare

Scarlet: me liberaras, a pesar que sabes que soy peligrosa confías en mí

PO: bueno si

Scralet: ¿Por qué?

PO: digamos que tú carácter me recuerda a alguien, pienso que realmente no eres dan mala como nos haces crear, por eso confió un poco en ti

Scarlet: eres un tonto no deberías confiar en nadie al final te traicionaran, si no mírame la última persona en la que confié intento usar un cañón contra mi (suspira con tristeza, pensando en el capitán pirata)

PO: um (sigue lavando los platos) a un así confiare en ti

Scarlet: panda estás loco

PO: si me lo dicen mucho estos días

Gorila: (había escuchado todo, camino de regreso a la cubierta)

Lía: que paso

Gorila: nada el tiene todo controlado (sonríe)

Lía: enserio

Gorila: si no hay razón para preocuparse

Mono: (sobre el mástil, con un catalejo) tierra a la vista

Lía: qué?

Mono: tierra a la vista

Lía: (le grita) ¿dónde?

Mono: por allá (señala con el dedo)

Lía: (ve a lo lejos una isla) es cierto mira es un isla

Gorila: no pude ser posibles nosotros habíamos navegado mucho tiempo en estas aguas y jamás habían encontrado una isla

Lia: (lo pensó un rato) quizás no estaban destinados a encontrarla

PO: (sale de la cocina) que paso por que gritan

Yung: encontramos tierra

PO: donde

Yung: al este

PO: (voltea) no ve nada

Yung: es al otro lado panda

PO: (voltea y ve la isla) woa es increíble

Gorila: lo es jamás habíamos visto esa isla antes

PO: enserio

Gorila: si

PO: wao por que será si a leguas se nota que la isla es enorme

Lía: quizás nunca nadie había navegado como loco sin rumbo al este por días

PO: eso podría ser, en cuanto tiempo llegaremos

Yung: pienso que en 20 minutos

Gorila: señor po quieres que nos preparemos para hacer reconocimiento cuando lleguemos a la isla

PO: si está bien, yo también debo preparas algunas cosas antes de llegar a la isla (regresa a la cocina)

Gorila: muy bien señores ya escucharon prepárense, necesitare 2 grupos unos que se queden el barco y otros que bajen con migo

Ex piratas: (hacen dos grupos)

Tardaron 20 minutos en llegar a la isla como había predicho el viejo yung, al llegar anclaron en una playa en la que no se veían señales de vida o de civilización, la mitad de los ex piratas se quedo en el barco y la otra mitad bajo del barco junto con po

PO: (cargaba una gran mochila)

Gorila: ya estamos listos señor po

PO: bueno, hagan reconocimiento, busquen si hay personas viviendo aqui

Gorila: usted que ara

PO: hay algo muy importante que tengo que hacer los veré mas tarde

Gorila: muy bien ya escucharon

Ex piratas: (se fueron caminando y se adentraron en el bosque)

Lía: po a dónde vas (le grita)

PO: tengo que hacer algo volver más tarde

Lía: está bien ten cuidado

PO: tranquila soy el guerrero dragón no me pasara nada (se va)

Yung: (se acerca a lía) andas preocupada por el panda

Lía: (se sonroja) no solo que no quiero que le pase nada, es mi amigo

Yung: a mí no puedes mentirme joven lía, yo soy muy viejo y se como son las cosas

Lía: (confundida) a que te refieres

Yung: un solo te diré que si ese panda quería llegar a este lugar y fue capaza de vencer a los piratas debe ser por una razón o persona importante

Lía: si pero que con eso

Yung: joven lía pienso que deberías hablar con el panda acerca de lo que sientes antes que sea tarde, nada más

Lía: (se sonroja) viejo yung eres un tonto yo no siento nada por el panda

Yung: bueno si tu lo dices a hay otra cosa que necesito decirte

Lía: (sonrojado) ahora que?

Yung: la jaula de la araña no esta

Lía: (se sorprende, asustada) que?

Yung: hay mas, el panda era el único que a estado en la cocina

Lía: dios, no creerás que el

Yung: en efecto el se la llevó

Lia: tú crees que la valla a liberar (asustada)

Yung: no lo sé pero hasta ahora el panda a tomado decisiones correctas (ve la isla) hay que tomara la decisión correcta de nuevo (el viejo sonríe)

Lía: esperemos que si (suspira)

Po caminaba por el bosque solo, cargando consigo la gran mochilá de pronto vio un claro y corrió hacia él, era increíble frete a él había una gran pradera con muchas flores y un arrollo, de pronto recordó un sueño pasado (capitulo 21) en el que tenía una casa en una gran pradera, llena de flores, junto a un arrollo donde vivía con tigresa y sus dos hijas. Se dio cuenta era ese lugar, se sorprendió corrió por la pradera tocando las flores había llegado a su destino, de pronto recordó la razón por la que había ido solo a ese lugar, bajo la mochila, la abrió rápidamente y saco la jaula de la araña

scarlet: (segada por los rayos de luz) haa en donde estamos

PO: en una isla

scarlet: que una isla

PO: si llegamos a una isla

scarlet: eso no puede ser posible, navegue en estas aguas mucho tiempo con el capitán y jamás encontramos ninguna isla

PO: pues nosotros encontramos una (sonríe)

Araña: aun así para que me trajiste aquí

PO: para liberarte tontita

Scarlet: (sorprendida) hablabas enserió

PO: si o tu que creíste

Scarlet: no nada, pero me vas a liberar a un que sabes, que te atacare cuando lo hagas

PO: no creo que me ataques ya no tendrías razón para hacerlo serias libre

Scarlet: (se quedo callada)

PO: (bajo la jaula y la abrió)

Scarlet: (sale de la jaula) panda tonto ahora tomare mi venganza

PO: (suspira) ya puedes dejar de fingir no hay nadie mas, no tienes que intimidarme, ya te libere (actúa como si nada y se sienta en el piso)

Scarlet: que no tienes miedo

PO: no porque sé que no harás nada

Scarlet: eso no es cierto

PO: lo es eres de buen corazón, la primera noche que estuviste enjaulada, lloraste por tu capitán

Scarlet: eso no es cierto

PO: lo es fui el único que te vi, el los traiciono aun así llorabas por el eso me dice que en el fondo tienes buen corazón

Scarlet: (se queda en silencio y baja la mirada)

PO: lo querías

Scarlet: si (suspira) el fue la única persona, que me ayudo cuando no tenia a nadie en el mundo, me enseño a sobrevivir como pirata, me dio un trabajo (suspira) ahora no estas

PO: que harás ahora

Scarlet: no lo sé, las únicas personas que conozco son los piratas y ahora son buenos

PO: (busca en su mochila, saca de un caja un dulce, le arranca un pedacito y se lo da) ten

Scarlet: (lo piensa, pero luego agarra el pedazo de dulce y lo come)

PO: y por qué no te quedas con nosotros

Scarlet: no creo que los otros quieran, saben que soy peligrosa y me temen (suspira)

PO: yo no pienso que seas peligrosa

Scarlet: por qué dices eso

PO: porque ahora eres mi amiga (sonríe)

Scarlet: (sorprendida) quieres ser mi amigo

PO: si que tiene de malo

Scarlet: (empieza a llorar) no puedo creer que exista alguien tan tonto para querer ser mi amigo

PO: pues yo soy muy tonto (sonríe) o eso me han dicho

Scarlet: jum

PO: mi nombre es po (extiende la mano)

Scarlet: mi nombre es scarlet (extiende la pata y sujeta la mano del panda)

PO: ve a la pradera (es hermoso)

Scarlet: (ve la pradera) tienes razón es muy bonito lugar

PO: sabes sin saber que me depararía el destino

Scarlet: por qué hiciste algo así

PO: por una persona a la que amo mucho (aprieta la piedra de su collar) no tenia nada que ofrecerle

Scarlet: que vas a hacer

PO: toda vía no lo sé, pero por el momento solo se un cosa

Scarlet: que?

PO: construiré una casa en esta pradera

Scarlet: (se sorprende) enserio

PO: si (señala con el dedo) justo ahí, así cuando nos encontremos tan siquiera tendré una hermosa casa para ofrecerle (sonríe)

Scarlet: po eres de buen corazón, ella es una chica muy afortunada (sonríe)

PO: gracias, creo que es hora de regresar (se levanta y se le rompo una parte del pantalón) rayos se rompió y era el ultimo que me quedaba

Scarlet: yo lo arreglo (salta sobre po)

PO: que haces

Scarlet: tranquilo (va a la parte donde se rompió el pantalón) con las puntas de sus patas ase unos orificios alrededor del hoyo, luego saca un fino hilo de telaraña de su cola y lo coloca en una de sus patas como su fuera aguja e hilo costuro el pantalón de po) está listo

PO: wao quedo perfecto, donde aprendiste a costurar

Scarlet: solía hacerle la ropa al capitán y a mis compañeros piratas, me quedo bien

PO: no, te quedo bárbaro nos pensado en vivir de esto, he visto la ropa que traen los demás y se ven muy buena

Scarlet: enserio lo crees

PO: si (sonríe) pero ya hay que regresar, bienes

Scarlet: (lo piensa) está bien

PO: entonces sube (baja la mano)

Scarlet: (sube al hombro de po) hoye po

PO: que pasa

Scarlet: cuando regresemos, puedes darme más fideos

PO: claro para esos están los amigos

Así ambos se volvieron amigos y regresaron caminando asta llegara al barco, los piratas ya habían regresado y esperaban a po, para darle una excelente noticia

PO: hola chicos

Lía: po (suspira) te tardaste mucho pensé que te había pasado algo

PO: porque pensaste eso

Lía: bueno porque te llevaste a la araña

Scarlet: jum y eso que tiene de malo (¬¬ sobre el hombro de po)

Lía: (se asusta) po ten cuidado la araña esta tu hombro

PO: tranquila, no hay de qué preocuparse ya somos amigos verdad

Scarlet: si somos amigos

Lía: (sorprendida) como son amigos

PO: si hablamos algunas cosas y nos volvimos amigos, no te preocupes cuando la conozcas bien verás que es muy buena

Gorila: eso es cierto

Scarlet: (se sorprende)

Gorila: y es muy buena haciendo ropa (luce el chaleco que tenia puesto)

PO: ves te lo dije (le dijo a la araña)

Araña: (se siente alagada)

Gorila: sr. po tenemos que decirle algo importante

PO: ¿Qué pasa?

Gorila: después de hacer reconocimiento, descubrimos que es una isla desacierta no hay señales que alguien haya vivido antes en esta isla

PO: enserio

Yung: (se acerca) también después de revisara la carta de navegación y los mapas, descubrimos que esta isla no apárese, a si que queremos decirte que esta es

Yung y Gorila: una isla virgen

PO: woa enserio

Yung: si lo hemos pensado y después de mucho rato decidimos que tu tienes el derecho a darle nombre a la isla

PO: yo

Yung: si porque si tu no me hubieras pedido venir al este jamás la hubiéramos encontrado, asique es tu derecho

PO: ok es bárbaro

Gorila: entonces sr. po como la llamara

PO: (lo piensa) ya lo se

Lia: enserio tan rápido

PO: si, desde ahora en adelante esta isla será conocida, como la isla del tigre y el dragón

Yung: gran nombre panda

Gorila: si

PO: pues entonces solo queda una cosa por hacer

Lia: que?

PO: celebrar

Ex piratas: siiii

Así empezó la celebración del descubrimiento de la isla del tigre y dragón, festejaron toda la noche, algunos piratas hicieron instrumentos musicales de madera y empezaron a tocar, bebían, comían, bailaban y celebraban el viaje había acabado un nuevo inicio estaba por comenzar, que le deparaba a nuestro héroe

**Con esto concluye el capitulo 30 perdón por la tardanza no había podido escribir por los exámenes, pero ya me hice un tiempo y lo logre, gracias a lo que comentan y leen el fic ustedes hacen posible cada capituló **


	31. Chapter 31 un futuro brillante

**Nota: ninguno de los personajes de kunfu panda me a pertenecen solo los utilizo para esta historia y no busco enriquecerme con ellos solo soy un fand que se le ocurrió una buena historia **

**Nota 2: el tigre y el dragón sobre paso las 10,000 visitas estoy muy feliz además este es el capitulo final de la primer parte del tigre y el dragón **

**Nota 3: lean el final del fic daré información de la segunda parte del tigre y el dragón **

Capitulo 31: un futuro brillante

Amanecía el primer día en la isla, habían festejado toda la noche la mayor parte de los ex piratas habían dormido, donde habían caído por el cansancio, todo estaba tranquilo casi todos dormían a excepción de dos el viejo yung y po que charlaban

Yung: dime panda esta isla era tu destino

PO: si creo lo es

Yung: que bueno joven panda, llegaste a tu destino

PO: si tardamos días pero llegamos

Yung: ahora ¿que harás?

PO: bueno…

Yung: antes que respondas esa pregunta respóndeme otra

PO: (confundido) si que pasa

Yung: que harás con ellos (señala a los ex piratas) nos ayudaron a llegar a esta isla, que será de ellos panda

PO: (sorprendido) rayos no lo había pensado

Yung: pues debes empezar a pensar panda, ellos te ven como su líder

PO: haag (le duele la cabeza) viejo yung tienes razón, se me olvido pensar en ellos, no se que hacer (estresado) solo tenia pensado lo que yo iba a hacer

Yung: y que ibas a hacer

PO: iba a construir una casa para poder vivir en esta isla

Yung: oye panda, pero no crees que estaría triste vivir tan solo en esta isla tan grande, sin nadie con quien hablar

PO: (reacciona) tienes razón tampoco lo había pensado, ahora tengo dos problemas

Yung: de hecho tres pronto se acabara la comida, que haremos

PO: ¿que? también la comida (estresado) a que haremos

Yung: tampoco lo se panda, tu eres el que esta a cargo en este viaje y toma las deciciones

PO: haa (siente la presión) o rayos

Yung: tranquilo joven panda, por que mejor no vas a caminar un rato y aclaras tus ideas

PO: creo que lo are (le dolía la cabeza)

Yung: si joven panda, piensa bien creo que será la más grande decisión que tomes en este viaje

PO: (escucha lo que dice y se va caminando)

Yung: joven panda el destino de estas personas esta en tus manos (ve a los ex piratas dormir)

Po se fue caminando lentamente por la orilla de la playa, estaba pensando en todo lo que le había dicho yung y pensaba que cuando inicio su viaje los piratas no estaban contemplados, el se sentí mal no quería abandonar a los ex piratas ahora eran sus amigos, sabia que si los dejaba tarde o temprano volvería al mal camino, necesitaba ayuda no sabia que hacer ya estaba en el lugar de sueños, pero esos problemas no lo dejaban pensar bien

PO:(suspira) haa, si el maestro ougey estuviera aquí me diría que hacer (pensando) si estuviera aquí estoy seguro que diría, que el encuentro con los piratas no fue accidental (jaqueca) ha no puedo pensar bien, necesito algo de paz (sele prende el foco) eso es paz (se coloca en posición de paz interior y empieza a ejecutar los movimientos, de pronto su mente entro en un estado de paz y pudo pensar claramente mientras veía recuerdos pesados, recuerdos del pueblo de su ultima misión , también recordaba la frase de shifu: que puedes ofrecerle a tigresa

Y por ultimo recordó lo que hace unos instantes le había dicho yung: seria triste vivir solo en esta isla, de pronto dio la vuelta habré los ojos) eso es (grito de felicidad, pero al abrir los ojos vio algo increíble, había un claro de tierra muy grande que separaba la playa del bosque) este lugar servirá (se va corriendo)

Po corría de regreso al barco ya sabia que hacer, en su mente las ideas surgían, necesitaba hablar con el viejo yung, cuando regreso los ex piratas seguían dormidos todo seguía igual, subió al barco rápidamente

PO: viejo yung ya se que hacer

Yung: tan rápido joven panda

PO: si, pero primero necesito saber algo

Yung: que cosas

PO: dime como cuanto vale la gema que te di

Yung: pues no se mucho de gemas, pero con una de estas podrías comprara tres barcos como el que tenía lia

PO: genial

Yung: por que preguntas eso panda

PO: por que necesitaremos mucho dinero, pero por el momento necesito hablar con los ex piratas (corre a la cocina)

Yung: (confundido) que planeas panda

PO: (sale de la cocina con una hoya y un cucharon) es hora de despertar (grita y golpea la hoya con el cucharon)

Ex piratas: (escuchan el ruido y empiezan a despertar)

Lia: (sele de un camarote) un que pasa

Scarlet: (baja del mástil, quizás durmió ahí) que sucede (bosteza)

Ex piratas: (poco a poco fueron despertando)

PO: buenos días

Ex piratas: buenos días (al unisonó)

PO: como se sienten, celebramos casi toda la noche

Ex piratas: bien (al unisonó)

PO: que bien, bueno pues muchos se devén estar preguntando para que los desperté

Gorila: no , sabemos que debe tener buenas razones para hacerlo

Scarlet: si (se sube al hombro de po)

PO: bueno, pues chicos ayer celebramos el haber encontrado esta isla virgen, pero hay algo que quiero tratar con ustedes (serio)

Ex piratas: (lo escuchan se ve muy serio)

PO: planeo quedarme a vivir aquí y quiero que ustedes también se queden

Ex piratas: ¿que? (al unisonó sorprendidos) ¿pero como?

PO: si lo que escucharon ¿quiero que también se queden a vivir aquí?

Gorila: se que sus intenciones son bunas, pero no creo que podamos vivir a que tan alejados de la civilización

PO: tranquilo pensé eso y tengo una idea, construiremos un pueblo, un pueblo al que puedan llamar hogar

Scarlet: aun así po de que viviremos, somos solo piratas no sabemos hacer nada mas

PO: tambien pensé en eso, díganme que eran antes de ser piratas o que saben hacer

Ex piratas: (se quedan callados)

PO: chicos no se queden callados díganme

Ex piratas: (en silencio)

Mono: (rompe el silencio) yo era ayudante de panadero, se hacer pan

PO: enserió

Mono: (nervioso) si

PO: entonces en el pueblo habrá una pandearía, alguien mas

Cocodrilo: yo era pescador

PO: que bien, por que construiremos un muelle y necesitamos alguien que sepa de eso

Mandril: yo antes fui carpintero

PO: excelente, necesitábamos uno y también necesitamos un tienda de ropa (le pica la cabeza a scarlet)

Scarlet: enserio

PO: si alguien que sepa hacer algo mas

Ex piratas: (rompieron el silencio y empezaron a hablar, algunos sabían cultivar arroz, otros habían sido ayudantes del algún oficio, desde herrería hasta, arquitectura)

PO: muy bien chicos, esto es genial podremos hacerlo

Gorila: pero sr. po donde construiremos el pueblo

PO: no te preocupes del otro lado de la isla junto a la playa hay un hermoso lugar, donde estoy seguro podemos construir sin ningún problema,

Gorila: este bien sr. po si es lo que usted quiere hacer, con gusto le ayudare

Scarlet: yo también

Lia: yo también

Yung: yo también (tose)

Ex piratas: nosotros tan bien

PO: (feliz que bien)

Mono: pero jefe de como viviremos, necesitaremos dinero para poder sobrevivir

PO: (no había pensado en eso)

Yung: (se da cuenta) vivirán del turismo

Ex piratas: ¿Qué?

Yung: lo que escucharon del turismo

Ex piratas: (empiezan a susurrar)

Yung: veo que no saben que es el turismo así que se los explicara, es turismo es que personas que viven lejos vengan a este lugar a descansar y gastara su dinero o algo así, en mi viajes anteriormente había visto islas vacacionales donde las personas ganaban dinero de esa manera

PO: es una gran idea yung

Yung: (sonríe) pero necesitaremos barcos para poder traerlos

PO: si te doy el dinero yung en cuanto tiempo podrías conseguir mas barcos

Yung: no te preocupes por el dinero panda (le enseña la gema que po le había dado) tu idea es muy buena y veo tu idea de construir el pueblo como una forma de reformar, a esta personas (ve a los piratas) además necesitaremos todo el dinero posible

PO: (se acerca y saca otra gema del bolsillo) ten también necesito que traigan madera, herramientas y víveres, cuanto tiempo tardaras en ir y volver

Yung: pues con la ayuda de la joven lia y algunos de los piratas, ocho días

Lia: yo quieres mi ayuda yung

Yung: si necesito que me ayudes a traer los demás barcos

Lia: enserio crees que estoy lista para algo así

Yung: si estoy seguro que lo lograras

Lia: (se sonroja levemente)

PO: entonces esta decidido, construiremos el pueblo

Ex piratas: siii (gritaban de felicidad)

Después de charlar otro rato todos subieron al barco y fueron al otro lado de la isla, cuando bajaron se sorprendieron po tenia razón ese lugar era perfecto, podrían construir todo lo que habían dicho,

Scarlet: en este lugar será

PO: si con un poco de esfuerzo lo podremos lograr (imaginándose como se vería el pueblo)

Gorila: tienes razón (imaginándose como se vería el pueblo)

Yung: es un buen lugar panda

PO: gracias lo vi cuando salí a caminar

Gorila: deberíamos a empezar a trabajar desde hoy

PO: si hay que avanzar lo que se pueda

Gorila: lo bueno que hay arboles de fruta y peses

PO: si por la comida no nos preocuparemos

Gorila: pues entonces hay que empezar (grita) muy bien señores, vamos a empezar

PO: (espera)

Gorila: que pasa

PO: (toma un rama y empieza a marcar líneas en el suelo)

Gorila: que esta haciendo

Yung: parece que delimita el terreno

PO: (hacia grandes cuadros y dentro de ellos pone nombres como, alfarería, panadería, carpintería, etc.) listo ahora si (grita) chicos vamos a empezar a trabajar

Al escuchar eso los piratas subieron al barco y bajaron con toda la herramienta que encontraron, cortaron algunos arboles y empezaron a fabricar madera, po se dio cuenta y en el lugar donde habían cortado los arboles, ordenó quitar los troncos y plantar las semillas de las frutas que algunos comían, para reforestar, durante todo el día estuvieron trabajando, pronto se veían pequeñas partes de las estructuras de madera, mientras que yung y lia planeaban ir al sur, a una vieja isla que yung había conocido en sus viajes y donde podrían conseguir las embarcaciones que deseaban, todos trabajaron ese día asta que el sol se metió, po preparo algunos fideos y un cocodrilo aso unos pescados, platicaban y charlaban algunos de sus sueños para el futuro, que el pueblo seria un hogar para todos

PO: (estaba sobre el barco, veía las estrellas)

Lia: (llega caminando) que haces po

PO: nada, nada mas veo las estrellas son muy hermosas

Lia: (ve el cielo) tienes razón

PO: (veía el hermoso firmamento nocturno)

Lia: oye po

PO: dime (voltea a verla)

Lia: tu crees que esto funcione (volta y ve los cimientos de madera)

PO: no lo se lia pero hay que intentarlo

Lia: es raro

PO: que es raro

Lia: (ve a los piratas) ellos son piratas, ladrones, malvados, sanguinarios se dice en todos lados, pero los veo y no son muy diferentes a nosotros, son buenas personas tienen sueños, desean vivir de buena manera

PO: es por que ellos son buenos, solo que estaban en un mal camino

Lia: si me doy cuenta, los veo mas alegres con la idea de un pueblo donde ellos podrán vivir pacíficamente y dejar su pasado atrás

PO: si y es por que al igual que yo ellos buscaban un hogar y tu

Lia: (se sonroja) yo que?

PO: después de que regreses te quedaras o te iras

Lia: (lo piensa y ve a po) me voy a quedar hay una persona a la que quiero ayudar (ve a po y se sonroja)

PO: (no se da cuenta de quien habla lia) que bueno el viejo yung necesita mucha ayuda

Lia: (suspira) si necesita que lo ayude (se da la vuelta)

PO: lia

Lia: (voltea)

PO: gracias

Lia: (se sonroja) ¿Por qué?

PO: por ayudarnos a cumplir este sueño (sonríe)

Lia: (se sonroja) si

PO: (se queda viéndola)

Lia: que pasa

PO: es raro

Lia: que?

PO: con la luz de luna te vez muy bonita

Lia: (se sonroja como tomate y se va corriendo)

PO: lia

Lia: (se metió a un camarote)

PO: que paso ¿fue algo que dije?

Lia estaba en el camarote su corazón latía al mil por segundo sus mejillas estaban completamente rojas, se sentía muy extrañan, lo que po había dicho la había hecho sentir bien pero también, avergonzada no sabia que hacer, mientras tanto po seguía en la cubierta confundido por el comportamiento de lia

Yung: (ve a po pensativo) buena noches panda

PO: (se incorpora) buenas noches yung que pasa

Yung: nada solo quiero avisarte que ya tenemos la ruta del viaje y que saldremos mañana temprano a primera hora

PO: que bien

Yung: oye panda te puedo hacer una pregunta

PO: dime yung

Yung: que piensas de la joven lia

PO: que es una buena amiga

Yung: nada más eso

PO: si por que preguntas

Yung: no por nada, entonces iré a descansar mañana será un día largo

PO: que descanses

Yung: igual panda

PO: (vuelve a mirar el cielo)

Scarlet: por tu mirada noto que piensas en ella

PO: un tienes razón

Scarlet: po

PO: que pasa

Scarlet: gracias

PO: (confundido) ¿por que?

Scarlet: por lo que dijiste de la tienda de ropa, al principió me sorprendí pero ahora que lo pienso es una gran idea y quiero agradecértelo

PO: tranquila no tienes que hacerlo

Scralet: si tengo y ya se como

PO: (confundido) como

Scarlet: cuando traigas a la chica que amas a la isla yo le are el confeccionare un vestido muy hermoso

PO: (le gusta la idea) enserio

Scarlet: si será mi agradecimiento

PO: okey pero para que lo sepas, ella es un tigre y le gusta el color rojo

Scarlet: (se sorprende) es una tigre

PO: si

Scarlet: valla ahora si me sorprendiste, pensé que tu novia era una panda

PO: ajaja entonces te sorprenderás cundo te diga que mi papa es un ganso y mi mama una leopardo

Scarlet: (sorprendida) enserio

PO: si

Scarlet: bueno aun así te cumpliré mi promesa, le are un vestido hermoso

PO: gracias

Sacarlet: bueno iré a descansar, te veo mañana

PO: si

Poco a poco todos se fueron durmiendo a excepción de po que se quedo despierto asta tarde, veía la isla y las simientes de la construcción, pensaba en el palacio de jade, en sus padres, sus amigos y en su amada tigresa, tomo su collar e imaginaba, que estaba juntos de nuevo

PO: estoy seguro que pronto nos volveremos a ver tigresa (ve la construcción) y hoy puedo asegurara que un futuro brillante nos espera, cuando nos volvamos a ver prometo que gamas nos separaremos de nuevo (ve una estrella fugaz)

Mientras tanto en el palacio de jade todo estaba dormido a excepción de la maestra tigresa que desde ase algunos, se dormía asta tarde, de pronto vio una estrella fugas

Tigresa: po donde estarás en este momento (suspira y aprieta su collar)

PO y Tigresa: te extraño mucho

**La noche paso lentamente al día siguiente el barco zarpó con yung, lia y algunos piratas, po y los demás siguieron con la construcción, tardarían un tiempo poco de tiempo pero valdría la pena, con esto culmina el capitulo final de la primer parte de la historia, gracias a los que la leyeron el tigre y el dragón **

**Mensaje del escritor: Alejandro Ochoa Ortega (ezcu)**

**Bueno primero les diré la verdad jamás me imagine escarbar un fic y que a tantas personas les gustara al principio cuando encontré fanfition buscando que leer leí los fics del kunfu panda, me encantaron me emocione tanto que en ese momento tome la iniciativa y escribí el primer capitulo, no se imaginan ara que tan grande fue mi emoción al recibir mis primero comentarios, pronto esos comentarios me inspiraron y empecé a publicar cada semana, cada uno de los capítulos de este que fue mi primer fic, hoy estoy feliz termine la primera parte de esta historia y les digo que no se preocupen la segunda parte la publicare pronto, con mas acción, mas panda, mas bárbarocidad escenas M, estense atento la siguiente semana publicare el link de la segunda parte en el capitulo 32 así que no pierdan de vista el fic porque esta historia apenas esta por comenzar, con esto me despido soy Alejandro Ochoa Ortega (ezcu)**


	32. Chapter 32 continuacion

Nota para Black Rose223 y Kungfugirl : chicos si quieren hacer una cuanta solo deben ir a la parte de arriba donde dice login o sing up, le dan en sing up y podrán hacer su cuenta

Chicos ya está la continuación te tigre y el drogón solo peguen este link en su buscador y podrán leerla: s/9196073/1/Kunfu-panda-el-tigre-y-el-dragón-la-is la-de-la-prosperidad


End file.
